Breaking Glass
by OneColoredLily
Summary: What is the price to pay for freedom and happiness? Kagome's life becomes unhinged after a string of events lead her down a path that darkens her once pure heart. InuYasha finds himself coming to the ultimate decision about what he wants for the future and what he can do about the present. Will they be able to save one another or will glass break?
1. Glass: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Glass: Prologue**

**This is only a summary to inform the readers where the characters stand at this point. If you wish you may skip and go to the next chapter.**

**I only wanted to inform this right here as most seem to become uninterested once they only see a summary, but I would be happy if anyone would like to continue reading. **

* * *

**KAGOME**

Everybody knows who their reading about, right? Kagome Higurashi—a normal Jr. high-school girl that in a moment's time became the reincarnated priestess of a once sacred girl. Her dive into an ancient well that made her feel weightless—like she could fly. How trying to find her cat, Buyo, in her family's shrine grounds got her life sent into the arms of a half-demon. How Kagome became no longer an ordinary girl, but a girl responsible for a relic known as the Sacred Jewel, along with the lives around her. What almost always seemed harder was controlling her own destiny.

Through the blood stained battle fields, to the everyday sight of people getting hurt or killed, to seeing her friends tormented pasts . . . Kagome's been through all of that. It was a living hell at times. One moment she would find herself living in a feudal fairytale, but that fairytale would be snatched away instantly and swallowed up to become a living nightmare, unable for her to wake up. She didn't feel like that because of all the hurt that she's seen and heard, but because the darkness she didn't even realize for most of her life that she harbored inside her own heart. It had become so evident to her over time that it seemed harder than normal to keep those dreams without nightmares approaching.

Other times walking in the past of some unknown world was an adventure. Especially upon the moment Kagome released a spell bound boy named InuYasha. The one thing that kept her together throughout all these events was her strong spirit, if it wasn't for that who knows what would have happened to her. How could she give up when there was so much to be done, so much that could be saved? The benefit of the horrible events that she had experience in her so called feudal fairytale was that Kagome became a smarter, more capable person. Even throughout those events, Kagome's been happy since that fateful day, both from the experiences and the people she had met.

Sango was like a long lost sister to her, one she could connect with and rely on for anything. Miroku might have been a pervert but Kagome respected him for having a wealth of knowledge and doing kind actions for others. Shippo the little orphan fox demon that Kagome came to take care of like a second little brother, bringing him candy from her modern world and forcing InuYasha to sit whenever Shippo was being picked on by him.

Ah, yes, InuYasha. At first he was mad for the supposed betrayal that he suffered at the hands of Kikyo, his former lover, and projected his anger out on Kagome. As time went on, InuYasha realized what had happened and started seeing that Kagome wasn't Kikyo. It helped Kagome somewhat cop with those feelings of hurt that were brought out for the first time in her life. The jealousy that she felt towards InuYasha's and Kikyo's relationship . . . Yet, knowing that, it didn't mean she had to leave InuYasha's side. No matter the pain it brought her, she knew that InuYasha would be happier having them both by his side instead of only Kikyo, the girl that he could never return to having a life with. InuYasha started too slowly—really slowly—open his heart up to Kagome as she showed him that she really meant no harm to him. Kagome truly did love him. So much at times that it felt like her heart was going explode from it. It was warmth that filled her up from her toes to the fine hairs on her head, all of it centering in on her heart. From the start of the journey to how far she had come to now, their friendship had become something more to her. To him, she didn't know though.

Sometimes Kagome would get this feeling that InuYasha loved her, but then he would go and do something stupid that makes her think otherwise. She didn't really know what he was thinking. Sometimes it was easy to figure out considering he could be so obvious and a little dense to certain situations. His social problems stemmed from InuYasha out-casting himself from society only because he thought he had to from being born a half-demon, so that didn't help at times.

Kagome knew that InuYasha would never forget Kikyo, and, really, she could understand that. It was how she was also able to accept the jealousy in her own heart. How hard it had to of been getting supposedly betrayed by someone you loved . . . Kagome did feel sorry for the dead priestess, but she also resented her for forcing InuYasha back, staying in the dark past that might on day swallow him up into the cold depths of hell. Maybe one day Kagome would figure out the mystery of her and InuyYasha's love lives, but, for now, she was content where she was. She just hoped that her life wouldn't become any more difficult than it already was because there was one thing that she certainly knew.

In her weary life, she didn't know how much more she could take before she shattered.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

**INUYASHA**

There were so many memories of InuYasha's horrid past that they seemed to blur into a bloody red line in his mind's eye. Where did all of that torment start? When he was still in his mother's womb or the instant he took first breath? Those memories could never be erased, could never be scratched out of his brain. They've haunted him, crept up behind him to kill him.

Closing himself off from everybody was the only way he knew how to survive, to try and not let the darkness in his heart grow. He couldn't know the feeling of belonging, the need to be loved. He made a thick wall between his heart and the outside world that threatened to break down into a million pieces every time someone would call him a half-breed.

His mother was the one person that cared.

His obsessions with his mother struck him to the heart of everything. He had no one as a pup except her. She was there to cry for him, to take care of him, to love him. It was the one time in his life that being a half-demon wasn't as bad as he thought it was, even if the other humans didn't bother looking at him when he played in the courtyard. After Mother died, he was on his own at a very young age. He was alone for so long, a lifestyle that was carved into his very instincts.

At first InuYasha sought to rebirth himself. To make something of himself, to not let people treat him like crap any longer. He had seen death right before his eyes, the blood red paint from the bodies poring over from an empty shell. He wondered if when the spirit left the body it'd hurt. He had killed with his claws and he had never given a thought about it. Call him half-breed or insult his mother and you wouldn't get away with it, he'd make sure of that. He knew what the scent of death was like. He knew what torture and misery were.

No one else cared about how he being a half-breed felt.

No one.

The one person he thought that understood was Kikyo. She was alone, just as he was, and by the time he met her he was hungering for something more than making a name to give himself. Hunger could drive any type of beast to the brink of destruction, InuYasha was no exception. He hungered, at first, only to belong, to turn himself into a full demon so to stop those uncontrollable feelings of despair that his human brought on. Yet upon seeing Kikyo's sad face, how could he destroy that women when she was the first person he had ever known that could understand what it was like being something you could never be. His hunger changed to wanting . . . companionship. It was that feeling that made him start to stay around Kikyo. Well, that and the Sacred Jewel. Maybe it was even the idea of the longing for something more than the smell of blood and mangled bodies that he needed in his life. He needed something solid that he could hold onto without losing himself. It was that hunger that put him in Kikyo's life—traveling with her, staying near her. Kikyo showed him the meaning of having a human heart. It led InuYasha to fall in love with her. It also led him to almost become human.

But that hunger was just a hollow feeling, like an empty stomach growling at you. Because he learned soon enough the hard way of what it meant not to trust someone.

After the betrayal, InuYasha had no existence in life. He was pinned to the Sacred Tree for so long, not breathing, not thinking, no heartbeat, no pain, nothing.

He couldn't tell the time difference between then and when he woke up, but the first thing InuYasha saw were caramel colored eyes. The second was a scent that sent his heart surging out of hurt and longing. How could he have not of mistaken Kagome for Kikyo? When he concentrated past the familiar scent that belonged to Kikyo, there was another radiant like smell, that of the sun shining down on a new world. It intoxicated him. He felt like he was swimming and if he drowned he wouldn't care, it'd be a peaceful way to die.

InuYasha didn't really know how to describe what it was that drew him to Kagome. As he saw her shed tears for his sake, take care of his wounds, and show him kindness and comforting that only his mother truly ever showed him, his heart opened up to her. Kagome's her own person, the person that promised to stay by his side. He felt that being a protector for Kagome was his priory, vowing to never let another woman die before him. Kagome had healed the deep loneliness that raged inside of him, something that not even Kikyo was able to do.

Kikyo continued to roam this world, unable to move on, leaving InuYasha not knowing what to do. He couldn't be with her, her scent constantly reminding him that her body was no longer real. It was the smell of grave yard soil and death. Kikyo's soul was real though, that was all he needed to continue to protect her, to not let her die again. He couldn't let that be his fault again. At first he tried to move past those memories, but his feelings couldn't be changed, even when he still thought that it was Kikyo that betrayed him. How could he forget about her? The only thing that he can do for Kikyo now was defeat Naraku, get revenge for what happened. In this life time, he needed to trust Kikyo, no matter what it seemed she had done . . .

It had been so long since their journey has started—and Naraku still wasn't dead!—but Kagome was here, so it was all right. He didn't really know what to do with Kagome. Outright denying that he loved her at first, thanks to his pride, only got him hurt. Accepting it was both a relief and a curse, knowing that Kikyo was still on this earth. She was truly his first love, something like that could never be erased easily. She would always hold a bittersweet part of his heart. Sometimes he wondered if that meant he had to be stuck in the past for all eternity. Kagome had shown InuYasha that he could move forward in life and make something better then there once was before, but moving on wasn't something that could easily be done.

He might not be the smartest person in the world, but in his weary life, he didn't know how much more he could take before he shattered.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**This is the beginning of a long story. The reason for the prologue is that I wanted to establish where InuYasha and Kagome's viewpoints stand. It seems that in the fanfiction world for these two it can get a little obscured.**

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	2. Glass: Part 1

**Chapter 2: Glass: Part 1**

* * *

Life is an indifferent choice for Kagome. She knows that she has to make her mother happy by going to school, and heck it's important to her, too, but she's so far behind that she knows that she won't have a chance in acing any of her tests. How sad is that? She needs a supportable career once she's done with gathering the Jewel fragments and defeating Naraku to help support her mother, brother, and Grandpa. She has more fear of not making it her own world then she does in the feudal era.

She sighs, holding the straps of her navy blue backpack. At least it wasn't as heavy as her yellow traveling backpack. The sights and smells are familiar to her as she walks to her school. The air around her had this musty ting to it from all the pollution, the buildings that could only belong in Tokyo towering over her, making the ever large city feel like it's caging her in. Her school stood out in front of her like a sign saying, "This way!". Her school's building is white and not as tall as the other buildings around her, only four stories high. There is concrete fence surrounding the property, the entrance gates open, inviting students in for the day. As she passes that gate, she hears the conversations going on around her. Floating through the air like bubbles.

"Got a tick tack?"

"Did you hear about Akane?"

"Wish I had a smoke right now."

Kagome walks faster to the school's front entrance. She doesn't really need her friends finding her, talking about her fake illnesses and her "delinquent boyfriend". It would have been one lie after another. She's never really liked lying to people, plus she was never even really that good at it either, so she tries not doing it too much. Her mother always told her what an open book she is. Kagome sometimes hates that, she just wants to keep things to herself at times, is that so bad? Other times she's happy that her eyes are like that, it's like a window to your soul they say, so that must mean that she has a pure soul.

"He's looking for . . ."

"Hey, wait!"

"Are you going to come over later?"

Once inside her classroom, sitting at her assigned desk around the middle of the room, the teacher beginning his lessons, Kagome begins to think about everyone back in the other time stream. The time where the air is clean and the villages are peaceful . . . but the demons roam the lands looking for a kill. She wonders if her friends are hurt or in a fight. Is InuYasha picking on Shippo? No, wait. She really needs to stop thinking about all of that.

The teacher is talking about a legend. At least Kagome thinks that's what it's about. She can't really tell from her mind wondering so much. Really, she has better things to worry about than this, like where everyone is going to go next on their journey. No, wait she's in school! Think about school things-

"Miss Higurashi."

"Yes?!" Kagome jumps in surprise, instantly standing up from her desk out of reflex.

"Why don't you take your daydream out in the hallway instead of my classroom?" her teacher orders blandly.

Kagome's shoulders slump. Her classmates laugh half-heartedly at her, making her sigh in embarrassment.

Out in the hallway, she leans against the window across the hall from her classroom, the shades drawn to the classroom windows. Kagome's happy for that, at least no one can stare at her just standing here. She knew she was getting sidetracked, but hey, that's what you do when you get bored. She's actually disappointed in herself for not paying attention. The teacher is for sure going to send something home to Mama. She doesn't really worry about that though, Mama won't take it that serious.

Now that she thinks about it, is Kagome starting to think that the Feudal Era is more important than her studies?

Kagome cringes, imagining what her life would be like without an education in her world.

She can't keep dilly-dallying like this, she knows that. Her brain feels like it's swimming in beer—she can't concentrate on her studies, even though she _desperately_ needs to. She's tough on the outside but if you dig deep enough under her skin and into her soul, she has to wonder if what she's doing is the right thing. Is the core of her turning into more of a mushy mess, thinking that she shouldn't be here but back were InuYasha is?

She knows so easily what InuYasha's like. Tough on the outside like her, which is why they fight so much so easily, but if you look past his exterior there's a warm core to him that he rarely ever shows. Anger or soften that core enough and it will all come rushing out, like pouring an over flowering battle of emotion over. She finds it funny how easy it is for his true nature to be reveled though he tries to hide it.

She doesn't get why InuYasha puts over all that work just to hide that mushy center of him, but maybe that's just him. Kagome, for one, doesn't mind people seeing the mushy core of her. It's like a ripe apple; burst it open and it'll be nice and sweet. Other times it'll be bitter and burn your tongue with its tarty taste. Depends what mood you catch her in. InuYasha usually gets and equal balance of both.

"Oh, Higurashi, you're doing well I see."

She turns to look to Hojo standing to her side, a smile on his baby looking face framed by short dark, brown hair. She didn't even hear him come up to her. What is he out in the hallways for?

"Oh. Hi, Hojo, how are you doing?" she asks politely.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" he asks concern. "I hear that you arthritis was getting pretty bad."

She almost drops to the ground from her knees giving out. _Gezz, Grandpa!_

Kagome chuckles nervously. "It's getting better."

"That would explain why you're here. You've been out so long that I was starting to think that you might not come back."

"Well, I'm still here."

"By the way . . ." He reaches into his back pocket, digging around. "This is for you." Holding it out to her and dropping it into her open hand, she realizes it's a tea-pouch.

"Um, thanks Hojo." She smiles to him, hoping he won't see through it. She doesn't even really need this.

"Make sure you use that green tea up, Kagome. It's for the arthritis. Take this and I'm sure you'll be cured," he says confidently. He turn's his body away from her and waves his hand, walking away. "Bye Kagome. Make sure you drink that up tonight." Kagome stares at him going down the hallway until he turns the corner, out of her sight.

Whenever he does that she always feels so guilty. She doesn't even need this stuff and yet he goes out of his way for her. What's his deal? Not even her three closest friends get her things like this. They don't even let her borrow their notes unless she asks real nicely. She can't just tell Hojo that she can travel five-hundred years back in time to make him stop doing this. That won't go over well. And everyone else here really does think that she's out with some kind of weird illness that Grandpa always makes up. Can't Grandpa make something simpler up, like a cold? Hojo's just worried about her, that's all. She wishes that InuYasha could be like that more often, but that's just a fleeting fairytale.

She tries to get rid of the thoughts in her mind, remembering that she's in school, a place that she should be learning at, not daydreaming. Especially if she ever wants to get good grades and pass any of her classes.

Kagome tries to get throughout the rest of her day without getting sidetracked. Something that for any teenager is hard. The school day is so slow that she feels like if she stood still time would have gone by faster! By the time the final bell rings her brain feels like its jelly.

Then on her way walking home her friends find her.

* * *

_Kagome's happy that her friends want to talk, yet at the same time, not. She knows that she will have to tell more lies. She doesn't think that she will be able to handle them and, unfortunately, she's right._

"_Have you been avoiding us?" Eri asks sounding agitated._

"_No, no! I haven't, I just haven't seen you all day," Kagome lies the best she can._

_Eri, and Yuka stare at her skeptically, but Ayumi seems to have bought it. Why can't Eri and Yuka be like Ayumi, not suspecting a thing? They are more . . . persistent about Kagome's dating life. They are also loyal and caring, that's why Kagome likes having them around. Other times they won't go away when all she wants is some alone time, but that can be a good thing if she needs cheering up._

_Both of the skeptical girls sigh as they continue on down the side walk, trying not to run into someone in these crowded streets._

_Kagome can't believe that they found her after all she did to stay away from them. It was for their good, too. She doesn't want to lie to them, but it seems that she has no other option. They deserve a better friend then her. She's never able to stick around and she's always lying to them. They deserve to have a friend that's always there for them like they are unconditionally for her._

"Oh, hello, Kagome," Mama greets.

Kagome realizes that she's standing in the front entrance hall of her house, staring down at her brown, school shoes that she's taken off while thinking over that memory that happened only a few minutes. She gets herself out of that strange trance and turns a smile to her mother.

"Hi, Mama," she says. "How's it been here?"

"It's been fine. Sota just got home a few minutes ago, he's up in his room," she says, smiling.

"That's good. I'll be up in my room studying."

"Alright, dinner will be in an hour or so."

As she past's Mama to go to the stairs she gets a strange feeling that something is wrong. Kagome turns to look back at her mom as she's walking into the kitchen, but there seems to be nothing wrong. Maybe she's imagining it. Mama's always been a kind, caring women and doesn't let things get to her easily, so Kagome shouldn't worry about it either.

She shrugs it off and goes up the stairs.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

_Dammit, where is that women?_ InuYasha curses for the umpteenth time that day.

He knows that Kagome said that she would be in that school place again, but it can't take this long to be there! It's been four days that Kagome's been on her side of the well and he's not too sure how much more he can take it. It's driving him insane, wondering if she's alright. Is she hurt? Did some demon attack her? Seven days and she said she'd be back. That's what she said. Well, look now, she isn't back. InuYasha needs her back to see if she's okay. He's betting that she's taking her own sweet time back at home relaxing while they should be out looking for more Jewel shards.

"Are you going to go after her, InuYasha?" Shippo asks, coming up from behind him. The little fox leaps up onto the open edge of the well, looking down it.

InuYasha snorts. "Keh, it's not like I miss her."

Shippo sighs, knowing he's denying. "You still should go and see her."

No way is he going to do that. Why is he always the one that the others pester to go and check up on Kagome? He's not giving in to their demands.

"If you want to see her so bad, why don't you go and get her?" InuYasha says dully.

"You know I can't, stupid," Shippo mocks, sticking his tongue out at him.

InuYasha holds his clawed hand up in a fist, shaking it from the agitation of being called stupid. He knows that Shippo can't get through the well, he's just saying! "You'll pay for that you little runt!" he snarls.

Shippo cries out, bounding away as fast as he can from the dog-demon, calling Sango to help him.

"Get back here! I'm going to make you pay for that one you little pest!"

And with Kagome not here he can hit that runt all he wants!

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**And so it begins . . . Prepare yourself for a long InuYasha story.**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	3. Glass: Part 2

**Chapter 3: Glass: Part 2**

* * *

As the day drove on until the sun stared high overhead, InuYasha gave into his agitation. So what if Kagome possibly will sit him, he needs to go after her. He enters into the well and flows down into the blue abyss.

On the other side of the well, after making sure the area is safe and crossing the courtyard, InuYasha opens Kagome's bedroom window even though she's told him before to use the door. Sitting on the open windows ledge, he finds that she isn't here. Of course, it isn't like he told her that he would be coming to check up one her. Usually if she knew, she would have wait for him, saying that she doesn't want him to get into trouble when he's in her timeline. She tells him that people won't understand seeing a half-demon. What Kagome doesn't understand that no matter where he's at people won't understand. Though that doesn't stop him from coming to her world and going out into what she calls a city to find her and take her back home to his world.

InuYasha sighs, getting off the windows ledge, leaving it wide open and going over to sit on Kagome's bed with his back leaning against the wall. He takes his sword, Tessaiga, out from his sash belt to rest against his shoulder. He sniffs the air once more, just in case she's somewhere in the house. He can tell right away that she isn't home—that the house is empty of her. What the hells does she think she's doing?

InuYasha hisses at nobody, fuming over Kagome and how she's not here. How is he supposed to protector her if she's not here? This time of hers can be just as bad as his. That magic box down stairs proves all of that. Kagome says that her birth home is safe and happy—no it's not. Even that stupid school she goes to can be hard to handle. With all those stupid assignments she gets, all that stupid studying and all the stupid people around her.

InuYasha's hands fist up unknowingly to him.

All the guys there are just bunch of wimps.

He snarls at himself, forcing that thought down. As his nostrils flare, he concentrates on Kagome's scent, but he can also smell his scent in the room. It kind of mingles together, but is still separate. He isn't surprised by that, seeing how often he's in this room.

_She better get here soon . . . don't have all day._

InuYasha blinks in surprise for a moment when he sees his reflection staring back at him from the mirror across from him that sits on top of that contraption Kagome keeps her cloths in. He growls at the offending smells that waft up into his nose from those skin care produces Kagome uses that sit on top of the clothing contraption.

His ears suddenly twitch as he hears something. It's soft and . . . Is Kagome finally back?

InuYasha easily gets up and goes to the open window. As he leans out slightly, the sound of feet lightly tapping against the ground comes clearly to his hearing. Kagome's scent keeps getting stronger and stronger as she gets closer and closer. His heart lightens and he feels relief surging through him, seeing that she's fine.

When Kagome is about to pass the Sacred Tree, InuYasha backs up into her room. He'll let her talk to her mother for a while. He's not always the bad guy.

"Mama, I'm home," Kagome calls tiredly. Guess she had a rough day. Wonder what happened to her.

Kagome and her mother talk a little bit as he lies back on her bed, arms behind his head, Tessaiga resting beside him. He can hear Kagome sigh as she opens her bedroom door, getting a wide eyed expression upon seeing him here. What is there to be so surprised about? It not like this is his first time being here.

"Hey, Kagome," he greets.

Kagome snaps herself out of her trance by shaking her head back and forth. She goes over to her desk to set her dark blue backpack on it. "Hi to you, too, InuYasha," she says lightly.

"Where have you been?" he asks agitated, sitting up. "We should have left hours ago."

She smiles slightly. "I've been at school. You know. That place where I go to take my tests. Besides, I don't have to go back to the Feudal Era just yet. You're early." Personally, she thinks it's kind of sweet.

"Keh, if I were you I'd just give it up on that school thing," he says, not caring.

She gets this look of desperation on her face, startling him. "If I don't go then I'll never get into a good college, then a job—Oh, I don't even want to think about that!"

"What, you afraid of something?" he asks skeptical. "Those stupid demon, test, things of yours too hard?"

Kagome says quietly. "No, it's not that. I just don't want to fail them."

InuYasha's eyebrows lower as he looks straight at her. "What aren't you telling me?"

She looks to him, faking surprised. "What? I'm not hiding anything."

He gets up from the bed, going over to her. He stuffs his arms inside the sleeves of his coat. He says quickly. "Don't give me that crap. I know something's wrong with you, just spill it. Or do I have to force it out of you?"

She sighs and turns to look at anything but him with an annoyed look to her face. Kagome doesn't start talking and he knows that she isn't going to tell him, she's too stubborn. He thought that she trusts him, so why isn't she talking with him?

Kagome can tell that InuYasha won't let go of wanting to know what is bothering her, which is that she might not be the true person everybody thinks she is. Every time her friends in her world talking with her it's the same thing—lying, lying, lying some more. That's all she does over in her dimension, besides with her own family, of course. She's happy for that. Keeping it bottled up inside isn't the wisest thing to do. She doesn't want InuYasha to get involved in something that she feels she should be the one to deal with in her time though. Besides that he'd probably make a big deal out of it or not care enough and make her feel agitated because of that.

InuYasha huffs from sensing she's nervous about the topic. It would have been obvious enough on her expression if he hadn't used his nose. He spares her. "Fine then, if you don't want to tell me, then don't, it's not like I care." He starts to turn back to the bed but her chuckling stops him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking something and suddenly you say it . . . It seems to me that even if you say you don't care it means something else entirely different," she giggles. She knows that he really does want to know, he just doesn't know how to ask. Good thing, too, at the moment. She's just glad to know he cares.

"Huh, what do you mean? I said that I don't care and I mean that! You can deal with your own problems, wench. Don't come crying to me," he says pointedly.

"I think that you really are saying that you'll let me come to you when I want to and not pry," she explains.

"I didn't say that," he objects.

She scuffs. "I still don't believe you. And I'm not going to cry over this."

Now she's confusing him. Obviously there is something troubling her but she doesn't want to tell him. He sighs. "It couldn't be possible for you not to cry. You're a girl, all girls cry over the simplest things."

She rolls her eyes with a frown. "When was the last time you cried, and I'm not just saying that because you're a guy. Not all girls cry over simple matters." Then she mutters to herself, "Although I didn't get so lucky."

Yeah and it freaks him out. He just had to be one of those men that hate to see women cry. He can see blood and guts but not a woman's tears—especially Kagome's.

Kagome says. "In any case, thanks for asking what's wrong, even if you did demand to know."

His golden eyes narrow. "Don't think this is over."

Kagome continues to think too hard to herself for the rest of the day. She even managed to burn raman—if that's possible. When eight o'clock rolls around, she can outside her bedroom window the waning moon on one side of the sky and the setting sun on the other.

Really, she's happy that InuYasha's around her so much. Not because he can protect her but because he's there with her. She's so use to him being around her, watching out for her both far and near. She feels wanted whenever she would look into his deep, golden eyes. She feels dazzled whenever his silver hair flows in the wind as it shines in the light. His face is cute when he pouts and can be so serious that he looks almost like a wild animal, feral and very proud of himself. It's also very hard to ignore his ears. They're so cute! She wants to touch them again like the first time she met him pinned to the Sacred Tree, but she doesn't know if that's perverted, so she's never tried. She doesn't want to ask either, not wanting to be a pervert, unlike some people . . .

Kagome sighs, getting away from the window. Grabbing the light jacket that sat on her bedpost and heading downstairs, Kagome opens the front door. She goes to sit on the bench by the Sacred Tree, taking in the warmth of its presence in the twilight. Then there is the Bone Eaters Well that sits on the courtyard in the old shrine house.

The well she and InuYasha can always connect one another to.

InuYasha watches her quietly, sitting on top of roof of her home.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome's already out of school with the day going by like yesterday, yet being home isn't that relaxing when it came to trying to do her math homework. She kind of wishes that InuYasha would come and see her again, but after she sent him away by confirming that she will be staying those extra two days, she doesn't see that happening. Deciding to return later to her homework, she figures with a little time on her hands, she'll to go for a walk in the park that's nearby. Maybe going out will relax her. She needs to think some things over.

"Mama, I'm going to go out," she calls to mom as she comes down the stairs.

Kagome turns the corner, going into the kitchen and sees that Mama has her back to her as she's cooking something on the stove. _Smell's good_, Kagome thinks with delight.

"I don't think you should go out," Mama says softly.

"Why not, I'm only going out to the park?" Kagome asks confused.

Mama turns to her with a smile and Kagome almost gets a shock of surprise. It's a smile that's laced with honey, too sweet to want to believe it. Why is she smiling like that? Did something happen to Sota or Grandpa? No, Kagome can see Grandpa through the open screen door that shows into the living room, he's sitting down reading a magazine looking fine. She doesn't know where Sota is. Is he okay? She absentmindedly hears Grandpa give a raspy cough, but all her focus is on Mama.

"Mama, are you alright?" she asks concerned.

"Yes, dear, I'm absolutely fine," she smiles.

"Then why don't you want me to go out?"

"I just think it's better if you stay here. You haven't been around a lot lately."

Kagome feels a wave of guilt hearing that. "I know that I don't stay around a lot, but you know why. Besides I try and come as often as I can," she says bigheartedly. That honey smile is still plastered to Mama's face.

She isn't usually like this. Kagome's always known her mom as a strong, independent woman. Does she really miss Kagome that much? Well, of course she would—she's her only daughter out on dangerous adventures. Though Kagome doesn't tell her that, it always seems that Mama knows. She's wise for her age, and she accepts most of Kagome's decisions, Mama should know that Kagome would never do something that Mama doesn't feels right about. Something had to of happen to Mama to do this to her.

"Kagome, why don't you come over here and help me?" she asks gently.

"Yes, go and help your mother, you two could use some bonding time," Grandpa calls from the living room table. She can hear the static of the TV in the background.

Looking at Grandpa, he doesn't seem bothered. It must be Mama. Kagome feels she can't leave her like this if something really is wrong. "Um, sure, Mama, I'll help," she says apprehensively.

Kagome doesn't mind spending time with Mama seeing as how often she's not around, but for the first time in her life she doesn't feel comfortable around her own mom.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I always have a lot more fun writing from InuYasha's view point.**

**Also, I will point this out now because I have to say this. What most people constantly mess up in InuYasha fanfic's is that when it comes to Kagome's house they always get the layout wrong. Everybody always says that the stairs is somewhere else or that the bathroom is upstairs, when actually they're not. I have a layout of Kagome's house from this cel book I bought.**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	4. Glass: Part 3

**Chapter 4: Glass: Part 3**

* * *

"So, Kagome, tell me, how are your illnesses?" Ayumi asks kindly, moving her curly hair out of her face.

Kagome and her three friends are sitting in the corner both of WcDonalds, their usual hang out spot. Kagome had a little bit ago got done with her walk around the nearby park, a walk she planned on doing yesterday but with the way Mama acted . . . Kagome doesn't exactly want company right now but it's kind of hard to get away from them. Got to admit though, she does miss a cheese-burger once in a while. She grins, thinking about how InuYasha would react getting a burger—oh, wait, did Ayumi just ask her something?

"My illnesses are fine," she chuckles embarrassed, thinking about all the things Grandpa could have said.

"Are you sure, I heard that you have some kind of swelling on your ankles?" Eri asks.

She tries not to groan. "Don't worry you guys, I'm totally fine. Fit as a horse."

"Well, if you say so . . ." Ayumi says unsure.

"So tell me, what's been going on at school with you guys?" Kagome asks, changing the subject.

Eri and Yuka get strict looks to both of their faces. Ayumi seems indifferent to them as she keeps smiling like nothing's wrong. The two girls intent on getting Kagome's attention lean over to her from across the table.

"Kagome, you have a major issue," Yuka says sounding almost serious.

"What is it?" she asks, truly not wanting to know.

Eri puts her elbows on the table to lean towards her even more then Kagome thought she could do. "It's about Hojo. There's some girl that's chasing after him and he doesn't even seem bothered by it. If you don't act soon he might give you up."

Hojo again. Kagome doesn't get why they want her to end up with him. Really, he's nice and all but he's not her type. She doesn't mind being his friend, but that's it. "I don't see what the big deal is. If he likes her, then he likes her," she shrugs.

They all sigh.

What? Did she say something wrong?

"Don't you even realize what could happen if they get together!?" Eri grouches. "You won't have a chance with him at all, Kagome. Come on, don't you want to have a good life instead of staying with that two-timing boyfriend of yours?"

Oh boy, she's talking about InuYasha. The one time Kagome ranted about him she had to of done it when he got her mad. Now they all think that he's some raving lunatic that's a gangster. Well, truthfully, if he grew up in her time he probably would have been one, though she doesn't need to tell them that.

"He's not like that," she sighs, defending him.

"You're just in denial, you know," Eri says, narrowing her slate, blue eyes on her. Kagome grins nervously from the look.

"Kagome, don't give up on him just yet. Give him another chance," Ayumi encourages.

"Well, he was sweet enough to come and see me a yesterday when he wasn't supposed to see me until another few days," she say smiling gently.

"He was there!?" both Yuka and Eri yell.

Kagome groans, seeing out of the corner of her eye that the other customers are starting to watch them. "Keep your voices down, please," she whispers franticly.

"Why didn't you call us or something to say he was at your home?" Yuka demands.

"I-I didn't think it was important," she stutters. She didn't even think about calling them when she saw InuYasha.

"It's important, all right," Eri says determined. "Next time you see him you better call us!"

Kagome nods nervously to satisfy her.

"I bet he's better then what Kagome says about him," Ayumi pacifies.

_At least she isn't biting my head off._

They drop the conversation as they finally order their food—four cheeks-burgers, a big batch of fries, three milkshakes and one water. As the girls start eating and talking about some kind of gossip, Kagome's mind slips off to something else.

Does she really connect with these three girls anymore? While she may have matured beyond her years as a teenager, even the tiniest of bits, thanks to being in the Feudal Era, her friends are all acting like ten-year-olds. Talking about gossip and worrying about boys. Come to think of it, are they really so stupid to think that her illnesses are real? Kagome would have liked to think that they were smarter than that. At least Ayumi being smarter than that considering she's the smartest of all three of them.

Kagome feels distant from them, but that doesn't seem to bother her . . . strange. Whenever they find her she's already wishing that they would leave. She doesn't feel sad for growing distant from them, maybe because it's been happening for so long that it took until now for her to realize it.

She doesn't like lying to them because she feels like a horrible friend, but are they really her friends still? Of course they are, if they weren't they wouldn't have wanted her to come with them to WcDonalds. But they wanted her to come while she didn't want to. But they are having a good time around her. They're funny and loyal, sometimes demanding, but nice.

She thought about that the whole way after parting with the girls, heading back home.

Suddenly Kagome's attention turns to Sota, her younger brother who's kicking around a soccer ball in the front court yard. He has a smile on his childish face, brightness in his eyes that she's happy to see after all the depressing things she's been thinking about.

Sota turns around as the ball slips under his foot, finally noticing Kagome. "Hey, sis," he greets.

She goes up to the ball and kicks it lightly back to him. "Playing soccer again, are we?" she say.

Sota nods. "Yep, and I'm getting better, watch." He takes the ball in his hands and throws it up in the air lightly and lets it come back down to bounce off each of his knees in a rhythmic motion

"Wow, Sota, you really are getting good," she chuckles.

She spoke to soon. He bounces the ball too hard off his right knee and it goes start up to smash into his face. "Ow!" he cries out. The ball is instantly forgotten about as Sota rubes a hand against his nose. "Stupid ball . . ." he mutters.

"Are you all right?" she asks quickly, kneeling down in front of him. "Come on, let me look."

"No, no, it's all right!" he yells. She can tell he's embarrassed by the slight flush on his face and the wideness of his eyes. Or maybe the flush is from getting smack in the face by a soccer ball.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Sota. Let me see," she orders.

He hesitates for a few seconds but lets his hand drop and all she sees is red. He gave himself a bloody nose!

"Go inside the house and tip your head back on some pillows while I get the first aid kit!" she directs quickly, turning him around and pushing him lightly on the shoulders to the house.

"But, sis, it's not that bad. You don't need to get the first aid kit!" he gushes, his face getting redder.

"Don't argue with me mister. Go inside and do as told." She stretches her arm out and points to the house to add a better effect of taking charge.

He groans but does as told, running to the house while pinching his nose to stop the blood. She goes inside a little after him, passing the living room to make sure that he's leaning back against the pillows on the floor, which he is. He sees her from the corner of his eye as he's still pinching his nose and groans.

"Oh, come now, Sota, I don't see what's so embarrassing about it," she says flustered.

"You're my sister; you shouldn't see something like this. Especially after you've been on all those cool adventures, I probably look like an idiot to you!" he complains.

She sighs. "That's what this is about? Sota I don't care about that. All I'm worried about is getting your nose fixed."

She runs up the stairs and into her room to find her yellow, traveling backpack, knowing that her first aid kit is in there somewhere. This might take a while, seeing she has too much stuff. But it's all necessary! Extra shirts, some biodegradable shampoos and a few of her school books later, she finally finds the first aid kit. Taking the white box in her arms, she heads down the stairs, across the hallway and into the living room where Sota's still leaning back staring up at the ceiling.

"Took you so long that I think it actually stopped," he frowns.

She huffs. "Oh, hush up and let me do this."

He sits up and takes his hand away from his red nose. He waits a few seconds before saying, "See, told you it sto—" The blood comes rushing back out of his nose like someone turned the handle for a faucet on full blast.

"Lean back!" Kagome says quickly, pushing him back down by the shoulders.

"What's going on in here?" Mama asks.

"It's nothing, Mama. Sota just got a bloody nose," Kagome answers.

"Oh dear, I hope your all right, honey," she says concerned, coming over to stand beside Kagome's kneeling form.

"Don't worry, just let me take care of him," she say. "Where were you, anyway?"

"I was outside pulling weeds when I heard you yell," she says.

Looking to her, Mama doesn't have the fake smile plastered to her face like last time. There doesn't seem to be any evidence that there was something wrong with her earlier. Kagome lets that go for now, but stores it in the back of her mind to ask her later what that was about. She's been holding out on wanting to ask her, but it's been weighting on her mind too much.

A few minutes later, a whole lot of tissues and leaning Sota's head back, the bleeding finally stops.

"There, good as new," Kagome say proudly.

"Not really. My nose feels like its burning," he complains.

She rolls her eyes. Can't he just be happy that she helped him stop it before he could pass out from blood loss? Getting up, she goes into the kitchen, closing the sliding door behind her, to wash her hands. She's just about to reach the sink when—

"What did you do this time, Sota?"

Kagome stops dead in her track at the tone of voice. It's Mama. That can't be right. She's never heard Mama talk like that, so cold sounding. She sneaks up to sliding door to look through the crack to see into the living room. Mama stands by Sota who is still sitting on the floor, seeming almost menacing with how she's standing above him, overpowering him.

"The soccer ball just slipped," Sota explains quietly.

"Don't do it again," Mama orders, which is strange in itself, she doesn't usually order, she usually warns them or tells them softly to be more careful.

"I-I won't," Sota says quickly, eyes widening.

Then it's like Mama switchs gears and smiles to him so motherly that it feels like Kagome's heart might burst comparing it with how icy hard her voice was before. "That's my dear. Why don't you go upstairs and do your homework?"

Sota jerks his head in a nod and practically walk's like stone out of the room and into the hallway. Kagome would have been that wound up, too, if Mama had talked to her like that.

"Um, Mama?" she questions, opening the screen door and coming into the room, wanting to know what's going on.

"Oh, Kagome, I didn't see you there," she smiles.

"Why did you yell at Sota?" she asks apprehensive.

She looks surprised. "I didn't yell at him, dear. Did you hear me yell?"

"Well, no, but . . ."

"Then I didn't yell at him. Hey, why don't I make us some green tea to celebrate Sota's health?" She smiles that honey smile again to her. Kagome controls herself not to stiffen up, knowing that she will see that.

"Sure, Mama," she says quietly.

As Mama passes by, Kagome feels a sudden chill go down her spin. This isn't her mother. This isn't the mother that she knows. The woman that is so caring and would never talk to her children like—like how she did to her own brother . . .

What in the name of God is going on?

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

To get the incident with Mama out of her head, the next day Kagome decides to head to the Feudal Era. Maybe some demons will come along and fighting it off will either make her forget everything for a while or kill her. Although, she would appreciate not dying.

She stands beside the well in her era, the darkness of the inside of the shrines well house surrounding her, making her feel small. Probably the feeling Sota had with Mama standing over him . . . Wait, no. She doesn't need to think about that. Taking one last look through the crack of the shrines sliding doors, she worries about Sota and Mama. The only one that seems the same is Grandpa. Then again, he can't be that normal considering all the weird illnesses he comes up for her.

She jerks her head back and forth, shaking the memories away. Sota will be fine, he is a smart kid. If Mama starts acting up again, which Kagome really hopes she won't, he'll know what to do. Mama will be fine . . .

Kagome takes the few last steps down to the well, jumps inside and fly's. She doesn't take her yellow backpack things time, going solo, her bow and arrows at Kaede's. She never brings them to her home, not seeing a reason to. She left the bottle of Jewel shards in her room.

The feeling is like a weight got lifted off her shoulders, the rush of freefalling into the blue abyss. Soon enough she can see bottom of the well coming at her. She lands down lightly on her feet from doing that action so many times.

She wonders what the others will think that she's back early. Well, she's not officially back to start the journey yet, but she needs to get away and this is the best place she could think of.

"Here we go," she mutters.

Grabbing hold of the vines, she climbs up the rocky side of the well. From the look outside of the top opening of the well, it seems like a nice day, but that isn't unusual here. She gets closer and closer to the top, wondering why this is easier than normal. Oh, it's because she doesn't have her giant backpack with her. Hey, at least it gave her some muscle strength.

When she's about to reach up for the edge of the open well a clawed hand comes out of nowhere, grabbing hold of her hand. She squeaks in surprise as she's being jerked up.

"Keh, quiet, will you? I got ya."

Kagome almost sighs in relief seeing that it's InuYasha pulling her out. He sets her down on the solid ground outside of the well, letting her go.

"You scared me to death," she said breathless. She can still feel her heart beating in her chest like it might explode.

"That's what you get with your weak human senses," he says.

She rolls her eyes, not wanting to start a fight with him at the moment. Looking fully to him, she finally notices that he looks a little scuffed up. What happened? Did some demon come along? His Robe of the Fire-Rat is tattered and dirty, his hair looking a little tangled.

"What happened to you?" she asks, raising and eyebrow.

He shrugs nonchalantly. "It's nothing, just some stupid demon."

That doesn't seem right. She can tell he's hiding something from her as he's not looking to her. Plus he would have bragged about defeating a demon.

"Anything else?" she asks suspicious.

"What? Nothing," he defends.

"If it weren't you wouldn't be so defensive."

"Who said that I was being defensive? Maybe you should learn not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

She challenges him. "Then what's with the attitude if you're not hiding something?"

"You wouldn't tell my anything before, so why should I you? You'll figure it out soon enough." He turns his back to her, his long hair almost whipping her in the face.

"Hey!" she yells agitated. She stares at him for a second as he's walking away, thinking that he's such an idiot. She mutters, sighing. "Geez, you don't need to act like such a girl."

"You want to say that to my face?!" he growls out from hearing her.

She doesn't know how much more of this she can take before she sits him. She saves him the pain by running up to him, saying. "Can we just get going?"

"Keh!" That's all she gets before they're both walking back to Kaede's village.

It isn't an uncomfortable silence but it's almost like they're still arguing silently. InuYasha has a pouting look to his face, but his eyes remain hard and every five seconds his ears keep twitching. Kagome stiffens up to control herself from jerking upward to touch them. Stupid thing of hers of not being able to resist cute things . . . she kind of hoped that she would have grown out of that.

She tries to ignore it by looking at the scenery. It's a nice, warm, summer's day in Feudal Japan, a day where it makes you feel lazy almost. The people of Kaede's village are hard at work in the fields. She can hear children playing off in the distance, their laughter feeling like a sweet musical to her. This feels so good. Whenever she comes here she always feels relaxed.

InuYasha isn't thinking about the scenery.

All right maybe he's hiding something, but she doesn't need to get mad at him. Besides, he doesn't really want to tell her about this. Sango, Miroku and the old hag can take care of it. It's not like this is going to hurt Kagome in any way or something, but he doesn't want to face her wrath. He still doesn't like to think about what's going to happen once she finds out. He can already tell that her stubbornness won't let him do this without a fight, but its better then coming along with him and possibly getting killed. He controls himself from cringing at the thought. With him a half-demon, he can take a lot more damage than her human body.

Kaede's hut is in sight and he can already tell by hearing the commotion of Shippo going nuts inside that he smells Kagome's scent.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouts, bursting out the hut like it's on fire.

"Shippo," Kagome smiles running forward to catch Shippo in her arms.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until another two days," Shippo says surprised, looking up to her.

That's right, she did come back early. Maybe she finally figured out that this place is more of her home then that other world.

"I just came back for a few hours, I'll being going home after that for the rest of my tests," she explains.

InuYasha let out his breath, not really caring about their little reunion thing. He's glade that Kagome looks after the runt like she does, Shippo needs a parent in his life. He knows how it feels not to have one. He lets them be, but he swears if Shippo starts bugging him he won't hesitate for Shippo to meet his friend, Mr. Fist.

The steps next to Kaede's house that lead to Kikyo's grave distract him for a second. His mind starts wondering around, thinking of what Kikyo is doing right then. Is she okay?

InuYasha moves the bamboo blind door from Kaede's house out of the way, seeing everyone sit around the fire pit. Sango is sitting by the back wall with Kilala in her lap, her Hiraikotsu leaning against the wall behind her. Miroku is next to Sango out of groping distance, and judging by the light red mark that is left on his cheek they missed one of his slaps for the day. Kaede is on the other side, stirring stew in a pot that's over the fire as she's sitting on her knees.

Then InuYasha notices that they're all looking to him. He huffs. "What, you can see I'm back, you don't need to keep staring."

"It's good to see ye safe and well, InuYasha," Kaede greets.

Kagome comes in with Shippo in her arms, a smile still stuck to both their faces. She's happy to see everyone once again, even if she was only gone for a few days. She needs to see some smiling faces to replace the frowning ones from home.

"You're back, Kagome?" Sango says confused, setting Kilala down and coming up to her.

"Yeah, but like I told Shippo, only for a few hours," she informs.

"It's good to see you well, Lady Kagome," Miroku grins, now standing by Sango. InuYasha's eyes narrow at him, hoping he isn't going to do what he thinks he's going to do. "I just have one thing to ask you." He proceeds to open his arms. "Mind if I get a hug from you after seeing that you were gone for so long?"

InuYasha punches Miroku in the forehead, feeling his knuckles crack under the monk's thick skull. Miroku groans, falling over onto his back with a loud _thump, _momentarily passed out. InuYasha snorts loudly, thinking that serves him right. He's lucky he didn't use Iron Reaver on his sorry ass for asking Kagome something like that.

Sango sighs without much sympathy. "Poor monk."

Kagome agrees. "He had that coming."

InuYasha nods, glaring him.

Sango stops looking at the passed out Miroku to Kagome. Confusion and nervousness can be sensed by InuYasha coming from the people around him. "Kagome, why don't you sit down? We have something to tell you," Sango says.

Kagome looks confused but complies without letting go of Shippo. She goes over to sit by Sango while InuYasha drags the monk into the corner of the room for him to be propped up against the wall. Miroku drools a little, it streaming down the corner of his mouth. Grimacing, InuYasha goes over to sit on the other side of Kagome, Kaede across from all of them.

"So, what's this you all want to tell me about?" Kagome asks.

"We found a lead on a Jewel shard, child," Kaede starts.

"Well, that's good. Where is it this time?" She tightens her hold on Shippo just a bit. InuYasha says nothing while he has his legs crossed and his Tetsusaiga propped up against his shoulder. He can feel his eyebrows scrunching together, waiting for Kagome's reaction.

"It's not that simple this time, Kagome," Kaede goes on. "We have gone from rumor to rumor while ye were in your time, and after a day or two we think that we finally have the location of where it is at. But only InuYasha can get to it."

"What do you mean by that?" she asks surprised.

Sango answers steadily. "The Jewel shard is at a sacred place that I've only ever heard of in rumors back in the Demon Slaying Village. It is said that there is a forest that only demons are allowed into. No human can get in because of some kind of sensitivity or force that the forest emanates. If a human did somehow get in they never come out."

InuYasha's heard the story before so he kind of listens without really caring. Kagome, on the other hand, looks surprised and interested.

Sango continues. "They say that the forest once held a powerful human with the lord's magistrate inside the forest for protection, and while the lord had two sons, the oldest was in line for the throne. The youngest was jealous of his brother, so he sabotaged his brother's chances of getting the throne by killing him. Not just by any ordinary human means. He sold his soul to demons and had eaten his own brother to gain his power. But the demons corrupted him, and the family's royalty fell apart. Ever since then, that place has been nothing but a vile area for demons to conjure."

"So we have to go to this forest to find the shard?" Kagome says.

InuYasha snorts. "Not 'we', stupid. I'm the only one going, weren't you listening?"

She gasps. "InuYasha you can't just go by yourself."

"I can take care of myself. Besides, if you came along you would just slow me down."

"I will not. Just let me come. I can take care of myself, too, you know!" she argues. "How do you know you'll even be able to get in?"

"Why, because I'm a half-breed?" he sneers.

"Don't say it like that," she scolds.

"Mostly likely he'll be able to get in," Sango reassures. "I think, at least."

"Keh! I'll get through, all right."

"If you don't then come back, we'll figure something out then."

"Why take the risks if it's not guaranteed to work the first time?" Kagome asks.

"We kind of see it as its better to divide and conquer. Better to send InuYasha out and have us continue while he's gone to cover more ground."

"How will you be able to find the shard?" Kagome asks.

He shrugs. "I'll just look for the light the Jewel gives off."

Kagome looks directly into his eyes. "I'm still coming with you," she insists.

"No," he says quickly.

"But if you would just—"

"I'm not taking you."

"I can help you track the Jewel shard—"

"Kagome, you are not coming and that's final," he decides tightly.

"Why though?" she demands.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt!" he shouts without thinking.

He can feel his face blushing after that comment. He turns away from her quickly to glare at the floor. Stupid mouth of his! He had to go and say that out of nowhere in front of everyone. He didn't want to say that out loud, only think about in his head. But no, he had to go and blab it out! Great, what's she going to think of him?

"InuYasha . . ." Kagome says softly.

He stiffens up.

"Thanks for that."

His ears twitch. He slowly turns to look at her, his ears still twitching. All he can see in her eyes is a softness that he knows is only directed to him. It's like the insides of him melt into a puddle. He slowly relaxes as she continues to look at him like that. That is until he looks to his other friends out of the corner of his vision and sees them grinning. Dammit, they're going to make fun of him for this.

"I understand. Um, thank you for . . . being concerned about me," Kagome says, her voice like silk.

Wow, this is new. Normally she'll fight him down to the bone over something. He just tells her he wants her to be safe and she becomes a saint? Hmm, maybe he should do that more often if that means she won't sit him as often. Though, that would seem more like a dream.

"It's nothing," he says lightly, continuing to blush slightly.

"Still, InuYasha, I don't think you should do this alone," she continues uncertain.

"I told you I'll take care of myself. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

As he looks to her, it's like she's looking into his soul to see if he is positive that he'll be fine. In her eyes he can see what concerns she has for him. She never did like it whenever he would go off on his own. At least he knows that she cares, that's enough for him.

He nods to her one final time to show her that he means it. After that, she finally gives up with a soft sigh. "I still don't approve of this, but when are you leaving?" Kagome asks.

He shrugs. "I was going to leave in two days when you would come back, but seeing that you're and we've told you all of this I should leave in a few hours."

"No, no, it's all right. Just wait another two days when I finally come back. Get some rest. When you leave, I can then yell at you not to mess up on this."

"Like I would."

She gets that fake smile, almost automatically telling him she doesn't agree. "Oh, I know, I just want to remind you."

What she does and what she says are two different things.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**This one is longer than usual because the last three parts have been only five to seven pages long. I realized that if I did that then there would be to many chapters to this story that are much too short.**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	5. Glass: Part 4

**Chapter 5: Glass: Part 4**

* * *

The sun will set soon but that doesn't bother InuYasha, there's still enough light even for Kagome to see. Demons normally don't come near other villages unless it's necessary, so he's pretty relaxed at the moment as he and Kagome walk through InuYasha's Forest. Bunch of cowards those demons are, anyway.

He and Kagome don't talk, but he has a feeling she's off in her own little world again, being distracted by something on her mind. Maybe she's thinking about what she refused to tell him before. She seems to be thinking about something a lot, but every time he'd ask her she won't tell him. She says that he keeps things from her, so they're even. He finds that stupid and unnecessary. She's usually can't shut that mouth but now it's locked down.

InuYasha's ears twitch, sensing something. No danger, it's more of an aura in the air. He instantly knows what it is.

They came into a clearing where a tree, fatter and taller than its brothers and sisters, resides in the middle of said clearing. Halfway up the trunk is a dead mark, the bark a dull color compared to the rest of it, and twisted roots going up around the trunk from the trees base, the area were InuYasha sealed against the tree. Yes, the Tree of Ages.

Despite the fact that this area was where InuYasha was kept under sleep for fifty years, the tree to him was almost a pillar in that time and even now. It kept him sustained in time and being here allows him to think. Hey, even InuYasha can do some thinking now and then, no matter how annoying anyone else gets about it.

InuYasha grins. Plus whenever Kagome comes back through the well he can always get a good view of her stumbling out of it from high up in the Sacred Tree's braches.

His grin slowly disappears as he thinks about the person that pinned him to that tree.

Is Kikyo okay? Last time he saw her was a few weeks ago. She looked tired. Wonder where she is now.

Looking back to Kagome, he can see how similar they are. Kagome is still her own person, he knows that. No one is like her. It kind of makes him sad thinking how different their emotions are. Kikyo always seems so cold and has a sad smile to her face. Kagome though is full of light, which is a good thing. He needs that light in his life.

He looks back to the tree.

"InuYasha, are you all right?" Kagome asks, standing next to him.

He's surprised that she finally got out of her head to even notice him. He shrugs. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get you home." That is the reason they're out there.

Walking a little ways, InuYasha sees the well in sight. They don't even need to talk to know to jump right in.

Just out of habit and precaution, IuuYasha grabs hold of Kagome around the waist, keeping her close. Even though this well is what connects them, he's always had this lingering fear, which he would rather die than admit out loud to his friends who would tease him to no end, that this well could also separate them. The thought tightens his chest around his heart. The weight around him disappears as he's falling down into a blue ocean of colors. InuYasha can feel the energy from the well surrounding them as they time travel to Kagome's home.

Kagome blushes lightly from InuYasha grabbing hold of her, but appreciates it. She's not too sure why he does that every time they go into the well.

They land down softly on the cold soil inside Kagome's family shrine, well house. InuYasha lifts her up lightly into his arms to take her out of the well, putting her down by the stairs to proceed to walk outside to the Higurashi shrine grounds.

InuYasha's about to ask Kagome something when he sees that she's looking to her house . . . uh, well, staring is more like it, but it's almost as if she's not really seeing it . . . She's in some sort of trance as she continues to look at her house. He can see in her eyes that they almost have dinged down look to them. That surprised him for a second—normally they're so vibrant with light. What the—? He grabs her shoulder quickly, saying her name.

"Huh? Oh, InuYasha, your still here?" Kagome says, sounding like her brain is missing.

He snorts. "Of course." His ears twitch. "You all right?"

She chuckles. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry. Hey, why don't you stay here for a little bit, I bet Mama just got done cocking dinner and I know how you like her cocking."

"Hope she's making steak!" he grins.

Kagome laughs..

The noises around Kagome seem to go by like a flicker along with all the sights. Throughout everything, from greeting the family, to dinner, she keeps an eye on Mama, but nothing seems to be wrong with her. Maybe it was a onetime thing. Besides that, Kagome smiled the whole time seeing InuYasha satisfied with his food, even if he was a slob when it comes to table manners.

InuYasha props his chin on the kitchen table, a satisfied smirk on his face. Kagome's mother didn't make steak but something else called a meat-loaf. Whatever it was, it was great! They even put this stuff that was red like blood to make the meat ripe and juicy but Kagome explained that it was something called Ketchup. Either way, it made it taste great. He wonders if he can ever get Kagome to cook something like that, though he knows from experience that his favorite will always be the ramen she gives him.

"I see you're satisfied for now, InuYasha. I bet one hour later you'll be back for more," Kagome teases.

"I might. Your mother sure does know how to cook."

"Doesn't she or what?"

The floorboard's creak as Kagome's mother comes into the kitchen. "InuYasha, be a dear and go get Sota from his room," she directs.

"I can do it, Mama," Kagome says.

"No, its fine dear, if you don't mind InuYasha," she says looking at him.

There seemed to be no argument to be mad in her tone. He shrugs but agrees. He doesn't have anything against the lady; she doesn't seem disgusted by him being a half-demon and all. At least he knows where that kindness of Kagome's comes from. But he has to wonders where that crazed madness she has comes from sometimes.

He sniffs around for Kagome's brother. Sota left right after he was done eating, leaving all of them to finish eating, although by the time he left InuYasha was having thirds. He follows Sota's scent up the stairs and stops right in front of the first door to the right by of the stairs ledge.

Yep, Sota's in there all right. InuYasha can hear him rustling around. InuYasha doesn't bother to knock and lets himself in. He blinks, seeing that Sota's room is almost like Kagome's but Sota has things set up in neat rows and everything smells clean. There is a whole bunch of things he doesn't even recognize on the shelves. It's a light blue color in the room, almost like a robin's egg. It felt very strange to be near this room, no too familiar with it.

The kid is sitting in front some kind of a magic box but it's not like the one downstairs, this one has keys you press to command it. Huh, maybe he could try it out later.

"Hey, pup," InuYasha says to get his attention.

Sota about jumps out of his skin. "InuYasha, don't scare me like that!" Sota yells, almost falling out of his chair, turning to him. Wow, he really scared him shitless.

"Your mother wants you down stairs," InuYasha tells. He turns to go out the door.

"Wait."

He stops, he just had to. The way the kid's voice sounded . . . His curiosity rises as he turns to look over his shoulder to Kagome's brother. "What?" he asks.

Sota doesn't say anything at first, looking down to the padded floor. A frown is on his face and a look of confliction showing in his eyes. No wait, something's not right this time. Sota's eyes . . . something is different. They almost seem concealed. InuYasha can't really tell right away what it is that Sota's hesitating for. Normally he can tell what he's feeling not only by scent but by a look in his eyes. If the eyes wouldn't work then his nose will, but all he's picking up is anxiety from the kid.

"What is it?" he says quickly.

Sota pauses. "Have . . . have you noticed anything strange with Mom?"

He lifts a black eyebrow. "No. Should I?"

Sota gets off his chair and comes to shut the door behind InuYasha. Taking hold of his haori sleeve, Sota directs him to the bed that's against wall at the other end of the room. Once they're both sitting down, Sota stayed silent as he continues stressing about whatever it is he wants to tell him.

It's silent some more. InuYasha doesn't have the patience for this. "Look, if you're not going to talk then I'm leaving."

"No! Don't go yet. There's something wrong with Mama," he says franticly, taking hold of his sleeve once again to keep him there.

InuYasha stands now with the kid continuing to hold him. "What's wrong?" he asks surprised. What the hell is making him act like this?

"That's just it; I don't really know what it is! She's acting weird. Mama's getting madder than usual. I asked her before what was wrong, but she only says that she's not mad. She even got mad at me once for dropping a glass of water on the floor a week ago! That's not normal. Normally she would have just smiled and told me it was just an accident, but instead she got this really mean look to her eyes and tells me that I did it on purpose! She made me clean it up without argue and then kept me in my room without getting dinner. It was practically starving, why would she do that? She's been going off on me so much lately that I'm so confused and I can't take it!"

Holy crap, he knew that the runt was a talker but that's the most he'd ever heard from him. Hell he was talking so fast that he could hardly keep up with what he was saying.

This thing with his mother, what the hell is with that? Back down stairs she seemed so normal to him, but he can tell by the kid's scent that he can't be lying about this. Why would he in the first place? Sota's even shaking a little. InuYasha doesn't know what to make of all of this. He's never been in a situation like this before.

"Are you sure that you're not just imagining this?" he asks hard.

"No, I'm not," Sota says tightly, on the verge of tears.

He wants to tell the kid to man up but damn, how the hell can he do that in a situation like this? He doesn't even know partly what to do. To have your own mother get you to shed a tear, something is definitely not right with that.

InuYasha suggest. "Then why don't you go and tell Kagome so that she can talk to your mother?"

Sota's eyes widen, saying quickly. "She doesn't need to know about this. She already has so much on her shoulders. She shouldn't have to worry about this either."

"I don't know . . ." he mutters.

"Please don't tell her, alright? Man to man promise." He holds up his pinky finger.

InuYasha paused second but evidently makes that man to man promise with him, although Sota can't be considered a man yet so he can easy break this promise if he must. But he'll keep if for now.

"Sota!"

Said boy instantly stiffens up hearing his mother's voice. She just called for him; InuYasha doesn't see what the big deal is.

Can it really be possible to be scared of your own mother?

"Go on kid, I'll be right behind you," he reassures.

Sota nodes slowly, getting up to go down the stairs. His shoulders are stiff and his head is hanging forward a little. The time between from Sota's room to the kitchen seemed to stretch on. InuYasna can sense the tension. As soon as they gets into the kitchen, Sota holds his is head up, trying not to show how nervous he is. The kid continues to twiddle with is fingers though. Come on, kid, show some backbone, you can do it; it's your own mother for crying out loud.

Kagome's mother is standing by the kitchen table just like how she was when InuYasha left to get Sota. Her left hand is on her hip and an impatient look dominated her face. InuYasha notices that Kagome isn't down here. Where'd she get to?

"What took you so long?" she orders for an answer.

"I-I was talking to InuYasha," he says quietly.

She looks to InuYasha, seeming to finally notice him standing behind the kid. She smiles to him, but even he can tell that it's wrong. It's like that puppet smile Kagome gets at times to make everyone think she's fine but in reality she's not. It goes beyond that, it's a smile that makes you feel like stone inside but your mind is telling you to melt in it, knowing everything's fine. Something's not right.

His right hand forms into a fist and tightens. What the hell has this women been doing to her pup?

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome can't believe InuYasha's going to leave so easily. At first she was worried about whatever they were going to tell her but once she found out that they knew where a Jewel shard was she forgot that anything was wrong . . . until they said that only InuYasha can go.

She feels something inside of her churning, that feeling wanting to burst out and yell at InuYasha for how stupid he is for wanting to go alone, not that it can be helped. She knows that he can handle himself, but she still worries for him. Just because she knows that he's strong doesn't mean that he can win every fight he gets into. She's seen him get hurt, mangled, mashed, bleeding out, and have a blank face from getting knocked out cold. She's seen all of that. He has a point though, no matter how much she doesn't want to admit it. InuYasha would only worry about her if she went with him, a distraction that he doesn't need. She's happy to know that he only worries about her safety, but it isn't enough to satisfy her emotions about him going off alone.

She's also thought about Mama. Her mother was the same as yesterday when she yelled at Sota. She could hear her through the bathroom door, the coldness she exuded. Luckily InuYasha was there to get her mother back on track. What would she have done if it wasn't for him?

Kagome wants to know why Mama's getting mad. She wants to know what's wrong. She hasn't had to worrying about Mama like this since Papa died. She's insistently tried to ask what could be bothering Mama but she refuses to say a word, sometimes she even gets mad to the point that Kagome can see that cold stare directed at her. Every time that happened Kagome can't help but back down. She can face a demon head on but her Mama is a different story.

After some insisting gone wrong she tried to let it go for a little while. To disturbed what little family she has anymore by bringing another worry to the table, did she want to confront that?

Kagome chants to herself. _Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about . . . Geeze this is harder then I thought._

Kagome puts her running shoes inside her school's gym class cubby, being done with gym class. Her gym clothing is still on, hair up in a ponytail. This class benefited the most out of all her classes thanks to being in the Feudal Era—great exercise. She's the best girl in her class for the mile run. Most of the guys can still beat her, but that's beside the point.

She reaches in her cubby and takes out her school outfight from the basket. Gathering her cloths in her arms, she's about to leave into the changing side of the room when she hears this:

"I bet that's all she wears on the streets."

That stops her. "Who wears what?" she asks, turning to Tamashi.

Tamashi's behind Kagome at her cubby with a friend who stands beside her as they whisper. Tamashi is a tall girl with long raven black hair that is constantly curtaining around her, eyes so dark it's as if there is no beginning and no end to her pupil. She has that kind of face that even without trying it's automatically sneering at you. Despite that she was a beautiful girl, but that seemed to only maker her personality worse. Kagome's never been one to be around Tamashi and vice versa.

"It's nothing," Tamashi smiles sweetly.

Kagome narrows her eyes on her classmate but decides to ignore it.

After Kagome's done changing into her school uniform, hair brushed and deodorant on, she walks back out to the cubby area to put away her gym clothing. Tamashi is still in the room but is now hanging around the exit. She's snickering about something with that same girl as before that has dark brown, curly hair. Tamashi looks to Kagome, her dark eyes connecting with hers. Kagome looks away immediately, not wanting to get involved.

"She tries to hide it too much," Tamashi whispers, chuckling lowly.

"I'm sorry, but what are you two talking about" Kagome asks irritated. It's starting to get on her nerves with them whispering like that.

"It's nothing, Kagome," she chuckles. They can't hold it in anymore and laugh, going out the door leaving her there in the cold.

She stands there having this weird feeling that when Tamashi said her name she didn't just say Kagome, but something more to it. It was like she was saying it in disgust with an all knowing tone to it. She didn't get what that was about.

She leaves, trying not to think about it. The only thing she has to be worried about is her next class. Math has never been her best subject. No matter how hard she tries and studies for that class it never works out in her favor. It's not only that but she has to learn the current lesson but the lesson before that, too! That doesn't help much.

She sits in her classroom with her pencil going furiously across her paper from taking notes, surprised that it isn't churning up smoke and setting on fire.

"Now take the square root and divide that by six . . ."

Okay, Kagome is very confused. What's with the square root thingy? Why is she supposed to divide by six?

She raises her hand until to teacher calls on her. "Teacher, could you slow down, please?" she asks desperately.

"Sorry, Miss Higurashi, I'm not going to slow down, you're just going to have to fasten up," he dismisses. She's always disliked this teacher.

She sighs and plops her head down on her desk, making a loud _bang_ noise. She's so lost.

A few seconds of later she slowly gets this weird feeling crawling up her back. That can't be right. Kagome lifts her head back up to look around herself lightly, finding that Eri is looking at her. She's sitting at her desk two rows away from Kagome to the upper right. Eri is looking discreetly over her shoulder to her, neck length hair slightly hiding her mouth. In her gray eyes there seems to be this questioning glimmer in them.

Kagome raises her eyebrow, silently asking her if she wants something.

An alarmed look comes across Eri's face. She snaps forward to face the board. What's her problem? Waiting a few seconds, Eri finally looks back to Kagome, slowly grinning, almost forcing it. She seems nervous. First it was Tamashi and her friend, now it's her own friend acting weird.

The bell chimes for class to be over, making Kagome jump out of her seat. She gathers her things in her black carrying case, making her way to the door, down the crowded hallways while trying not to get her foot stepped on, and to her cubby in the front entrance of the school building. She stuffs as much as she can inside her backpack, knowing that she needs to study tonight. She doesn't even want to think of what will happen to her if she doesn't. She turns and sees Eri and Ayumi walking to the exit of the school.

"Hey, you guys," Kagome calls, walking up to them.

"Oh, hi, Kagome. How was school for you?" Ayumi asks.

She sighs. "Terrible."

"Come on, you just need a positive outlook, then you'll get grades just like me!" she encourages.

Eri looks not so convinced. "That's just you, Ayumi."

Kagome sighs, knowing it's true. She inquires. "Eri, did you want to tell me something earlier when you were looking at me during math?"

She waves her hand with a nervous smile. "Oh, that? That was nothing, don't worry about it."

Kagome eyes her suspiciously, getting a gut feeling something's wrong. Then again, why should she even care? If Eri wants to keep something to herself then it's her business.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Heading down the stairs for something to eat, Kagome can still hear Grandpa snoring upstairs like a chainsaw. It sounds like he has a stuffy nose from a cold. She wonders what she can have to eat. Maybe some leftover chicken or she can cook something up. Turning the corner of the stairs, she's about to head into the kitchen when she sees Mama with her head down on the table in the living room. The TV's on but she's looking away from it.

Hesitating by the end of the stairs, thinking about what she should do, Mama doesn't even seem to have heard her descend the stairs. She, in fact, doesn't seem to hear anything, certainly not the TV. Is she sleeping? No, that wouldn't be like Mama to fall asleep in the middle of the living room.

Kagome walks up to her quietly in case she is sleeping. What she sees is that Mama is definitely awake and looking at nothing, eyes holding still.

"Mama . . .?" she questions.

Mama snaps her head up, finally noticing her. Kagome holds tightly onto the screen doors edge, holding herself still. "Oh, Kagome, what is it?" she asks, her voice groggy.

"Is something wrong?" she asks apprehensively.

"It's nothing, I must have dosed off." She rubs her fingers against her eyes, trying to wake herself up.

"You seemed to have been staring at nothing. Are you sure that everything is all right?" She reaches a hand out to Mama.

Her eyes harden a fracture. "I said its nothing, dear."

Kagome's hand jerks back as if to avoid a rabid dog that about bite her. What has gotten into Mama? She gathers her courage. "Mama, don't tell me that. Something is wrong. Why won't you tell me what it is?" she insists.

Mama stands up, her movements swift and clean, like a snake about to strike in order to sink its fangs into the soft skin of some pour animal. Her hands are limply at her sides, her mouth in a tight line and that spark in her eyes intensifying.

She says flatly. "Kagome, when I say I'm fine, then I'm fine. You constantly ask and it's getting annoying. Stop."

Kagome backs up a step, going out into the hallway, feeling almost foolish for retreating from her own mother. She would never do anything to harm neither her nor Sota. But here Mama is, standing in front of her like she's about to punish an unruly dog that won't stop barking.

"Okay, Mama," she says dejected.

Then, like flipping a switch, Mama smiles to her with that same smile that she's known all her life. Her heart lurches. "That's my girl. I have to start dinner, if you'll excuse me."

She walks away from her and that's all she notices. Her heart hurts with a lurching that won't stop. Her mind is already wondering somewhere far away.

She's never thought that she would have to think of her own Mama like this. Like she's a stranger, someone she's never noticed before beyond a crowd. Her smile used to be like the sunlight to her and Sota. Mama's sweet smiles brightening up the day, making her feel like she can do anything. This time it's like glass. Nice when you look at it, reflecting back at you like always, but once you break it down into pieces you realize how jagged it is, how sharp and painful it can seem just by looking at it. That was how it felt for Kagome, it was the same smile that she's always known, but there seems to be some kind of sharp pain to its edge.

She slowly moves her feet, the action seeming out of place, as if it's not really happening. She secludes herself in her room, not knowing what to do for now besides worry.

* * *

XxXxXxX

* * *

The day has come for Kagome to go back to the Feudal Era. Nothing new to her, but it's also the day that InuYasha is supposed to leave her. Not only she but everybody else, and, really, they need him. He might be stubborn to a fault but he's the glue that keeps all of them together. At least Shippo isn't going to get hit as much for a while.

If she could she would walk right up to InuYasha and take him back to her time so that he couldn't leave her watchful eyes. Is he going to get hurt? Will he find the Jewel shard? What if . . . No. She doesn't need to think about any of this. She knows he will be fine. This is InuYasha she's thinking about for God's sake, he's taken a hole in the gut and has been fine.

Thinking what's going on with Mama is the only thing that's keeping her back. With something wrong having to do with her family it's making her more determined to stay behind and help. It is an act of running away? She doesn't want to think about it like that. She only wants to be of use, and if not at home then here. She can take her time being in the Feudal Era to think about what to do with Mama. She has to do something.

InuYasha will be gone a month, that's what her friends predict with how far away his destination is combined with the terrain to get there. She couldn't believe that a rumored Jewel is that far off, but, then again, they've travel farther than that and found shards. She doesn't know how long she can keep from going crazy with what's going on but she has to do something.

So much has been on her mind, and with him leaving soon she wishes InuYasha would wait a little bit longer. She wants to have him by her side for support with all these stressful things going on, but being unable to do that she at least wants to talk with him for one last time, to get some sort of encouragement, even if he does it in a stupid way.

She walks down the main path in Kaede's village that leads to the priestess's house. Her feet are moving but it's only voluntary, a motion that doesn't need thought. She needs to be strong about this, it's not like this will be the first time InuYasha will be gone for a long period of time . . . but normally that was about a day or two, this time it could be a month. The odds don't seem good when she thinks about it like that. Still, she knows that she can handle this on her own. If she can face Naraku then she can handle InuYasha being gone for some time. Come on, Kagome, stay strong!

"Sango, Miroku, Kaede!" she calls. She see them standing by the small river across from Kaede's house, Miroku gather water in a wooden bucket.

"Hello, Kagome," Sango greets happily. "Good to finally have you back."

"Ay, child," Kaede agrees.

"Hi everyone. Do you know where InuYasha is?" Kagome asks.

An awkward silence comes over them. Everyone looks off to a different direction, avoiding something—avoiding Kagome. Why aren't they saying anything?

"What's wrong?" she asks nervous.

Sango takes a deep breath and looks up to Kagome. "InuYasha can't see you," she says calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks confused.

Miroku answers, standing stiffly with the bucket in hand. "She means that InuYasha already left."

"He left . . ." she mutters. That can't be though. She thought he would wait.

"Ay child, he left telling us to tell ye that there was no time to waist," Kaede frowns, discouraged by the evident surprised in Kagome's face.

Sango sighs heavily. "We're sorry Kagome, we tried to get him to wait but you know how he is."

"That no, good dog, leaving without even saying goodbye to Kagome!" Shippo complains, coming up to cling onto Kagome's shoulder.

He really left. He's already gone? Everything instantly seems empty without him here, the hollowness that his presence filled has been torn. The silence that follows after what Shippo said continues to hang in the air, making it stale.

Kagome can imagine what InuYasha actually wanted to say to her. "_Keh. I don't have time for mushy goodbyes! I'm leaving now, Kagome, so don't make such a big deal about it._"

She feels everything swirling inside. Anger, regret and hurt.

Why couldn't he say that to her face-to-face instead of slinking off like a coward!? Why does he have to be so stupid and leave like this? Why didn't he want to see her? He'll be gone for a month—she should of had the right to see him one last time before he left, that jerk . . . Does he really not want to see her? Was he so desperate to get away from her?

Kagome hasn't cried in a while but tears stain her cheeks without her consent. Stupid InuYasha . . . Stupid jerk. Her hands fist so tight that her knuckles turn white, teeth mashed together and eyes skewed shut. She can't believe how mad she is at him. She hasn't been this mad at him for a long while, but the consequence for that is that once he does something to get her mad it comes back ten-fold. Why does it hurts so much that he couldn't say goodbye to her?

"Stupid InuYasha!" she cries out, startling Shippo off her shoulder and onto Sango's.

Miroku speaks calmly. "Kagome, he just didn't want you to suffer anymore by waiting the inevitable out. We would have told you two days sooner but we can't get to your world."

What he says doesn't help. Kagome continues to scorn out. "He's such a jerk! Guess he was too much of a coward to even say goodbye."

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Sango frowns. "InuYasha said that he did see you once before he left, but I guess that was the middle of the night, here anyway . . ."

Sango comes up to her easily, but she backs way from her comfort. Sango's frown depends, but she doesn't question it.

"I need to be alone," Kagome says tightly.

Kaede nods. "Ay, that might be a good thing, child. We'll talk some more later."

She turns, not needing a second confirmation. Her legs run and keep her running. She doesn't know what running will do for her, but she figures it's better than standing there with her friends watching her pathetic break down. Everything is blurry from her tears. The trees look like a green blur, the dirt road like mud even if the ground under her feet is solid. That's not the type of solid she needs though. She wants the warmth of the stupid half-demon she's come to know. She feels crushed with him leaving her in the blue like that. Not even Sango can help, the one person she considers a sister.

_. . . waiting the inevitable out . . . told you two days sooner . . ._

When she gets to the edge of InuYasha's Forest she stomps her feet down, jerking herself to a stop. She leans forward with her hands against a wide tree trunk to support herself as she huffs to catch her breath.

She just noticed what Miroku said. InuYasha's already been gone for two days. He left the exact same day that she came back for a few hours, probably after he left her world. He came and saw her in her sleep that night, he said goodbye in his own way, but not the way that pacified her. She told him to wait and he said he would, but he didn't. He's been gone for two days, only leaving her a note to be passed on from Sango and Miroku.

Her chest is on fire not just from running, but from the heartache she can feel.

InuYasha . . . that jerk . . .

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	6. Glass: Part 5

**Chapter 6: Glass: Part 5**

* * *

So he's supposed to keep going north until he hits the forest past the meadow, then go west up into the mountains and into the forest that lies atop those mountains, the targeted spot the Jewel fragment should be. Simple enough, even for InuYasha.

The long grass blowing in the wind surrounds him, the meadow silent. The only truly new thing to him is traveling alone. He feels strange being alone. He's been around everyone for so long that he's gotten use to their scents, their very presence. He feels like Kagome should be riding on his back, her thighs gripping his waist and her arms wrapped around him, her scent surrounding him to make the journey more bearable. She isn't here this time, and he feels like he might go nuts from the sense of loss.

InuYasha knows he really doesn't need any of them around for this. He was fine surviving on his own before he met them, before he met Kikyo. The feeling of the ground beneath his bare feet is natural. The scents in the air are familiar to him.

He wonders what Kagome's doing.

Agh, where that thought came from? He knows that his mind gets sidetracked easily, but really? Why is she in his thoughts right then? Shouldn't he be thinking about the damn Jewel shard? Then again, knowing that girl she's already in trouble, always sticking her nose in something. She's probably just playing with the runt.

He imagines himself turning around to go and check on Kagome. She's fine, dammit. For once InuYasha wishes his instincts wouldn't get in his way. He hisses at himself, telling himself to shut the hell up. Like he should be worried about her at a time like this when he knows that she's fine. Sango and Miroku are with her. Although if Sango is out from a battle, then Miroku's perverted hands get in the way . . . and with Shippo not being able to do anything, Kagome will be in serious danger . . .

Ah, dammit no, he doesn't need to think about that crap. Kagome can protect herself. She's a hell-cat of a girl. She'll be fine. She's gotten herself in worse situations and has always come out fine. He's had his friends send her home, to a place that, though isn't familiar to him, knows her family is there for her, protecting her. She'll be safe in her back in her home world.

Then there's Kikyo. Maybe he can find her out in this strange world and see if she's alright. How much longer can InuYasha let Kikyo go after Naraku when it's his responsibility?

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome doesn't know what to do. She's so bored and hurt that she thinks that all of her brain cells died. She's sitting in the corner of Kaede's hut looking down to the wood floor. She traces each line in the wood with her eyes, like it's a puzzle. She would get up and do something, but she's too stubborn to admit defeat from her emotions. She finds a squiggly line that can almost pass for a dog.

She sighs. The thought isn't helping much.

The emotional hurt from figuring out that InuYasha would leave in the fashion that he did hasn't gone away even after a few hours. When she rationally thought about it she knows that it's something he would do, something that was sure to get her mad. She wants to sit him so badly, but she knows that it won't work from how far away he is by now. She did yell out sit back in the forest a few times to vent her anger. Better the sky then her friends. Speaking of which, they all seem too quiet. All Kagome can hear is the fire crackling in front of her and Sango polishing her Hiraikotsu. Guess that's because Kagome herself is quiet. She knows that she's usually the one in the group that's supposed to be the up-beat one, but not today. She bets they're wondering what she's thinking about. It should be who she's trying _not_ to think about.

"Kagome," Sango said slowly.

She looks up, her vision having lines in it from looking at the floor. Sango seems hesitant, her light brown eyes soft but almost apologetic. She hasn't done anything wrong, Kagome knows that, she tried to stop InuYasha from going and that's enough.

"What is it?" Kagome asks lowly.

Sango pauses a second, as if waiting to see what Kagome would do. She must have done something right because Sango says wearily. "We were all talking before InuYasha left while you were in your world and . . . we think it's best if you go back to your home," she answers.

Her eyebrows pucker. "Why would you guys want that?"

Miroku clears his throat. "Since InuYasha isn't here with us it might put you in more danger when we start our next journey. We think it's best if you sit this one out, at least for a while."

"It's not that we think of you as a burden," Sango says quickly. "We just want you to be safe."

Kagome suddenly feels Shippo's familiar weight in her lap. His bright green eyes are looking at her, a slight frown to his mouth like a pout. Her heart constricts, thinking of whom he picked that up from.

He ties to put forth his brave face. "Yeah, I don't want anything to happen to you, too. I don't want you to go! But, I know that I have to be strong, so . . . so . . ."

"Oh, Shippo," Kagome coos. She picks him up into her arms, feeling a maternal instinct taking over seeing a little child looking about to cry.

Sango says that she doesn't think of Kagome as a burden, but that's what it seems like. Is she so weak that they want her to go home so that she won't get in the way? Is she really nothing without InuYasha by her side to fight? Then again, he does have to save her a lot. But she's not useless! She can help, she knows that she can. She helps them when they get hurt and has to tend to their injuries . . . but they can do those themselves if she's not here. She can protect them with her sacred arrows . . . although they can protect themselves better than she ever could. Is the only thing that she's really good at is just finding that Sacred Jewel shards?

"What about the shards?" she asks quickly, hoping.

Miroku says nonchalantly. "I was searching for them before I joined the group, Kagome. I can surly try again. And with Sango, Kilala and Shippo here, we'll have each other's help. It might be a little more difficult but we can still do it."

"Ay child, they can search on clues from other villages and the whereabouts of active demons. I think that ye should concentrate on those studies ye are always so stressed over," Kaede advises.

Kagome abandoned.

Guess the only thing that she's good at is being a shard detector . . . but they don't even need her for that. Kikyo can do it. Why is she around at all then? She's questioned this before, but she's never gotten to the point of thinking that maybe it could be true. Okay, maybe she's going overboard with this, but they're asking her to leave, what is she supposed to feel—happy? The main reason she stayed around is to fix the wrong she did by shattering the Jewel, but they don't see that as her fault, they don't need her to fix that wrong. Is she only staying for InuYasha? But he's not here . . .

She tries once again hesitantly. "But you guys . . ."

Sango shakes her head. "It's nothing, Kagome. We can take care of ourselves, and with you being back in your home we'll know that you're fine. You can take the shards we have now so they'll be safe with your care. Besides, even InuYasha told us to tell you that he wants you to go home."

"He did," she said soberly.

"He just wants you to be safe," she reassures.

Hearing that only makes it seem as if she really is the shard detector for him, like he used to call her before Miroku joined the group. That was a long time ago, and he hasn't called her that since, but it's still fresh in her mind. When she would listen to him say those things, it brung a feeling of pain and uselessness. She doesn't want to be weak. It's her fault that the Jewel shattered, so she should be the one to put it back together.

"Are you sure, everyone?" she asks one more time.

"Ay, we are child. Ye don't need to worry about anything," Kaede says with a small smile, forming creases around the corners of her mouth.

She suppresses the urge to sigh out loud. Even Kaede has a role in all of this. She's here to give them wisdom and provide shelter for them when they're critically hurt. Even InuYasha takes her guidance when he really needs to.

Kagome says quietly. " . . . I'll go home. But how long do you want to me to stay home?"

"It's probably best if ye stay home the whole 30 days InuYasha is gone," Kaede says.

"A whole month!" she says taken aback.

"Just to be sure that you're safe," Sango implies.

"You want me to stay a whole month in my time? I mean, I know there are things going on in my home that I need to help with but we'll just be wasting time if I do that. I can't do that—I have to—"

"Kagome, please just listen to us," Sango demands gently. "All we want is for you to be safe. InuYasha does, too. We realize that he's right to send you away for now. Please, just do this for him."

She wishes Sango didn't say that. To do this for the boy that only wants for her to be safe but knows how to break her down so easily.

She sighs stubbornly. "All right, fine. I'll stay. But I still want to visit all of you and do what I can."

"Of course," Sango smiles.

"Also, I want Shippo to stay with Kaede."

"What?!" he exclaims.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I'll have a guilty conscience leaving you alone." She softens her eyes and gets a sad look to her face, knowing that he can't resist the look.

"But, Kagome!" he shouts.

"Please, Shippo."

He stares at her stubbornly for a few seconds, but Kagome's pleading eyes get to him and he sighs, showing that he's given up. Shippo sits back down in her lap, crossing his arms while glaring silently at the wall.

She pats his head. "Thank you."

Kagome should look on the bright side of this. She can catch up with her studies. She can go to school a whole month. She can catch up with some old friends, try and reconnect with them, give them another chance. Spend time with Sota, Mama and Grandpa. She could help Mama. She can still come back and visit her friends whenever she wants to. So it's not all that bad.

She tries to push away her heartache.

It took five more days until another much larger, stranger incident happened in her household.

School went by like normal. Kagome not having a clue of what is going on, more gossiping with her old friends and Hojo giving her advice on her health. She's started to understand some of what was going on in her classes by the fourth day. Her friends are helping her with school, but not by much seeing that they have their own things to attend to. Hojo volunteers to help her, but she has to say no. Politely mind you, for it seems to her that if she plainly says no outright it might shatter his frame of mind.

She's even learned the names of people that she hasn't met yet within the time she's been traveling back and forth between school and the Feudal Era. She got to know a little about certain people, only going by what others are saying. The girl with the caramel colored hair is named Aiko. The boy with the raven black, wavy hair is Haru. He was originally from the town Toda. Kagome doesn't see much of those two as they're both in a grade lower than her. It seems that they don't bother to get to know her either, seeing as how they probably already know how she's always out with her illnesses. Other than that, she recognizes everybody else in her class—Kichi, Raidon, Ren, Saeko, Senichi . . .

She's also learned about the two new neighbors she has. A husband and wife with a child on the way live down the street now. Mama's told her that they're very nice people and that the mom looks as big as a blimp. A little girl around the age of seven likes to walk with her dog and father down the street every day. She always sings this little tune of Tokyo Towers Falling Down.

Kagome has tried to see her friends in order to reconnect with them, but now that she's back it's kind of hard to find some time for herself. She has all of her classes with her friends. She's lucky that Hojo is in a different class then her, otherwise she doesn't even want to think of how often he would bug her. She doesn't really need that all the time, she gets enough of that whenever InuYasha is around. Well, was around now that he's gone.

Every time she hangs around her old friends all it does is remind her of the past when she was so close to them that she could share any secret with them, when they would talk about school gossip and laugh together. She knows that she can talk to them still, but she can't talk with them about things that she can find herself interested in. All they talk about is boys and seemingly useless things. She decided a long time ago to keep her mouth shut until she couldn't take any more of it and finally snaps. Reconnecting with them is harder then she thought.

She's worked around the house both to keep her mind off of things and to keep herself from being bored. Doing laundry, helping make dinner, washing the counter and picking up twigs in the yard, she even helps Sota with his homework. She works around her house every day to make up for what she was never able to do when she was gone. She made noodles for dinner, and another time she made an omelet. She didn't even burn it! Everyone at home does their part of the chores, but she tries to take over what little work Grandpa has, especially since he's developed this strange cough, helping him out in the shed or the gift shop. Doing all of this can't help make up for all the lost time she implemented, she knew that, but she tries to make her presence as little of a burden as possible

Kagome has nothing to worry about. She's doing fine on her own. It's still Mama that she has to be concerned about.

For once she actually got to sleep in pretty late on a Saturday. InuYasha would always get them up so early to travel . . . She concentrates on the skillet in her hands, trying not to burn the eggs that she's making for Sota and herself. It might be around noon but that doesn't mean that she can't make breakfast food. Mama and Grandpa have been up for a while, so they already had breakfast. Mama would have made lunch for both of them, already done and waiting in the microwave, but Kagome insisted that she can make lunch this time for both of them. She doesn't want to put any more strain in Mama's day then already necessary.

Over the sizzling of the eggs, she can hear a noise from the family room, the sliding door closed. The voices she hears are muffled but she can still make them out. She listens closer. She's not eavesdropping; she's only making sure that everything is all right. That's it.

"I don't understand," Mama's voice filters through the screen door.

"What is there not to understand?" Grandpa argues softly. "It's her right—no, her destiny to go there."

"What if isn't destiny but some twist of fate?"

"There is nothing more you can do. I say that this is her choice, just as much as it is yours. You're her mother, show that you care about her opinions—" He cuts himself off at the end to start coughing. He takes a deep breath to calm his lungs.

"I do. But I also know that I want to keep her safe. She can't always rely on that dog-demon, InuYasha." Kagome realize then that they're talking about her. Mama sighs. "I can't take this. I'm so worried about her all the time now." Kagome feels a fresh wave of guilt. "I know that it's her fate, but it's . . . getting harder and harder to accept that."

"Hear me out for a second," Grandpa says as if like he's talking to a child. "I don't think that its Kagome that has the problem, but . . . maybe you should get some help—maybe—"

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome cringes with Mama's ice hard tone back. She was hoping that over time Mama's mood had lifted.

"I just think that you're under so much stress and you seem to be more persnickety than usual. I'm just worried about you, so you don't need to take it so harsh."

Grandpa might be old and getting a little thick in the head but at least he still has enough common sense to worry about his family. Usually he's only worried about teaching them things like the Sacred Jewel legends.

"I'm fine. There is nothing wrong. I'm not under stress," Mama said coolly.

Kagome can imagine her having that ready to coil posture and the hard look to her eyes. Her mind is reeling from their conversation when a strange sent hits her nose.

She cries out, realizing that while she was listening her eggs started to burn. She quickly turns the stove off and shoves the burnt eggs onto the two plates she had prepared on the counter. The eggs don't look to good, turning out to be a dark brown. It doesn't even look sanitary to eat. She can imagine Sota teasing her about this.

It seems easy enough to figure out what her grandpa and mother were talking about. Mama is worried about her journeys, but Grandpa still thinks that it's her destiny and accepts it. Kagome's happy about that; she doesn't need him to have a heart attack worrying about her. Does Sota worry about her as much as Mama does when she's gone or does he accept it also? He misses her, she can tell that. He's always happy to see her when she comes home whenever she can. Yet she knows that he wishes he could brag about having a sister that fights off demons.

Kagome worries, too, not for her own safety but for everybody else's safety. Whether she's fighting off demons or worrying over her friends, the shadows of her real family always follows her, making her wonder if they're alright. It might be dangerous over in the Feudal Era, but it is in this world also. Gang fights, drugs, robbers, rapes, and murders . . . There's so much more, but she doesn't even want to think about all of that. Those shadows wait for the perfect moment to enter her mind and scare the life out of her. Maybe her mind is making an equal balance, her family worrying over her and her worrying over them. Is that really equal balance? Her whole family is worrying over her, one simple girl, while she has to worry about all three of them. Plus the people she considers extended family. InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede . . .

"Sota, come and get your lunch!" Kagome calls out to him, knowing that he's in his room on the computer.

"All right!" he yells back, muffled through the walls.

She immediately leaves, not sure how much longer she will be able to hold it together. Walking up the stairs, passing Sota and going into her room is like a blur.

Kagome noticed Mama's odd behavior starting at the end of last week. She thought that Mama was starting to get better but with another week gone by Mama hasn't changed. Kagome thinks that Grandpa has finally noticed the difference in her. Wonder if Sota notices anything while she's gone?

Kagome plops down on her bead, belly first.

She can't concentrate clearly on what she's supposed to feel. Worry for Mama or maybe anger at her for yelling and acting so cold to her own family. Sympathy for her, something might be going on in Mama's life that she doesn't know. Is she the one that's doing something wrong?

Kagome thinks this through, her eyes going back and forth wildly like she's trying to look at something else besides what might be the truth inside her head.

Mama's been persistent that she stays home more often. Perhaps Mama wants some bonding time. She's never been like that before, and after all this time Kagome would have figured that something like wanting to be close to her again would have happened sooner. Maybe she's so stressed out from her going to the Feudal Era that her emotions are becoming unstable. Kagome knows she herself can get like that sometime, sitting InuYasha for childish reasons. Through the conversation Mama had with Grandpa, Kagome can see how worried she really is about her when she leaves. She knew that Mama always worried for her, but she would have thought that Mama would have had faith in her not to go off the edge of sanity being there.

She sighs dejected. "Mama . . ."

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

The fire glows a bright red, orange and blue as the flames are dancing in front of InuYasha, moving back and forth as they licked the air, casting shadows that dance along the forest. Although he doesn't really need the fire to see and to keep warm, it's become a habit from being around everyone for so long.

InuYasha's been traveling alone for ten days. He can sense he's getting closer to the forest that contains the Jewel shard. A demonic power coming off of the forest, not only making him sick from the stench but from the weight on his shoulders, as if someone is pressing down on him. Kagome once explained that forests can give of a "magnetic field", whatever that is, that can make people feel weird. It sounds like a curse to him. Other than that the journey has been easy, useless demons coming in and out in the day and night.

His eyes search the area, looking for any demons. The darkness surrounding him is like a blanket, the quarter moon above him trying to pass the trees only to block out what little light it might provide beyond his fire.

It's going to be hell when the night of the new moon comes around, but he'll find a way deal with that. Normally he never got any sleep while he was anywhere in a potentially ambush-able environment. Hell, he practically doesn't sleep at all, besides sleeping by Kagome's side or in her bed at her home with her scent surrounding him, but that's beside the point. If he was to actually fall asleep in this forest, he would be dead. And he's lucky tonight he's on high alert. There is one demon out there.

He turns his head to his left, sniffing the air for that stinking demon. Smells like a crow to him, which means that it has to be one of those hella-nasty carrion crows. He hisses when he finds the vulture. It's sitting on a bare tree branch a ways out from him, trying to blend in with the other crows that are sitting in the tree. That stupid thing stood out to much for it to hide from him. It's bigger than the rest and he can see and feel the demonic aura coming off of it.

InuYasha snaps off a chunk of bark from the tree he's leaning against and chucks it at the demon with a flick of his wrist. The birds squawk and start flying away, along with the carrion crow.

"Keh! That idiot came wanting my hunt," he mutters to himself.

He's managed to catch a stray doe, small but would be enough to sustain him for a while. Too bad he doesn't have any ramen. He can so go for that stuff. He wipes the side of his mouth with his kimono sleeve to make sure that he's not drooling.

As InuYasha lowers his hand, he looks to his claws, at how clean and precise they can be. Cutting down that doe with his own hands was not the point of watching its life's blood pouring from its body, or the point of just killing it. It was only survival.

He did feel sort of sorry for not knowing if the doe was a mother or not, but its hunt or be hunted in this time, unlike Kagome's where you can go anywhere and there's food right there. The whole skin and gutting thing he's gotten so used to so it doesn't even bother him. Besides, collect enough fur and you can make a pelt, or you can eat the organs for nutrients. Nothing can go to waste when you're out here.

To him, hunting is more than food and necessities, that's a small part. The best part is that he's the one in control. What he hunts and how he hunts it. How he kills it, and how fast or quickly he does it. That was his old way of thinking, but he knows it's more than power that can be controlled by him. It's about taking care of himself, his friends and Kagome. Besides, if he doesn't hunt for her she'll starve to death, he knows that. He can't let that happen, he's supposed to protect her. By hunting for her he's protecting her from starvation; he's not just helping her, he's saving her.

His ears dampen and a frown comes to his face.

Dammit, this is like whenever he's waiting at the well for her to come back—the endless waiting, worrying over her. Being away from her isn't usually a good thing for him, he will admit that. His thoughts get jumbled up as he waits for her, and he will also admit that he can get really mean . . . and maybe a bit sulky. He misses her, it's so plainly obvious to him that he can't deny this thoughts. He misses her being able to hunt the Jewel shards with him. That smile that reassures him that she does care, the way her eyes shine in the light . . . Okay, dammit, enough.

InuYasha finally notices that his leg has been bouncing while he was thinking about her.

He grunts and punches his knee, making it stop. "Stupid leg," he mumbles.

He leans forward and grabs a chunk of deer meet on the stick that's by the fire, roasting. He starts to chow down before his brain comes up with any more embarrassing thoughts about Kagome.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome places her head down on her desk as she waits for her math teacher to come in, trying not to attract her friend's attention. She doesn't really want to talk to them for the moment, wanting to be alone. Even if her friends do try to cheer her up at times, that doesn't mean that Kagome wants them around when she doesn't want the cheering up.

She feels a pinch in her chest and a churn of guilt in her stomach from being grateful that they haven't noticed her so far.

She tries distracting herself.

Whoever came up with math really needed a life, or at least make it easier. She knows that they have to learn all of this to get by in life, but, really, she doesn't think they'll ever need to know this transparent and perpendicular stuff they're learning. It was a demon's work to put the alphabet in math.

Looking at the clock on the wall above the chalkboard, she sees that she has four minutes to relax till the bell rings for class to start. Kagome's seat is in the middle of the room, all of the desks individual. Maybe while she's waiting she can study with the few minutes she has until class starts. Yeah, that sounds good.

Smiling, she takes out her math book from her carrying case that's hanging by a hook on the side of her desk, determined to get what's going on.

Even if there's a part in her head telling her that she'll never get it.

"Higurashi."

She's surprised to hear Tamashi's voice so close behind her. She was expecting to hear Yuka's voice first. What does Tamashi want?

Turning around, she sees Tamashi with this sort of knowing, evil, teenage smile, her charcoal eyes sparkling.

Tamashi smirks. "Tell me something, Higurashi. How come you're here so often suddenly? No more business?"

Her eyebrows scrunch together. "What are you talking about?"

Tamashi continues to smirk.

What in the world is going on?

She waves her hand, almost like she's shooing her way. "Oh, it's nothing, but your grades can definitely explain why you don't get it."

That got her on the defensive. "I'm not stupid, just absent a lot."

She wages her pointer finger. "Now, now, lying isn't good for the soul, you know."

Kagome tries to ignore that, knowing that she is lying. She has a good reason though! It's not like she can tell her about the Feudal Era—she doesn't even want to think how that would turn out.

Kagome sighs exasperated. "Look, I have no clue what you're talking about. Why don't you go and take your seat."

"Like you can tell me what to do" she hisses.

"Just go and sit down, please. I don't have time to talk."

Over in the corner of her vision she can see Yuka and her friends standing by the door. Are they going to help or just stand there?

Tamashi snorts. "There you go again, telling me what to do. You know, it's not like you have authority of me, you stupid girl, especially considering your even lower then dirt."

She is about to tell her to be quiet when the bell rings, signaling for everyone to sit down.

Tamashi sneers at her one last time and goes to sit in the corner of the room by the window, leaving Kagome stunned.

She doesn't know what that was about but she doesn't think that she wants to know. Why was Tamashi telling her that she's lower then dirt? Does she have a problem with her or something? Now that she thinks about it, wasn't she talking about her before a week ago in that same fashion but more secretively? What was she talking about with some kind of business? Was she talking about her family's shrine business? That's the only thing she can think of.

Tamashi has never been her friend, but she was never her enemy either. What is making Tamashi attack her so suddenly? Kagome's never talked to her before. She wouldn't have the chance anyway with how often she's in the Feudal Era. Did Yuka, Eri or Ayumi talk to Tamashi and get her mad? Maybe Tamashi was saying all those things because of her illnesses making her think that she's fragile. If only she could show how fragile she is, then she can surly show Tamashi a thing or two. Maybe if she finds her after school she can possibly have a rational conversation about why she's doing these things, if it's possible for Kagome to keep her temper in check.

"All right class, today we will be talking about transparent properties . . ."

After her teacher said that her mind goes blank.

What in the world is the teacher talking about?! What's a transparent property!?

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	7. Glass: Part 6

**Chapter 7: Glass: Part 6**

* * *

"You know, Sota, I don't get why I have to walk you home. You're old enough to do that," Kagome says.

He shrugs. "The jr. highschool is just a block away, so I figured that you'd want to walk home with me."

She grins. "Well, that was sweet of you." She ruffles his raven, black hair, messing it up.

"Hey!"

She snickers when he looks at her agitated, rubbing his hair back down.

The walk home from their schools isn't that far, so both she and Sota walk there every day. It's nothing really, except when it rains or snows. Walking to school with the weather like that and wearing a skit isn't the best thing in the world.

It's a nice warm day in Tokyo, the clouds above are wispy and the streets not to crowd in the area they walk in. Kagome stretches her arms over her head as they walk down the sidewalk, feeling like she should be her cat, Buyo, lying on the couch and taking a nap in the sun.

"I can't believe how nice the weather is," she smiles.

She waits for Sota to answer but she hears nothing out of him. Looking to him, she sees his head is down, staring at the sidewalk and his eyes far away. His hands holding the straps of his backpack on his shoulders tighten in his grip. What's his problem?

"Hello . . . earth to Sota." She waves a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What is it?" he asks startled.

"What's with you? You were looking off into space," she says.

"It's nothing," he laughs fickly.

She raises an eyebrow. "You're no better at lying then I am."

"That bad, huh?" he sighs.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong," she says.

It starts to seem like he's sweating almost, a large frown to his face and eyes that are apprehensive.

"Something going on in school?" she questions.

"No . . . no, it's nothing like that, it's just that . . ." He trails off, leaving her clueless.

She sighs agitated. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, then I won't bug you—"

He quickly interjects. "No! It's just that . . . there seems to be . . ."

"Go on . . ."

His eyes jerk back and forth like he's trying to think of something quickly. "It's just that—I failed my math test!"

She blinks. "That's it. That's what you seem so stressed? Geez, and I thought it was something important. I should be the one that has something to stress over. You're not the one that goes to school for about a week and then leaves for a whole month only to come back and take tests that I have no clue what are about!"

"S-sorry," he says smally.

She tries to calm down. "It's nothing, I guess. But next time you're stressing over something it better be important."

He nodes quickly and turns to look ahead, avoiding her gaze.

They're quiet as they continue their walk. Kagome can feel a strange sense of wrongness in that. Usually Sota's jabbering up a storm, not able to shut his pre-teen mouth up for more than a minute. Did something really happen to him besides that test? Maybe he had a bad day; she knows what those feel like. Although he's always talking even when he has a bad day, usually when he does he's venting about it. Maybe it is like her and he has worries that he doesn't want to admit.

She sees something familiar in the distant, a person with their back to them. As they get closer, she realizes that its Mama standing in front of a bakery window, talking to some older woman. A smile is on her face, and it's the one that Kagome knows, the one that brings the sun out. The friend she's talking to has shoulder length hair and wide eyes. Kagome doesn't recognize the lady.

What's Mama doing here? Are they running low on food? Catching up with a friend?

"What is it, sis?" Sota asks.

She points to them for a brief second. "What's Mama doing out?" she questions.

She seems him give a quick shake, jerking himself forward and bowing his head down, shielding his eyes with his bangs. He says quickly. "I don't know."

Whoa, what happened to him, he doesn't look to good all of a sudden? His posture is stiff, and he . . . is he trembling slightly?

"Sota, what is it?" Kagome asks concern.

He flinches. "I-it's nothing! I'm going to go on ahead."

He suddenly crosses the street without even looking out for other cars—scaring the life out of her—and runs down the sidewalk across the street in the opposite direction from home. She blinks as she watches him run off, imagining him having a trail of dust behind him from how fast he left.

What in the world was that for? First it was about a test and now he's freaking out on her. What gives? She's always known he was a coward, but really, what is going on with him? Did a giant rat cross their path? She cringes from that thought and looks frantically around her feet.

"Tell me, Miss Higurashi, how your daughter is doing?" the woman that's standing in front of Mama asks.

Kagome suddenly has a fright of being caught while they're talking about her. Oh no, get caught and that will be so embarrassing!

Kagome jerks her head this way and that, looking for a place to hide in this open area, not enough of a crowd area to hide her well. Ah, there! She snaps herself to go behind some barrels that almost block the entranceway to an alley. She's a couple feet from Mama and her friend, within ear shot but sight was a 50 / 50 sort of thing. The barrels smell like they're full of pickles. They shouldn't be able to see her now. She can see them if she looks through the cracks between the barrels carefully. Good thing she's close enough to mostly hear them over the crowd.

"That's good news!" the woman says delightfully.

While she was freaking out Mama must have given the answer and by what that women just said Mama must have said the obvious: Oh, Kagome is getting better every day.

Kagome's eyes widen when she finally looks at Mama and she might just take back at how her Mama might have said that line. She still has a smile on her face but it's changed. It's cracked, the glass smile is back and it looks very painful. Mama has her hands held together tightly in front of her, her eyes full of sadness, self-loathing, loathing for something or someone. Kagome can't tell anything beyond that. It's almost like her smile, but the difference is that instead of it shattering it's fogged over.

Mama asks tightly. "So what's the new gossip around here, anyhow?"

The woman frowns. "I hear that there are rumors going around."

"About what?" she asks sharply.

The lady hesitates, noticing Mama strange behavior. "Well . . . it's about you, actually."

That captures Kagome's attention. Who can make a rumor about Mama? Usually she's very good around the local Tokyo area they live in.

Mama's eyes narrow slightly. "Is it now?"

"Yes, and it's not too good from what I hear. Is it true that there are problems at home? Something about—"

Mama intersects. "There's nothing wrong at home."

"Well, if you're sure . . ."

Kagome's not so sure herself.

The two women end their conversation and go their separate ways. Kagome holds as stiff as a brick when that unknown lady passes by her. Luckily Mama went the other way towards home.

Kagome lets out a sigh of relief from not being noticed.

Who would start a rumor that something's wrong with her family? Besides Grandpa coming up with all of those illnesses, she can't think of anything else worth telling a rumor for. Is Grandpa is getting so on in his years that he's telling tales to the citizens? Oh, that would be so ba—

"Can I help you?" a man asks in a nasally voice.

"Ack!" Kagome jumps from the sudden noise, jerking herself to stand up, gripping the lip of one of the barrels for support.

A short, fat man is standing behind her in the alleyway with an impatient look to his face.

She stammers. "I-I was, just—just—"

"Look missy, either buy something or leave. I don't like freeloaders," he sneers.

"Yes, sir!"

She bows in an apology and quickly makes her way between the barrels to high tail it out of there.

Maybe that man was the reason Sota left like his life depended on it!

When Kagome gets home she sees that Mama isn't in any better of a mood. Mama's sitting in front of the TV that's on but has no sound. Her eyes are blank and she seems to be lost in her thoughts. Kagome doesn't bother her, hoping that her mood will pass. She decides to distract herself with homework.

She has to write a research paper on a historic event in Japanese history. That doesn't seem so hard. Maybe she can write about some sort of war. Nah, don't think so. Being in the Feudal Era that's so common, she wants to do something that's uncommon in her life, maybe some inventor. She shakes her head. What about the evolution of music in Japan. That would be interesting. She tries writing, getting the first sentence in but she constantly keeps erasing everything after that, nothing sounding right. It gets her frustrated enough that she sits back in her desk chair, giving up for a second.

The wind coming through her open window blows her bangs from her forehead. It's a nice day, too nice to stay inside. She should soak up the day while she can. What's the point of doing homework if she can't concentrate on it?

Getting up and going down stairs to put her shoes on, she walks across her yard till she comes to sit on the ground and lean against the Sacred Tree under its shade. Being under The Sacred Tree . . . She hopes that InuYasha is okay. He's probably fine, knowing him. Then again, knowing him he gets into trouble easily.

She sighs.

She really misses him, even his complaining. What she misses most of all is his presence—him being around her. She's always felt safe around him no matter what has happens, when he turns into a human and is a bit crabby, or when he turns into a full-demon with those glowing red, aqua eyes. She misses his bright honey eyes that shine with a certain warmth whenever they react to his moods. She misses the way his silver hair shines in the light and how soft it is. She misses those little puppy fangs of his. She misses those cute, triangles shaped ears of his that twitch cutely constantly. She misses the way he can look so much like a wild animal when you get him riled up. She misses him protecting her. She's gotten so used to it that she doesn't think she can _literally_ live without it in certain situations.

Kagome's struck out of her thinking when she hears this ghastly coughing noise. She sees Grandpa walking up the stairs to the shrine house, his hand covering his mouth as he continues to cough.

"Grandpa, you alright?" she calls, running over to him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks, sounding horse.

"Relaxing, but what about you? If you're getting sick then you should be inside getting some rest," she advises.

He waves his frail hand. In his other hand she can see a white bag that has medicine prescribes inside. "Oh it's nothing, Kagome. I just had to go to the doctors for a checkup, just have a cold is all. The doctors gave me some medicine for it. That new doctor there is a fine man, knows what he's doing . . ." He continues to walk away from her as he keeps rambling on.

Please say this isn't another thing she's going to have to worry about. She doesn't know how much more she can handle.

She follows after him as he heads into the kitchen. Filling up a cup of water and making a spoon full of medicine that is a dark red, he dashes it down with the water.

"Gah! Now I know that this stuff will work, seeing how bad it tastes!" he complains.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest?" she says.

"Nonsense! I might be old but I'm not dying, my girl." He walks past her to head into the living room to watch TV, Mama gone from the room.

That's Grandpa for you, once he sets his mind he becomes even more stubborn then she is.

Kagome shakes her head at him amusingly, going to get a snack so that she can return to her studies. She sees Grandpa's medicine bottles sitting on the counter, knowing she should probably put those in the bathroom medicine cabinet. Who knows, Sota might mistake if for something else and take it. At least she hopes he's smarter than that.

She picks up one of the bottle and reads the uses for it. It only said a large name that she doesn't understand what it's for, same with the other bottle. She recognized only one name as Sota had to be given this medicine a little while ago. The liquid medicine that Grandpa just took, it's an antibiotic for pneumonia.

Kagome remembers that she couldn't be there for Sota when that happened as she was over in the Feudel Era, hence she doesn't know much about what taking this medicine meant. The only thing she can recall is that pneumonia is a lung thing that has someone coughing a lot. That's not good. Grandpa must have caught if from Sota, though that was a couple months back.

She takes the bottles with her to the bathroom to store them like planned in the medicine cabinet above the sink. Reading the uses and labels for the bottle that says pneumonia, she takes into account to remember how to spell the name to look it up later. She doesn't want to take these with her right then, not knowing when Grandpa will need them. She can't believe he has to take three different bottles of medicine.

"Grandpa, I'm storing you're medicine in the bathroom!" she calls out.

"You don't need to shout, Kagome!" Mama demands.

She gasps and about drops the liquid bottle, hearing it slosh around inside its container. "How long have you been there?" she asks breathless.

Mama's standing in the doorway of the bathroom in the kitchen, a hand on her hip and hard frown on her face.

"What are you doing in here?" she demands.

"I was putting Grandpa's medicine away," she answers.

"What medicine?"

"It's just medicine the doctor gave him. He has a cold."

Her eyes widen in concern. "Oh, I hope he's going to be alright."

Kagome knew she should be used to Mama switching like that but her heart still tightens.

"Mama . . . please something's wrong, tell me?" she says, trying one last time.

Her head cocks to the side in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just that . . . you've been acting really strange lately. I'm starting to really worry about you."

"What's there to worry about?" she asks tightly. Kagome's starting to feel trapped in the bathroom, Mama blocking her way out.

Kagome tries to take control over the turmoil she can feel growing inside of her. This is her mother, she shouldn't be afraid.

She confronts. "There is something wrong, and please don't tell me nothing is wrong, because something is. You've been acting more . . . agitated. You're usually never like that. What's wrong, Mama?"

"You keep asking that, dear, but I will always give you the same answer. Nothing is wrong, I'm fine. Stop asking, everyone keeps asking!" she snarls.

Mama walks away, leaving Kagome more confused and concerned than ever.

Before all of this happened Mama was a caring and happy woman, a mother that had values and a loving affection to her that touched others. Now it's like she's done a complete one-eighty. She doesn't seem to care anymore if her children get hurt—what happened with Sota is a good example. She doesn't seem as happy. She's talking to them like they're unruly kids. Kagome doesn't feel . . . comfortable around her anymore. She's more confused and nervous being around her than anything, never having a clue when she'll be fine then the next someone will do something and send her back into that depressive mode. Is there something crawling under her skin, scratching its way out from under, ripping her apart?

She cringes from that though.

My goodness, she can't believe how much Mama's changed. You learn so much from observing someone that you think you know them . . . When you observe Mama for a moment when she walks past you and she smiles to say hi, you probably think that she has everything together—she's the perfect role model and mother. But if you really get to observe her like Kagome has, being around her, being her daughter, then you will realized that something is disturbing her. The knitting that keeps Mama together is ripping apart.

She can feel the knitting in her starting to stretch, too.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"Bastard!" InuYasha shouts, skidding across the ground, trying to stop himself. No cloud of dust is able to rise around his knees from the sky pouring down the rain that's built up over many days.

He snaps the Tessaiga in his hands down to the cold ground, feeling the force that the fang emanated as he calls out for the Wind Scar. The light from the attack stretches across the ground, heading for the stupid centipede demon that dares to attack him.

As the scars of light get closer and closer, crushing the ground up in a path of destruction, the demon seems to know what is coming and gives out one last cry before disappearing into dust.

InuYasha smirks. "Ha! Serves you right!" He places his sword back in its sheath.

He's definitely gotten closer to his designated forest. The demons are going nuts having him come into their territories, even more so then when he started the part of his journey that lead him through the mountains. Like he can give a crap, any demon he comes across will just die by his Tessaiga.

The force that the forest in these mountains gives off continues to weight him down; it even makes the rain feel heavy. That part doesn't matter since he's walked through worse weather. It's not like he's going to get a cold. He better not, he remembers having one as a pup, but only ever once.

Running to a denser area of branches where the rain is having a harder time penetrating its leaves, he hunches down on his hands and knees, shaking his head and body back and forth, getting water droplets out of his eyes from his hair being drenched. His Fire-Rat is sticking to him and his nose feels cold.

He continues his journey, sensing the demonic energy spiking the farther he goes into the place. The demon stench even through the rain is revolting, especially with his sensitive nose, but there's nothing he can do about it, so he deals with it. The area around him is dark and damp, the sky black from the clouds as they cry down on him.

Being on his own for as long as he has been since he left Kaede's village feels like the old days—the feeling of the freedom the ground provides beneath his feet, the wind in his face and the forest surrounding him. That is usually the only good thing about being on his own, the rest he really would not like to think about.

He kind of wishes Kagome was here, at least then she and him could have laughed at the demon he cut down or something. Then again, she doesn't need to be in this weather.

It seemed that with every day that went by it's getting more annoying not having Kagome around, she's a good source of entertainment and companionship.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	8. Glass: Part 7

**Chapter 8: Glass: Part 7**

* * *

Smells like . . . carrots, maybe some other vegetable. Whatever it is that Mama is cooking, it smells great. Kagome wonders when it will be done, knowing that her stomach won't wait much longer. She's been up in her room for hours, trying to catch up as much as she can in her studies. Because of that she hasn't really eaten much through the day, snacks here and there but that's it. Stupid of her, she knows. Her stomach is twisting in knots and she feels like she's about to snap in half from feeling like a twig.

Kagome hesitantly comes up behind her mother. "When will that be done, Mama?" she asks, coming into the kitchen.

"In about a half-an-hour," she says.

Her back is to Kagome as she's standing by the stove, stirring something in a giant pot. Kagome calms down in relief hearing that softer tone of hers. Mama seems to be in high spirits today.

She takes a whiff of the air. "Smell's good," she says happily.

"It should," she nods.

"I think I might have a little snack though, I'm starving."

"I don't think that would be wise, Kagome. Don't want to ruin your appetite."

She waves her hand in dismiss. "It will only be a small snack."

Kagome goes over to one of the far left cabinet's that she knows has crackers in it. She reaches out to grab the handle of the cabinet, her stomaching growling at her louder—

"Ow!" she protests, snapping her stinging hand back.

She's in disbelief. Did that really happen?

Looking at her hand, she sees that there's a light red mark at the top, stinging but nothing very horrible. The only thing that is horrible about it is that it was her mother that made that red mark by slapping her hand away.

"I told you to wait!" Mama says icy cold.

Kagome eyes are wide looking, not wanting to believe that Mama actually hit her. That wasn't like swatting away a child's hand, telling them no gently. That was slapping someone on the hand instead of the cheek with blunt force.

"Why did you do that?" she breaths stunned.

Her caramel brown eyes, the same as Kagome's, narrow on her. "You don't know when to listen, do you Kagome? I thought I taught you better than that."

She asks desperately. "Answer me! Why did you do that? All I wanted was a little snack, you could have told me no once more, but instead . . ." She can't even get it out.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" she hisses. "When I say no the first time, then you better listen. Do you really want to be fatter then you already are?!"

She freezes, stuck holding her stinging hand to her chest and her eyes so wide that they feel like they're burning from not blinking.

Did she . . . No Mama couldn't have called her fat . . . right? This is her mother she's talking about, she might be having these weird episodes but she would never insult her own daughter. That isn't what Mama does.

She swallows the bile she can feel in the back of her throat. "Are you calling me fat?" she whispers.

She makes a sound that's almost like dainty snort. "You shouldn't be surprised I'm telling you this. You have been gaining a lot of weight since you've gotten back. Maybe being in the past is a good way to keep you in shape. Just look at you—" she waves her hand sharply at Kagome to make a point "—you're getting bigger and bigger, I swear."

It feels like Kagome got stabbed in the heart, punched in the gut and whipped in the back, knocking her off her feet. "I haven't been here that long!" she defends.

"So what, that's no excuse."

This isn't her mama. She wouldn't be doing these things, saying these things! What is wrong with her? Why is she doing this? Kagome's had it. Combine with being starved, called fat and Mama acting like a child, she's can't do this right then.

Angry tears flood her eyes. "No! I am not fat. I am not the one with the problem. You are!"

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way!" she hisses.

"Telling your own child there they're fat—"

"I'm just telling the truth, isn't that what good mother is supposed to do for their child? Tell the truth, set an example." She takes a deep breath through her nose and when she looks at Kagome she can tell that she's thinking something awful about her. She speaks calmly. "You may not see it, but I do. Doesn't mother know best, dear?"

Damn, it's a lot easier to give in and not fight, especially when the fight is with your own mother. Mama usually mean's well, but with what she's saying . . . She's not fat! Kagome knows that. She knows who she is. She's not anything else, and she's certainly not fat . . . she . . . she's not, right? Yeah, she's been eating a little more than usual because she's home, but back in the Feudal Era it's kind of hard to come by the types of food in her time, so she just thought that she could savor it . . . No, she refuses to believe her mother on this

"I'm going to my room," Kagome says drained.

"Good. And don't come out till I tell you to," she says.

She doesn't care that her stomach is still twisting and turning inside of her. She doesn't care that Mama told her she's fat. She doesn't care that Mama slapped her on the hand. She needs to get away from her. Get away from her glass stare. Get away from her sneering look.

After that, nothing is right with Kagome that day, her body is tired and it feels like she has bags under her eyes. She can't look in any mirror. When supper is served for the day she woofs her meal down like it will be her last meal, seeing as she hasn't eaten since breakfast. She doesn't want to come back downstairs the rest of the night.

Sota says surprised. "Geez, sis. You don't need to stuff yourself."

She can't stomach what is in front of her after that, the plat half empty. Even looking at the food in front of her makes her want to throw up.

She excuses herself early from the table, but not before Sota does. He always leaves before any of them is done, and Kagome thinks she knows why. Did Mama do something more to him then she know? The thought angers her, wanting to yell at her mother. How dare she even think of doing something to Sota, a young boy that ones has hopes and dreams to aspire.

That anger turns into sadness knowing that her previous anger was directed at Mama. She can't hate her though, she's her mom . . .

She's the one that takes care of everyone (used to take care of everyone).

She's the one that encourages them to their goals (she brings them down now).

She's the one that smiles at them so gently (her smile breaks them).

She's the one that . . . that . . .

No.

Kagome's stuck herself inside her room most of the weekend, no school, though she wishes for it as a distraction, no matter if Tamashi tries to make fun of her again. She doesn't want to think about what Mama said to her, wanting to deal with her studies and other things instead. She takes nice hot baths, a little nap and even played with Buyo. He needs the exercise—

She groans and decides instantly that she needs to get out of the house.

"I'm going out," she sighs to anyone listening.

Grandpa's the one that answers. "All right, Kagome, just don't stay out to long."

Before she's out the door the last thing she hears is another one of his coughing fits. He's been doing that more often. Even if he does have that medicine it doesn't seem to be helping. Please get better soon, Grandpa.

She walks out, not knowing where she's going. Maybe she can go to WcDonalds—great, the first place she thinks of and it's actually a fast food place. Oh no. Okay, don't go there. What about the park? Then again, she's been going there too much and it's starting to bore her.

She sighs. That's what she loves about the Feudal Era, the landscape is always changing, there are always new adventures so it's hard to get bored.

Stopping herself short from walking down the shrine steps, she looks back to the well house, thinking that maybe she can go there.

She hasn't seen Sango, Shippo or Miroku for a while, too occupied with her home situation and school to even think about it. If they're out Jewel shard hunting then she can visit Kaede, she would love for Kagome to visit . . .

Maybe it isn't such a good thing to be seeing them. They might ask what is wrong with her, knowing that they can always tell when she's down. She doesn't want them to worry about her. She can't get them involved in this.

Kagome leaves without a second thought.

She doesn't know where she's going or what she's doing, but at the moment she's not really caring. She hopes nothing happens at home with Sota or Grandpa because of Mama while she's gone.

The city streets are hustling and bustling, nothing unusual. Nothing's changed since the last time she's been out here, but so much has changed since coming home.

She doesn't know anything about these people that walk around her, but she still wonders if their parents ever try to stop them from going off to the wrong side of the tracks, wonders if they have a perfect life or life by the dumpster of a WcDonalds.

How often do they defy the rules of everyday life? What's his or her name? She's wondered about these things, but now that she really thinks about it, she realizes that something as simple as knowing someone's name can change your entire perspective. Before, Kagome would have walked by without a second thought about any one of these people's lives.

Are any of these people's lives like hers right now? Is there a family member sick? Does something seem wrong in their house?

She and her family have all the essential things for a good living—nice tables, pillows, a TV, a roof over our heads. They have family photos around the house showcasing their lovely past experiences. Except for Papa; most of those are inside Mama's room. Is there any household's in her neighborhood that don't have photos in them?

Kagome finally focus on her surrounding being that she was too focused on her thoughts to notice where she is. She has been doing that much too often, trying to escape the reality by going inside her head.

She's surprised when she sees that she's at the front entrance to Atago Shrine. The stairs are like her families, a long stretch heading up a hillside but the area is clear of trees. She remembers coming to this place when she was little. Mama would take her around to all of the different shrines in Tokyo to learn that not only are they all connected because of all these shrines, but that they aren't alone. Seems ironic with what's going on at home.

She doesn't know what compels her to climb those stairs, but she does it. Maybe going to a different shrine other than hers will give her some faith in humanity. That's what she needs right now.

Getting to the top, it's like a childhood memory come to life. It hasn't changed one bit. The red torii archway leads her in to the shrine grounds where there are signs that tell good luck and upcoming festivals. The grounds are clean and silent as no other shrine visitors are around. She walks up to the wraparound porch steps of the shrine, heading to the main hall to find the giant straw hoop that's much bigger then she is, hanging from the ceiling.

She remembers this. You're supposed to jump through it for good luck.

She smiles, running up and through it, landing on the other side, feeling a sort of purification. Turning back, she notes that the straw hoop is starting to deter in certain places.

Seeing that disappoints her, thinking that even this ring of hope and luck is, too, falling apart. She wonders when it will be maintenance.

Kagome leaves the shrine to go who knew where.

Seems like no matter where she goes nothing is turning out right. School is even becoming different. Though she's gotten her studies up, her school experience is changing. People are actually gossiping about her, that's why Tamashi is being so cruel to her. Perhaps it's even what those rumors she heard about her family are about.

No one is willing to tell her what they're about, not even her old friends. They might be looking out for her, that's what friends do, right? All she's gotten out of this rumor is something about what she does when she's supposedly sick. She can understand that, you'd figure that at some point people would start gossiping, that's what jr. highschool students do.

"Kagome!" Hojo's voice calls out.

What's Hojo doing out here? Okay, stupid question, but why did he have to find her then of all times?

He caught her on a lonely street of a neighborhood that she normally doesn't wonder into, a wooden fence beside her and lamps that lined the streets turning on from the night starting to take over. The houses around her are quint looking, ferial cats roaming.

"Uh, hi, Hojo," she chuckles humorlessly.

He comes to a stop in front of her. "What are you doing out here, Kagome?" he asks.

"I'm just taking a stroll, nothing else, nope, not anything else." Okay, she sounds really stupid. Calm down, it's not like he knows what going on at home.

"How's your health? Did you take that tea bag I gave you?"

"Oh! The tea bag, well, no, but I'm planning on saving it in case something really goes wrong with my health."

"You should take it, anyways. You don't want to get worse," he says determined.

"Yeah . . ."

"Tell me something, Kagome, is there . . . anything wrong at school?" he asks concerned.

She blinks. "What would you know about that?"

"So there is something wrong. Kagome, don't let any of them get to you. The rumors are just stupid things that immature students come up with." Suddenly, the watch on his right wrist chimes off loudly. He looks down to his wristwatch in surprise. "Gotta go, sorry about this. Make sure to drink that tea." He turns from her to run back down the street without giving it a second though.

"Wait, what are the rumors about?" she calls out.

He pauses a second down the street, hesitating where he stood.

"Please, Hojo," she coos, hoping he heard her from so far away. Maybe if she sucked up to him he'll answer.

He looks to her almost in surprised by what she did. Then it changes to something else, disbelief, nervousness and . . . disgust? What's going on?

He shouts back to her quickly. "I think that I should get going." And with that he leaves around the street corner.

That was strange of him. With what she knows about Hojo he's usually a good person and isn't easily unnerved by anything. She doesn't think that he acted like that because he was embarrassed with her little stunt. If he was he would have been blushing like mad and stuttering when talking, that's what normally happened with him. Instead he looked uncomfortable. Is she mistaken about that?

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"Why are you still here?" Tamashi asks with a mocking curiosity.

Kagome tries to ignore the petty girl, knowing it will only cause more trouble. Although it's kind of hard to ignore a girl with dark eyes that stare right at you like she's trying to shoot you with her piercing gaze. Kagome wishes that she could get up and leave the school grounds, but for some reason she feels too weak to even do that. Why get up and prove that you're a coward when you can stay and take it? Then again, she has to think that she's a coward either way, because by staying it's only proving that she's too much of a coward to walk away from the problem.

There's no solution, is there?

"Can you hear me or not, I asked why you're still here?" Tamashi says. "I would have thought that the school board would have kicked you out."

Kagome frowns. "What you're talking about are rumors, besides I don't even know what you're talking about. People here have done worse and they never gotten kicked out."

She snorts. "Don't get your hopes up to high, Kagome. They'll come crashing down on you at some point."

Somehow Kagome can't help but think that they've already come crashing down at home.

Tamashi sighs still mocking. "I don't get you. I would have just stayed in my room. That's what I think you should do. What? You really think that you can keep coming to school and not get ridiculed? You're a piece of filth, and you always will be. It has to be torture for you to live. Do everyone a favor and get hit by a car, maybe that'll stop the rumors."

All Kagome can do is stay silent and feel a little more of herself deter.

To hear those words, to have someone hate her so much for what feels like nothing, to have this girl state things that only sound like the truth in her voice. It hurts her so much, a stabbing from her heart to her nerves. She's had people hate her before, Kikyo being one for her own reasons, but this is a different sort of hate. Kikyo has reasoning, while Tamashi's only being cruel.

Kagome tries to keep breathing.

Tamashi has been bothering her for what feels like a long time now and she still doesn't know why. She's asked her friends but they say they did nothing to Tamashi. She's tried asking Tamashi, but the girl only smiled and ignored her. Why would someone want to do this to her? Kagome knows that people can be cruel, but she's always tried to see the best in people. Even she is having a hard time doing that for Tamashi.

Kagome can feel her heart darkening.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"I'm home," Kagome calls solemnly from the front door

She takes off her shoes in the entrance way but she hears no answer. She figures that everyone must be out. Well, that would be rude, leaving to go somewhere without her. They've done it before, but that was back when they didn't know when she would be back from the Feudel Era. If they're out then there's probably a message on the kitchen table.

She can't help but feel a little relief go through her with the thought of Mama out.

Once she enters the kitchen she sees something on the floor on the other side of the kitchen table. Going over to it, it's a large form that's crumbled on the floor . . . wearing a blue and white Shinto Priest kimono.

She shrieks. "_Grandpa!_"

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

The open grassy plain is nice and soft as it sways back and forth around InuYasha's legs from the wind. The summer nights air is slightly cold, stars breaking through the clouds every once in a while.

He's taking his time, not bothering to run seeing as he's got the Jewel shard he went out searching for, luckily the rumor turning out to be true. Even though a demon might come at any moment to get him, with this open terrain it's easier for him to hear and smell demons far out, meaning he will know instantly and be prepared.

It was a disappointingly stupid ending to the battle with the demon that had the Jewel shard. It was some kind of giant demon with a blue skin, a face like that of a gorilla's, curled horns on its head and long puffy, purple hair on its chest as it stood on hooved feet, probably an ox demon.

While the demon might have looked strong, it was actually a weakling. Even if it did have a Jewel shard! It was like those swarms of demons back at Mount Hakurei where InuYasha could have swung his Tessaiga once and they all would have died. Hell, this trip wasn't worth it. All the demon basically did was dodge his attacks and shoot some kind of spider web from its mouth. Caught InuYasha one time, but he cut through it with the Tessaiga. After that, all he had to do was use the Wind Scar on it and it died like that.

It's been a while since he's defeated that demon, he thinks around nine days. He's on his way back to Kaede's village. Back to his companions, back to Kagome.

"Doesn't matter how fast I'm going, I'll get there at some point," he sighs muttering, knowing that there isn't a point in running.

His nose twitches when he catches a familiar sent in the air.

He snaps his head up to look at the night's starry sky but he sees nothing. Nice, he's starting to imagine things. Wait, there it is again, a sliver of white weaving in and out from his sights. His eyes search the area over head and—

"Those are Kikyo's soul collectors," he whispers, amazed to find them.

What is she doing all the way out here? Is something wrong with her? Did she send them out to find him? He doesn't give himself a chance to think about it, he runs after the collectors that carry the glowing orbs of souls in there spider like arms, their tails whipping behind them. He follows them for some time until he comes to one of the smaller forested areas that are splotched throughout the meadow.

Suddenly InuYasha gets a sensation that he ran through a wall, a pressure that smacks his chest and goes through his body. Pausing to look behind himself, he can see the remains of a barrier, the blue aura waving in place around the area where Kikyo is residing inside.

She let him in, meaning that she must need him.

Running a little bit more, he comes to a stop on a small hill top, searching the area for the soul collectors as they slipped from his sight. Using his nose, he soon enough finds Kikyo's scent, the smell of bell flowers.

"There she is . . ." he sighs relieved.

Yet he stops short, staying where he is for a second from not knowing what will happen. Ever since Kikyo came back from the dead she's been unpredictable. He knows that there's still his Kikyo in that girl somewhere. It's what makes his feet move to follow his nose.

In a very small clearing there are the bright lights of souls hovering around, lighting up the night's darkness. They almost seem like little moons. The soul collectors are like snakes hovering overhead, weaving in and out between the souls that have been released from their grasp.

Kikyo sits underneath an old oak tree at the edge of the clearing, leaning against the truck, seeming distracted by something with her head held up, looking out to the stars. Her hair is out of its priestess style, basking around her like a veil. Her priestess attire is slightly crumpled but none-the-less pristine.

When she notices his presence and looks at him with those sad, caramel colored eyes, his heartbeat speeds up. Being here with her is a bittersweet thing. He's glade that she's alright but sad at the same time remembering what brought her to have that sadden, dark look to her eyes.

"InuYasha," she greets calmly.

"Are you alright, Kikyo?" he asks. He goes up to her and kneels in front of her.

"I'm fine, but I did not bring you here to ask such a thing," she explains. "Tell me, what has happened to Kagome?"

His eyebrows pinch together. "Huh? She's alright. She's here still."

"I can tell that you are alone. You've been alone for a while, your aura is darker than before," she tells.

"Guess I couldn't expect you not to see that."

"Do you know what has happened to the girl then?" she asks again.

His ears stand up straight. "Did something happen to her, Kikyo?"

Her eyes dim at his concern, but she shows no other reaction. "I do not know what has happened to that girl. I can no longer sense her spirit in this world."

"What do you mean in this world?" InuYasha asks quickly. He can feel anxiety building in him.

"As I have said, I can no longer sense her half of our soul. It is almost like she's vanished from this time."

Hearing that he knows then why she feels that_. _He must have gone home_._ "I know where she is. You don't need to worry. She'll be back in a little while," he says.

She shakes her head calmly. "No, InuYasha. Something isn't right, I can feel it. I haven't sensed her soul in almost twenty-five days."

"That can't be right," he says confused. "I told everyone to send her home, but she should have at least come back for about a week or more." She cares too much about everyone to stay at home for so long and not come see them.

She sighs disappointed. "No, you are wrong. I haven't sensed her presence once. I even sent my soul collectors out to search for her. They found nothing."

His panic rises again. "You're absolutely sure about this?"

Kikyo nods, turning her head down and closing her eyes as if she's thinking.

Dammit! This isn't good. If Kagome really hasn't been back this whole time then what the hell is that women doing? Is she in danger, is she hurt?

He feels like he's about to be physically sick. His fists clench so hard that he can feel blood forming in his palms from his claws digging into his skin. He doesn't care.

"Are you going to go after her?" Kikyo asks softly. Her eyes remain closed.

"Of course I'm going to go after her!" he growls, not at her but from the situation.

"Be warned, InuYasha. Once you find her you might not like what you see. Something terrible has happened to Kagome."

"How do you know?" he demands.

"She is my reincarnation. We are one of the same soul, sensing something like that can easily be done for someone like me, though Kagome might be another matter from not having enough training. I do not know for sure what is happening to her, but I can tell that whatever is happening to her but it will destroy her if it continues."

He mutters harshly. "Dammit!"

What the hell is going on!? He needs to get to Kagome.

His ears twitch when Kikyo gets up, supporting herself on her longbow, her arrows in their quiver being held in her other hand by the string of her carrying sheath. She looks so weak to him.

He stands up with her. "Kikyo?" he wonders.

"I will continue with my search for Naraku. InuYasha, you must go and find Kagome," she informs.

"You shouldn't do that," he says quickly. "I'll go after Kagome and then find Naraku with her and everyone else. You don't need to put your life in danger like this."

She looks evenly to him. "I have enough spiritual powers to do this. You do not need to interfere."

"Listen Kikyo, I know that I messed up back at Mount Hakurei with Naraku almost killing you. But I will not let you put yourself in more danger!"

"InuYasha . . ." Her eyes soften more than he has seen in a long while, and hopefully she realizes that he can't let her die again. She reaches into her haori left sleeve pouch, taking two small items into the palm of her hand. "Here," she says, handing it lightly to him.

Holding his palm flat, he sees that they're some kind of small pouches with string ties. One pouch is blue with silver swirls the other is red with black swirls.

"What's in them?" he questions.

"There are spells inside that will help you and Kagome. The red pouch is for you. Keep it on you at all times. As well for Kagome for the blue pouch, tell her to keep it close by her and that when her spiritual powers become pure, this will give her a final test to protect her soul. Do not open them until the time has come, do you understand?"

Her saying that only leaves him with more questions, but he knows that he should trust her on this. "How will I know when that is?" he asks.

"I have place a barrier around both that will only be opened when confronted with a pure intention."

He nods, putting the red pouch into his right haori sleeve and the blue pouch in the left sleeve. "Are you really that worried about her?" he asks.

She chuckled lightly. "It isn't so much that I'm afraid for the girl."

"What are you saying?"

She tone becomes dejected, almost angered. "That girl should not be in this world, I should have no right to be worried about her. If I was to die she would regain her soul, but if she where to die I would not regain my body. I am the one with the clay body, the one with a borrowed soul, for I do no longer exist in real life."

He doesn't know what to say. Kikyo has always been open about Kagome. He knows her resentment for Kagome having a living body, but to hear this? To have either of them die, no, not an option. He can feel a large snarl building up inside of his chest thinking about it.

Kikyo sighs, saying as if absentminded. "For her or for me, InuYasha, do you growl in torment for?"

"Kikyo—!" he yells out.

He's too late as she turns her back on him, leaving already with her soul collectors carrying her out of his sight and through the forest canopy.

One part of him is desperate for Kikyo not to leave his sight—she seems so weak. Probably from when she was purified of Naraku's miasma by Kagome, that might have been a while ago but the wound must be coming back.

The other part of him, the part that has learned the truth of their past, wants to just as desperately let her go, to let her pass on to the other life. Let her rest in peace.

He feels like he's a stuffed toy being tugged on by two pups, pulling in opposite directions.

His instincts are screaming at him to find Kagome first, to make Kagome the priority now that he knows Kikyo is fine.

. . . InuYasha doesn't question it.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	9. Glass: Part 8

**Chapter 9: Glass: Part 8**

* * *

No, no, no! This is her entire fault.

Kagome knew that something was wrong with Grandpa, but she didn't know it was this bad. Was she the only one that really noticed and could have done something? Did the other's notice but did nothing either?

She's known what it's meant to have pneumonia, she looking it up when she had time. A disease in the lungs that comes with a fever and dizziness. Though it never seemed that Grandpa had a fever, chest pains and other symptoms that only the sick person can know about might have happened to him. It's never a good thing for younger and older adults to have this condition, especially if the older adult is taking other medications, as Grandpa is.

Why didn't he ever say anything?

The smell of the hospital isn't something welcoming, it's something that you would rather not remember most of the time. It's clean no matter where you went, from the waiting room, to the bathrooms. It gives off this stink that's like a strong cleaning product combined with the smell of a plastic pill, trying to keep the smell of death away.

She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't even be sitting in the waiting room. She shouldn't be waiting here, worrying desperately over Grandpa.

She feels a feminine hand come down on her left shoulder.

"Kagome, dear, Grandpa will be just fine," Mama reassures.

She shakes her head. "This is my fault. I know it is," she mumbles in despair.

"It's not anymore your fault then anyone else's."

She's wrong. Mama has been to out of it lately to really notice how unhealthy Grandpa seemed. Sota is never around home anymore as he's always having an excuse to be out, the only time coming home for dinner and before it gets dark out.

Kagome though . . . she's the one that's home. She's the one that is looking out for everyone. Maybe she was paying too much attention to what Mama was doing instead of paying attention to Grandpa when he needed it the most.

Sota quietly asks. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Until the doctor comes in," Mama says.

How much longer can she take it before she barges in there and demand to see him? Will the doctor actually get here? Is there bad news waiting for them?

Out of the corner of her vision she sees a female doctor wearing a white long coat, her hair a dark brown as she has a frown to her lips though her eyes are bright. She almost looks American.

Please, let that be our doctor, Kagome wishes. She's walking right to them. She has to be there doctor.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" the woman asks once she's near them.

Mama stands up. "Yes, that's me."

"Is Grandpa alright?" Kagome interrupts, standing up.

"I'm Dr. Lutz and I'm taking care of your grandfather. We would like to keep him in the hospital for some surveillance," she explains.

"Why?" Kagome asks anxious.

Dr. Lutz explains professionally. "His pneumonia has spread through both of his lungs, so he's having trouble breathing and his heart isn't doing so well either. We wouldn't think it wise to send him home right now, he needs to stay on an air compressor to help him breath, also, seeing how old he is, his immune system isn't fighting off the pneumonia very well."

"Can we see him?" she asks, almost pleading.

She nods. "Yes, you may. But do not disturb him, he needs his rest. He's up on the second floor, room 2D."

Kagome bows quickly then rushes up the stairs that are around the corner from the waiting room, not bother to look for the elevator.

She knows that she shouldn't be running. There are other people around that need to get to their loved ones as well, other people that are here because they're sick, too, but that doesn't matter to her at the moment. She needs to see her Grandpa.

"Sis, wait up!" Sota calls from a few steps behind her.

She stops for a second by the exit for the second floor to let him catch up to her. Once he's caught up, they exit the stairway and run lightly to the room the doctor directed them to. Past other doctors in white coats, some nurses with light green outfits, across hallways, see a room with the sign 2D above it, through the door, and stop in the middle of the room.

Grandpa . . . he's so still.

He's lying on his back in a stark white bed, hands to his side. A breathing mask is over his mouth and nose. Another tub is connected to the crook of his right elbow, something dripping down the IV into his arm. His skin is whiter then she's seen it before. It looks withered—like rice paper. His eyes are closed and his breathing is so shallow that she almost thought he wasn't breathing for a second.

The room he's in is small, a large window taking up the whole back wall. There are no others chairs to sit in, the room bare besides Grandpa's bed and the machines helping stay alive.

Kagome chokes back a cry she can feel climbing its way up in her dry throat.

Sota gently touched her arm. "He's going to be okay, right?" he hiccups. He's crying, too, letting it all go with his tears running down his face.

Seeing that makes her realize that she has to be strong for Sota. He's been through so much with Mama. She knows it even though he hasn't told her anything it's so plainly obvious she doesn't know why she didn't see it earlier. She can't stand here and bawl her eyes out, she's in her last year of jr. highschool, she has to be strong, both for herself and her brother.

She's faced up against demons ten times her size but all she can do at the moment is nod for Sota.

The door opens and closes behind them as Mama comes in. "Oh no," she breathes shocked, standing beside Kagome from catching up with them, a hand over her mouth.

Kagome swallows down her fear, knowing that she has to reassure her mom. "He's going to be okay, Mama. You'll see."

Mama swallows a deep breath, taking her hand away. "You're right. Grandpa is as stubborn as a mule, he'll make it through."

That's the Mama she knows and loves.

"What can we do for him?" Sota asks his voice cracking.

"We can pray and be here for him . . . Hey, maybe tomorrow we can pick up some of those nice flowers that he likes," Kagome says.

She stiffens. Oh God, what's she saying? Grandpa's not dead or anything.

Sota doesn't notice her slip up and nodes, not says anything.

"Kids," Mama says ominously. "I don't want this to get out."

"Why?" Kagome asks, confused. Won't she want other's support through this?

"If this gets out it will cause problems. We already have enough problems, we don't need other's knowing about this," she say, a hardness in her tone.

She's switched gears again. Kagome doesn't know what to say when she's like that, but she tries anyways. "Mama, what problems are you talking about?" she asks cautiously.

She throws a harden look to her. "I'm talking about the rumors that are going around about you and everyone else. You've caused a lot of damage to this family thanks to your little adventures. While you're off saving the world, having a good time, we are the ones that are here stuck with all those people out there wondering what's happened to you. All those rumors flying around that are always coming back to us. We already have enough problems because of you. We don't need more with you blathering your mouth away."

Kagome takes a step back from Mama, almost knocking into the IV. Her heart is pounding in her chest and her ears are ringing. Her eyes watering up again, and this time, no matter how hard she tries, she can't stop them.

Sota backs away as well, knowing what's about to happen. He goes towards the door, behind mama out of her sight. His eyes are wide and he seems to be shaking.

The room is shaking as well, why is that? Wait, is Kagome the one that's shaking?

She doesn't want to hear what Mama said to her, but it's too late, the words already came out of her mouth, and all Kagome does is stand there and do nothing. First Mama hits her hand and now she's once again bringing her down with harsh words.

Is she really doing something that wrong? She doesn't even know she's doing something wrong—no, she can't be, just because she's always gone doesn't mean that everything is that bad around here. Who would really make up such rumors about her and the family? Are they really that bad?

"But I'm not doing anything wrong," she says, trying to convince Mam and herself that. She can tell right away that she should have kept her mouth shut.

Mama snaps. "Don't tell me that! Don't you dare tell me that! You're always gone, how can you know what's going on around the house? How can you know anything about what's going on around here? All you do is go and be with that mutt of yours."

"Don't call InuYasha that!" Kagome argues, flaring inside. "If I'm the one that's making so much trouble for you, take it out on me, not him!"

As Mama is about to yell back someone knocks on the door. "Is everything alright in there, I hear yelling?" a nurse asks.

"We're fine," Mama calls out quickly, her voice softened.

There's hesitation outside the door, but once they hear the retreating of the women's footsteps, Mama looks back to Kagome, her eyes like glass again. The cracks in them are even more profound, jagged. Kagome can't see the truth in them. All she can see is pain.

That almost takes her aback. Since when wasn't she able to see the truth behind her mother's eyes? Ever since she was a little girl she always could. She tells herself that her glass stare isn't going to get to her.

She's not going to back down.

She's not going to back down?

She's not going to back down . . .

She's sees Mama's right hand is bawled up in a fist. Kagome instantly stiffens. Is she going to hit her like before? No, she doesn't want to believe that, this is her mother, she wouldn't do that to her.

There's a part of her that knows Mama would.

"Kagome, we'll finish this at home," she hisses.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"Don't you dare walk away from me, young lady," Kagome's mother orders.

"Sota, go upstairs," Kagome whispers in a hurry.

"But, sis—" he says frantic.

"Just go," she insists.

He hesitates for a second, looking back and forth between her and Mama, but goes up stairs whispering, "Be careful."

It's just Kagome and Mama standing in the front entrance way.

Mama's stance is like those other times. Shoulders strait, eyes hard, her mouth in a tight frown.

Kagome feels like she's standing here, waiting for her punishment that she knows she doesn't deserve. She tries to make her stance hard like Mama's but she can't get the same effect. This is her mom she's standing up to, in all her life she's never had to stand before her like she's the enemy.

Maybe she shouldn't be doing this. She doesn't want to rile up Mama's demons any more than necessary. Mama already hit her once. She doesn't want Mam to slap her again, or even think about hit Sota, if she hasn't already.

What a horrible prospect, it makes her body ache, her mind deteriorate.

Grandpa isn't here to stop her if it got out of hand. Kagome won't know what to do if that happens. Will Mama start hitting them again if they do something wrong?

"Kagome, you behavior back at the hospital was unacceptable," she claims.

"Mama—"

She demands. "Don't say anything, I'm still talking . . . but I guess that right there would be a good example. You being off five hundred years in the past have made you into a slob. You interrupt people, and your grades aren't improving much, you're also eating your way through most of our food."

She sighs tired. "I'm not Mama, how often do you really see me eat in a day? Besides, if you would just talk to some of my teachers they would tell you that my grades have come up significantly."

She snorts. "If you say you don't eat much in a day, then what are you doing? Throwing up, making yourself anorexic, because if you are then it doesn't seem to be working."

She shouts. "Mama this isn't about what I eat during the day, this is about other things!"

"What other things, the fact that you're actually home for more than a week?"

A wave of quilt hits her, shutting her up.

This conversation isn't going the way that she thought it would go. She thinks about apologizing since she doesn't see that she has any other choice. If this keeps going the way they are she's not sure how much more she can take because she can feel the inside of her crumbling into a million pieces.

She sighs in sorrow. "I'm sorry, Mama."

"As you should be," she says calming.

She bows her head lightly. "I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I'm trying to fix it." Not really, she didn't even know she was doing something wrong. She thought it was her destiny with what she is doing back in the Feudal Era . . .

"That's a good girl. Here's some advice for you though. Stay out of the pantry after dinner. I'm starting to get worried."

She mutters almost not wanting to ask. "Why do you keep saying that?"

She sighs. "With all the junk food we have around here, I wouldn't be surprised if you gained a few thanks to being back so long. I'm not saying though that it's a bad thing that your back, I'm happy that you are, I just don't want you to become . . . bigger. Don't let that problem list continue growing."

"Problem list?" she mutters.

"You're school grades. Never seeing you're old friends. The rumor's going around," she explains harshly.

So she has a problem list in her mother's eyes? She guesses with what she's saying about that list is true, but why would her mom hone in on her weight?

. . . Kagome looks down to her stomach and thighs under her school uniform that she never bothered to change out of, feeling a slight nausea.

Then she remembers. "Mama, what are those rumors about?" she asks in a hush.

Her mouth tightens. "There about you and the family, Kagome."

"Explain please. No one's told me yet."

She hisses. "Because the truth hurts, which is why no will ever probably tell you. I don't want to hurt you either even though it seems sometimes that you deserve it."

"Mama—!" she insists.

"No! Find someone at your school to tell you, I cannot do that to you. I can't hurt you anymore . . ." Her eyes widen as she sees Mama's frame shaking. She's looking away from her to her socked feet. She chocks on a whimper. "I know that I've been hurting you, Kagome . . . I don't want to! But I can't help it. Things have been frustrating . . . and . . . and . . ."

Seeing her mom cry is something she hoped never to see again since Papa died. A stabbing guilt of pain racks her and no matter what has been said or done, it disappears from her mind. Seeing her own mother cry is like watching puppies get kicked, devastation that she doesn't ever want to feel again.

She doesn't know what to do for Mama except hug her, hoping she will calm down. Even though Mama's breaking down and actually admitting that she is hurting her, Kagome can't help but feel that nausea inside her still.

Isn't her Mama always telling her the truth? She only wants what's best for them in the end. Since Kagome can't see into her eyes anymore, maybe she has to rely on gut instance . . . Even if at that moment, her gut is telling her to purge anything she has left in her from breakfast.

She ignores the feeling and holds on tighter to Mama as shy cries softly on her shoulder, whispering over and over that she's sorry.

Is there hope for them with Mama admitting how wrong she is?

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

When Kagome looks into the bathroom mirror, she realizes how much she looks like her mother. She stares at her right hand that she's holding up in front of her. She should feel beautiful in the white sundress that she's wearing, but all the emotions she has right then and there were horrible things that chocked her into an abyss.

Even though she and Mama might look so much alike, being mother and daughter, they aren't the same.

Mama used to be so uplifting and would never let anything get to her. Kagome, on the other hand, let things get to her easily under certain situations. She's too emotional. How can people put up with her? Mama used to be always so happy and would always see the bright side of things. She might look like Mama but she's not her. She's not even close to her anymore. Mama is cold, her smile and eyes are like breaking glass. She can be happy sometimes, but usually she's a mean person that doesn't seem like she has a future to look forward to. She's become controlling and trying to make her son and daughter seem beyond perfect to other people to placate not only these rumors to no effect but herself.

If she and Mama look so much alike, does that mean they share the same soul? She's her mother after all, a little of her soul had to of come to her. Or does everyone get their own soul separately from their parents? What about siblings? What about reincarnations?

Kagome and Kikyo share the same soul, but even if they do they're not the same. Kaogme has always had that confidence in herself, to know who she is, but . . . questioning that aspect in her life was something she was hoping to never have to do again.

She's still herself. She knows that, she has to.

InuYasha, does he see her as Kagome? He must, she knows he does. She might look a little like Kikyo but she's not her . . . But being her reincarnation means that she is her . . .

The sound of the rain pouring down on the roof gets her attention.

She sees images passing in her mind . . . The mangled up car . . . a rotting body . . . someone screaming . . .

Papa, why did he have to leave? No one did anything wrong, did they? Did she do something wrong? Why did he have to die? Before he left everything was alright. Mama and Papa loved each other so much, why take that love away?

She remembers what the others said of how he died. She wasn't there when it happened and Sota only days old. They all said that he didn't watch where he were going, it was pouring out, the heavens were crying, and he went over into the other lain by accident, hitting head on into oncoming traffic.

Her teeth grind together and she can feel the tears streaming dome her face. She doesn't stop them though she wants to stop this excessive crying.

She can't blame Papa though, it was an accident. At least she tries not to blame him, but there's a little part of her that feels she has to blame someone. Why couldn't he have not gone out in the first place?

Her stomach is turning in circles inside of her. She feels sick. Her heart is constricting so much that it aches like she's having a heart attack.

She can't do this. She runs from the mirror and goes into the separate bathing room inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She stands by the tub, eyes blurring from not focusing. Kagome stands completely still.

These images burn everything inside of her. These feeling are like acid.

She can't will herself to do what she has in her mind though she wants to do something about them. Has she become so weak that she's resorting to what she's imagined but has never actually done?

Riding herself of the guilt and loneliness is something that she wishes would go away on its own, but that's not possible. She wants to rid herself of any emotion she has, just giving into the feeling—the feeling of the pain, the loss, the hatred, accept them.

She can feel her tears flowing faster down her cheeks, a never ending river. Her knees give out without her knowing until she feels cold tile against her knees scrapping them. The cold of the floor is chilling her hands as they're near the drain that curves the floor down in the center.

She should control this. She's the one that can choose to put her finger down her throat, to cut her wrist, to swallow down the last of Grandpa's medicine to be knocked out only for a little while, to let her brain float into oblivion for only a few short hours.

Her life has been so out of whack. She needs some control in her life. She _has_ to take control back.

She controls this . . . maybe she controls this . . . she can't control this.

No, she thinks she can control this . . . she's not stopping anything though . . .

Is being out of control and in control the same thing? She's never been really out of control with her family, only back in the Feudal Era were you don't know what to expect next. She usually regains the control with a shout of a sit or the firing of an arrow.

InuYasha isn't here to help her, he can't do anything, neither can Sango, Miroku, they won't understand this type of suffering. Kagome can't go to them, she doesn't want to show how pathetic she is, how distorted she really is. Her friends have been through so much, why burden them with her own sob story.

She wants InuYasha by her side so badly, but even then she feels that he can't do much for her. What would it matter? He has enough sadness in his life, the sadness that she connects to out of her love for him. She knows about the darkness in his heart. She can't add more to that.

Kagome can take control of this; just because she's in a different situation doesn't change a thing. Does she want to take control is the question.

Papa was always the one that would make her life balanced. He was good at balancing Yin and Yang. He made her life stable, she was happy as a child. Mama loved Papa. That's all she needed in life when she was younger.

After Papa left this world, Mama wasn't herself. She was like cardboard, standing up in one place, needing someone to move her to another place to do something. She would seem fine on the outside, but inside she was stiff. She wouldn't take care of Kagome, Sota or herself. Mama was so depressed that they came to Grandpa for help. It was how they came to live in the shrine grounds.

For most of her childhood, Mama was indifferent to everything. She doesn't really remember Mama's smile before Papa died—the smile she came to know as a child was bright, full of sunshine. Before he died Kagome can bet that it was grander than that. Better than the warmth of the sun or the light of the heavens.

Then it was as if Mama had forgotten all about Papa once his physical body wasn't around after the burial. Kagome remembers being so confused on that day. Why was she so happy all of sudden? It's like Papa never left.

Back then Kagome didn't care why she was so happy, she was glade that Mama was happy. With Kagome being older now, she realizes that something wasn't right at the time. Mama's happiest was forced.

Her train of thought is shattered when she hears the door suddenly open.

She quickly jerks herself up right, taking her finger out of her left wrist as she was clawing at herself. The crescent moon scratches she made on herself were bleeding heavily—when did she start doing that?

God no, make it stop. Why does he have to be here?

Sota stands in the doorway with a look of terror in his eyes.

"Sota—" She has to stop herself short from not knowing what to say.

She needs to tell Sota that everything is all right. He won't understand why she was doing what she looked to be doing. Oh no—her arm, it's still bleeding! She snaps her uninjured hand out to a towel on a rack, placing it over her wounds to clean them up. Please, she hoped he didn't see that for long.

His eyes haunted her. She wants this pain to stop.

"K-Kagome?" Sota questions quietly.

She says panic-stricken. "It's alright, I was only . . . uh, I—I accidently cut myself on something." Her tone is dull though from the sudden lie.

She can't face it straight and say what it is so obvious to her little brother.

He shakes his head back and forth slowing, his brain trying to process seeing his sister hurting herself. "Why would you do that, sis?" he asks shocked.

"I'm all right, Sota. I-I just needed . . ." Some relief from her life, unconscious relief, but she can't tell him that, he's already shocked enough.

He takes a step back from her as she gets up off the floor, wiping the crescent moons with the towel now getting dirty with blood. His eyes are as wide as saucers, his mouth hanging open in disbelief as he mutters something to himself that she can't hear.

"Sota?" she asks in despairs and concern.

She takes a step towards him.

He jerks away from her, yelling out, a cry of horror and fright. He turns away and runs from the bathroom down the hall.

"Sota?!" she call after him. She needs to explain to him that everything is alright!

_Please, Sota, you can't turn your back on me, too!_

Kagome drops the towel, knowing it's useless to keep it with how drenched of her blood it was becoming—is she going to need stitches?—and runs as fast as she can to catch up with him.

She races through the hallway to the front door, noticing he's in such hurry he doesn't bother putting shoes on. Neither does she, running out into the courtyard. She can feel the blood on her arm flinging off of her from swinging her arm back and forth while running.

Kagome feels that Sota's so close to her reaching fingers, yet his running doesn't slow down, not for a second. She needs to catch up to him. She's his sister! He shouldn't have seen her do that! He shouldn't have to live with that memory the rest of his life! Why didn't she lock the door for God's sake!

Kagome can feel her legs turning into jelly under her. She shouldn't be tired, why is she so tired already? Blood loss, she instantly knows, she's been through this before. Never by her own hands though.

"Sota!" she calls out desperate.

"No! Leave me alone, Kagome!" he demands shouting.

He's at the stairs, running down them faster than she's seen before. He should be more careful, he's going to slip and fall!

She stops at the top of the stairs, running out of breath. Her heart is pounding so badly she's afraid it's going to give out on her. She can't stand; she's swaying where she is. Her arm is continuing to bleed, the blood flowing down her arm.

"Slow down, Sota!" she screams distressed.

He doesn't listen and keeps going. Once he reaches the bottom of the steps he almost trips forward but catches himself, running into the street.

All she sees in her line of blurring vision is an oncoming car with a little boy known as her brother right in its path.

Kagome screams. "_Sota!_"

* * *

**Authors Noes:**

**Kagome's getting to the ninth circle of hell.**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	10. Glass: Part 9

**Chapter 10: Glass: Part 9**

* * *

_Sota, Sota, Sota, Sota_. . .

What has she done? This wasn't supposed to happen. Oh, Sota . . .

Kagome holds her younger brothers cold hand. Her baby brother . . . lies in a hospital bed, the same hospital as Grandpa. Sota, though . . . he looks so much worse. Black and blue all over, scraps on his face and hands. He's wrapped up in casts and tubes are connected to him everywhere. The only sound is the heart monitor that's hooked up to him. It's almost like a clock ticking as she waits for it to chime.

_Beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . tick, tock . . . tick, tock . . . tick, tock . . ._

That's all she hears, nothing else.

She can't hear Mama ranting about how this is all her fault—she knows that already—though she's only a few feet from her. She can't hear her own sobbing. She can't hear her heart beating. She can't even feel the pain from the stitches she got to fix her bleeding arm. She hasn't bothered taking her pain meds; they wouldn't stop the pain in her heart.

The doctors say Sota might not live . . . They say that his spine might be fractured and he might be paralyzed from the waist down . . . They say a lot of things, all of them possibilities, but she does know one thing that will happen if Sota dies because of her.

She will die.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"I can't believe this," Mama says harshly.

Kagome doesn't dare come into the kitchen as she watches Mama around the corner of the entrance to the space.

Mama's sitting at the kitchen table, sorting through the bills that are spread about in front of her, some crumpled in rage. Judging by how she's acting, Kagome will say that their bills have gone up. Grandpa used to help with bills by trying to sell key chains and charms to people who would come to their shrine, but now with him and . . . Sota both in the hospital there bills have gone sky high.

When Kagome thinks about it, she's not that sure how Mama pays the bills. She did do odd jobs for people out of her own heart but she doesn't even do those anymore. She doesn't even get out of the house, but she guesses that neither does her much anymore. How are they supposed to pay the bills?

"Stupid!" Mama shouts agitated. Kagome jumps from her sudden outburst.

"Maybe if me or you go out and get a job," she's whispers, not expecting to be heard.

Mama snappers her hard eyes up to Kagome just as she jerks herself back a little more into the hallway, hoping to hide.

Mama says sweetly. "I know you're there, Kagome. You don't have to hide from you own mother."

She has to. Yet she also knows that she has no other choice but to come out.

She slowly eases her way to the table, her steps slow and careful. Mama isn't glaring at her nor is she sneering. At first, she was looking to the stitches in her right arm, but then she looks up to her face, measuring.

"What do you mean I should get a job?" she questions irritated. "I'm doing everything I can, and you're telling me to get a job."

"I-I was just wondering," she mutters shyly.

"Kagome, you should be the one to get a job?"

"I really can't do that," she says. She's to broken for anyone to want.

"Why not, you might be young but you can get a job. Maybe even work at a food store. Anything, just don't just sit here all day, lying around," she hisses.

Kagome cringes from the comment. She really hasn't been doing or eating much sense Sota . . . got hit by that car almost a week ago—she has to force herself to think it—the tasks to tiring for her. That doesn't mean she doesn't try, she has to for Sota's sake, she can't do anything else that could harm herself.

Her heart constricts.

"So don't tell me what to do, young lady," she orders.

She whispers. "Yes, Mama."

Kagome doesn't want to disobey her. Mama's only done what she could for all of them. She can't ask so much from her, seeing as how she's been kind of crazy lately.

After that, everything happened so fast.

Sota isn't getting any better. He's still in the same critical stage he was when he got admitted into the hospital. Grandpa isn't getting better either, he's actually gotten worse. The pneumonia has gone through his lungs and out to his body, his immune system not fighting it off.

Her classmates have abandoned her, nobody wanting to come near her. She easts alone, she continues to get hurtful remarks from Tamashi, her friends have turned their backs on her and even kind Hojo has steered away from her.

Another incident that sent her into becoming numb over the situation happened when she was going through the hallways—everyone crowding around, going one way or another for the first class to start.

"Whore."

She stops instantly in her tracks, standing right in the middle of the hallway. She knows distinctly that the remark is directed at her.

Tamashi is standing over to the left side of the hallway by the windows. Kagome can see her laughing with her friends, a grin to her face.

Suddenly, Kagome's out of her mind mad. Who the hell does she think she is? Why does she do this to her when she'd done nothing wrong here? She shouldn't have to take this even if she is in school. She has the sudden erg to grab Tamashi by the neck and ring her.

She storms up to Tamashi, standing right in from of her, shoulders even, a glare in her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asks, daring her to answer.

Tamashi doesn't take note of Kagome's anger, only chuckling. "Didn't realize how naive you are. I thought you would have figured it out already. Or have you accepted it enough to admit that you are a whore?"

"Answer me! What are you talking about?" she orders.

She can see in the corner of her vision that some people are staring—probably waiting for a cat fight to break out. Stupid people, just keep moving.

Tamashi looks surprised that she yelled at her, but just as quickly she recovers her cool. "Wow, with a big mouth like that I can see how that can come in handy with the male species. Or do you lean both ways?"

"Is this what those rumors are about?" she grounds out. "That I'm some hooker?"

"Well, what else would it be about, sugar? You're always out so much. It's the only real thing that makes sense. You can't be that "sick" all the time."

Kagome's hands ball into fists. "Did you start this rumor?" she hisses.

Tamashi looks appalled. "Me? Why Kagome, how could you be so cruel?" She snickers, "Yeah, I did it. I told you before."

"Why?"

"Simple, because I could. I told you that, too."

"That's no reason!" she howls.

"Yes, it is. I did it just to make fun of you. You're so weak that it's easy to get to you. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if the rumors are true. And apparently they are, to the rest of the school that is. Has anyone come up to you for work or are they all afraid of the STD's you have?"

She snarls. "Why you son of b—!"

"Miss Higurashi!"

Kagome snaps her stare to the English teacher that stands down the hallway a little ways. She's glaring at Kagome through her narrow glasses as she curls her finger at her, telling her to get over to her side.

"Guess you better get going, Kagome. Maybe the sooner you're out of school, the sooner your business can start again for the day," Tamashi says.

Kagome growls human like in frustration through her teeth, jerking her fiery eyes back at this girl, this horrible girl. She wants to strangle her, she wants to do something . . . she wants to fight . . . she wants to break down and cry. She wants to give into these deranged feelings of hopelessness . . . What can she do when life is so cruel . . . ?

After that, nobody talked to her, not even her so called friends. Somehow even that hurt her. She might not have connected with them so much, but at least they wanted to be around her in the beginning. With them trying at every opportunity to not be near her, she realizes how stupid she is. Slowly drifting apart from them is nothing. Snipping the thread of their friendship is killing her. Even Ayumi, the nicest of all of them, won't talk to her. People will glare at her, talk about her when she's around as if she doesn't exist.

She's alone.

Then the worse thing in her life since Papa left this world happened.

Grandpa died.

She feels a part of her died instantly inside of her when he left. It's not only because she sees his death as her fault. It's not only that Grandpa could have had so much to live for and she could have prevented it. It's because being at his funeral confirmed everything she fears.

Even though this isn't the first funeral she's been to, this one's so much worse. Last time it was for Papa back when she didn't know what it meant to have a funeral. She thought it meant that Papa was sleeping and they were giving him a quiet place to sleep. No, this time around, she knows what funerals are for. The dead.

Old people are supposed to die from old age, not like this. Only people who lived there full lives should have to die. Why do the people that have so much ahead of themselves have to die? Grandpa wasn't that old, they still needed him.

Was he afraid to die? Was his fear her fault?

Kagome feels the threading that's keeping her body together come unwound even more so. There's a stabbing in her chest, a knife that's slitting her throat. Her body is cold under her black dress, hair feeling in disarray. There are no tears to be shed as they have dried up for the moment.

It's a warm day, not as warm as the beginning of the month but still bearable. The dark clouds in the sky ruin the feeling of the colorful sun setting, only looking menacing. They all stand around the courtyard that has now become a graveyard, Kagome, Mama, friends and the family members that she hardly knows. Sota, of course, can't be here.

They didn't want Grandpa taken away from the childhood shrine he grew up in so he was buried under the Sacred Tree . . . Somehow, this tree won't seem as important to Kagome anymore. Just more sorrow. She insisted that he be buried somewhere else, but a quick rising of Mama's hand shut her up.

Even this tree, this beautiful tree that brought her to her first love . . . now has no meaning to her with her dead grandpa's body buried by it.

How could Grandpa leave them? Didn't he promise to help Mama out through whatever is happening to her? Kagome hoped that he would have stayed here with her and Sota until Mama got better.

Mama never will get better though. Ever since the nurse told them that Grandpa died a few days ago Mama hasn't been talking. She's not saying anything, and it's even worse than hearing her yell, at least when she's yelling Kagome knows that she's alive. She pretends she okay, but she bets that on the inside she's falling apart. This was her father's father—the only real living relative that they were close to from his side of the family. Now, that's all gone.

All Kagome can hear is the sobbing of other's, the fuzzy noises in the background of the minister saying a prayer. The weirdest thing about all of this is that she's thinking more about heaven then before, but in a different way. With an actual family member passing away it makes you think sometimes weird things. Is there a snow cone machine up there? Other times it's serious, wondering if heaven even exists.

But she's only babbling inside her head to distract herself from screaming out loud.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"What's a demon doing here?"

"I bet he's here to take our women."

_Blah, blah, blah . . . do these people ever shut the hell up? Then again, the answer is probably no_, InuYasha thinks.

He keeps an eye out for the humans covering this village out of the corner of his narrow gaze, growling lowly to anyone who dares get close to him.

InuYasha is walking through the village that has encased itself in the middle of this forest. He must have somehow gotten off the path he took the first time around and somehow stumbled across this secluded village.

This isn't unusual, whenever he's around any village they whisper about him—the half-breed. Usually when he's with his friends the humans leave him alone, only whispering a little bit before going off on their own ways. He thinks it was because Kagome was with him and the villagers would assume that because she was a priestess that she would control him. There was also a demon slayer and a monk with him . . .

He hisses. Dammit, every time it was like he was hiding behind them by just being near them! He's not that weak! InuYasha's right eye twitches as he thinks about it, trying to ignore all the stupid people here.

It's their business if they want to be idiots. He's just passing through. Don't know how he got off the path he took the first time anyhow. He most certainly would have paid closer attention if he knew it would of lead him through this place.

Then someone did the most stupid thing they could do at the moment.

A priest steps right in his path, stopping him.

The priest has black and yellow robes, like a perverted monk he knows; only this man has a larger bowtie on the left shoulder. He's bald and looks old, also in need of someone knocking some sense into him.

"What do you want, old man?" InuYasha asks gruffly.

"I should be asking you that, demon," he answers, his voice crackling from old age. If this geezer is looking for a fight, InuYasha already won.

"I'm just passing through. Why don't you just go back home."

"A threat, is it? So be it," he says, narrowing his slate blue eyes.

He snorts from this deranged thinking. He wasn't threatening him, just giving some wise advice before he would have to punch the lights out of him.

The priest continues to glare at him. "Quit staring, old man," he hisses.

"I see now. You're just a half-demon, aren't you?" he questions as if smug. "You're aura isn't like most."

"Yeah, I'm a half-demon, so what? I'll give you one last chance to move," he warns.

"Tell me why a half-demon has come to this peaceful village?" he asks.

InuYasha sighs agitated that he isn't getting the big picture. "I'm here for nothing, just passing through!"

He walks forward, not bothering in waiting around for this old geezer to move. He walks right past him, and as he does he gives the deranged man his best glare. He smirks behind the old farts back, seeing that he cringed.

"Demon."

He sighs agitated, turning back to the old man. "_What_?"

"I do not know what purpose you have of showing yourself, but do not let it happen again," he orders.

He sneers. "Like I'll listen to an old fart like you—go on, before you break your hip."

The priest yells to InuYasha not to return as he runs back to the forest that's on the edge of the village. Technically the forest surrounds the whole stinking place, but he didn't figure passing through would get him into so much stupid trouble. His friends have made him trust places like this too easily.

InuYasha feels adrenaline pumping through him knowing he's so close to seeing everyone again, not that he will ever admit to them that he wanted to. Mostly he has to see Kagome. Ever since that moment with Kikyo, he's been feeling this horrible tightening his gut, his inner instinct telling him to quicken his pace. He doesn't know what is going on with Kagome, but he knows that it's not good.

His demonic energy rises around him, making the Tessaiga jitter against his hip, trying to calm his demonic side down. He can feel it, demanding to get home, to check on everyone, to check on the one that he wishes to keep by his side forever.

InuYasha stops immediately in surprise, his feet digging into the ground, leaving marks as he stands in the forest, the village far off in the distance now.

Is Kagome that much to him already? He can't believe it, how did that suddenly come to him? What about Kikyo? No, why should he be thinking about her, she's alright, for the most part. Kagome's the one in danger, the one he has to see. He needs her. The same thoughts continuously role through his head about Kagome being hurt, trapped or scared.

His ears suddenly twitch from a sound crashing through leaves. His thoughts about Kagome are forgotten as he looks for whatever made that noise, his senses on high alert.

"Got you, demon!"

He jumps up into one of the many trees that surround him, avoiding the net that would have gotten him. If humans want to capture him so badly, maybe they shouldn't yell it out! Idiots.

Looking to the ground from high up in a pine tree, he sees that there are five human males surrounding the tree that he's perched in, and, to no surprise, they all look ready to kill him, bow and arrows and nets held in their hands. Shit, that old man is with them.

"What the hell do you bastards want?!" InuYasha snarls.

The priest calls out in anger. "I warned you to leave the premises of this land, but you did not head my words."

He snorts. "Stupid, I was just leavin'. Were you following me the whole time? What's your deal, I'm doing nothing wrong! So why don't you take you're inferior tools elsewhere?"

"There is something more to this then you not heading me," he warns. "I can sense a presence around you—the aura of a female. Tell me, have you captured a young woman, vile beast!?"

InuYasha snarls, sapping the branch he's hold onto above him. The branch falls from his grasp and about lands on some of the men down below.

How dare that bastard think that he would do anything to harm Kagome! "Bastard, who the hell do you think you are?!" he says infuriated.

"I am the priest of this village, Hayashi. If you are keeping hold of a fair lady then I demand that you release her at once," he says.

"Hey, buddy, look, I'm not giving a shit right now about what you have to say! Besides, I have to get home," he hisses.

"I cannot allow that, half-breed!"

The old man whips out something from his robes, and before InuYasha knew what happened, three sacred sutras are flying to him. He grunts, jumping out of the way and onto another tree before they can get to him. The priest takes out more sutras in his hand.

Before he can throw them, InuYasha launches himself off from the tree he reseeded in towards the priest, swiping his claws at the paper in his hands, tearing the sacred sutras to shreds. The priest jumps, startled and backs away to be surrounded by the other men who stare wide eyed. InuYasha stands before them, knowing they can't do much damage.

"Demon!" the old man curses.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard this before, old fart. Why don't you go back home!?" he yells.

"I do not know what you're intention for the young lady you have in your grasp is, but I cannot allow a demon like you to live," he threatens.

"Wrong thing to say," InuYasha snarls.

He snaps himself forward and punches the old man in the jaw line as hard as he can for the old coot only being a weak human. Like InuYasha knew he would, the priest flies back from the force and lands on his back, dust flittering up around in the air.

The other men whimper and look frightened as InuYasha holds his hand up, cracking his knuckles. One of the men is apparently not as much of a coward as the rest and starts to prepare an arrow to shot at him.

"Do you really think those will stop me?" he snorts.

When the arrow is released, he catches it in midair with his hand, snapping it with his thump against the rod. They all seem to be shitless scared of him—good. One man is kneeling by the old geezer, who he apparently knocked out. The others are standing around him, looking dumbfounded of what to do.

"I suggest you go home before you get anymore hurt then you already are," InuYasha growls.

He jumps away into the tree's, not bothering to see if they did as told. He can still feel the rage building up inside of him with that asshole saying that he would harm Kagome in any sort of way.

Somewhere inside of him, he can feel a sort of ache from hearing what that priest brought up. They are words that have haunted him for a long time when it came to Kagome.

Does Kagome see him like that? A filthy demon? He's just a half-demon, he knows that, but he wants to convince himself that there is no way in hell that Kagome can think of him like that. She's the only person who' always been to kind to him. She looks out for him, she feeds him with those chips-potato things and gives him raman, she . . . she's there to cry for him when she knows that he can't. She worries over him. She cares for him. Kagome can't think of him just as a dog! Dammit, she better not.

InuYasha blinks and realizes that he's stopped running and is standing on a high tree branch. He's almost amused at his stupidity in doing that.

Looking off to the horizon, it looks that the sun is about to set in about an hour or two. Shit, stupid humans, delaying his time. He needs to get back the Kaede's village before his time is up.

He takes out the blue pouch Kikyo gave him once more from his haori sleeve, looking at the texture and the silver swirls on the design. He controls himself from looking inside it. Kikyo said that he shouldn't look inside, so he won't. Besides, if whatever is in it is for helping Kagome, then he will not look if it's for her. He doesn't care as much about the one Kikyo gave him since he isn't the one in danger, but he will not take it off of him.

His hand fists around the pouch as his mind imagines things that if someone ever did to Kagome he would claw their eyes out . . . slowly and painfully.

"Kagome, you better be safe," InuYasha says almost desperate.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome stands in front of her bedroom window, feeling the breeze come in, softly blowing her hair. She stars at the Sacred Tree across the courtyard, something that used to bring comfort but all she sees is the gravesite of her beloved Grandpa. She can't go near it, and every time she has to go past it to get to school she tries to stay as far away as possible. For her behavior Mama has been tightly grabbing hold of her wrist and such to make her listen, to have her stop her "stupid, useless behavior".

Kagome eyes have a blank stare to them, there's no light. She doesn't feel any light inside of her. Everything's come crashing down on her like a tree got struck by lightning, setting it aflame and burning down to fall on top of her as she's being burned and crushed death.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"Kaede!" InuYasha calls out.

The old women turn's her head InuYasha's way, a smile gracing her wrinkled face as she's sitting in the nearby meadow of the village, picking herbs.

InuYasha's finally home. After all the crap he had to go through to get back—finally, he's here. It's bad enough that the journey wasn't really worth it over that stupid shard. Then there's the fact that the damn journey was to long for his liking, longer then they predicted. Knowing Miroku he might be dead after all this time thanks to all those slap marks daily from Sango. Kagome is usually the one to break things up between them if the blood starts to boil too much.

He has nothing to fear now, the well is nearby, and as soon as he sees Kagome he'll go see everyone else.

"InuYasha it's good to see ye safe. Did ye find the Jewel shard?" Kaede asks, getting up with her wicker basket full of herbs.

He nods standing before her. "Yeah, I found it. The demon that had it was a stupid prick though."

She chuckles. "Sounds like ye had fun."

"Keh. In any case, how is everyone? Is Kagome alright?"

At the mention of Kagome, Kaede's mood stifles, her scent changing to one of worry. In an instant his heart is clamping down, a pain radiating inside of him that he didn't even know could have existed.

Something really is wrong.

He snarls, demanding. "Tell me, Kaede, what's going on?"

She shakes her head, sighing. "I do not know what is wrong with the girl. InuYasha, ye are the only one that is able to pass through the well, and because of that, we haven't been able to see Kagome in the whole time ye have been gone."

"Dammit!" he growls. In an instant he's off to the well, leaving Kaede.

Kagome, dammit, something really is wrong! There is no possible way that she wouldn't come at some point to visit everyone. What about Shippo? What about Sango, Miroku and everyone else? Kagome could not have a reason to not come here unless it's something major. Is she hurt? Did she get attacked? What if . . . what if . . . He swears if anyone causes her harm it means death!

When he sees the well in sight, he jumps into the air, flying down into the blue abyss that he's come to miss over time. His body is floating through the blue, white and black sky. The light at the end of the tunnel signaling that he's in Kagome's time is not coming fast enough.

"I'm coming Kagome," InuYasha says frantically.

The bright light is coming up to him, making him brace himself for the oncoming of Kagome's world. In the next moment, all he sees around him is the border walling of the bottom of the well and the darkness from being inside the shrine well house at Kagome's home. Jumping out, he immediately lands in front of the sliding doors, sharply pushing them aside.

Nothing's changed since he's left. The house is still where it is. The Sacred Tree is still here, the leaves blowing in the light wind like it's talking to him, telling him that it's happy he's back. Even that fat cat of Kagome's is still alive. It's curled up in a ball over by the small fence that surrounds the Sacred Tree, napping. InuYasha sees a large stone marking under the tree, but doesn't make time to wonder about that.

He sniffs the air, trying to find anything usual. He's actually taken aback by how bad the stench of anxiety and depression is around here.

What in the name of hell's been going on?

InuYasha start's sniffing out for Kagome, wanting to find her right away. He swears if heart doesn't calm down then it might give out. It almost does actually when he doesn't smell a fresh scent of Kagome's. She's been here all right, but not recently. He runs up to the front door of the house, letting himself in quickly.

Her mother is the one that answers the noise he made barging in. "Kagome?" she questions.

He follows the voice to find her in the room where that magic box is. She's sitting at the table on the floor, watching the box that doesn't create any noise for the moment.

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha demands.

She stiffens hearing his voice, not excepting it. When she turns to him, he sees that she's surprised, and . . . looks very tired.

"Oh, it's you, InuYasha. What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Where's Kagome!?" he repeats, snarling.

"Kagome went out a while ago, dear," she says, standing up. "It's good to see you again. How was your trip?"

He snorts. "I'll tell you about that later, but I need to find Kagome right now." He doesn't listen to her reply, running out of the front door to go and search for Kagome.

This stupid world she lives in might be huge but there is no way that she's getting away from him. Until he finds out for himself that she's safe and sound, he's not resting!

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Ride like the wind, InuYasha!**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	11. Glass: Part 10

**Chapter 11: Glass: Part 10**

* * *

_InuYasha . . . please . . . Come back . . ._

He's been gone so long and yet she's hardly thought about him the whole time.

Kagome doesn't even know if it's been a month or if it's been over a month. She used to keep track of the time but she doesn't bother anymore.

Is he dead? Is he hurt? Is he lost? What happened to him? Did he find the Jewel shard? He can't be gone. She doesn't know what to do thinking that he could be gone. That there's been another death . . .

Her eyes can't help but widen. Her breathing quickening. Stop it, no, that didn't happen. She continues walking in this empty neighborhood, but her thoughts won't shut up.

Though she feels it may not do any good, she needs InuYasha here with her. He was always the one that would push her to keep going, the one that would encourage her, even if it was in a rude way.

She has to stay strong, like Shippo would say to himself when the going would get tough . . .

She can feel tears prickling at her eyes, thinking about Shippo, but they won't overflow. Oh, Shippo how could she have abandoned you like that? He's probably so worried about her. He thinks of her and everyone else as family, he's probably freaked out of his mind. Does he think that she's dead?

Then there's Sango, what does she think happened to her? Sango's like a sister to her, and she's lost everything in her life, Kagome knows that she wouldn't want to lose her, too.

Miroku, did the Wind Tunnel suck you up while she was way? Better not of, he deserves a better life then wondering when he will die.

She's been such a coward. Kagome couldn't even face any of them while she's been gone. She's been too worried about Mama and Sota to think about them . . .

She's been that selfish? Oh Gods, what's happening to her? Why did it take her so long to question her sanity?

Kagome's knees give out on her, making her drop onto a cold metal bench along the dirt road she's walking on. She brings her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her jeaned legs, burying her face in her knees. Silently crying there for who knew how long—second, minutes, or hours could have gone by and she wouldn't have noticed.

She could care less though; no one is around to see her unwinding crazy spell.

Kagome can't believe how stupid she is. She's being so selfish with her own feelings that she forgot about her other family back five hundred years in the past. They must hate her now. She knows that she deserves it.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

_Kagome . . . what happened to you?_

InuYasha's stands in front of her as she's crying so silently, so harshly, that she doesn't notice him.

It was easy enough to find her scent, especially when she's crying like that. The scent of salt in the air combined with her own scent was so potent that it only took him a second to find her. She wasn't even that far from her home, though she was in an area he doesn't remember walking through with her.

When he did find her, he immediately freaked out, wondering why she was like that. He said her name once but he didn't think that she heard him. So he's been standing there, waiting for her to cry herself out. He would have touched her to get her attention but he can't bring himself to do it, her state bringing an image to his mind of her cracking under his rough touch.

His instincts are driving him crazy to hold her and protect her from whatever is making her cry. She needs to calm down so that she can tell him what's wrong, what happened to her. She looks so fragile, which is weird of itself, seeing that she's usually a hell-cat most of the time.

His imminent relief in finding her unharmed doesn't quiet his stress from seeing her so saddened. A crying or sad Kagome is never the best thing for him—he never knows what to do. He's actually never seen her cry this much before. Usually he'll wait a little to let her calm down then go and talk to her. He doesn't really want to be sat to hell and back.

Whenever he sees her sad he can feel something inside of him ripping . . . but now . . . it feels like he's dying. He can't breathe and no matter how much he tightens his hands into fist's it won't stop the pain he feel seeing her like this.

"Kagome," InuYasha says softly.

Either she doesn't hear him again or is ignoring him because she doesn't respond.

His heart is sinking even more seeing her like this, hearing her sobs, so open, so venerable. Hell, they're in the middle of a nowhere, surrounded by houses. Least the streets are empty.

InuYasha swiftly takes two steps closer to her little form, not wanting to scare her. Crouching down, he sits with his knees bent up and his arms in-between them, hands on the ground, the form of him sitting like a dog.

He waits for her. His heart cracks hearing her hiccupping from trying to stop herself from crying.

"Hey."

Kagome stiffens immediately, her crying cut off soundly. She doesn't move, it's like she's a doe caught out in the middle of the forest, stiffening up to sense danger.

He says gently. "Kagome quit it with the crying already, will you?"

She jerks her head up to fast that he's surprised that her head doesn't snap off. She's staring at him with those big, caramel colored eyes. He can feel his heart pounding inside his chest, happy to see those eyes again even if they're filled with tears. She continues to look at him like she doesn't think he's real.

"InuYasha?" she whispers slightly.

He cocks his head to the side. "Why are you crying?"

She doesn't say anything, but her eyebrows pinch together and her eyes water up more.

He starts to panic. "K-Kagome, what did I say . . . ?"

She cries out his name and launches herself into his arms, sobbing onto his shoulder. The force knocks him back from his feet and onto his butt. She's holding him tightly around neck as she sits on the ground between his legs. She's shaking as if she's afraid that he'll leave at any moment, her sorrow and happiness in seeing him mixing together in her scent.

"Kagome?" he asks confused and surprised.

"You're really back . . . I can't believe it . . ." she cries through her tears.

Ah, Kagome . . .

He wraps his arms around her, one hand holding her head to his shoulder as he rests his cheek against the side of her head and the other around the small of her back. He might not know what happened to her, but at that moment all he can do is hold onto her. Besides, he wouldn't have been able to resist if he had to. She needs him.

His ears flatten.

Dammit, he really can't take this. He doesn't know what to do to make her better. He was prepared to knock someone down for harming her, but how can he defend her when she's only crying? His hold on her becomes tighter. As long as she's in his arms he won't let anything harm her, he promises that.

InuYasha moves his arms to hold her bridle style, placing one arm under her legs and the other supporting her by the shoulder. He gets up from the cold ground, planning to head back to her home where he knows that she'll be safe.

He lets a small satisfied smile form on his lips.

He has Kagome back, he doesn't intent to let go.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha watches Kagome sleep in her bed, her body still, her breathing even. Her raven hair is flowing around her pillow like a halo. Her light skin gleams in the setting sunlight through the window. She looks so relaxed yet strong at the same time, even when she's sleeping. She's lying on her side with her hands by her chin, curled like little kitten paws. The blanket she's wrapped up in is up to the edge of her shoulders, keeping her warm.

After InuYasha carried her back to her home, she curled up beside him on the floor in her bedroom, not saying anything, holding her arms around his waist and crying herself into the slumber that she so desperately needed.

He didn't bother her the whole time, only staying close and comforting to her. What could he say without her breaking down again? He couldn't stand seeing Kagome like that, and the best thing for her was to fall asleep and get some rest.

He sits by her nightstand, legs cross and Tessaiga on the floor. For the longest time he keeps watch, taking her in.

Though seeing Kagome sleeping should calm him, it's not the physical problem that he's worried about. He knows how badly feeling something to the point of wanting to cry out in pain can be. He can only wait for Kagome to talk with him about it, but even then it's killing him only being able to watch out for her like this. He wants to do something for her, but what?

He feels so useless, the worst kind of thing for him. He wants to take care of Kagome like he always has, but now he can't.

InuYasha's guilt for leaving her intensified as time went on. How could he have left her like this? To fend for herself in a situation that she couldn't handle, whatever the hell that situation was? Why couldn't he have stayed back to protect her? He failed in doing that. He failed the promise he gave to her, and knowing that made his chest sink in. He can't fail her again.

Kagome seems so serial lying there. It's like he's in a dream. Although he knows that the sobbing she did a few hours ago was real, it's still hard for him to believe that he's actually sitting here by Kagome's bed, in her room once again. It has been so long that it took him some time to get used to Kagome's scent surrounding him, so much of it contained in one room.

"How's she doing?" Kagome's mother asks, coming in quietly.

He shrugs but doesn't take his eyes off of Kagome. "Nothing really," he mumbles.

She nods. "That's expected, I can tell that she's been tired lately."

"What about you? I can tell that you're tired, too," he asks.

"Not actually."

He sighs. "Tell me something. I can't smell of fresh scent of Kagome's grandpa or kid brother in here anymore. Where are they?"

It's silent for so long that it compels him to turn to look at Kagome's mother. She's standing by the end of the bed with her head down and a frown on her lips, eyes closed. Taking a sniff of the air, he can tell that she's anxious and very defensive.

"What is it?" he asks quickly.

She looks to him and he controls himself from cringing back. She has the same glare as Kagome's, but this one is harsher, colder.

"This is nothing of your concern, InuYasha," she says lowly.

He doesn't back down. "Look, whatever is happening just tell me. I can't help if I don't know."

"There is nothing you can do," she snaps. "Just watch over Kagome." She leaves without letting him get a word in.

His ears twitch as he hears her lightly walking down the stairs, his mind thinking: What the hell happened? He's never seen Kagome's mother so hostile. Normally it was Kagome that would get like that. So she did get that temper of hers from her mother.

With what he's always known of Kagome's mother, she was a kind and gentle person, she never judged him for being a half-demon, she never treated him like he was a freak, hell the first thing she did when he met her was touch his ears, something that most people find repulsive. Now she was staring at him like he was about to kill her. A threat that was going to unravel some deep secret she had.

He doesn't know what to make of this. Does she really hate him for being a half-demon, finally realizing what filth he really is? Is she mad with him being gone for so long, leaving her daughter defenseless? That's probably it.

InuYasha sighs, looking back to Kagome.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

It's somewhere in the middle of the night when InuYasha's ears twitch, telling him that something's moving. He tenses up, grabbing the Tessaiga from the floor. He looks to the noise that alerts him, realizing that it's Kagome. She moved in her sleep to lie on her back, her eyes still closed. He can tell that her breathing isn't even. Faking sleep again, like usual.

A ghost of a smile forms on his lips, remembering all those times before when she would do that. It feels like he never left, the dream affect he had before wearing off.

He stays where he is, sitting underneath her window, leaning against the wall. She should have known that something like that isn't going to fool him. It's silent in the room, its silent inside the house, the only noise he hears is Kagome's breathing.

He sighs. "You can stop faking it, you know?"

She opens her eyes immediately but doesn't turn to look at him. She's keeps her eyes to the ceiling like it'll hold the answers to whatever she's thinking. His head cocks to the side. Why won't she look at him?

"Kagome," he says, trying to get her attention.

Her eyes widen a fraction and she finally turns her head to look at him. He smells the tears before he sees them.

Oh, come on! What did he do? He can see in her eyes the recognition that he's really there, the hope and happiness in them. Yeah, he knows what that feels like. Her wide brown eyes stare at him, giving him a tightening in his chest.

He squirms. "You can quit anytime with the staring, Kagome."

"InuYasha?" she says confused.

She slowly sits up as she's still in her clothing from before of jeans and a light blue long sleeved shirt, the blanket falling to her lap, her hair nappy.

"Is it that hard to believe that I'm back?" he asks, standing up to join her at the bed side, leaving Tessaiga on the floor.

"You really are back. I thought I was dreaming back at the bench," she whispers, sounding astonished.

He sits on the edge of her bed, next to her thigh. "That wasn't a dream. What are you doing up? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I couldn't sleep . . ." she sighs lightly.

This is the first time he's talked to Kagome in what feels like a lifetime. He feels like he should tell her that he missed her, that he wants her to be by his side again like always. He should tell her that, really . . . he never stopped thinking about her. He wants to tell her all of this, but he can't seem to get it out. Why the hell can't he? It's not that hard, just a few words.

"Kagome I-I . . ." He bows his head in embarrassment, his silver bangs hiding his eyes. "It's nice to see you again," he says quietly. How stupid is he?

She smiles lightly. "I really missed you, too, InuYasha."

He continues to keep his head down towards the blankets as he feels himself blushing harder. It lightens his heart to hear that.

Then she does something that he isn't expecting. She moves forward, getting out from under the blanket to get him in a tight hug.

This is different from when she threw herself at him back outside at the bench. She was crying for hells sake, maybe she didn't know what she was doing then or just needed comfort. Now, even though it's the middle of the night, she's awake and willingly hugging him. Her arms are around his neck tightly like she doesn't want to let go, her fingers sinking into his silver hair and her blushing cheek pressing against his shoulder, his chin resting on top of her head. He feels her breath against the skin of his neck and the warmth of her body against his.

InuYasha didn't think it was possible for him to blush more.

Did . . . did she really miss him that much? He feels his heart swell with hope that she missed him as much as he missed her. Her happy reaction is almost reassuring to him that maybe she doesn't blame him for leaving her.

He brings up one of his hands to hold her to him, his fingers gently tangling around her soft dark hair. It feels right holding her like this. So much more than it should be. Was this is what he needed, to have this kind of close contact with her from being gone so long?

It's comforting, having her sent so close to him, so real to him.

Kagome gently backs up, bringing her arms down from around his neck to hold them against his chest. InuYasha moves his hand to rest it against one of hers. He doesn't want her to go too far from him.

She says looking up to him. "Sorry, I know that you're not used to hugs and stuff."

He shakes his head, saying gruffly from embarrassment. "It's fine."

"I really am glad that you're back," she says softly.

". . . Me, too," he says lightly. He takes the opportunity with her calm and rational to look her in the eye and ask. "Kagome, has something been going on here?"

She stiffens, her hands slightly clenching his cloths, her can feel her strain under the hand he's holding. "What?" she asks surprised.

"Nobody has seen you. Kaede told me that she didn't see you, not even once. Then I come back and you're crying you head off! I mean, I'm happy that you're not hurt but . . ."

She pauses a second, loosening her grip on him, then says quickly. "Nothings attacked me, don't worry."

He looks to her skeptically for a second before he loses his energy. He sighs, his expression showing indignation. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left."

Her eyes widen, a quick breath taken in. "Don't think this is your fault," she insists loudly.

"How the hell can I not? If I had known this was going to happen I never would have left!" he argues.

"You can't do that! Don't take every upon your shoulders . . ." She fades out in the end, seeming to realize something.

"Kagome?" he questions.

She shakes her head quickly. "It's nothing. What happened during your trip?" she asks.

He doesn't know if she asked that as a distraction but it won't matter. She's telling him not to take any blame; least he knows that she doesn't blame him. But . . . after all that has happened to her—whatever that was—she has to blame someone. He could be wrong.

Suddenly remembering the pouch that she needs to protect herself, he drops her hand and reaches into his haori sleeve and takes out the blue pouch.

"Here," he says, handing it to her.

Kagome holds it in her hands, looking at it for a second then turning it this way and that, trying to figure it out. "It's pretty looking," she says.

"There's a spell inside. It's supposed to help you," he informs.

"Help me? Help me with what?" she asks, seeming nervous.

He shrugs. "I'm not so sure. I've been gone for over thirty days, so I don't really know what's going on right with you. Kikyo just said that it'll help."

Kagome stiffens. "Wait, Kikyo?" She can feel something inside of her being torn up just from hearing the priestess's name.

"Yeah, I found Kikyo when I was traveling back to Kaede's. Kikyo gave it to me to give to you, says that whatever is inside it would help." He glowers at the pouch, still a little agitated with his curiosity of wanting to know whatever's inside it.

Kagome doesn't move—is she even breathing? What the hells is going on? All he told her is that the pouch will help her.

He says her name and she blinks, almost like she came out of a trance. She looks to the blue pouch in her hand when she quickly puts it on the little stand next to her bead. It isn't normal though, she does it in a way that is like she's being burned alive by touching it.

Kagome can feel it becoming difficult to breathe.

InuYasha went and saw Kikyo again, even while he was out getting a Jewel shard. She wants to know what they did. Did they just talk? Did they . . . do something more? She controls herself from yelling at InuYasha, to demand to know what they did. She knows that he doesn't deserve her anger; she'll only be another cruel person like the people at school. She doesn't want him to feel that same anger over something so . . . childish. Yes, it's so obvious that at any opportunity InuYasha will see Kikyo. Why think otherwise?

She can't bring herself to look at him for some reason. If she does then she won't know what she'll do. He just got back and he already mentions Kikyo. It's a pain that she was hoping wouldn't be brought on by him. She doesn't want to see herself as another secondary burden to him compared to Kikyo, she can't be like that. She consoles herself by looking out to the window.

"Uh, Kagome?" he says confused.

She doesn't do anything.

"What are you looking at?" He tries to lean over to look at her face, but she turns away.

"InuYasha, you can go back to everyone else, if you want to," she mutters.

He blinks. "Why the hell are you telling me that? I just get back to—"

"Please, I don't want this," she says breathless.

She looks up to him to get it clear in his head of what she means, but what she sees instead quells her sadness and jealousy into shame.

His expression is that of a kicked puppy. His honey gold eyes hold hurt and loneliness, ears flat against his head. Suddenly, it changes to that of anger and betrayal in his eyes, his fangs showing over his bottom lip as he's glaring at her.

He snaps himself up from the bed—from her side. She almost drops back from the sudden movement, the bed bouncing.

He says with friction in his voice of both anger and upset. "Fine, then if you don't want me around then I'll leave. I thought that when you said that you missed me you meant it!"

Without a trace, he grabs his sword, opens her window and disappears into the night.

"Wait, please don't!" she yells out, scrambling to the window. She only sees dark shapes and feels the cold night.

Why—why did she do that?! How could she do that to him? What kind of horrible person is she to make him express such a face? Kagome knows that Kikyo can bring the worst out of her when it comes to those two's past relationship, why can't she understand how stupid her own self is? Why blame him?

Kagome knows that she accepted a long time ago that InuYsha will never let Kikyo go, and that she and Kikyo have the same feelings for him, but why is it so hard to accept everything else about that subject? Why do these feelings constantly resurface when she has already faced them once before? It's ten times worse when she adds in with what has happened to her in the time InuYasha left, the loneliness, sorrow, anger, and misery. Then the one person she thought that could save her after realizing what it was truly like to have him back in her arms brings up his old lover and she ruins it.

If it wasn't for Kikyo being alive maybe things could have gone different tonight.

She freezes in place with her hands gripping the windowsill.

Has she become such a horrible person that she wishes for Kikyo's death once more? She knows that Kikyo hates her, she's tried to kill her on more than one occasion, but for Kagome to know that hatred, to want someone to disappear, she never wanted that to happened, to have that anger directed back at Kikyo. It's the same thoughts that probably go through Tamashi's mind about Kagome and how she only wants her to disappear. The only difference is that Kagome cares about what those horrible thoughts mean.

She slumps down onto the matted floor under the open window, her body shaking both from the cold and her weary body wanting to give out. She feels that her sleep has been drained from her. She puts her face into her hands, her breath shaky.

The door opens quietly. "Kagome?" Mama says. She must have heard her.

She doesn't bother looking up to her.

"Dear, what is it?" Kagome doesn't say anything. "Talk to me," she says, certain distaste in her tone.

Let her get mad and yell at her, she'll deserve it.

"Please leave," Kagome whispers.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," she orders.

She looks up into her glass eyes, her teeth mashing down. "I said leave, please, Mama. I don't want to talk about it."

She's never told her mother to leave her alone for anything, she's always come to her looking for advice but she can't do that anymore.

Her expression stiffens. "I don't know what has happened, but for that attitude you'll be staying in the house all day tomorrow."

She sighs exasperated. "Doesn't matter, I don't want to do anything."

She says harsher. "Do you want to make it so that you'll have a worse punishment? I will not have my daughter telling me what to do."

"I'm not telling you what to do, Mama."

"That's it! Tomorrow you will only get meals when I bring them to your room. You are not allowed to leave this room unless it's for the bathroom or school until I say so—do you understand?"

She doesn't mind the punishment, though she knows that Mama will starve her tomorrow if she's only allowed to bring her food. Why is it not bothering her that much? Before she wouldn't have welcomed this kind of punishment, but she doesn't want to walk on broken glass with Mama, she can accept what Mama does since it's easier to give up. She's only one she has to learn to walk on broken glass around is InuYasha so that she'll never hurt him again.

"Answer me, Kagome!" she yells.

She cringes from her tone. "Yes, Mama . . ."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I somehow feel I went in the wrong direction with them fighting right off the bat, but I have my reasoning for this.**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	12. Glass: Part 11

**Chapter 12: Glass: Part 11**

* * *

InuYasha can't believe Kagome did that! After being gone for over thirty days he would have thought that she missed him like he thought at first, but _nope. _She was able to make him leave so easily.

Was she lying earlier, about missing him? He doesn't even know what the hell he did. All he did was tell her he missed her and then gave her that pouch and she suddenly saddens and makes him leave.

Maybe she could sense whatever was inside the pouch with her spiritual powers and didn't like it. Then again, why would Kikyo put something bad inside it? Doesn't she want to help Kagome? Then again, Kagome never was fond of him mentioning Kikyo . . .

InuYasha sighs to himself, confused. Why is it so hard to figure Kagome out at times?

Even if she did kick him out, he can't stay away from her. It's been so long since he's smelled her scent so close—seen her face, heard her voice. He can't let her get hurt anymore, so he'll silently watch her from afar, no harm done.

He can see her through the bushes that surround the outer perimeter of her yard to the inside of her house, peering in through the kitchen window. She's looking down at something, going off somewhere in her mind.

Crap, she's still doing that? She was like that before he left and whatever the hells she's thinking about hasn't gone way. What is she thinking about this time? Maybe she's wondering how to say sorry to him. She better be. It's not like he's going to apologize first.

His ears twitch, hearing sounds from beyond the house walls, but it's only Kagome making the noise. Her grandpa and brother are gone somewhere but her mother he doesn't know at the moment where she is. Once Kagome apologizes he'll ask her where the two missing from the house are.

The sound of running water is going and he squint his eyes, seeing that she's making . . ._raman! _Raman, raman, raman! Oh, come on! The one time he's fighting with her she's making the raman that he should be having! InuYasha growls to himself.

"Kagome," her mother says.

He moves from the bushes, making no sound to swiftly crouch down below the window to peek inside the kitchen at a closer view. Luckily Kagome has her back to him, her eyes settling on her mother who's standing by the entrance way to the kitchen. Even with her back to him he can still sense and smell that creepy tension she's giving off.

What's wrong? He doesn't sense a demon nearby, even after checking by sniffing the air, there's still nothing. It's only Kagome and her mom.

"What, Mama?" Kagome says quietly.

She's hoping that Mama's in a better mood, she seems to be with her easy posture.

"What are you making?" Mama asks.

Kagome pauses. "Just some raman."

Mama goes off. "I thought I told you that you can only eat when I say so. It's not good for you to keep eating like this. I also hope that you have kept in mind that about your other punishment from last night, about not being able to leave this house? I might eased up on you so you could walk around the house but don't make me take it back," she reminds.

InuYasha's ears perk. Punishment, what punishment? What did Kagome do wrong?

"I know, Mama. I know," she says forlorn.

"By the way, where has InuYasha gone to? I was wondering if he was going to stay for breakfast with us," she says kindly.

Yeah, he would have, but then her daughter would have been giving him the death glare the whole time.

Kagome stiffens at his name. She says quickly. "He ran off last night, probably already going back to his time."

"That's strange. I would have thought that with being gone for so long that he would have wanted to stay and see you."

She's right. InuYasha would have stayed. Heck he's still staying even though Kagome doesn't know that he is. He can't right then because of what she did to him—yelling at him for no reason.

Kagome turns the stove off, leaving the pot of water on the cooling burner and the ramen on the counter unpacked.

"I'm going up stairs," she informs.

Kagome walks past Mama who looks to her like she did something weird.

Sniffing the air, InuYasha can tell that there's a stale scent in it. Something about Kagome and her mother's attachment to one another has strained. Is it because her mother is acting weirdly, like that time before Kagome kicked him out and he asked about her other family members. She's not on her bleeding time either, so she can't be cranky from that.

He stays and watches Kagome for a few more hours, seeing her move around the house, mostly stay in her bedroom. She sighed a lot throughout the day. She doesn't seem mad but more sorrowful over something. Does she realize how much she hurt him?

His stomach growls, twisting for attention.

He can ponder on these things later, but right then he thinks that he might go and visit everyone over on the other side of the well. He didn't even see them when he got back. It was reasonable since Kagome at the time was more important.

Besides, it's not like Kagome is going to forgive him anytime soon, and with her not being able to leave her home she should be all right. He wants to stay around and continue to watch out for her, but in order to do that he needs to be at full strength. He needs to eat a shit-tone of food, first off. What can he do for her at the moment when there's no physical threat he can punch? He'll only be gone a few hours then come back, that's all that's needed.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"Ah, InuYasha, I see that ye have come back once again. But where is Kagome?" Kaede asks standing by the bamboo shingles of her house.

He sighs. "She's alright, for the most part. I'm just giving her some space."

Like there is any way in hell that he's going to say that she yelled at him like some dog that needed to be punished.

"That's good, I was worried when the child did not come to see me," she said.

"Or any of us, for that matter," Shippo's voice rants out by Kaede's feet.

Sango and Miroku come out of the house after hearing InuYasha's voice, Kilala the last to appear as she walks by everyone's feet in her small cat-form.

InuYasha tries to get it through his head that they're all here. It's been so long since he's seen them, and with him actually looking at them, he realizes how much he missed them. He can feel a part of him that's been empty for so long fill up with the circle of seeing them all together be complete.

"Looks like you made it back in one piece, InuYasha," Miroku comments.

He snorts. "Like any wimpy demon is going to defeat me. So, has Naraku been up to anything while I was gone?"

Sango sighs vexed. "There's been much going on. Why don't we go inside and discuss it."

"First, InuYasha, you have the Jewel shard?" Miroku questions.

He raises an eyebrow. "Who do you think I am? Don't be thinking, though, that I'll be giving it to you."

"Of course, just making sure," he grins.

Once everyone is inside sitting around the smoldering fir pit, the air around them seems to have taken on a stifling affect, like always when Naraku is mentioned.

Sango and Miroku explain how they had gotten new leads on Naraku, but all seemed to have been silly rumors, talking about dark clouds and the demons acting strange. Naraku has shown himself, but only while using a puppet to control.

The one thing that's good out of all the rumors are the few Jewel shards they've collected from some of those rumors confirming true. After a while it is said that any trace of Naraku has vanished, ruffling InuYasha. Both Sango and Miroku do not know the reason why, but they think that he has gone into hiding to gather his strength, maybe transforming again.

The most recent event is that they met up with Kohaku, being controlled like always with that strange blankness to his eyes, never seeming to be able to break the chain that he has with Naraku.

Sango has gone quiet like she usually does whenever the topic of Kohaku, her younger brother, comes up. She has a lonely look to her gray, brown eyes.

InuYasha sighs, knowing how it feels. How can you kill someone with the same face as someone you once knew? He'd figure out a way to save Kohaku's life without taking the shard out of the kid's neck somehow.

"Dammit," InuYasha hisses. "I shouldn't have left. Too much has been going on."

"No, InuYasha," Kaede says. "It was right of ye to go after that Jewel shard. Ye are one step closer to defeating Naraku. Now that ye have another Jewel shard, Naraku will come after ye four, along with his other minions."

"Four! What about me!? I'm part of this group, too!" Shippo whines.

InuYasha snorts. "You're afraid of the simplest thing that moves. Besides, you're a demon and yet you act like you're some pathetic human!"

Shippo leaps into his knee as his legs are crossed, the little fox trying to get up in his face. "I do not! I'm brave and more responsible then you are. I'm even smarter then you, too!" he smirks.

InuYasha punches the fox demon across the forehead without even thinking. Shippo pipes down, seeming stunned from going a full thirty days without getting hit in the head to suddenly getting a good whack.

InuYasha controls himself from grinning, knowing that somehow he's come to miss these little fights of theirs, although he doesn't appreciate being called an idiot. Shippo bounces off his knee, going to hide behind Miroku as he holds his head.

"So, where do we go from here?" InuYasha asks.

"We should leave as soon as Kagome gets ready to come back," Miroku says.

"Kagome will be coming back!" Shippo says happily, continuing to hold his head.

Sango says. "Speaking of Kagome, InuYasha, why did she never come to see us? We were back a few times, but we never saw her. Neither did Kaede see her."

He sighs, pausing. " . . . I don't think that Kagome will be coming back just yet."

"Why not!?" Shippo asks complaining.

He says impatient with the runt. "Because she has something going on in her time and she's in trouble with her mother so she can't leave her house."

"Oh, what did she do?" Miroku asks curiously.

"Like I'm going to tell you."

Shippo remarks. "Yeah, you're not going to tell because you don't know."

He grinds his jaw and takes a deep breath to stop himself from hitting Shippo again.

"When do ye think she will be back?" Kaede asks.

InuYasha shrugs. "Don't know, might be awhile."

With whatever's been going on in her time, it seems bad. With Kikyo also being worried about it, there has to be something really wrong, more then what he's seeing. Until it's fixed, he can't let her come back and search for the Jewel shards, for her own safety. She too strained right now for the trouble that he knows this world can bring. She won't survive here for a second in the state she's in.

He's sent her home before for her own safely and he'll do it again if he has to. Then again, is it safe there at all?

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Does InuYasha hate her? Every time Kagome thinks of him all she sees is that hurt, puppy-dog look. She can remember his words before leaving out the window. She can't believe that she reacted that much over such a stupid thing. It's not like InuYasha hasn't gone off in secret before to see Kikyo, and usually when he does he will admit it when he gets back to her that he did, though she sometimes, sadly, doesn't believe him. He admitted it when he gave her that pouch, too.

Kagome looks to the pouch that's on her work desk. It's been there since yesterday when she kicked out InuYasha, her hoping that he will come for her at some point. She kicked him out right when he got home—stupid jealously—so who knew how long it will take for him to come back around. Most likely she will be the one that will have to go and get him, but how can she expect him to take her back when she was so pathetic? It stung to think that maybe he thinks of her like that, but to have someone back in her life, a friend, she will do anything.

"I'm such an idiot," she mutters dryly.

Maybe making Mama ground her from going outside of the house—at least she's not trapped in her room—besides for school, wasn't such a good idea. It would have been nice to get out, go for a walk, even get near the well house to see InuYasha, but every time she tries to step out of the house expect for the school time in the morning to leave it only locks Mama down, determining her to not let Kagome leave the house as of now. Kagome told her she wanted to see InuYasha, but it was the wrong thing to say.

Kagome's eyes turn up to the blue pouch once again. She's thought about what's inside it but she's never looked.

She frowns. "I'm not that much of a coward."

Going over to the pouch, she hesitates for a second. Okay, maybe she shouldn't do this. No . . . if Kikyo gave her this it has to be something important. She snaps forward and grabs it in her hand, pulling on the ties.

Her fingers get a jolt of electricity sent through her nerves, it's enough that Kagome cries out and drops the pouch back onto the desk.

"What . . . what was that?" she whispers. It doesn't want to be open it.

"Kagome, what happened? I heard you yell," Mama called.

"I'm fine, Mama. I just . . . just fell out of my chair!" she lies, hoping Mama won't notice.

Kikyo gave Kagome this pouch for a reason, but she can't open it—not yet.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome sighs, leaning against the second story window in the hallway of her school, hearing the other students move about.

"What are you doing out here, Higurashi?"

She's surprised to hear Hojo's voice. She's even more surprised to see him standing beside her.

"Hi, Hojo . . . What are you doing here, I thought that you weren't talking to me," she questions.

His eyebrows scrunch together. "Kagome, I'm sorry about that. I over reacted before. I shouldn't be listening to these rumors. I now that they can't be true . . ." It sounded like he was asking a question.

Kagome sighs. "I don't sell myself on the streets."

He sighs in relief. "That's good to know. By the way, how are you doing? You've been coming to school a lot, so that must mean that all you're illnesses are going away."

She chuckles without humor. "Well, they're getting better.

"I was wondering, Kagome,"—he reaches into his back pocket, pulling out some tickets—"if you would come with me to the movies. I'll buy the snacks."

Another one of his useless dates—at least this time she can back out of it easily seeing that her "friends" aren't here to make the decision for her.

She opens her mouth to politely say no but—

"She would love to go with you, Hojo!" Eri's voice says enthusiastically.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha snarls the moment he sees that stupid shit of a guy walking up to Kagome. What the hell does he think he's doing? The wimpy boy looks familiar to him.

"What are you doing out here, Higurashi?" he asks, his voice sounding as if his balls haven't even dropped yet.

Kagome seems surprised to see him and asks him why he's talking to her. At-a-girl, send him away. Like that stupid, chicken shit knows her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry about that. I over reacted before—" _Blah, blah, blah . . ._

Kagome sighs. "I don't sell myself on the streets."

"_What?!_" InuYasha bellows out_._

He stiffens himself to keep from falling out of the tree he's hiding ni, quickly looking around to see if anyone heard him. Luckily there is no one outside to hear his outburst.

What the hell does Kagome mean that she sells herself on the streets?! Wait, she said that she doesn't, so then that piece of shit thinks she does? Is that why he's by Kagome, thinking he can get an easy screw out of her! From his Kagome no less!

He stands up in the tree on a large branch, digging his claws into the bark of the trees trunk. He's about to jump up to crash through the window he can see them through when the idiot starts talking again. He misses the first part of it from him imagining Hojo being ripped apart from limb to limb. He leans forward to listen in better, showing his fangs as they bit into his lip.

"I was wondering Kagome . . ."—bastard, he swears if Hojo's asks her what he thinks he's going to—"If you wouldn't come with me to the movies. I'll buy the snacks."

He blinks. What the hell is a movie? Well, it's better then what he was thinking.

Before Kagome can answer another voice comes along, more girly and insistent sounding. "She would love to go with you, Hojo!"

Kagome turns to the three girls that have surrounded her, eyes wide.

"Really, that's great," Hojo says enthused. He turns from them, not expecting a dismissal that Kagome would have said. "I'll meet you at the theaters on Saturday." He walks away, disappearing into the crowded hallways.

"What do you guys think you're doing?' Kagome asks her tone hard.

Oh, InuYasha knows that tone, he usually gets it when she's about to say sit. He can feel his skin crawl though he's not in danger of her saying it to him.

"We're just helping you," the one with curly hair says.

"With all that's been going on with those rumors, going out with Hojo is sure to bring back up your good status," the one with the shortest hair of all three says.

Now that he thinks about it, he recognizes those girls. He's seen them hang around Kagome before. He doesn't know why, they seem annoying.

"Why should I care about those stupid rumors? Beside you guys haven't talked to me in weeks. Why should you have a say in whether or not I want to go out with Hojo?" Kagome growls.

"We want what's best for you. You're not still with that two-timing boyfriend of yours, are you?" the shoulder length haired one asks.

"What? This isn't about InuYasha, Eri" Kagome defends.

His ears twitch. Why is Kagome mentioning him? Dammit, he better not be that two-timing person that girl is talking about. He doesn't two-time. He just . . . likes them equally. Is that so wrong?

Eri sighs. "Of course it is, Kagome. You've been so sad lately. I can, we all can, tell that it has something to with that boyfriend of yours."

"No it doesn't!" Kagome hisses.

The short haired one holds up her hands. "All right, all right, we just want what's best for you."

Kagome shakes her head. Taking a deep breath, she turns to walk away. "I don't have time for this. Goodbye."

They call out altogether. "Don't forget that date, Kagome!"

Kagome leaves the hallway without another word to them, out of InuYasha's sight around the corner.

There's one part of why she's so miserable. People think she's a harlot. How the hell did that happen? He swears if anyone tries to touch her for this . . . !

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

When it's time to leave school Kagome is eager to get home for once, she doesn't want to be at school anymore surrounded by fake friends, pushy people and Tamashi with her stupid side comments about the rumors.

Throughout the day Kagome could feel a sort of rage building up inside her, she wants to yell at someone, anyone. But when she thinks about that all she sees is InuYasha's hurt, puppy dog face. And thinking that makes her ache inside.

Kagome's felt like she's reached her limit over and over but then she seems to never break. Sometimes she thinks it's like that because she doesn't want to be broken, that her strong spirit remains on the right path. Although, she sees that far from likely, she's lost so much faith. She even hates the fact that she lives at a shrine.

Kagome crinkles her nose, smelling something fowl in the air. She's smelled this before but has never given it much thought.

Standing by the school entrance, she looks out to the nearest tree, finding the direction the skunk smell is coming from. There are a few students around the tree, some standing, others sitting, but none caring if they get caught with the drug they pass around. There never usually are teachers out in the yard to say goodbye to the students.

Kagome doesn't know those students; most likely they're a grade below her. She's seen students do this before but she's never really gotten involved in any of it.

She swears she can hear a low growling noise in the back of her mind.

She walks away fast, feeling her heart beating from thinking of InuYasha and what he would do if he found out what she was thinking. He would kill her, she knows that.

When she really thinks about it, the very thought of him worries, comforts, protects, and keeps her together. If she wants to really keep herself together, she needs to see InuYasha first.

That is, if he'll forgive her. Somehow with how stubborn he is, she doesn't see that happening soon.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"InuYasha, why can't you go and get Kagome?" Shippo asks innocently.

He turns on him aggravated. "Don't even think about it, Shippo. I know what you're doing with that stupid innocent act of yours. You're just trying to make me apologize first. Keh! It might work on Kagome but not on me."

Shippo gives him a look like he's an idiot. "Gee, if you're acting this crabby then you and Kagome definitely had a fight."

"We did not have a fight! Kagome's just being an idiot, is all!" he bristles.

He sighs. "Don't act so petty. Just go and apologize to her. Kagome won't be that mad."

InuYasha walks away from Shippo down the dirt path that's along the farming crops, not wanting to listen to the runt.

Like Shippo knows of anything that's going on, besides that Kagome still hasn't apologized to him, and ever since that stupid human, Hojo, talked to her she's been more aggravated than usual. Then there's also that thing about a date with that stupid boy. What the hell is a date in her time? Sounds like some kind of timing or something.

Plus knowing a part of why Kagome has been so sad has been weighing his mind. How the hell can he protect her from a stupid rumor? Stuff like that you can't punch. Unless you find the person that started it, which he hopes that he will.

"Why not get some advice from Kaede," Shippo suggests, walking behind him

He snorts. "Like that old bat will know what to do."

"Then talk to Miroku about it. He's better at knowing women that we do."

He grimaces. "Yeah, he knows women's butts better than us, but that's about it. I'll see you later, Shippo." He jumps out and down the road.

"InuYasha!" Shippo hollers.

Going on like this is going to kill him. He's had enough of just looking at Kagome from far away. He's not some coward, and if she doesn't get over whatever she's mad about soon he'll force her to. But damn, go to her now and she'll probably sit him till his back gives out.

InuYasha finds himself back at Kaede's house, the scent of a fire going inside, the crackling of it making his ears twitch. He goes over by the outside of the house next to the stairway to Kikyo's grave. Is she still looking for Naraku on her own? Crossing his legs and arms, sitting on the ground, he frowns, thinking things over.

Okay, this might not be such a good idea. All he has to do is ask for a little help, is all—Kagome never said it's a bad thing to ask for help.

On the other side of the hillside stairs, Miroku grunts as he drops the axe down on a log, snapping it in half. Both he and Sango are helping out Kaede by bringing in firewood for her seeing that she's getting too old to do things of that sort. The old lady should quiet being the village's priestess soon. Sango picks up a few chopped logs, having to go past InuYasha to get inside Kaede's house. Along the way she glowers at him.

His eyebrows rise to his hairline. What the hell is that for? He glares at the ground, hating not understanding women better.

"You know you could help us," Miroku says, whipping his sleeve across his brow.

"Keh, it looks like you've guys got it handled. You don't need my help."

"Oh, will you stop sulking already and go and get Kagome," Sango insists, coming around to stand beside him.

He gets this wide eyed look. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb. We all know that you've gotten into a fight with Kagome. When you do all you do is sigh and mope around. It's very annoying, really."

He frowns. "I didn't do anything wrong, so why should I be that one that has to apologize?"

Miroku walks up to get in InuYasha's face, his expression agitated. "Look, you are the only one that can get down the well, and Kagome is the only one who can sense the Sacred Jewel shards. Unless you go and say you're sorry to her, we can't do anything at a faster pace. So just suck up your pride and say you're sorry."

InuYasha looks to the ground, pouting.

Stupid monk, he doesn't want to say sorry first, he did nothing wrong, but dammit he can't sit here anymore thinking about Kagome. He wants her to be by his side, to be able to talk to her, to have her close enough that her scent can tell him she's happy, to see her smile. Not that he's going to say that to them unless a life time of mockery is wanted by him. The Jewel shards are important, too, they can't continue sitting around, but to bring her back yet for that?

. . . All right, fine. The instant no one's looking he'll run to the well to get Kagome. Not to bring her back, I don't think she's ready for that yet, but just to let him be around her. Like he needs to show them that he listened to Miroku. But he's not going to apologize; he's going to make her apologize.

He gets up and walks down the dirt path, not wanting to talk to the others anymore.

"Miroku, why did you talk to him like that? Don't you want Kagome to come back not just for Jewel Shards?" Sango asks annoyed.

He grins, winking. "That's just it though. InuYasha's mind is very complicated. He doesn't want others to know that he actually does want to go and get Kagome, so I gave him a reason about the Jewel shards instead of his own wanting for getting her to come back."

Sango smirks. "You're worse of a monk than I thought."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	13. Glass: Part 12

**Chapter 13: Glass: Part 12**

* * *

All InuYasha has to do is make it to the well. That's it and then he'll get Kagome to say sorry. He can sense that nobody is watching him. He moves quickly to the clearing that leads to the well. Kagome better not think that she wins because he's coming over to her time.

InuYasha stops at the wells edge, once more looking carefully around himself. Sensing no one, he jumps down, flouting through the sea of blue, going deeper and deeper into the time stream to Kagome's era.

He hits the ground at the bottom of the well easily. It's dark, but not so dark that even a human can't see. There's enough light in here to look almost dim, maybe the screen door is open on a cloudy day.

InuYasha freezes. He knows that smell. It's Kagome. She's in here.

He jumps up and grabs onto the edge of the well's opening, hoisting himself up to lean against the edge. He sees her sitting at the bottom of the steps inside the shrine, looking at him with those deep brown eyes. The door behind her is open, setting a small glow behind her.

He couldn't believe that she was just in here, sitting.

He says confused. "Kagome?"

Kagome knew he was there the moment he touch the bottom of the well in her time. She sensed his demonic aura long before she saw him. His voice doesn't startle her but gets her heartbeat picking up.

When was the last time she was nervous like this without having fear or anxiety next to it? Please, InuYasha, she hopes he'll see reason.

She smiles a little. "Hi, InuYasha, I'm sorry it took me so long to come back—well, I'm not exactly back yet, but I was getting there."

She meant being sorry for more than the few days they've been fighting. She's sorry for the whole month that she was away from everyone. She's sorry for more than she can say, but, just then, seeing him is enough to make her heart ache less.

He gives one hard chuckle. "Took you long enough."

She stands up easily, stepping down to the stairs, feeling that her body is lighter. She says lightly. "Well, I'm here, and, um, InuYasha . . ."

He's there suddenly in front of her, his face so close to hers that she feels a blush creep across her cheeks. She can only hold still, not knowing what he's going to do, though she feels it's not a bad thing not knowing.

He grabs hold of her left hand gently, feeling his claws that she knows will never hurt her. He doesn't let go of her hand, looking at her with his eyebrows puckered—formally known as "the pout".

All Kagome can really concentrate on is the warmth of his hand engulfing hers. Her heart flutters, a lightness that she's all but forgotten coming back to her. This is why she needs him here.

He says gruffly. "Why did you yell at me?"

Kagome tries to concentrate past her beating heart, pleading. "I'm _really_, really sorry about that, InuYasha. I just snapped. You didn't deserve it, I know that. I would have come and seen you but Mam wouldn't let me, I'm not even supposed to be out right now . . ." Her gut tightens thinking about that, but she ignores it for his sake. "Can you forgive me?" she asks desperate.

He questions a second why her mother wouldn't let her see him. Like that is going to keep him away, but he is surprise that she came out and actually said sorry first of her own will. He was thinking that he would have to fight her tooth and nail to get that out of her.

A ghost of a smile comes to him. "I don't think that there is no harm, I'll forgive you on one condition."

She brings the hand that he's not holding up to her chest, happy that it's this easy for him to forgive her. Normally he's too stubborn for his own good.

"What is it?" she asks.

His ears twitch, saying. "Make me raman."

She blinks. "That's it?" She chuckles happily. "Alright, if that's what you want. I'm just happy that you've come back to me."

He gets this bashful look to his face, turning the color of light pink on his cheeks. He can't help but think he always will.

Kagome doesn't feel sorry for saying that, for it is the truth. She's happy that he finally came back to her, and even though he might not say it out loud, she can tell he feels the same.

InuYasha continues to keep a light hold of her hand.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango and Shippo cry in sync.

"Sango, Shippo!" Kagome calls out happily.

After that it's hugs all around. Except for Miroku because InuYasha won't let him hug Kagome, and InuYasha himself for being a pour sport.

Finally Kagome's back, she hasn't seen them all in so long. It has been a few days since she said she was sorry to InuYasha and she knew within that time that she now has to say sorry to her friends.

What held her back was the fear that they would hate her, find her permanently useless and send her back. InuYasha was the one encourage her on, mostly out of not understand her reasoning for stalling and forcing her to come with him.

She wants to say that she's sorry to everyone. She wants to say how much she missed them. She wants to say she knows that she was a cowered for not coming. Everything she wants to say is stuck in her throat, burning like she swallowed sandpaper. Is she still such a cowered that she can't ask for their forgiveness? No, she knows them better than that. She knows that they will forgive her if she says sorry. She can't explain the pathetic reason why she kept away from them though, that is the sad part.

"Why didn't you ever come to see us, Kagome?" Shippo asks, clinging to her shoulder.

She pauses. "Um . . . well—"

"Shuddup runt and leave her alone. She's back, isn't that what matters?" InuYasha says gruffly.

She sighs in relief for him coming to her rescue.

"So now that Kagome is back, we can continue our search for Naraku," Miroku says.

Sango nods. "Yes, we can't give up just because Naraku has gone into hiding again."

Even though she's saying those words with such enthusiasm, Kagome doesn't feel enthused. She only feels a churning in her gut.

If she was to go and search with them then she would have to leave Sota in the hospital without her support . . . She doesn't even know if he'll make it, he's still in the critical stage. How can she leave him, she can't. Her body starts to feel hollow just from the thought.

Then there is Mama. Kagome feels that sometimes she wants to escape her, but she knows that she can't. Not because she is giving up but because she found that renewed determination to help Mama. She needs her, and even though Kagome doesn't know why she's like that, she needs to stop it. Kagome's been powerless on her own, but maybe . . . with InuYasha here and her friends for support, she can help. She needs to restore her empathetic gentle heart to what it once was. She has to do so something and actually mean it this time.

She stops herself from going too far. She can use their support but they don't need to get messed up in this. If InuYasha does . . . he might become as messed up as her.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouts.

"What?!" she says startled. "It's rude to yell at people!"

He snorts. "If you would pay attention then I wouldn't have to yell. I've been saying you're name ten times practically."

Her eyes widen. "Oh, well, sorry about that. I was just . . . thinking."

Yeah, he knows. She had this sad look to her eyes, almost like they were blank. That's never happened before. For a second he felt . . . fear. He felt afraid for her, which was why he called her name in the first place.

"When will we be moving out?" Shippo asks.

InuYasha can smell nervousness from Kagome. She's not ready to leave.

"Just wait, runt. We'll go at some point," he says.

"InuYasha it's been long enough," Miroku argues. "It's been over thirty days since we've had Kagome's ability to move things along quicker, Naraku has grown stronger, and we cannot afford to lose time."

"I agree with Miroku," Sango says.

"Just leave it, you guys," he hisses.

"Why don't you want to leave?" Shippo asks. "Usually you jump at the chance to get Naraku."

"Just shut the hell up, Shippo."

What the hell could he have said? He does want to get Naraku, but he can't go by himself—he's left Kagome's side for far too long. And with Kagome in the state that she's in, there's no way she can go with them. Naraku can be killed at any time, but he has to take care of Kagome first.

"Hey." They turn to Kagome, her voice hesitant. "I would like to stay at my home for a bit more . . . please . . ."

"But Kagome . . ." Sango tries saying.

She shakes her head. "I just . . . just need to stay over there a little longer . . . A lot of things have been going on . . . You guys can continue to search for Naraku, but . . . I don't think that I can go."

Miroku sighs disappointed. "There will be more waiting, I see.

Kagome nods, apologizing. "Yes, I'm sorry, Miroku. I know that you want to move out but I . . . I have to take care of something first. You too, Sango, sorry about this."

Sango asks. "Why though?"

She's silent for a second. "It's hard to explain, but I hope you guys can forgive me."

Her eyes widen in confusion. "Forgive you? Kagome, if something serious is going on at your home then how can you be blamed for wanting to say and help?"

Kagome knows that with Sango losing her family she would understand in wanting Kagome to take care of her own.

"She's right you know. We still love you," Shippo enthuses.

"Guys . . ." Kagome tries to keep herself from crying, knowing she's done enough of that in the past while to last a lifetime. "I really don't—"

InuYasha scoffs. "Shut up and take their forgiveness."

Miroku nods with a grin. "Though InuYasha put it quit rude, he's right. You can't be blamed for something like this. We hardly ever came back as it was even though we knew that you be here to see Shippo or Kaede. We're as much to be blamed."

Kagome can't believe that they don't blame her, and the way Miroku said that . . . Was asking for forgiveness so easy to do, to have friends that see beyond her broken state? The doubts continue to stay in her head, but she tries to quit them, looking to her friends open faces, reminding herself all they've been through together. A strong sensation spreads through her body, making her want to jitter where she stood.

She chocks back a cry and says. "Thank you so much, everyone."

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"Why don't you tell me what has been going on at you're home?" InuYasha asks frustrated. He stares her down, hoping to break her into confessing.

"You don't need to know," she says quietly, standing in front of the Sacred Tree.

Why does it seem that everything always comes back here? The reason InuYasha brought her out here was to get her talking, no interruptions or watching eyes, but getting the answers out of Kagome is a fight even for her. The Sacred Tree in her time period holds a grave . . . while this one once held the half-demon she so loves. In each world they're both the same tree and yet they seem so different. This Sacred Tree she can stand by easily, she can feel its comfort. She tries not to think what will be buried by the bass of its trunk in the future.

InuYasha argues. "If it's nothing then why did I find you crying you're eyes out when I came back? You've also been spacing out so much that you can't even keep up a conversation."

That shuts her up.

She's not getting away that easily. Until she comes out with what the hell's been going on, he's not backing down.

"Just say it already, will you?" he asks gentler.

Kagome is quiet for so long that he thought that she didn't hear him. He's about to talk again when she opens her mouth.

"I don't want to tell you," she whispers, low for even his hearing.

He slowly draws out agitated. "And that would be why . . . ?"

She says in a normal tone, getting nervous from his stare. "It's nothing of your concern. You don't need to get involved."

"Keh, of course I need to get involved."

"Just leave this one alone, will you, stupid," she insults.

"Don't be saying that to me, idiot—!"

"Look who's talking!"

He snarls with a hint of desperation in his voice. "If whatever's going on is making you like this, I need to know. Didn't I say that I would protect you?"

Her heart jumps into her throat.

She knows that he said that, they are words that warm her heart and let love flow through her veins whenever she thinks about them. She wants InuYasha to continue to protect her, but it saddens her knowing that he's trying to protect her from these hurt feeling that have built up into a mountain over time. How can save her from herself?

"InuYasha . . ." she says softly, trying to find the right words.

He faintly sighs. "Kagome, I might not know much of what's going on but didn't you tell me before that accepting help isn't a sign of showing weakness, its strength? So don't be such an idiot and trust me a little more."

". . . I'm sorry," she says melancholy. "I know that I should trust you—and I do, with my life. It's just so hard . . ."

His ears lower a fraction at her tone. He's hardly ever seen her like this. This is true sadness, this isn't like those times when he would come back from visiting Kikyo, were she ignores him and only leaves his side to get away. She standing in front of him trying to be strong but not wanting the help that he knows she would usually ask for.

InuYasha lifts his hand gently and holds his hand against her cheek, hoping for her not to cry. He doesn't know what he can do to comfort her, but maybe this will help. He's not used to doing things like this with her, not even to Kikyo when affection was shown, but he continues to look at her, trying to silently tell her he's here.

His gentle touch makes Kagome's skin burn where he touches her, her stomaching feeling like its dropping. She slowly lifts her right hand to hold his hand, needing the contact.

Kagome can see that InuYasha really does care and wants to help her. It's just so hard to come out and let him do it. Getting him involve might get him hurt, and Kagome knows from what he's said about his past that he's been hurt enough, he doesn't need any more bad memories. She can't be the one at fault this time for bringing him more pain, she can't take that. He wants to help, knowing that he cares for her is something that makes her think she can have the confidence to tell him something, even a little if it means he won't get hurt and it'll relieve some of her stress.

He can feel his cheeks becoming hot. He looks away for a second to regain his bearings then back to her quickly. He swallows, lowering his hand with Kagome letting go of him.

He tries to calm his racing heart, saying. "Just tell me, will you?"

She takes a deep breath. "There's been something wrong at home, that's it."

His eyebrows lower. "Don't think that I'm going to give up so quickly."

How can she keep going on with him looking at her like that? His bright eyes are staring into her soul. This boy that is her guardian, who has come back for her time and again, she must trust him. She keeps thinking that. She has to. Don't only tell him a little, she needs to tell him everything (don't hurt him doing it, she can't hurt him).

What she feels she can say to him comes rushing out so fast it's as if she can't keep pace with her own self. "Mama has been acting weird and I don't know what it's about. Sota is in the hospital and I don't know if he'll be okay soon. Grandpa is gone now!" —those two things get her tears to fully start up— "My friends are being jerks and it feels that everyone hates me!"

His ears flatten so hard that it hurts. Dammit, he didn't mean to make her cry!

"Kagome . . . Hey, don't cry. It can't be that bad . . ." he says trying to help. He holds his hand up as if to do something for her.

"Yes it is! It's horrible! I've wanted to give up so many times that I don't feel like going on anymore—"

"Don't say that!" he yells, panic rising. He doesn't think about it, he goes with his instinct screaming at him—making his gut churn—to never make her say those words. He takes her into his arms, holding her tightly against him.

"Don't say that, dammit! Don't! You are not allowed to think like that, Kagome. Do you hear me!?" he shouts.

Kagome stays still for a second, but eventually relaxes in his arms. "Thank you," she cries against his shoulder.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha sighs. "We need to get going."

Kagome controls herself from saying sit, knowing he doesn't deserve it. Doesn't he understand that going back home means facing all the problems that are there for her? She left the house and came back to the Feudel Era without telling Mama. Her mother was bound to notice. Kagome doesn't want to go back to those hard eyes, but she has to at some point and she would rather do it with InuYasha at her side.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Grumpy, we're going," she mocks, no energy to her voice.

He snorts, not amused.

Being out for most of the day in the Fuedel Era, the sun is starting to get lower and lower, not yet to the ground but it's creeping along. She and InuYasha met back up with their friends in front of Kaede's house, deciding on what they were going to do. Sango and Miroku are going to go on searching for more Jewel shards, but not as far off as they went before. Shippo will even be going with them this time around, which he is excited for. InuYashe will be staying behind with Kagome. She feels that he should go with them, but a larger part of her is desperate for his support. Knowing him, he would have gone if he wanted to, so she doesn't feel that selfish for the thought. He's staying with her because he wants to.

Shippo jumps up onto Miroku's shoulder. "Bye, Kagome, you better come back soon!" he says insistently.

Kagome can see the tears in his eyes brimming over, stabbing her heart. Pour Shippo, she gets back and she's already leaving. It makes her want to crumble to the ground, even if they forgave her for her absents. Can she forgive herself?

She turns her back so not to see their faces anymore. "Goodbye," she says, fast walking away down the dirt road towards the well, leaving her friends in confusion at her behavior.

InuYasha easily catches up to her. "Are you alright?" he asks.

She nods and gives the best fake smile to him, thought she can tell it doesn't fool him.

When they get to the well after their silent walk, InuYasha grabs hold of her around the waist when they jump down into it.

As they go farther and farther into the blue abyss, she can feel her stomach tightening, warning her to go back. Is she really scared of her own mother? She can't be, even if Mama's acting strange she can never be afraid of her. She's afraid for her. There has to be it.

"Don't keep silent, women!" InuYasha orders, smelling her stress.

Its then that Kagome notices that she's breathing franticly, almost like there's a led weight bearing down on her chest. She tries to calm her breathing, but every time she does she feel like she's suffocating.

She shouldn't be acting like this. She's going to be fine—InuYasha's here with her. He'll always protect her.

They finally hit the bottom of the well.

"Up we go," he says, lifting her into his arms and out of the well.

Outside it's sunny with the sky a bright blue, the birds chirping. Seems almost ironic with how she feels. Her legs are hollow, her voice lost with the wind. Looking to the house, it's funny. Outside it seems so normal. Nobody would suspect the things going on inside it.

InuYasha leaves her side after a second, his curiosity capturing him as he goes over to the Sacred Tree looking down to the stone that he gave no thought to before. Her Grandpa's grave.

Kagome walks over slowly, hesitating a second or two to even stand near it as close as InuYasha is. Sorrow overtaking her, she continues on to his side. It's strenuous for her to stand before this tree for the first time in a long time. She stays close to InuYasha for support, but even then it's hard.

"This is your grandfathers . . . Isn't it?" he asks quietly.

She does nothing but nod.

"Thought so, I can smell his scent on it_." Even if it is tainted with death . . ._

Kagome almost wants to throw up with him saying that. She still hasn't gotten over how Grandpa died and the fact that he's dead. With InuYasha saying that it almost seems final, like the memorial service and the nurse saying that Grandpa died wasn't real. Coming from InuYasha's mouth made it real.

She holds her breath to try and calm down.

"Kagome!" Mama calls.

The voice sends her heart racing. As she turns around, Mama's right there suddenly, wrapping her arms around Kagome, crying on her shoulder like she's been gone for years.

Mama leans back to look her over, her eyebrows puckering. "Are you hurt? What happened to you? Where did you go?" she quickly inquires.

Kagome's surprised by not only this mood swing but the fact that her mother can still care, making her heart want to cave in. She has been so cold to her lately that she almost gave up thinking that Mama would ever be like this again. It's like Kagome is being cut into a thousand times, going down into deep blue that's swallowing her up.

"She was with me over in my time." InuYasha's says.

Mama eyes harden as she lets Kagome go. "She wasn't supposed to leave, you now. Did you take her without my consent?"

"Well it's not like she hasn't left before. Besides, I won't let her get hurt."

"Tell me next time, InuYasha," she demands.

He nods curtly, not sure how to make of this new found side of Kagome's mother.

"Oh, that reminds me, Kagome. That boy called for you earlier," she says.

"Boy? . . . Oh, you mean Hojo. I didn't even know he had my phone number," she says surprised.

Oh crap, today is Friday. He must have called to remind her about the date on Saturday. Why did her friends have to give him her home phone number? She can sense InuYasha's seething and the fact that he's glaring at her back. Mama has bad timing.

"Um, Mama, why don't you go and prepare dinner," she suggests, feeling she can sort of handle her a little with her uplifted mood. Though it does confuse her and hurt her.

She nods. "That's right, I should. Cant having you kids starving. I should make something with vegetables in it."

Kagome tries to ignore that, but she can't help but feel a sort of roll in her stomach thinking that she's mainly been making vegetables in everything she does because of what she said to her.

Once Mama's out of sight, InuYasha strikes. "Who the hell was your mother talking about?"

She tries not to act nervous. "Well, his names Hojo and, um . . . he's just a nice guy I know."

His hands ball up into fists and one of his fangs protrudes out of the corner of his mouth. She swears she hear him curse under his breath.

"And what the hell does _he_ want?" he hisses.

"Um, he's just a good friend, is all," she chuckles, nervous.

He snorts. "I can't believe your friends with a snot-nosed kid like that."

"Hojo's not that bad," she defends. Though he did abandon her like everyone else at one point . . .

"I don't care what the hell he's like . . . And what does your mother mean by 'call'?"

"You know that thing that sometimes makes a loud noise over and over. The thing that you see me talk into some times—that is what a call is."

He eyes her suspiciously.

She smiles meekly_._ "Why don't we go inside?"

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	14. Glass: Part 13

**Chapter 14: Glass: Part 13**

* * *

_Stupid, wimpy, no good bastard. _

InuYasha can't believe that idiot has the nerve to actually contact Kagome. What the hell does he want? Last time he saw the bastard he was asking Kagome if he could get an easy screw over out of her. He's still gotta find the bastard that started the Kagome's a harlot rumor. He can rip that guy's guts all out he wants.

His hands fist up, claws digging into his skin.

All InuYasha wants to do is track this Hojo boy down and rip his eyes out, punch a hole through the gut and tear him limp from limp. Maybe throw him against a wall before he tears him apart. He can definitely be sure that the boy's death will be slow and painful.

InuYasha tries to hold a growl from coming out from thinking of that stupid, retarded son of a bitch . . .

"In thirty minutes it'll be done, InuYasha" Kagome's mother says.

He stops his growling, being too aware of it.

Kagome is up in her room doing God knows what, those studies of hers probably. Not much for him to do around here except wait at the kitchen table for the food to be done. That and to give her some space, she's been through enough for the day dealing with certain people.

He hasn't had Kagome's mothers cooking in forever which is far too long. And somehow, he kind of misses the feeling of the family "get together" thing at the dinner table, that's what Kagome calls it. Although Sota and Kagome's gramps can't be here with them . . . He can't even imagine what Kagome's been going through here.

"InuYasha it's rude to sit there and stare," Kagome's mother scolds.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I didn't realize that I was." He tries to sit up straighter in his seat, his feet on the seat with his knees bent up.

"Don't let it happen again. You're a part of this family just as much Kagome is. I will not have you having bad manners."

He mutters. "Alright, alright."

Guess Kagome is right when she says that something is wrong with her mother. But what exactly can it be? Is she possessed by a demon? That can't be it. He doesn't sense any demonic energy around her. For the fact, her trying not to kill him is a good sign that she isn't possessed. He's seen her a few times going from one emotion to the other with no explanation. She's unbalanced.

He watches her closely as she moves around the kitchen. Her movements are normal, nothing jerky. Her energy level seems that of Kagome's, but that's to be expecting seeing that she's Kagome's mother. She has a slight pinch in her eyebrows, like what she's doing is nerve-racking for her. Taking a sniff of the air, there's something stale about it.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks.

She instantly stops in her work, keeping her back to him. "What could be wrong?"

"You seem out of it almost. Is this because of what has happened to your pup and old man?"

She turns on him. "Do not call Grandpa an old man! He was a respected member of this family, and you will respect that as well!"

He's so shocked by her sudden reaction that he can't speak for a second. She continues to stare at him with those hard eyes, like mist, so dense that he can't see through them to what her real intent is beyond them.

"All right, all right, calm down already. I meant no harm," he says, pacifying.

It's not like he can yell at her which he really wants to do, its Kagome's mother for crying out loud! He can't tell her to go to hell!

"Just as long as you never do it again," she warns.

InuYasha nods curtly, asking cautiously. "There's something going on with you. Normally you're so calm, why—?"

She interrupts him. "There is nothing wrong with me! I'm just fine . . . I'm fine . . ." She chocks back a cry, putting her hand over her mouth. Then she starts full blown crying.

He snaps himself up to stand, feeling uncomfortable. He says baffled. "Hey, you don't need to cry . . ."

What the hell can he do? A crying Kagome is bad enough; at least he has some sense with what to do with her—but with this? He has no clue.

"InuYasha what did you do!?" Kagome frantically asks from out of nowhere. She charges over to her mother, taking her into her arms.

"I didn't do anything! All I did was ask what the hell her problem was and she freaks out on me," he groans.

Kagome's mother hasn't stopped crying, making panic rise up inside of him. It wasn't his fault that she started crying, she just did! He can sense a part of Kagome's mother being torn in pieces, something like she's being tormented.

"Come on, Mama, come and sit down," Kagome directs, setting her on a chair. InuYasha stands to the side of them, his body tense. "Now, why are you crying? Did InuYasha say something?"

She throws a glare at InuYasha, making him cringe away from her. Dammit, he's going to get sat to hell and back for this later, he knows it.

"N-no, he didn't d-do anything. I did!" she hiccups through her tears.

"What did you do . . . ?" Kagome hesitantly asks.

She stiffens, pausing. "It's nothing. I don't even know why I'm crying anymore."

She suddenly stands up, almost knocking Kagome back. He catches her, wrapping his arms around her waist, turning her slightly away from her mother. He doesn't like Kagome being around her now. He feels he has to shield her even from her own mother, something that is completely not right.

Mama wipes her tears against her sleeve. "Go on you two. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Mama . . ." Kagome says uncertain, looking around his upper arm. Suddenly InuYasha can smell the scent of salt and tears coming from her.

He grimaces. "No you, too."

He lightly drags her away from the kitchen, thanks to her feet magically not working. He can feel his guilt returning. Even when the situation is right in front of him he can't do a thing to save her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry . . ." Kagome whispers to him all the way up to her room. Once they're inside, door shut, and the house quiet, he asks her why she's crying. "I'm crying because of Mama!" she wails out.

Her legs seem to give out on her as she plopped down to the floor at the edge of her bed.

Even after all the times of Mama's behavior, calling her fat, saying and doing all those horrible things to her and the family, she still went and comforted her. She didn't even think about it, she just did. That proves that she can't hate her mother no matter what. That's why she's crying, because she's so happy for it! She's not such a terrible person that she can hate her mother! Kagome wants to protect her and help her still, her thinking is right.

She can see it in her head, the sharp clarity of Mama's angered face, the face of her crying and breaking down her barriers. Her memories of everything over all this time are so blurry at times that it's almost incomprehensible. Other times it's so sharply in focus that it hurts. But compared to all those other memories, the ones with Mama crying in her arms, saying that she admits that she has a problem, is something not to sharp, but not do dull. It's given Kagome hope that she can find out what's wrong with her.

There's still a part of Kagome that wants to not have hope, to not forgive her for what she's done, but her inner child wants her mom back.

"Come on, Kagome. Stop crying already. Your mother . . . she didn't mean to do any of those things . . ." InuYasha says, sounding unsure.

She nods. "I know that, but it still hurts whenever she does those things."

He brings his haori sleeve up to lightly wipe her tears away. "I'll find out what's wrong, don't worry. Stop it with the tears now."

She almost chuckle at his roughness of trying to get her to stop crying. At least he's still the same InuYasha. She has to wonder if he'll still be after all of this. Mama has changed her from facing the harsh reality of life here. InuYasha's been through so much already . . . He might revert back to his old self like when she first met him, when he wouldn't trust her—Wait, what is she saying? Even after all of this she still trusts InuYasha. Why is she having so many doubts?

InuYasha pouts in agitation, watching Kagome go off into another world as she thinks to herself. Dammit, he hates it when she doesn't pay attention to what he's saying.

"Will you stop thinking!?" he barks.

She blinks, coming out of her thoughts. "What do you mean by that?" she asks agitated at his yelling.

He snorts. "You were getting that blank, far off look to you."

She sighs tired. "Oh, sorry, I've been thinking a lot lately."

His head cocks to the side, asking. "What about?"

"It's nothing," she says, trying to avoid it.

"Just tell me already," he demands.

"No. Why should I? It's my thoughts. I can keep them to myself."

"Just tell me, you did before."

"It's not that simple. I don't want to hurt you—" she admits without thought.

He sighs. "You think you can hurt me? Stupid, idiot . . ."

"Hey, I'm just saying—!"

"Kagome." The way he said her name make her stay quiet. There's something in his voice that she hardly ever hears. It's so soft. "Don't misunderstand me like that. Just because I'm yelling at you doesn't mean's that I stopped caring about you."

"But . . ."

"Just get over it. I'm not going to stop yelling at you until you get it through your thick head that I'm staying," he decides.

Once he's done, his face blushes into a ripe tomato. Kagome can feels hers like that, too, but it doesn't bother her. She's really happy he came out and admitted his feelings like that. Although for him that had to of been hard, he's not the touchy-feeling type.

InuYasha actually can't believe that he had to explain all of that. She should know that he only yells at her to help, it's not like he can easily express himself. To really say all of that out loud, in a way, it's kind of like hitting you're head on a hard wall and getting some sense knocked into you, that he needs Kagome as much as she needs him.

He snorts, breaking the moment. "Why don't you get back to those studies your always so worried about? Tomorrow we're going to see everyone.

She asks. "Why?"

He frowns. "Don't you want to see them before they leave?"

"Yeah, I do, but I just saw them today . . . I don't want to upset Mama again."

His eyebrows pinch together. "We'll sneak away again, if we have to. You need to see them, they want to see you. I'll be there when you talk with your mother, so don't worry."

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Oh no, what's she going to do about Hojo?

Kagome paces back and forth as much as she can in the sink area of the bathroom, the door shut behind her, debating if she should get ready to go and meet Hojo for the date at the movies.

If she does go, InuYasha is going to kill her. There's no way he's going to let her go anywhere without knowing where she's going and what she's doing. Even if she told him, he wouldn't let her go once he heard it was Hojo.

But then there's Mama, insisting that she goes, saying that it will get her reputation back up instead of being . . . the slut . . . Kagome, doesn't want to do this even knowing that. What good does it do for her to do something that won't make her happy in the end?

Her heart hurts, but this time around it seems her head hurts more.

She doesn't want to be seen as the hoe, she's not like that even if everyone assumes it, even her so called friends at school. That's why they want her to go out with Hojo, the same reason as Mama. She can tell that they think of her differently.

She shouldn't be petty over this. She's told herself over and over that they aren't her friends anymore. She doesn't connect with them nor wants to after they turned their backs on her. But now that they're treating her like she's someone once again without complaint she wants to scream at them and their selfishness.

Her thoughts come back to InuYasha. It's not like she's never turned down Hojo, she just couldn't before because of her friends interfering. She's always thought about InuYasha. He might cheat on her with Kikyo, but she will not with him . . .

She shakes her head quickly. She doesn't need to make this about him.

She whispers to herself. "Okay, getting off track. I need to decide if I'm going to see Hojo or not."

"Hey, Kagome!" InuYasha bangs on the door.

She squeaks, jumping.

"What the hell are you doing in there so long? Didn't you say that you had to be somewhere?" he asks.

She calls back. "Um, yeah, I do!"

Think quickly, does she go and see Hojo or stand him up? Wait, why is she even thinking about it? All those times before she always immediately said no, what's different this time . . . if not for Mama, but if Kagome doesn't want to go out with him, she shouldn't. What will Mama do when she tells her, if she can? Can she pretend that she went and saw him? No, Mama would figure that out easily.

Kagome slowly walks out from the bathroom. InuYahsa is right there, so close all she sees is his Fire-Rat. He backs up a little to give some space.

"Why are you standing so close to the door?" she asks, thinking he's spying on her.

His eyebrows scrunch together. "Keh, don't need to get mad about it. Now, are you going to tell me where you're going or not? I know that school place let you leave for today. Where the hell would you have to go at a time like this? To fight a demon?"

She sighs. "I don't really want to go . . ."

His ears twitch, a sort of relief settling on him. "Good. Whatever it was you were going to do, you're lucky that you're not going anymore, I could smell your anxiety coming off you."

She was that nervous?

"Kagome," Mama calls. She's in the living room around the corner, most likely watching the TV again with no sound. "Shouldn't you be going to see Hojo?" she asks.

Kagome's eyes widen, already imagining the anger in her eyes, the blankness of them like ice when she tells her that she's not going to go. She's not going, right?

"Wait, you were going to see that stupid shit!" InuYasha howls.

He can't believe that she was going to see him! Why the hell would she want to see him at all? InuYasha's body is seething with adrenaline and even he won't admit that he's jealous. He just doesn't want her to go. Like that pathetic excuse can protect her.

She tries to clear her mind. "No, I'm not going . . ." she corrects, trying to sound certain.

"You better not be," he snorts.

"Kagome, aren't you going to go? You don't want to keep him waiting," Mama questions coming to stand by them.

Kagome tries not to sweat, her heart racing. She has a growling dog-demon on one hand and a soon to be raging mother on the other. This doesn't look good.

InuYasha says. "She's not going."

Mama's eyes instantly harden. "What?"

Kagome tries to explain quickly, hoping that Mama will listen. She can do this. "I-I don't want to see him. Hojo's nice and all, but he's not my type."

"Don't you realize what you're doing by not going? People will talk more, saying that you're going around with strange men. You have to go, Kagome! Your life is at stake if you don't."

"What life!" she cries.

"Kagome—!" she says astonished.

"Shut the hell up, both of you!" InuYasha snarls.

They do as told, never seeing InuYasha like this. Kagome has a couple times, but it never involved her and Mama yelling at one another. Kagome's mother on the other hand has never seen him like that. His eyes are blazing like fire as they glow, a scow on his lips showing his displeasure about their argument.

He turns his blazing eyes to her mom. "Look, I don't know why you want her to go, but this is her choice. She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to."

Mama's rage returns. "I do make this choice! I am her mother, and she will listen to me. I'm just trying to save her life."

"What do you mean 'save her life?'" he asks tightly.

"You don't know what she's been going through at school, do you?"

Kagome's throat tightens. "Mama . . . Please . . . Don't tell him this . . ."

"Hush!" she orders her daughter.

InuYasha wants to shut her mother up, but he lets her go, wanting to know what she's talking about that Kagome won't tell him. What he does do is stand in front of Kagome as a shield, her mother glaring at him for getting in the way.

She sneers. "Kagome has endured the rejection of people and bullying her at school. They say that she's selling her body! You can't know what it's like being her mother and hearing those things about her. I just want her to have a normal life!"

Her jaw is strained and her eyes are blank. Kagome can't see them. All she sees is a bottomless pit. Like a black hole. She tries to look away.

InuYasha can feel his core burning up inside of him at what Kagome's mother said. It was more then what he thought. People are treating her like she's nothing but a half-breed at that place! Why didn't Kagome tell him about this?!

"You didn't have to tell him that, Mama!" she yells.

"I had to! Didn't you tell me that he protects you, if he does then why wasn't he there for you when you need him the most?"

His heart suffocates by skipping a beat hearing that.

"You can't blame him for being gone for so long!" she defends.

She doesn't like her mom talking about him like that. She will not have her bring InuYasha in like this. She will not let him become like herself.

She tries to stay calm. "Mama, I am not going. Just please, accept that. I will fix things at school soon enough . . ."

Mama stands there silent for a few seconds, her eyes on the floor. When she looks up to her, her eyes are raging. "For not listening to me Kagome you are grounded again. You will not leave this house, and you will only eat when I say so like before."

"But . . ." She stay silent.

Somehow there's a part of her that is grateful for her caring . . . but that's the part of her that still believes that Mama is her mom from long before. The other side of her wants to fight back, her stubbornness sets in. She doesn't say a word though.

Mama turns away from them and leaves down the hall and into the TV room without a word

InuYasha's quiet for a few seconds, trying to digest what happened. That was the first time he's ever seen Kagome and her mother fight. He tries to get past his own guilt; his fear being realized that he really wasn't there for how. What a piece of shit he was.

"You alright?" he asks cautiously.

She doesn't say anything but hangs her head, the scent of salt assaulting his nose.

He snorts at his disappointment in her not fully telling him everything. Maybe he can't blame her, he hasn't told her everything about his childhood, but, dammit, this is different.

"You don't have to listen to her, Kagome," he says. He wants to yell at her for the obvious reason, but he keeps it at that, not knowing how much more she can take.

Kagome's so confused about all of this. The only thing that she's sure of is the feeling of helplessness. _You will not cry anymore, no matter how many times you have to say that to yourself in a day, you will not cry . . ._ she thinks tightly.

As he watches her he can feel a part of him demanding to make Kagome feel better, but how the hell's is he supposes to do that? Kagome has become such an important part of his life that seeing her like this is hurting him, literally. She's like a bright star among a million other dull ones. Without her, he won't be able to see the light.

Somehow, seeing her like this makes him realize that she's as flawed as he is. He always thought that her life was perfect back at home. Now he realizes how wrong he is. He wishes it wouldn't have taken him to see Kagome and her mother fight to realize that.

He places his hand on her shoulder, directing her back up to her room. Maybe if she got some sleep she would be better.

Later that night inside Kagome's room, it's too quiet, so much it's uncomfortable for Kagome. She wants to say something, anything, yell even to break the silence, but she knows that once she opens her mouth she'll start crying. What an idiot she is.

She tosses and turns, her mattress seeming lumpy, not able to get situated. InuYasha seems fine as he leans against the side of her bed throughout most of the night. He hasn't moved much, but, then again, she doesn't even know if he's sleeping or not.

Her sleep is being denied by the turmoil she feels inside of her. She's been thinking of ways to help Mama, but she doesn't even know how to do that. Should she start with asking Mama until she confesses? Asking over and over again hasn't done much. Should she seek help first? When she thinks of these things they all seem stupid.

Kagome doesn't even know what's wrong with Mama. She knows that's the first thing she needs to figure out before she makes her next move. Still, she can't help but think what tomorrow will bring and the day after that and so on.

Will Mama hate her for trying to get her help? She couldn't, she just couldn't. All she wants to do it help her, she'll understand—maybe not now, but someday.

She closes her eyes tightly and tries to take in the scent of InuYasha so close to her. She doesn't get much, seeing that her sense of smell is weak compared to his, but she can smell a hint of forest. It calms her soul, and maybe, if she keeps concentrating on it, she'll fall asleep . . .

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha lets out a sigh of relief after Kagome finally falls asleep. He was starting to worry for her. She needs to sleep to keep up her strength. He himself hasn't been able to sleep either. His mind won't shut the hell up.

He hasn't been here for long since he got back but he feels that so much has happened to him. His life seems to have become a bottomless pit of obsession in protecting Kagome, more so then usual. He doesn't mind it though. He's so deep in that he won't be able to crawl out. He doesn't see any way to unbind himself from the girl that's sleeping next to him, not that he wants to. She brings a certain light that spreads through him, because Kagome makes sure that the darkness doesn't come back. She makes it so that he's not alone, even when he feels like it.

Although that doesn't fully stop those dark feelings from coming back when his mind is left to roam. His heart won't let go of the past, the past with Kikyo—his feelings for her are on pause, never moving, but being forgotten a little more every day as they never move forward.

InuYasha knows that if it was some time ago he would have never felt like this for Kagome, he would still be chasing after Kikyo. In a way he still is.

He's gotta do the something for Kagome, no more sitting back and watching. If he has to protect Kagome from her own mother then so be it. He needs to pull her out of this pit of darkness, this loneliness that has built up inside of her. He needs to help bring her confidence back, to find a way to help not only her but her mother and brother. Maybe he could ask Kaede about a special herb he could bring back here to calm her.

He looks back to the girl sleeping so soundly.

He smiles lightly. She's changed him and he'll do the same for her_._

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	15. Glass: Part 14

**Chapter 15: Glass: Part 14**

* * *

"I've been trying to think of somethin'," InuYasha says. "It's not like I know how to actually handle stuff like this in your time." He slouches against the Sacred Tree, Kagome on the other side of the trunk. Her fat cat is sitting in his lap, InuYasha holding his tail and swishing it around by the tip.

InuYasha's surprised that Kagome is by this tree. For some reason she seemed to hate for a while even coming near it.

For Kagome her relationship with the Sacred Tree in her time line is still strained, uncomfortable really, but overtimes she's come to . . . accept? That doesn't sound right. She's come to . . . burden the reality that a tree is a tree. No matter who is buried by it. This is the Sacred Tree she came to realize in front of that she loved InuYasha and this is the tree that her beloved Grandpa is buried by. She doesn't want to look at this tree with death anymore, but with . . . truth. Though sometimes it's harder to tell the truth then lying could ever be.

Kagome hesitated coming to sit under this tree today, but facing the fears that are around her is all that she can do. She must get past this. She needs to know that Grandpa's grave isn't death itself but a comfort in knowing that he's in a better place. That's what she tries to tell herself.

Her skin stings through her school shirt from feeling the tree against her back, as if it's burning her. She tries not to think about it.

Kagome sighs. "I know, but just give me an idea of what to do. I've been thinking and thinking, but everything I think of seems stupid."

InuYasha, for once, does as requested for a second. He huffs in confusion. "Hmm . . . why don't you just ask her?"

She stiffens. "I can't, not matter how many times I ask she just blows me off."

He snorts. "Then let me force it out of her."

"Are you nuts?" she says in disbelief.

"Alright, alright . . . Do an exorcism on her?" he suggests.

On second thought, he knows that it won't work since she's not possessed by a demon, but what else can he say? They're talking about how they can help Kagome's mother. Like Kagome should expect him to know, sure he wants to help her, but how the hell is he supposes to do that in a time where he doesn't even know how that magic-box thing works?

"I was thinking I should hire a therapist," Kagome says quietly.

"What's a ta-therapist?" he asks, almost tripping on the word she used.

"A therapist is someone that works on a person that has an issue in they're life. They make it better by talking about it with that person."

"Then what exactly is your mother's issue in life?"

She sighs exasperated. "I don't know. She used to be so nice and little by little she has become what you see."

He lists off on his fingers one by one. "Hostile, defensive, demanding . . ."

". . . Making use perfect, can't eat too much. Can't have any blemish on the family's name," Kagome continues blandly.

Humans are so weak and because of that they're hearts are weak, too. What's hard for him is so much more for her. And yet she's still strong enough to take this on, InuYasha's glad about that.

"Well, if you think that a thear—tera—therapist is the right thing, then just do it," he says, embarrassed he couldn't say that word right the first time.

"It's not that simple. You have to pay for the amount of hours, at least find one that's professional . . ." She mutters. "If I do that, then I hope that Mama won't hate me."

He says surprised. "What? How the hell can your own mother hate you? She might be mean alright, but there is no way she could ever hate you."

"Maybe you're right . . ." She asks shyly, almost anxious. "Hey . . . um, want to come with me to see . . . Sota?"

InuYasha turns to look around the tree to her, barley seeing her. The cat doesn't approve of the movement, jumping off of him to wander somewhere. He says no understanding. "Huh? I thought you said that he was in some kind of place that I couldn't go to?"

She continues sounding uneasy. "You can come. When did I say that you never could go to see him?"

Kagome stands to come around to InuYasha's side of the tree. She can feel her skin cool from not touching the tree any long. Though being so close to the gravestone sets her blood to cool, freezing her more. Stop, its fine.

InuYasha blinks to himself like he's stupid. She said that a few days ago and she already forgot?

"Well, are we going or not?" she asks.

He agrees.

The next minute they're on their way to see Sota at the hospital. At one point they stopped at a store that sold only flowers—setting InuYasha's nose on fire—buying a large amount of them for the kid. Kagome carries them in her arms now.

InuYasha has his baseball hat on, hiding his ears. He left his sword at Kagome's house as he isn't allowed to bring it. He never did like those two rules, this hat always muffls his hearing and he feels a little defenseless without Tessaiga. He's learned to deal with it though.

Kagome's mother obviously comes with them when Kagome said she wanted to see her kid brother. Kagome was still in trouble with her mother, not about to leave the house without her mother. InuYasha finds that stupid. Kagome only needs his protections it's not like her mother has to supervise her.

It's not unreasonable to Kagome for Mama to come along. She is Sota's mother also; she would want to see her only son. Kagome feels almost warm thinking that. At least Mama is willing to see him and willing to let her go. There's a large part of Kagome that is praying that this trip will go well, that Mama won't switch to another mood besides happy or concern for Sota. He has been getting better—finally—no longer in the ICU, but Kagome's not ready to forgive herself for getting him in the hospital in the first place . . .

Hiding that fact is the only reason she's let InuYasha come along. She kind of figured that he would want to see Sota . . . but in the state her brother was in she held off on it for so long. Kagome came to realize though that InuYasha's seen people in worse conditions. No matter what Sota would look like InuYasha would like to see him, even if that stubborn man refused to admit it. She would let InuYasha see Sota but not learn anything else.

She just can't tell him. InuYasha wants her to be honest with him, but honesty can hurt. She'll keep it to herself for now.

"So . . . this is a hospital?" InuYasha asks, looking up the four story, white building. To him it looks the same as every other place in Kagome's world.

Kagome nods. "Yes, this is where Sota is staying."

"Don't waste time, we need to keep moving," Mama directs.

She walks ahead of them to the front entrance. They don't need directions to get to Sota's room; Kagome's been here many times apparently.

InuYasha has never been though; it's especially evident by the way he keeps looking at everything very curiously. He's wondering what the things around him are, and why does is smell so weird in here? He doesn't sense a lot of danger, just smells a lot of death and sickness in the air. He can't believe that Sota is in a place like this.

Reaching Sota's room newly assigned room is a bitter sweet thing for Kagome. She's happy that he's getting better, but her mind won't let go of him getting hit by that car because of her actions. Kagome feels like she's gonna be sick once again. She knows she's only nervous.

She really hopes that when Sota wakes up he'll forgive her. Please let him. Maybe it'll be better if he forgot the whole thing and he could never know . . .

Mama takes the flowers that Kagome has been holding, her vice-grip squishing the flowers stems, and places the flowers wrapped in rice paper inside the glass vase, getting rid of the old, wilted flowers.

With one look Kagome can tell that InuYasha's in shock. She can feel her gut dropping from the look. Was this a bad idea?

InuYasha can't understand. What the hell is connected to Sota? It smells of old and healing wounds in here. Sota seems almost unreal lying there, eyes closed and breathing even. This little kid . . .

"What the hell is hocked up to him?" InuYasha asks breathless.

"Things that help keep him alive," Mama answers coldly.

Suddenly, he gets mad. "Can't they do anything else for him?!"

"Hush! They're doing the best they can. Don't you think that I would want them to do more for him, but I know they can't," Mama hisses.

"Come now, you two. Sota will get better, it's just a matter of time," Kagome consoles.

They stay for a while, praying for Sota's health. Kagome and Mama would stare at the little boy, both of them happy on the inside that he will get better someday. InuYasha has leans against the wall by the door for some time, the curtness that separate patients from one another—though Sota doesn't share the room with anyone—partially covering his form in the shadows.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring him to see Sota. Kagome worries that she really screwed this up. Oh no, what if she's brought up bad memories? Has she hurt InuYasha?

Kagome clears her throat, speaking softly. "Um, Mama, I want to go ask the doctors how Sota's condition is doing, so . . ."

"That's fine, Kagome," she mutters, still looking at Sota as she stands near him.

She tries to highten her voice. "Alright, come on, InuYasha." She takes his hand directing him out of the room.

"What? Hey, Kagome," he says confused as he's being dragged out the door and down the hall.

Kagome takes him into the empty stairwell, knowing that it will be privet enough. How often do people in a hospital use the stairs anyway? It's cold in here, a small window the only source of light; though today it's somewhat cloudy outside. It almost feels hollow being inside here. Once they're inside, the corridor quiet and the door closed behind them, she turns to him. Looking at him once more, she sees that his features are somber and his eyes have lost a certain light. Besides that he looks confused.

"What did you bring me here for?" he asks, crossing his arms in defense.

She sighs lowly. "I'm sorry for bringing you."

"What? There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes there is. You're pouting. Tell me—"

"What the hell do you mean that I'm pouting? I don't pout," he disagrees.

She asks louder. "Will you tell me what's wrong? I know it has to be hard seeing Sota like this . . . but I want to help you if you're going to help me."

She sounds too much like a hypocrite.

InuYasha lets out a deep breath, turning his eyes away from her. "It's nothing of your concern, Kagome. Let's leave it."

"Of course it's of my concern, idiot. Whatever you're thinking about is hurting you. Now, please, tell me."

InuYasha wonders if he should really tell her. Maybe she already blames him, which would save him the trouble of her feeling sorry for him. He doesn't want that. Then again, if she does blame him, then she can't think of him worthy of protecting her. He failed Kagome, and thankfully she doesn't blame him for that, but now he can't even protect one simple human child. He continues to look away from her, his head dipping forward, bangs hiding his eyes.

"What is it . . .?" she asks concerned.

Say something, you idiot. InuYasha has told Kagome time and again that she needs to be honest with him, so why shouldn't he with her? Damn, this is just too . . . stupid, nothing else.

"I wasn't there for him," he mutters.

"There for whom?" she asks confused.

He yells agitated. "Sota, don't you see him in there, suffering? I wasn't there to help him and look at what happened to him."

Kagome feels something like that of a jolt goes through her. Her heart constricts and she can feel the pain this time. It's enough that she brings her left hand up to her chest, holding it against her. Her throat tightens.

He can't—No, InuYasha blames himself for what's happened to Sota. How can he do that? It was her! Kagome! Not him! He had nothing to do with it. He wasn't even there for God's sakes. It's her fault . . . this whole thing is. Kagome can feel her heart sinking, the hope that she felt before slowing going away. How wrong was she to bring InuYasha here? How stupid could she have been? She thought she knew InuYasha enough to think he could handle this, but . . . no. This isn't his fault in anyway, she should have known better. How horrible of her to do this to him.

The hurts come bursting out of her, almost screaming. "Don't say that!"

InuYasha's taken aback from her reaction for a second but recovers, shouting. "How the fuck is it not my fault, I was gone when the kid needed me the most and this is what happens to him! Hell, I was gone when you needed me more than ever! He's part of your family Kagome, how can I not feel so—so damn stupid for not being able to do something!?"

She grabs the fabric of the Fire-Rat on his chest, fisting it in her hands, her knuckles turning white. She begs, not looking at him, ducking her face down against his chest. "Please, don't say that . . . I can't stand you thinking that. It isn't your fault! You couldn't have known this was going to happen . . . I didn't even think about it happening."

InuYasha's ears lower but a growl is building up inside of him. "Don't tell me that you blame yourself, Kagome—don't you dare tell me that! You couldn't have known either that whatever happened to Sota was going to happen. Just trust me on this. You didn't do anything wrong and . . . maybe, neither did I?"

She shakes her head, still pressed against the Fire-Rat. "No, not maybe, you didn't do anything wrong," she says, her voice hoarse with tears.

InuYasha doesn't understand what's going on, what he should do. He tries to convince himself of Kagome words, that none of his was his fault. How can he though? When he tries not to, it only makes things worse. The voice in his head telling him he should have never left won't shut the hell up.

It wasn't Kagome's fault, he knows that for sure. If it took him years of having to repeat it over and over for her to be convinced of that fact then he'd do it. Kagome would most likely do the same for him, too.

Ah, that must be how she feels then. For once, he got it—the helplessness and not being able to understand the world around you.

His guilt for leaving Kagome has intensified the war raging on inside of him. For that, he doesn't know what to do with himself but he sure as hell knows what he wants for Kagome. He needs to fix whatever's wrong her; he needs to see her smile like the sun shining once again. He's got to do something. Will Kagome let him though? Has he failed her enough that despite what she's saying now it will not hold true later on? Hell, he knows that he doesn't want Kagome to ever leave him. The only thing is if Kagome would think that it's wrong to be that close with him.

For Kagome, knowing that InuYasha blames a part of himself for what's happened tears her apart. Not even the support she has from holding herself against InuYasha can keep her up for much longer. Kagome knows that InuYasha doesn't understand everything on why Sota ended up in the hospital, for if he knew the truth then he would surely blame her. It would be better than falsely blaming his own self. Why can't he understand!? Why can't she make him understand . . . She could if she just told him the truth.

The thought of having InuYasha hate her has her eyes snap wide open. The boy she loves blaming and hating her for what she's done not only to herself but to her own brother. What she's done to her own mother for not acting fast enough to help Mama.

Kagome can't. She can't have InuYasha blaming and hating her. No.

If she told him though then he could stop hurting himself, stop this useless blame on himself . . .

It's something not possible for Kagome to say at the moment. The thought of him blaming her is too great to bear. She is a horrible person, she truly is.

She's determined to not allow InuYasha to take the blame though. She can't let him be hurt like this; she's got to think of another way.

Kagome wants to be close to him, to protect him and to be protected in his arms. She's stayed with him for so long to make him happy, she wants him to continue being happy. She's got to let him know that he can't do this to her. His blame for himself only makes her feel worse. She only wants to see him smile. No matter the pain it causes her in her everyday life, she has to stay by his side and be strong for him. She has to think of something to help him.

InuYasha doesn't want to scare her away, so he holds one of her small hands that is still wrapped around the fabric of his Fire-Rat in his, almost engulfing it.

It's a hand that is so warm.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Somewhere around the middle of the next day InuYasha convinces Kagome's mother to let her come over to his side of the well. Sango and Miroku have come back only a few days after leaving to find the Jewel shards. Geez what the heck happened with them, he wonders. Shippo probably got them into some kind of trouble or, then again, knowing their human bodies they probably got banged up or something. Kagome needs everybody, hell even he needs some time in the fresh air his world provides.

Kagome has gone back to Kaede's hut of course, talking with everyone else. InuYasha didn't bother to learn why they came back already, not interested. They just need to get back out there and search already. He's away from everybody, needing time to think to himself.

Settling himself onto a branch of the Sacred Tree high up, he closes his eyes, thinking of the Kagome now and the Kagome before he left.

Before she was happy and bubbly, maybe a little louder, but still nice. She would always have a smile on her face and brightness in her eyes. She would never give up in anything, she had guts.

This Kagome still smiles to everybody, but it's different. It's bright, but it's like she's trying to hide a certain kind of pain behind it. Her eyes are concealed sometimes, usually not around him and the others though, only for her mother. She's still stubborn and strong, no matter what happens that'll never go away. He's happy for that.

She might have changed a little, but he'll get that brightness back into her somehow.

InuYasha catches something in the wind then. He's not too sure what it is by the stench but he knows its familiar, like something that of a root. It's close by.

He stands on the tree branch, searching the area. If it's a demon then why the hell would it be so close to the village? He chuckles, thinking either way at least he'll be able to entertain himself, to forget everything for a while. When was the last time he was able to have a good fight? Dammit it better not be as weak as the demon with the shard in the forest.

InuYasha drops from the tree, continuing to search for the demons pinpoint. No matter where he turns his nose it never seems to be closer or stronger. What the hell is this? He knows something's there.

He calls out. "You looking for a fight or what!?"

There is no response.

He snorts, running out from the Sacred Trees clearing, but no matter how far he goes none of his senses change to indicate where the demon is. He comes to a stop by the Bone Eaters Well, the wind swaying the trees and grass. He's getting more and more irritated by the second. Looking around the perimeter of the open area, there's nothing. What the hells is this?

"Come on, you!" he demands.

"InuYasha."

His ears twitch and his breath halts. _That voice, it can't be. What's Kikyo doing here?_

He turns to look at the well in a snap and there she is, standing as calm as ever. Kikyo's long hair is tide back loosely with a white ribbon, her kimono clean and crisp, but her bow and arrows are gone. He questions that for a second as she always has her weapons but he lets it go for now.

He comes up to her. "Kikyo what are you doing here?" he asks confused.

She shakes her head, ignoring his question. "Why do you not come with me, InuYasha?"

His eyebrows pinch together. "What are you talking about?"

"You said to me that you would live with me, remember? Why do you not come with me? Is it because I am one of the dead now?"

His eyes widen, wondering where this is coming from. "Kikyo . . . I don't. . . I promised that I would someday, but I can't yet, Kagome . . ."

Her eyes harden. "Why do you let her get in the way?"

"I don't understand?" he says agitated by her confusing behavior.

"InuYasha."

It's the voice of the other girl he cherishes.

"K-Kagome?" he asks in disbelieve, turning to look at her as she stands a few feet from him and Kikyo.

He can't believe that she's there, too. A smile is on her face, it's the smile that she only shows to him. She's in her usual outfit, looking happy, the light in her eyes back. So clear, so serene. She's so happy looking that it's almost believable with how she's been. He instantly feels himself wanting to melt in it, but seeing these two stands so close to one another leaves him in turmoil over what to do.

"What's going on . . . ?" he asks anxious.

"InuYasha you're not alone, you know that right?" Kagome asks softly.

He doesn't say anything but he tries telling her with his eyes that he knows it's true. Kagome makes it so that he's not alone. He can't say it though, Kikyo's here. What is he going to do? He doesn't know what to say, it's like his voice won't work right. If he messes this up he might end up losing them both.

"I promised that I would stay by your side, and I will, but it depends on one thing after we defeat Naraku," Kagome says.

"What is it?" he asks quickly.

"Will you come with me?" Kikyo interrupts in a hurry. "Remember, I am the first women you ever loved, you cannot sever the bond between us. Do you really want me to leave this world again?"

"No! I won't let that happen, Kikyo. But Kagome . . ." He squeezes his eyes tightly. _Dammit, I don't know what to do!_

"InuYasha I'm here, I won't let you be alone," Kagome sooths.

He sighs softly but can't look at her. "I know you won't."

"Why don't we go home then?" she asks, holding her hand out.

He looks to Kikyo, a sort of desperation can be seen in his eyes. There's a part of him that wants to stay with Kikyo, the other part desperately wants to go where Kagome is.

Kikyo continues to look at him with her sorrowful brown eyes, almost pleading with him not to leave her.

InuYasha looks back and forth between them, both silent as they await his answer. He wants to go with Kagome; she needs him so much, needs him to protect her. He also wants to go with Kikyo; he owes her that much her giving up her life for his, wanting to see her smile so gently to him again instead of that stoic face.

Kagome lowers her hand. "I'll be waiting, InuYasha," she says, turning to head back to the village.

"Wait—!" he calls out, but Kikyo grabs hold of his sleeve, holding him back.

He hesitates, only looking to where Kagome disappears into the trees. Kikyo lets go of his sleeve.

"I . . . Kikyo—what is—?" He turns to look back at her but she's gone.

Surprised, he snaps his head everywhere, trying to find where she went. Did her soul collectors take her? What about Kagome, what is she going to do from seeing him with Kikyo? He knows that it's never a good scenario when that happened. She looked pretty calm before but what will she be like when he sees her again. Will she want to leave his side, to head back to her home where her shattering life is waiting to take her down? He won't let that happen. Hell and back can come but he won't let her suffer.

He runs back to the village seeing that he doesn't have time to think to himself. He needs to see Kagome.

It isn't until he passes the Sacred Tree that he realizes he hardly worried about what happened to Kikyo after she left—only Kagome.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

When InuYasha comes back to find Kagome perfectly calm, sitting in Kaede's house and petting Kilala, it sets in his mind whirling.

Why isn't she mad?

His expression had his friends asking what's wrong, which he tries to explain—hoping that he isn't going to get Kagome angry—but it only sends them into a confused state themselves. Kagome told him he never saw him or Kikyo, though he can tell that she doesn't like the thought. Ah-ha, so if she had seen them together she would have been mad. She so really hadn't . . . ? He wonders about Kikyo then, was she ever really there? InuYasha tries to explain again in more detail what happened, wanting to get to the bottom of everything, but everything sounds like a jumbled mess.

"Do you think a demon could have done it?" Miroku suggests.

InuYasha shrugs. He's the only one standing while everyone else is sitting. "I thought I smelled a demon at first, but I wasn't so sure."

"Could a God have tricked you?" Sango asks.

"Wow, InuYasha, you met a God," Shippo says amazed, sitting by Sango.

He snorts. "That wouldn't be it."

"Why do you think a demon would show you that illusion?" Kagome asks, almost sullen by what he saw.

He's silent for a second, looking at Kagome as she sits next to him, his mind replaying the scene in his head. Kikyo coming along, Kagome being there with him. What did it all mean? What kind of demon would know that sort of information about them and want to trick him—

"You can stop staring at any time, you know," Kagome says uncomfortable.

He blinks. "Oh, um, sorry . . ." He growls lowly. "It has to be Naraku, who else knows my relationships like that?"

Miroku nods. "You have a point, but why would he do that scheme again? He tried a few times but it's always failed."

_Mainly thanks to Kagome_, InuYasha thinks.

Kagome already knows how easy it is for Naraku to corrupt InuYasha's heart with those past memories. InuYasha is always hung up about Kikyo. What she was surprised about was that she was in it, making him basically chose between them. She knows he can never do that. To abandon Kikyo is to abandon his promise that she would never be harmed again. He can never forget her. Both she and Kikyo have a part of his heart and it's hurting him. Knowing that, it only makes her feel guilty. She's hurting him again, although it's always unintentional . . .

InuYasha snorts. "He's stupid that's why. Like Naraku's brain is any bigger than Jaken's. What I don't get is why I couldn't smell him."

"Good point," Sango agrees. "Normally you always do."

Shippo says as if he's stating a fact. "Who knows, but it's because InuYasha's chasing after two women in the first place that it's so easy for Naraku to do this."

Said half-demon gets up and walks up to the defenseless Shippo, the little fox not moving fast enough as he lets out a yelp out in pain when he gets knocked over the head.

"InuYasha," Kagome scolds.

He scowls. "What, he deserved that. Stupid kit, he should know to keep his ass out of this."

Kagome's left eye twitches. "InuYasha . . ."

His eyes widen. "Wait—Kagome, don't—!"

"Sit!"

The beads turn a bright purple as they pull him down, sending him face first into the wood floor.

Dammit, he hates it when she does that! What the hell did he do? He was just teaching the runt to mind his own business. His face is hurting from being pressed against Kaede's floor so hard he thinks he can hear the wood splintering apart under him. He tries forcing himself up, which works a little.

"I can't believe you would say that. You shouldn't pick on him just because he's smaller then you" Kagome says irritated.

Once the spell is completely worn off he jumps at her. "Why did you do that?!" he growls.

"I told you!"

"Come now, you two. No need to fight," Miroku chuckles without humor.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Now a new event unfolds. **

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	16. Glass: Part 15

**Chapter 16: Glass: Part 15**

* * *

Kagome's leg is bouncing as she waits outside of the doctor's office. The receptionist never did tell her what psychiatric doctor she is going to get, only that she had to wait and she would be called in. Somehow, that doesn't seem like very good service.

The waiting room has white walls and plastic yellow chairs to sit in along the back wall by the door for the therapist's office. Across from her is the receptionist organizing papers behind a glass window in another room. Kagome is the only one here.

Once Mama gave Kagome some freedom, she finally got enough courage to go to a doctor for Mama, even though Mama doesn't know that she's doing this. If Mama did she would yell at her, telling her that she's fine. It hurts thinking about it. She hasn't been there for Mama and now she's going to be. Even though it's hurting her inside she has to save Mama somehow. She's hurting herself, too, Kagome sees that.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

She looks up at the doctor's door, surprised she didn't hear it open, seeing a woman around the age of thirty in the doorway. She has her dark, brown hair up in a bun, her bangs strait along her forehead. She's wearing a white businesses suit, making her look professional.

Kagome nods. "Yes, that's me."

"I understand you made an appointment, why don't you come in?" she gestures.

Kagome goes into the office, the therapist closing the door behind her. The room is spacious with a red couch facing a leather armchair, both in the middle of the room. The doctor's desk is right across from her at the back wall, facing the furniture. A window looks out from behind it to the city. A plant is in the corner of the room, a picture of a snowy forest scene hung up on the other side of the room. She realizes that this is where everything goes down, where people confess their dark secrets and problems in life.

Looking around, she sees that there are plaques hung up on the left wall by the plant, meaning this therapist must be very good at her job.

"Please, have a seat." The therapist directs Kagome to sit on the couch while she sits across from her on the leather-bound armchair.

They face each other, Kagome sitting where people are judged by the doctor on their mental health. She tries calming down, knowing that she's not the reason that she's here. She's here to help Mama.

"My name is Mrs. Toshiko. Miss Higurashi, can you tell me why you are here?" she asks.

Her voice comes out sounding small, like a child's. "Well, I'm here because I think that there something wrong with my mom."

"What exactly has you're mother been doing?" she questions.

Kagome starts fiddling with her fingers unknowingly. "Well, she's been more moody. She . . . she, well, she's just not herself."

"Can you be more specific?"

Kagome forces her voice to come out. Somehow it seems easier telling this to stranger then it would have been if it was one of her friends. Isn't that always the case though? "She says mean things . . . and gets upset a lot. I don't know what's wrong with her, but I know that it's not normal. My mom was always kind hearted. Now, it's all different. Can't you do anything to help her?"

"Tell me, does your mother get upset over things that would normally seem insignificant? Like you wanting to go outside for example?"

She nods reluctantly. "Yes, she does."

"Well, Miss Higurashi, I believe that I'll be able to help. You're mother doesn't sound anything difficult unlike some of my patients." She chuckles at her own joke.

"So you can help her?" she asks, hoping.

She nods enthused. "Yes, I can. Though there might be some problems."

"What?" Kagome asks nervous.

"Can you really afford this? I heard that you're grandfather has passed recently, that must be hard on the funeral bills and everything," she says.

"How did you know about Grandpa?" she asks surprised.

She chuckles. "He was a very funny, old man back at you're shrine. I go to your shrine from time to time, did you know that? It's hard not to hear about someone like him passing on. That must be hard for all of you. Why don't you tell me how you feel about all of that?"

She says lowly. "I don't really feel. I am starting to learn to accept it more than anything."

"That's good," she approves. "It's good to accept things like death, and don't worry. You're Grandpa is in a better place."

"I know. About being able to afford you," she continues. "How much will it cost?"

She tells Kagome a price that is so high it makes her eyes widen. She can't afford her even if her life depends on it! What can she do?

"I know that you're money situation must be hard, but the price that I told you is for a full on sessions every day. How about I cut that in half and let your mother see me twice a week, that should help," Mrs. Toshiko smiles.

"That does sound better," Kagome sighs relieved.

"Alright, I believe that we resolved something, but the only way that your mother can have my help is if she agrees, we can't force patients. You have to get your mother to sign the papers I give you, saying that she's legally coming into my office," she says.

"I'll try and get her to agree."

"That I hope you do. How are you dealing with all of this at home, by the way?"

She shrugs, trying not to show her anxiety at the question. "I just go along with everything," she lies. That sounded horrible to her but she hopes that Mrs. Toshiko doesn't notice. "Besides that, I have a good friend that helps me through everything."

She smiles. "That friend sounds loyal. Make sure you keep him or her close to you."

Kagome smiles a little thinking about InuYasha. Wonder what he's doing.

"Miss—"

"Please, just call me Kagome," she grins humorlessly.

"Well then Kagome, if your mom does agree to come in then I would like you to come in with her at some point. It sounds like to me that there's some strain between you two that needs to work out."

"What? No, no, it's alright. I don't think that I need to come in . . . but if it's for Mama then I guess I can . . ." _Does Mrs. Toshiko think that something's wrong with me?_

Mrs. Toshiko stands. "If we're done here, I would like to know your phone number so I may contact you when things are set up. I will give you the applications."

Kagome gives her information, hoping to God that she's not lost so much faith to think that this won't work.

The walk home from the therapist office is torment for Kagome. That little moment right there wore her out so badly it was like imploding in on herself. She wasn't expecting that. It feels like time is moving slower, making it seem longer than ever to get home.

She keeps thinking that Mama is going to hate her, that she won't want to talk to her once she tells her what she's done. She really wishes InuYasha was here to support her. But she's on her own; he's back in his time doing she doesn't know what. He insisted on coming with her but after a few sits he sullenly agrees to stay behind. He told her to come right back to Kaede's house when she was done so she won't be alone with her mother, but Kagome knows that she has to do this now when her confidence in thinking that a solution for her mother has been found. She can get past her body feeling weary; it's only her emotions that have to stay strong for now.

Kagome stands outside of her house, not wanting to go in and face whatever is inside. Slowly she opens the door, every move she's making sounding amplified.

Steadying herself, she calls out. "Mama?"

Mama is found in the kitchen like usual, sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea.

"Where did you go to, Kagome?" Mama asks suspiciously.

"I-I was with someone that I think you should meet," she says quietly. Behind her back, she holds the papers that need to be approved of by Mama before she can start her therapy. She's trying not to grip them too hard otherwise she'll crumple them.

"Who would that be?"

Kagome takes a deep breath, but even that doesn't calm her shaky voice. " . . . A-A psychiatric doctor, I think that you should see her."

Mama's cold eyes narrow on her. "What do you mean by that?"

She freezes for a moment, panic ensuing. Evidently, she holds her ground, legs stiff. "Mama, you and I both know that something is very wrong with you, I just want to help. . ." Kagome tenses when Mama straitens her back.

"I don't need help!" she snaps.

That protest sunk Kagome's heart low but it set her soul in fire. _Stand strong, Kagome_! She encouraged herself.

She opposes. "Yes, you do!" She brings the papers out from behind her back, holding them up. "Please, all you have to do is sign this piece of paper—"

"I will do no such thing. I know that you think that I'm going crazy but everything is fine with me."

With that, Mama ends the conversation by taking off into the living room, shutting the sliding door behind her. The other sliding door to the room in the hallways gets shut also.

Kagome rubs her temps with her fingers, feeling a headache coming on. She knew that she wasn't going to get through that without trouble. She can feel tears coming on the corner of her eyes, her eyelashes becoming bright with those tears.

_Don't do this, don't you cry_, she thinks.

She sets the papers down on the table and lightly runs into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Turing on the faucet, she splashes cold water on her face. She needs this; her skin feels like its on fire, but the inside of her is burning out. The flame from before took up to much fuel and was burning out.

In the mirror, Kagome sees her eyes watering, shining with sadness, wanting for her mother to come back to normal. She looks the same on the outside: black wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes and light skin. She's the same on the inside, too—she thinks—it's just harder for her to know what she should really be feeling.

Opening the medicine cabinet so not to see her face anymore, Kagome takes out some aspirin to help with her migraine. When she's about to put the bottle away from getting the two pills she needs, she sees that Mama hasn't gotten rid of the medicines that Grandpa was taking for his pneumonia. She chocks on her breath.

She stares at the bottles for a minute, her thoughts becoming one of rage thinking about the hospital and them not being able to do better. Isn't their medicine supposed to help their patients? Instead theirs seem to have done nothing for Grandpa . . . What is she doing blaming them for something that she saw but didn't want to face?

Setting the migraine pills down around the sinks edges for now, she takes the useless medicines out of the cabinet to throw them into the trash can under the sink, dumping the liquid medicine down the drain.

Kagome pauses, looking under the sink into the darkened corners when she sees something. Reaching out and taking it out, she brings back an orange medicine bottle. Turning it to find its uses, she reads, "_for to calm nervousness and help ease restlessness and worry, for people that is bipolar as well as for people with prolonged nervousness_".

Her eyebrows scrunch together. Who is supposed to be taking this and why do they have it?

Her mind instantly goes to Mama.

No, that can't be. Kagome has never once known Mama to take medicine like this. She's also never seen the bottle. Why was it hidden behind the trash can in the deepest corner in the bathroom's sink cabinet? Course, she's never really bothered looking around there before. Come to think of it, she's never empties the trash in here, Mama always does, so she wouldn't have had the opportunity to see it. Kagome thinks for a second if this could have been for Sota but that is highly unlikely.

If this is Mama's it would explain so much. Why she has mood swings, her irritability, lack of concentration, depression. She's set off on the slightest thing, always wanting for her children to be perfect . . . So she won't have to worry about them, relieving the stress that this prescription said it would help with?

Kagome sees the date for the next refill on the bottle. It's over three months old.

If this is for Mama then why isn't she taking it?

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha sits by the fire in Kaede's house, the rain making a pitter patter noise on the roof. Everyone is inside, not wanting to get wet, although nobody's doing anything of importance, which is annoying as hell to him when they could have been searching for Naraku or the Jewel shards.

With all this silence it gets you thinking. The worst is that it gets you commenting on things.

"Has Kagome gotten things better on her side of the well?" Sango asks concerned.

InuYasha shrugs. "Don't really know. She's still working on it. Don't get yourself worried about her. She can handle herself.

"Why don't you tell us exactly what is wrong with her home," Miroku says.

He goes on the defense. "It's something that she has to deal with, nothing more."

"Don't be so selfish, InuYasha!" Shippo complains sitting between the monk and demon slayer.

Sango sighs impatient. "He's right. We're Kagome's friends. We have the right to know."

"Back off," he demands.

Shippo hisses. "Just tell us, you stupid dog!"

InuYasha is about to get up and pound some sense into the stupid kid when Kaede sternly interrupts. "InuYasha, Sango and the boy are right. She's our friend just as she is ye's. We all want to protect her."

He hisses, hating them trying to make him tell.

"We're not trying to dispute you or anything," Miroku says. "We just want to help."

He tries to see if they're serious about this. It should be Kagome's decision to tell them, which she hasn't done so far though she has seen them multiple times. He wonders for a second if she would ever tell them, but they all have a point. They have a right to want to help Kagome as much as he does.

"She's been having trouble at home," InuYasha says steadily. "I don't really know much, but her mother has been acting weird and we're trying to help her."

"Is she sick?" Shippo asks.

"No, not like that, she's just angrier and depressed, there's no balance to her. That's not the only thing though. Kagome's little brother is in this place called a hoc—hospital, it's where people go if they're hurt."

"Her brothers hurt?" Sango says surprised with a hint of sympathy.

He nods, knowing that she will understand more than anyone here of what it's like have a hurting younger brother. He finishes, saying. "Her gramps died also."

Everyone is silent, realizing how much Kagome's been going through. It sounds worse when he said it out loud like that.

"Look, don't let Kagome know that I told you," he directs.

"Why?" Sango asks.

"Let her tell you on her own terms."

"Ah, I get it," Mirkou says. "She'll be able to accept it if she tells on her own."

Sango frowns. "I don't know . . ."

Talking about Kagome like this gets InuYasha's protection streak starting up. He stands up suddenly, not able to take the silence that followed after Sango.

"Where are ye going, InuYasha?" Kaede asks.

"None of your business," he mutters, pushing the bamboo shutter aside. Kagome's taking too long for his liking.

He runs through the rain, letting it soak him to the bone. Nothing like rain has ever stopped him before, and it's not going to stop him from seeing Kagome. He needs to see her, to know that she's okay right at that moment, that's all.

The clearing to the well almost looks depressing with the rain, everything darker. He was hoping that along with the rain it would take his sadness and wash it away, but, like the scenery, it's making things worse.

It's really all his fault that this is happening. If it wasn't for him leaving Kagome behind for some stupid Jewel shard this wouldn't have happened. He would have been there for her sooner. He would have been there for Sota. He could have stopped it all. He feels like he's truly the worthless half-breed everyone tells him he is, but Kagome doesn't seem him like that, she doesn't even blame him one bit for what happened. It's one of the things that make his guilt bearable at times.

"Dammit, it better not be raining over there," he hisses, jumping down into the well.

On the other side of the well InuYasha doesn't hear any rain falling on the well house. That's good. He can already smell that Kagome's in her room. Why didn't she come back like he told her to? Its nighttime in her world, no clouds in the sky, but there's no stars either—it's like they're hiding, not wanting to look down at this world with so much pain in it.

InuYasha jumps up onto the small first story room outside of Kagome's window, technically more like a ledge then anything. Looking into Kagome's room, InuYasha sees that she's sitting on the floor leaning against her bed, her fat cat, Buyo, sitting in her lap as she pet's him. Kagome's not paying attention to anything it seems, her eyes having this blank look to them.

His heart races inside of him. Something's happened again. Dammit, he knew he should have gone with her.

He opens her window, not bothering to worry about how she squeaks from his sudden entrance. "What happened this time?" he demands, standing in front of her.

Kagome sighs both out of calming her heart and hearing him ask her that. "Mama again."

He snorts. "What'd she do?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," she says stubbornly.

"Like hell you don't."

She's silent for a second as she finally realizes the state he's in. His wet bangs are veiling down around his gleaming eyes like a cloak, it's almost as if she sees that strong will to help her. Wait, she's distracted. How did InuYasha get so wet? Looking at his Fire-Rat, it's flattened down against his chest, his silver hair wild looking with droplets of rain coming off of its ends. His ears keep twitching from water droplets coming off the tips of them.

"Why are you all wet?" she asks confused.

"That's not the point. What the hell happened?" he asks once again.

She sighs, pausing. "You're going to keep asking even if I say no?"

"Duh."

She holds off for a moment. She can tell that it's not wise to keep shut; InuYasha's being too hard to handle tonight.

Kagome says steadily. "I think I found out what's been making Mama like she is." InuYasha's ears twitch hearing that, the droplets coming off of the pointed ends, splotching onto Kagome slightly. She can't help but chuckle. "Why don't you give me your Fire-Rat and I'll wash it for you?"

"Why would you need to wash it, it's wet enough already?"

"I mean dry it," she corrects.

"No thanks, I got another way to do that," he says proudly.

InuYasha gets down on all fours, shaking the water off him like he's used to when wet. It's effective, although it does make Kagome yell his name in getting her a little more wet then before.

He sits down next to her. "Eh, it's not going to kill you, Kagome."

"You got everything wet though," she sighs annoyed.

The cat doesn't seem to like being wet, getting up off of Kagome to go and sleep under her desk where it's dry.

"What is it that you think really is wrong with your mother?" he asks.

Still slightly annoyed with him, she frowns but talks with determination to tell the truth. "There were these pills. There were some downstairs that were for people that are, well, like Mama. It's for stopping whatever is wrong with you."

He doesn't really understand how you can stop someone from being who they are by a stupid pill. It makes sense to Kagome so he's not going to ask anything about that, he'll just look stupid.

"I don't know if she's taken them before I was born or what, but I have a feeling that they're hers," Kagome says.

"Then don't judge that feeling and go with it" he cheers.

She smiles lightly. His persistence can come in handy. She scotches closer and leans against him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Thanks for coming over, InuYasha," she says gently.

"Yeah . . ." He leans against her, his heart feeling at peace.

Feeling Kagome's warmth again him, he knows that she's real, that this kind person is willingly showing him this affection. He doesn't ever feel like this around Kikyo anymore. With Kikyo he knows that he can't find peace, for it was because of him that she died, he can never be happy about that aspect . . . But with Kagome he can find happiness and belonging.

InuYasha turns his head slightly so that the tip his nose is against her midnight, black hair. He can smell her clearly, her soft scent that calms his aching soul. He can also smell a bit of the surroundings that she ensues herself in. Sango and Miroku are there, Shippo more prominent from constantly snuggling up to her, but he is the one that is the strongest from being around her so much. That should keep that stupid wolf away.

"InuYasha . . . ?" she questions from hearing him growl slightly.

He clears his throat, stopping the noise, embarrassed. He pulls back to look at her, his eyes softening. She's looking at him with those big, caramels colored eyes, a sort of curiosity in them. The light is back. She says something else but all he sees is her lips moving.

Is it wrong to want to be happy?

Just as her lips are inches away from his, her hot breath on his skin, he pulls back.

Yes, for the moment it would be bad. He still owes Kikyo his life for what he's done to her. He owns Kagome so much for abandoning her and leaving her to suffer. How can he feel joy when knowing that they're both suffering for his stupidity?

Kagome is disappointed in his reaction. She thought that maybe . . . he was going to kiss her. She's wanted that for so long, to know how he really feels for her. And with him pulling back like that it depletes her. It feels like a part of her was torn away from her heart. Doesn't he want her or is it because she's not like Kikyo? The thought stings her.

"Sorry," she says dry. She stands up, not able to take the embarrassment of her thinking that he would want to kiss her.

"Kagome!" he says quickly. He gets up to grab her wrist before she makes it to the door. "Look at me."

She hesitates but slowly looks back, sadness in her eyes.

"Look . . . Kagome I . . ."

InuYasha can't say the right words yet he can think of them in his head. How he wants Kagome to know how he feels about her, his resentment for what could have been with Kikyo. To fully express his sorrow and hurt in leaving her, the part of him that is having a hard time healing though she constantly gives him reassurance and her affection. How many times is he going to hurt her?

"I didn't mean to hurt you . . . everything is just complicated," he says dejected.

"I know," she says softly, understanding but still aching.

When she moves her arm he lets go of her wrist, but instead of cutting their contact she holds his hand in hers.

Likely, for now, this is all the happiness he can get being with Kagome, being close to her and feeling her warmth. And that's enough.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha slurps down the last of Kaede's cooking, nothing special, but it's decent—for her being an old hag.

InuYasha sighs satisfied. "Got anymore?"

"Sorry, ye at the last of my stew," she smirks.

"By the way, where's Sango and Miroku?" he asks curiously.

She smiles. "I believe that Sango was upset about something and Miroku went to comfort her."

"You mean touch her butt," Shippo corrects, his hands behind his head as he sits by InuYasha.

"Ye never know, maybe one day Miroku will straighten out his priorities," she says.

InuYasha snorts. "And that will happen when the sky turns yellow and the sun turns blue."

"Speaking of priorities," Shippo grins. "What's been happening between you and Kagome?"

InuYasha almost chokes. "What do you mean by that, runt?!"

"Well, you're over at Kagome's an _awful_ lot, I just thought that something would have happened, but apparently you're too much of a bone-head to make a move."

"Why you . . . !" He tries whacking Shippo over the head, but he jumps out of the way, snickering. "Get back here you little—!"

InuYasha chases him around the room, ignoring Kaede's sigh. Shippo's not getting away with that one! After chasing him in a circle a few more times around the room, Shippo finally trips and InuYasha takes the opportunity to punch him over the head a few times. Like that idiot knows anything that's going on between him and Kagome!

"I do have to say that ye have become a little more serene as of lately, InuYasha," Kaede says.

"No I'm not . . .?" he says confused as to what she means.

"I can see it in ye. Kagome has changed ye all the time, and now ye seems different yet again. But this time, that change might be harder than it was last time for you."

"What the hell are you talking about—?" He stops and sniffs the scent of the fresh air coming in, blowing the bamboo shutters slightly. He instantly knows that scent.

Why is Kikyo out here? Is this another trick, an illusion? He doesn't think it is likely, her scent is clear this time, he can distinctly smell the direction its coming from.

"InuYasha?" Kaede asks confused.

"Hey, what is it?" Shippo asks.

"None of your business. Look, I'll be back soon," he says gruffly.

Shippo calls out his name as he leaves Kaede's house, heading into InuYasha's forest. The sky is dark, the clouds blocking out the sun, the wind blowing along the grass and through the trees. He keeps his nose keen, tracking down Kikyo. He doesn't know why she's here, but maybe something's wrong.

He can feel his gut twisting painfully, almost sickly. He doesn't feel right for some reason.

InuYasha stops and finds Kikyo steading near the edge of a cliff that outlook the rest of the landscape away from the village. Her kimono sways in the wind, sending her scent in his direction—sending his mind reeling with old memories of them together, but the stronger scent of dirt and bones brings him back to the present—her jet black hair flows out loss behind her, an almost mysterious elegance about her because of it. She holds her longbow, arrows in their quiver on her back. Her soul collectors aren't with her.

He stands a little past the edge of the forest, feeling . . . not certain about meeting with her. It's not like he's never done it before, why would this be any different?

His mind instantly flashes to Kagome's smiling face.

He has to question if she really is the reason why. Is it that he's been around Kagome for so long that he's gotten used to only her presence? Then again, he feels fine around Kaede, Shippo and everyone else. Has he grown so attached to Kagome that seeing Kikyo makes him almost uncertain? But when he thinks of that he feels guilty for not wanting to look after Kikyo, after everything that he's done to her.

He walks up to Kikyo, his steps slow and perceive.

"InuYasha," she says in greeting, looking to him.

"What are you doing around here?" he asks.

"Can I not visit the place that I was born?" she says lightly.

He sighs but doesn't say anything.

"Have you given Kagome the pouch?" she asks suddenly.

She looks to him with those dark eyes and all he feels coursing through him is guilt and longing—longing to go back to the past before the betrayal happened.

He nods. "Yeah, I gave it to her."

"And has she opened it?" she asks curiously.

"Um . . . I don't know."

She smiles lightly. "Guess she couldn't open it."

"What do you mean by that?" he demands.

"It is something that only she can do when her heart becomes pure," she explains. "She must also accept everything that is around her and that has been going on. Once that happens, what's inside will show her a test of her heart."

"I thought you said that whatever's inside would help her?" he asks tightly.

"It will, she just need to overcome her obstacles first. Same for you InuYasha, then you will be shown a test of your heart."

"Why me though? Kagome's the one that's hurting."

Kikyo doesn't say a word besides shaking her head slowly.

He tries to keep himself from demanding her to immediately tell him what she knows. Kagome can probably tell him some of her cryptic words later though.

"Kikyo have you gotten any new leads on Naraku?" he asks, changing the subject.

"No, my soul collectors haven't been able to pick up much," she says serious. "Naraku seems to have gone into another state of banishment, same for Hakudoshi and the demon that is made with haku."

"Dammit," he mutters.

While Naraku might be up on his to-do list, he knows that taking care of Kagome is more important. At least once she gets better they can continue their search for that crazy bastard and slaughter him for good.

"What do you intend to do with Kagome?" Kikyo asks.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

Her eyes narrow. "I can tell that she has gotten better with whatever's wrong, but not enough."

"How do you know that?"

"Remember, we are connected, even if she's not aware of that fact" she explains. "You can't just keep dilly-dallying with her."

"You think that I'm not trying to help her?" he almost yells "I would never just sit around and do nothing will she's being hurt." He hisses under his breath at her words, of how he never protects Kagome. Like hell he doesn't. He didn't protect Kikyo and she became one of the dead, he won't let that happen for Kagome.

"I see . . ." she whispers, seeming saddened.

He sighs exhausted. "Never mind, I don't know where that came from."

"You have changed InuYasha," she says sadly. "Before you would have let me say that without any conviction. You're heart has grown soft for that girl. You are not the InuYasha that I used to know."

"Kikyo, Kagome has changed me, I know that . . ." he says quietly, almost enlightened. "She makes me feel peaceful, and even though I know that I don't have a right to that, I can't let her leave my side."

Kikyo comes up to him, laying her hand on his chest lightly over his heart. "This heart was once stone, an unbreakable force, but it softens because of that girl. InuYasha, Kagome will be you're death, do not let her take control of your heart."

InuYasha backs up, her hand dangling in the air. "What do you mean?"

Kikyo says as if the subject is a light matter of fact. "You are very protective of that girl, and she is just an ordinary priestess with no training. She is burden. I do not say that she isn't necessary in finding the Jewel shards, she is needed for that, but she is useless when it comes to battles."

His teeth snap down. "I will save Kagome, Kikyo. Whatever is wrong, no matter what, I'll save her. I can save you, too, from Naraku's grasp once again. You only have to let me."

"If you want to save Kagome then make sure you trust her," she says.

His heart hurts, hating that she brought up the past like that. The other side of him, the side that has longed for Kikyo and cares for her, grieves in darkness over not trusting her back then. There is one thing that he does know though—

"Kikyo . . . I do trust Kagome," he says, looking her in the eyes.

Kikyo pauses for a moment as if needing time to understand that simple fact. She admits in defeat. "I see that I cannot change your mind." She hesitates. "I'm sorry, InuYasha."

"For what?" he asks, surprised and confused.

"For saying those things, I know that girl is something to you, my reincarnation. Do you still feel the same way about me?" Her eyes plead with him silently.

InuYasha breaths. "Kikyo . . . I'll always feel something for you . . ."

She doesn't wait for the rest of his respond, walking past him into the forest.

He can smell the hurt in her scent, but . . . beyond that there's a no feelings, as if she was prepared. He knows that he should have said that he loves her, that he cares for her, but he can't. Something about saying that doesn't seem right. Even with it at the tip of his tongue it tastes stale.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I think I just trolled all of you with the moment between Kagome and InuYasha. Didn't mean to, it just came out that way.**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	17. Glass: Part 16

**Chapter 17: Glass: Part 16**

* * *

As time passes Kagome thinks of ways to get Mama to sign those papers for her to go to the therapist's. She's thought of tricking her into signing them, but if she does that then she would be making Mama hate her more then she can possibly image, besides tricking her is the coward's way. She thought that she can get Mama to sign it when she's in one of her calmer states. No go though. When she tried that Mama instantly switched moods. Her last option is getting Mama to come down with her to the psychiatrics and discus it there with her, at least then she knows that she can't yell at her in front of a doctor.

Kagome's gotten closer to Sango and Miroku as she spends more time over in InuYasha's world. They've hardly left to find shards though, confusing her. Maybe they want to stay behind to see her like she wants to see them.

InuYasha's found himself in an eye-opener of a situation where he's actually happy that he's with Kagome like this. Well, usually he's always with Kagome, anytime like that left him in comfort, but this time around, with no uncertainty of a demon attack coming for them, no traveling and the peacefulness of being in Kaede's village for the sake of just being able to, he's found a balanced state of mind. There's a certain laughter that can be seen in his eyes. He always feels content knowing that Kagome's within his safety. It's like everything that's happened with his past goes away when he's with her. He forgets all the bad things and just concentrates on her, besides that he loves the attention. They hardly ever separate from one another, he is always with her, taking care of her.

Kagome and InuYasha have gotten so close that she feels that she can tell him anything, even how she feels about Mama. Tthough she's still hesitant, afraid that he'll think that she's gone crazy. Then there's her blame for Sota. She's told herself that she will tell him, but thinking it and doing it are two separate things.

InuYasha might act tough on the outside, but Kagome's been seeing a sweet and playful side of him. He will comfort her so much, though he's still gruff in his words, he's trying and succeeding so well at times that she feels her heart might explode with warmth. He laughs whenever she has a major screw up and she would yell at him, just like always. He stills love ramen, of course.

She admits that he's the first man she ever fell in love with. And over time her feelings for him have grown tenfold, and she actually thinks that some part of him has started to love her. Really, though, she thinks he loved her the whole time, he only didn't show it well. She hopes that their love will continue to blossom, like a flower reaching out for the suns light.

Sadly they both continue to struggle with the thought of Kikyo.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome looks around the kitchen for something to eat, her stomach twisting, demanding for food. She could make raman but she feels sick thinking about it. InuYasha has eaten so much since he's gotten back that she can't stand smelling it no longer. Mama had already made dinner like normal, but the only thing is that Kagome doesn't eat much around her. If she does she knows that Mama would comment her on her weight. Kagome knows that she doesn't need those discouraging words. Now that Mama is out in town Kagome's scrambling to feed herself properly. While she might not eat much in front of Mama, she's trying to get past those ever harsh words that swirl in her head about her body image. It's hard but she tries. Sometimes she eats regularly in a day, other times she eats little in a day. She's doing the best for everyone's sake, to keep herself healthy.

Kagome finds a box of wheat crackers in the back of the cupboard. She doesn't hesitate to eat them two at a time. She's missed these snacks!

"What'chya doin'?" InuYasha's voice asks.

She almost chokes while swallowing the last of the mushed down crackers.

She turns to slowly look at him, shocked that he caught her eating like this. Her mind is telling her to run, to yell at him for coming in on her like this. But she's frozen, afraid that he'll look at her with disgust in his honey eyes.

His head cocks to the side, his eyes showing curiosity in them. She's surprised but it calms her gut so that she doesn't feel sick. Of course, he's not like Mama. He won't care.

"Um, well, I was hungry," she says lamely.

"Yeah, I can see that. You know, if you're hungry then why didn't you eat your mother's cooking?" he asks.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

He blushes slightly, looking flustered. Like hell he's going to tell her he was watching her eat with her mother. He was only looking out for her. He snorts. "Forget about it, Kagome.

"Why are blushing?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What, blushing? I don't blush! I'm a guy, guys don't blush."

She rolls her eyes.

"Besides, at least I'm not the one that has to sneak around to eat." He crosses his arms over his chest defensively.

Her temper rises tenfold. "InuYasha, sit!"

He heads face first into her kitchen floor, yelping out with his arms flaring out. He's just a lump of silver and red on the floor.

"How can you be such a jerk, you idiot!?" she yells, balling the hand not holding the cracker box.

"What did you say?!" he growls, holding his face up to glare at her, the spell keeping him down.

"You know what I said!" She sets the box down on the counter to go to the stairs. She hears something hit the ground but she assumes its InuYasha trying to get back up, not caring.

He's such a jerk. Sure he can sometimes be nice, and funny . . . and sometimes very caring . . . but he's so dense! He treats her like she's a child, always having to be supervised, when he's the one that acts more like the child. More than that, it was embarrassing and sad as heck that he was able to see through her so easily.

Kagome slams her bedroom door shut, going over to her bed to land face first into the pillows.

"Idiot," she mutters.

. . . No, she's stupid. She can't believe she's doing any of this. She actually has to hide the fact that she can't eat around Mama.

Back downstairs, InuYasha mutters angry to himself, his face mashing into the floor.

Why the hell did she do that? All he said was that she didn't have to sneak around for some food like a rat in the streets . . . kind of like him as a pup. She still didn't have to sit him for it!

He slowly gets up off the hard floor, his muscles aching from the force of the sit. He really pissed her off this time. Well, she sure doesn't want his company. Fine then, while he lets her temper cool down he might as well go back to see Miroku and the others. Like he's going to go and console her, she's the one that sat him. He doesn't have to worry about her mother attacking her for the moment anyway as she's gone.

Tacking off from the house, he makes his way to the well house, jumping in the well and letting it lead him to the past. Jumping out of the well in his world, he dashes to Kaede's house where he finds his friends have gathered. Sango is eating some soup and Miroku is meditating in the corner while Kaede arranges herbs.

Miroku peaks an eye open, a knowing grin on his face. "Why the red face?"

"Shut the hell up, monk," InuYasha hisses, sitting down by the edge of the platform.

He grins. "Oh, so something did happen. Pray tell us what has happened to cause such a face on you like that? Is it Kagome perhaps?"

InuYasha snarls to him, showing his fangs. "Don't you dare start thinking of something nasty about her Miroku, or I swear on my mother's grave that I will tear off the one part of your body that allows you to keep asking women if they can bear you're child."

Miroku cringes from InuYasha's snarling tone, slightly scotching away from the enraged dog-demon. Holding his hands up in surrender, he says. "I would never think of something that could impure our Kagome."

He snarls louder.

"Calm down, InuYasha," Sango orders.

He snorts, hissing at her for getting in the way.

"Come now, stop with ye's pettiness and be at ease," Kaede agrees.

"I am at ease. Miroku just needs to shut the hell up," InuYasha huffs.

"Now I resent that. I haven't said anything that harmful . . ." He stops, hearing InuYasha's growling starting back up.

"I am curious though," Sango inquires. "Since when are you this possessive of Kagome?"

"Possessive, I'm not possessive. The monk over there just has a dirty mind that doesn't need to be directed at Kagome," he says agitated.

She sighs. "Why don't you just admit that you love Kagome, InuYasha?"

He's so surprised that she said that it quiets him. His face flushes almost as bright as his Fire-Rat, eyes wide. Okay, so maybe he does like Kagome . . . but he can't like her how Sango thinks, could he? His eyes soften thinking about her.

"It's not that simple," he mutters, though nobody hears him.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Someone knocks on Kagome's door, breaking her out of her sleeping state. Her brain feels foggy and she has to think for a second who could be knocking at the door. It can't be InuYasha, he never knocks. Sota's gone . . . so the only one left is Mama. Her chest tightens, wondering what she could want.

She gets up from her bed, feeling her feet get a prickling sensation from them falling asleep and the blood flow coming back to them.

"I'm coming, Mama," she says, voice groggily with sleep.

Opening the door, she finds Mama with her hands on her hips, eyes staring right into hers like she's trying to look into her soul. She can't see them as the fog is back, covering the glass like when you breathe onto it on a cold winter's day. Her shoulders are straight as she wears her light pink bathrobe, her hair looking like a mess. Kagome wishes she hadn't answered the door.

"Mama, when did you get back? I thought you were in town?" Kagome asks cautiously.

Her eyes narrow. "I got back an hour ago."

"Well, um, welcome back," she says not knowing what else to say.

"Do you know what you've done, young lady?" she hisses.

Oh no. "What?" she almost chocks.

Mama's hand snaps out, grabbing Kagome's wrist, dragging her to the stairs. Kagome resists at first, surprised by this sudden outburst. It isn't until she about trips on the way down the stairs, Mama walking firmly in front of her, not giving her a chance to steady herself, that she straightens up so to keep her composer.

What in the world is going on? Why is Mama doing this? She didn't do anything wrong, she knows that. She starts to become afraid of what Mama's going to do. She knows that she'll yell at her for something, but even that is bad enough. She doesn't like it when her voice comes at her like a whip, hurting her.

"Mama, let go," Kagome pleads.

Her grip only tightens. "Don't tell me that, Kagome. If I do let go you'll just go back to your room and sob all day."

"No I won't. Please, just let go!"

She jerks Kagome forward into the kitchen, making her almost trip on her feet again. When Mama lets her go, swinging her forward, she has to catch herself on the counter otherwise she would have fallen over.

Mama points to the floor by the sink. "I brought you down here to show what you've done!"

Turning to look, her eyes widen at what she sees, making her heart sink and give her this feeling of a dry pill that's stuck in the back of her throat.

On the floor are the crackers she had eaten earlier, they're all over the floor with the box lying on its side. She must have dropped and left them there when she ran up to her room to get away from InuYasha's attitude. How could she have forgotten about them?

Wait. Oh no . . . Mama must have realized what she's been doing, that's why she dragged her down here. She's making her look at the mess she made like she's some stupid child that needs to be taught how to do something as simple as putting away a snack.

Mama's voice drips acid. "I know you did this, Kagome, don't try and hide it."

Kagome swallows but doesn't say anything.

"I thought that you had dinner," Mama goes on. "You were sitting right there with me, but you hardly ate at all. And why's that? So you could sneak around and eat more without me knowing! Don't you like what I serve you, or is not enough for you to have!?"

_Keep it together, Kagome._ "That's not it, Mama!" Kagome asserts, her stomach having butterflies of fear. "How can I eat around you when all you do is criticize me? I don't hardly do anything wrong in this house yet you treat me like a criminal."

Mama stays silent, seething at her outburst.

Kagome's mind feels like it's about to split in half. Her stomach is churning and her heart is pounding. How can she get Mama to stop doing these things until she can get her to go to the therapists? She knows that with the state that Mama is in that she won't understand her reasoning. Sometimes she doesn't understand her own reasoning, how her mind can somehow tell her she's fat when she knows that she not. How she has this doubtfulness directed at everything around her.

Mama finally comes back at her. "Then what's that on the floor!? You've obviously done something wrong!"

Kagome takes a deep breath, telling herself that her mother's yelling would not get her crying. "No, I haven't. You're the one doing things wrong! Can't you see what you've become?" She snaps her mouth closed, shocked that she said that.

Mama is quiet, eyes widened at her words. As Kagome watches, Mama's small body begins to shake, eyes watering up and cheeks flushing. Her sobs start to ring in her ears.

She made her mom cry. Kagome knows that what she said was the truth, and who knew, maybe it was the best for her mom to face them, but not like this. She can feel a longing to go over and hug her, to promise that everything is alright when it's not.

She goes up to her without hesitation, putting a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Mama . . ."

She backs away from Kagome's touch, hurting her from the action. "Why don't you go out for now . . ." she chocks, tears running down her face.

She . . . wants her to leave? Her mother wants her to leave? She can't believe that. She can't leave, doesn't she understand. Even after all this time she still wants Mama to care for her, to love her like she used to before all of this happened, she wants to be a child again, to go over and hug her, to let her tuck her in as she sets her to fall sleep. Kagome wants all of that again, but she knows that she can't do it with the state she's in.

Kagome doesn't leave the house, refusing to leave Mama while she's like this. Instead she goes and sits at the table in the living room, watching Mama from the open screen door as she sits at the kitchen table, crying with her head buried in her arms.

Watching her from afar is the one thing that she can do, being close to her isn't something that Mama will allow right now. Kagome can't abandon her mother, she can't. She knows the feeling of being abandoned. She will continue to do what she can to help her, no matter how much it torments her. She wishes that InuYasha was here with her, to sit with her and comfort her in being strong, but she knows that some things she has to face alone and get past them.

When Mama gets up and goes down the hall to her room by the entrance way, Kagome tries to comfort her again, but she refuses to even look at her and shuts her bedroom door silently. She doesn't know how much more she can take. There is only one place she can think of to go at the moment after all of this—to InuYasha's side. She wants to go to him, to make him take away this pain.

Kagome goes to the well, not letting Mama know so she can get some rest. She bursts through the well on InuYasha's side, the sky dark and the wind making the trees creak. Seeing that makes her want to cry and she's not entirely sure why. Climbing out of the well, she doesn't bother looking to where she's going, thinking that she's heading in the right direction to Kaede's. Keeping her eyes close to prevent her tears from coming, she doesn't realize that she's going to the opposite direction—away from safety and into danger.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha's nose picks up Kagome scent instantly, his ears twitching to catch any noise of her approach.

"Kagome came to see us!" Shippo says exited, smelling her scent, too.

"I don't think that's it . . ." InuYasha say unsure. Something's not right. Her scent isn't coming towards them, but away.

What is that girl doing?

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"Kaede, InuYasha!" Kagome calls out.

Oh great, she must have gotten lost somehow. How did that happen, she thought she was on the right track?

She's out in the middle of nowhere, the grass swaying by her ankles and the trees around the edge of the small grassy plain groaning and creaking with the wind, the mountains out in the distance covered by fog.

Kagome feels so stupid. She's never done this before. She doesn't even have her bow and arrows with her, what is she supposed to protect herself with? Can she scream for help if trouble comes along, that is if anyone would be able to hear this far away from the village.

A tingling sensation races up her spin, making every fiber inside of her go on high alert. She knows this sensation. A demon with a strong demonic aura is nearby. She can't help but think sarcastically what luck she has. She backs up a few steps towards the trees, wondering what she should do. If she runs then it'll chase after her, what if she trips? Yet standing here and doing nothing is asking the demon to eat her.

A high pitched roar manifests itself, digging its way into her ear cannel. She cries out from the skin crawling noise, lifting her hands to cover her ears. The sound is echoing throughout the land, a noise of a growl and a gurgling mixed together. That has to be the demon, and judging from the loud noise it's going to be big.

Kagome runs for it, deciding that it's better to die trying then not to try at all. Taking her hands off her ears to have the sound penetrate her ear drums makes her feel as if she's going to go def. Running through the forest, she scraps herself along the way on branches and bushes, her skin stinging from the new scratches.

She then sense shards of the Jewel. What, does the demon have Jewel shard? She prays that's not the case. She was guaranteed not to survive. She senses the Jewel shard coming from behind her.

Her mind is franticly trying to think of anything to do, but she can't think of what to do, all she can do is run. There's nothing here to help her get out of this one.

She calls out on instinct. "InuYasha!"

"Hey, you stupid oversize pee-brain, why not take on me instead of her!?"

It isn't InuYasha's voice though.

There's suddenly a large vibration that strikes the ground, making Kagome loss her balance and go down on her knees. What was that?

"Wha—!" she stops short, not seeing the red Robe of the Fire-Rat in front of her, but brown fur and armor. "Koga!" she exclaims surprised.

He grins, standing tall a few feet away from her, shielding her from whatever was about to attack her. "Nice to see you again, Kagome."

Looking beyond him, she sees the demon that was chasing her down on the ground. That was what made that vibration, its body hitting the ground. Its blood red skin stood out, along with its large teeth and fat belly, an ogre demon. She feels relief surging through her that Koga took down the ogre. Koga's Jewel shards are what she must have been sensing.

She stands up, brushing her skirt off of dirt. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

He takes her hands in his callous ones, this time not surprising her. "Why wouldn't I be here when my women needs my help?" he asks, his voice sugar-coated.

"But, Koga—" Something moves in her proverbial vision behind him. Her eyes widen. "Behind you!" she warns.

The ogre demon is starting to get up, grunting and groaning from the damage Koga inflicted. It's disoriented at first, but once it sees the demon that knocked it back so easily it charges at them, its big feet stomping on the ground, sending the whole place shaking. Kagome tries to keep upright.

Koga grunts, picking Kagome up in his arm to jump out of the way. "Don't worry Kagome. I'm not going to let that stupid thing hurt you!" he says confidently.

Kagome sees over his shoulder the hole in the ground the ogre left after punching the spot that she and Koga once stood in. Koga sets her down beside a large tree, him turning away easily from her to fight the demon.

"Just be careful!" she calls out worried. She hopes he doesn't do something too dangerous, trying to show off. She knows that Koga's strong, but not like InuYasha with the Fire-Rat robe on.

Koga stands in front of the demon as it growls to him, saying. "Man you need a bath, you stink. I could smell you a mile away."

The demon talks for the first time, its voice thick. "How dare you insult me, you little whelp!'

"Yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," he smirks.

The demon charges once more, its large hands reaching out to grab Koga. Suddenly, Koga's gone, moving so fast from the Jewel shards in his legs that Kagome can't see him. She tries to keep track of him, sensing where the shards are to know where he is.

"Over here," he mocks from behind the demon.

When the ogre turns its head, it trying to keep sight of him, Koga springs at it, using his powerful legs to kick it in the side of the jaw, making an awful crunching noise as he broke the ogre's jaw. The demon stays upright, wobbling back stunned. Koga makes the final move, jumping up onto the ogre's shoulders, taking ahold of its head and twisting it until the loud crack of its neck breaking fills the air, making Kagome cringe. Koga jumps off the ogre, landing with satisfactory. The ogre stands upright for a moment, swaying on its feet with its head backwards until it falls onto its back, shaking the ground for one last time.

Kagome cautiously moves away from the tree, looking at the ogre. "Is it dead?" she asks breathless.

Koga snorts, coming up to her. "Big demons like that never put up a good fight."

Though she knows that he didn't get a scratch on him, she looks him over. "Are you all right?" she asks concerned.

"Don't worry over me, Kagome. What about you, you have some scratches on you," he says.

"This is nothing. I just got scrapped by some of the branches," she says, highly aware of one of the cuts on her right cheek.

His hand lifts up, wiping away the small amount of blood that's there on her cheek. It slightly stings her skin. He lifts an eyebrow. "What are you doing all the way out here, anyway? Your usually back at that village."

"Um, well, I actually got lost," she says embarrassed.

He snickers. "Ah, don't worry, Kagome, I'll lead you back. Unless that dog-turd is getting on your nerves, because if he is you can just come back with me to my den," he suggests.

She smiles slightly, trying to pacify him. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. He's actually been really nice . . . By the way, what are you doing around here, Koga?"

"I heard that there's a rumored Jewel shard in the area and I thought that it could have something to do with Naraku." He grimaces saying that name.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I haven't sensed any new shards," she informs.

"It's nothing. I should take you back to that village you've told me about. Since dog-breath isn't here to do that. Where is he? I'm surprised he let you wonder off on your own."

"Well, um . . ."

"I'm here, you stupid wolf."

She gasps, surprised to hear InuYasha's voice. He stands under the shade of a cluster of tree branches, his jaw is tight and his eyes are burning, his jealousy having come back ten-fold. Once their eyes connect she knows she better get Koga going before the fur flies.

"Thank you for saving me, Koga," Kagome says graciously.

"Like I would leave my mate to face that demon," he declares, taking her hands once again in his. She gives a fake smile to satisfy him.

InuYasha growls, fast walking up to them. "Hands—" he comes between them and pushes Koga a few good feet away from Kagome, "—off!"

Koga snorts, his teeth bared. "Where the hells were you, dog-shit? Kagome was in danger and she could have been killed if I hadn't gotten here!"

"I was getting here, you stupid wolf! If you want me to kill something now, I'll gladly kill you," he growls, taking hold of the handle of Tessaiga.

Kagome sighs, knowing that this isn't going to end well. "InuYasha, sit," she says dully.

His eyes widen and he cries out, the beads pulling him down to the ground, sending dust flying around him.

While he's sedated, she says. "Koga thank you for coming to my rescue again. But maybe you better go now . . ."

"Seeing that the stupid dog is back and the demon is dead, I might as well go." He walks up to her and she's expecting him to take her hands once again, but instead he takes her in his arms, stunning her. "I'll see ya later, Kagome," he says gently. After letting go, he leaves with a whirl wind following after him into the forest, the leaves picking up after him.

Kagome's kind of surprised that Koga actually hugged her. Sure, she's used to hand holding and the sweet talk, but maybe she's let it go too far. Koga's nice and all, but he's just a friend, like Miroku is. She can't really imagine herself being his mate, as he's called her before.

She hears the sound of a dog growling down by her feet. Looking down, she finds InuYasha as he snarls, glaring off to where Koga left as he's still lying flat on the ground.

She sighs, kneeling down to him. "He was just helping me."

He turns his glare up to her. "Just helping you? Why the hell did you let him hold you like that then if he was "just" helping you?!"

"I didn't know he was going to do that. You can't blame be for being surprised."

He can feel that the spell has worn off but he stays on the ground, grumbling. "I bet you weren't, you were dragging him on to do that. A few sweet words are all it takes to let him cuddle up to you."

She protests. "Look who's talking! I didn't start yelling at you like this when _you_ and Kikyo kissed."

InuYasha's eyes widen. Why in the hells did she bring that up? He actually almost forgot that she was there when that happened. He blushes, thinking about it.

He was surprised when Kikyo kissed him seeing as he's never been kissed before except by his own mother on the cheek, and when he and Kikyo were together when she was still alive she never tried. No one willingly kisses a half-demon . . . except for maybe Kagome if he ever got the balls to actually do it. So what if Kagome said that about him and Kikyo, this is about her and Koga! Besides, she so did freak out on him, shit she fell asleep on him when he was trying to tell her something important. InuYasha wishes that she could forget the fact that Kikyo kissed him.

He snaps himself to sit upright. "This isn't the same thing, Kagome!" he says agitated.

She doesn't care if she's talking about Kikyo and InuYasha, all that matters to her is that he's getting on her nerves. "At least I didn't kiss Koga!" She shouts.

He snarls, his fangs showing and eyes hardening. "And you will never kiss him as long as I'm around."

"Just because you say that don't mean that I have to listen to you!" She really wouldn't kiss Koga, even if he tried. She only said that to get on InuYasha's nerves.

He grows lowly. "Don't you think about that, Kagome! If it's that last thing I do I'll kill that stupid wolf for ever getting close to you."

She stands, thinking that he really wouldn't. She frowns. "I don't have to listen to that, not when you and Kikyo—!"

He stands up with her, grabbing her by the upper arm to keep her from walking away. His hold on her is gentle though, she was expecting it to be rough. He snarls. "Alright, fine, Kikyo might have kissed me, but there's a difference, and you want to know what that is? When she did kiss me, there wasn't a possibility that you could be taken away from me. You stayed, Kagome. How do I know that you won't go if that stupid wolf charms you, huh?"

Her eyes widen, realizing that he's saying that even though he and Kikyo kissed, she stayed by his siding through and through, knowing that he wasn't going to be taken away from Kikyo because he still cared for her enough to also stay by her side. How can he possibly be afraid that Koga will take her away?

"You idiot. . ." she sighs damper.

He takes it the wrong way, thinking she's calling him stupid for making a big deal out of it when it's nothing to her. He blushes, saying sharply. "Just forget about it." He lets her go, giving her some space.

She frowns, knowing what he's thinking this time. Grabbing a chuck of his hair that hangs over his shoulder, she jerks it—having him yelp out—to have him look at her. She lets go, saying gently. "No, I won't. Listen to me, InuYasha, when I say that I don't like Koga like that. I can't even image him trying to kiss me. I've stay by your side because it's my choice, and that decision will never change."

Hearing that changes him mind instantly, his heart flutters from hearing that out loud, though he's known it for some time in his head.

She smiles to him, her face blushing.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"Kagome, come with me into the living room, there's something I want to discuss with you," Mama says.

Kagome twitches nervously_. _She can already feel her gut twisting from the thought of Mama saying something bad about her. Please let her say something nice.

Once she's in the living room, she and Mama sit across from one another at the table, a pillow under them so they don't scrap their legs against the floor.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asks weary.

"I want to talk about you and InuYasha," she states.

She tenses instantly. "What about us?"

"I feel that you two are getting close—actually I always thought that you were—but I don't want you getting too close to him."

Her eyebrows pinch together in confusion. "What? Why?"

"I don't like him being in the same room with you at night. I know that he's in there. He's a demon Kagome—he's not good for you. Demons are very dangerous, even if he's not all demon—" Kagome's about to intersect, but her mother keep's going, not giving her room to breathe. "—I won't say that I completely trust him, but I do trust him enough to keep his hands off of you." Kagome blushes instantly, wondering where this is going. Since when is her mother interested in her and InuYasha's relationship like this? "But I still want you to be protected, and that's why I want you to go on birth control."

She doesn't speak for a second, stunned. Her face enflaming is a loud enough of a signal as so what she thinks about this. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish that's trying to find air. What—she means—how can her mother think that InuYasha will want to have his way with her?!

She says quickly, her voice pleading. "I don't need that, Mama!"

She nods. "Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Kagome you might think you know best, but you don't," she hisses.

The conversation gets thrown back and forth like a tennis match, but it's Mama that eventually wins the game. Kagome knew that no matter how much she protested Mama would keep telling her that she has to take the pill. She didn't want for it to get to the point that Mama would force her to stay in her room again. She doesn't want Mama to get mad at her just when she got done being grounded. She would never live it down if anyone ever figures out that she's being forced to take birth control, though. Even she can't stand the thought of it, making her face want to implode with embarrassment.

When Kagome asks Mama later on in the day to spend the weekend over in InuYasha's time she, at first, disagrees, but when Kagome starts pleading with her saying that she hasn't seen her friend in a long time, her mood changes to that of her mom and lets her go. Kagome's thankful for that, she wants some quiet for her thoughts that only the open fields that the Feudel Era can provide.

Night time rolls around soon enough in Kaede's village, the stars showing through the bared window in Kaede's hut, the night air is cool, and the fire in the pit providing warmth and light for her and her friends. The only one's not here are Kaede and InuYasha. Kaede has left to go to the next village over to help with a birth, leaving her house open for their company. InuYasha went out on patrol he says, but Kagome thinks it's something else, alone time maybe.

"How have you and InuYasha been doing, Kagome?" Sango asks, sitting next to her.

Kagome freezes, surprise sounding in her voice. "Where did that come from?"

She shrugs. "Well, you and he have been in your world more than usual. . ."

"Um, well . . . we've been doing good," she chuckles without humor, embarrassed. She would have gone into more detail if it was only her and Sango, but with the boys watching she isn't as comfortable. This was girl talk that they were meant to be alone for. She's confused as to why Sango suddenly brought it up.

Shippo says from Kagome's lap as if he's shocked. "You mean he hasn't done something stupid to upset you?"

She smirks amused. "No, Shippo, he's been fine. Alibi a little more protective than usual."

"When is he not like that?" Miroku rhetorically asks, sitting next to Sango.

"He's a half-dog-demon, Kagome, he's going to protective either way," Sango explains.

Miroku's eyebrows rise lecherously. "Ah, the joys it must be at times to have a nose like his around so many lovely young maidens."

Sango swipes her hand across the back of his head, her face showing disgust.

Miroku holds the back of his head, looking to her innocently. "What was that for?" he asks.

She snorts. "You know what it's for. InuYasha wouldn't do something as sick as what you're thinking, Miroku." She slyly looks to Kagome though for reassurance.

"Of course InuYasha would never do the things that Miroku is thinking of," she hisses to him.

"The worse thing he does as a dog is growl and stuffs," Shippo says.

Sango says as if thinking along the way. "He also shakes off water like a dog whenever he's wet. His ears twitch whenever he hears something far away."

Miroku continues after her. "He goes down on all fours to sniff the ground. I've seen him one time go on all fours up a steep incline."

"He's scratched his ear before with his foot," Kagome says. "That's just part of who he is though."

Sango puts her pointer finger on her chin, thinking out loud. "I wish that he would just come out and say, "I love you"."

Kagome's eyes widen into saucers.

Shippo snorts. "Like he can ever express himself like that."

"I have to agree with him. InuYasha's not the type to say something like that out loud," Miroku says sighing.

Sango nods. "At least he hunts for you, Kagome, and finds you shelter. Don't even get me started on how highly protective he is of you, even if someone says one small thing bad about you. He will also become constantly worried about you, even over the most simplest of colds. Though he does it in quit the rude way, it's sweet."

Kagome stares at everyone, embarrassed that they can talk so casually about her and InuYasha like this. Are they trying to drive her away in humiliation over how obvious it is that she and InuYasha, she supposes, love each other? She's glad that he's gone right now. She almost wishes that she could leave, too. Talking with Sango in privet is one thing but talking about it with the boys involved is another.

She's always been happy that InuYasha's her guardian, her best friend, her first love—no matter how embarrassingly her friends talk about it—but she knows that she doesn't fully have his heart. She doesn't blame him though. He can still pin after Kikyo all he wants.

She closes her eyes tightly, trying to put that out of her mind. She needs to learn not to bring Kikyo into everything that has to do with her and his relationship.

InuYasha comes through the bamboo shutter, pushing it aside, glad for the heat coming from the fire. It feels like his nose is damp as if he has a cold coming on, not that that is going to happen. His ears twitch, instantly feeling the strange mood that Kagome's in. What happened, her face is as bright as his Fire-Rat? She's looking to the floor, bangs hiding her eyes.

He walks over to her, crouching down beside her. He moves her bangs out of the way, placing his hand palm flat again her forehead. "Geez, Kagome, what did you do, stand out in a rain storm? You're burning up," he claims.

She jerks out from under his touch, straightening up. She laughs, trying not to show her embarrassment from him showing up after what her friends were talking about. They sit there silently beside her, only watching. She wishes that they wouldn't, they're only making it worse.

Kagome says trying to sound casual. "It's nothing."

Dammit she keeps saying that but he knows that something is wrong. She needs to learn to take better care of her health. He narrowly looks over to his companions sitting next to her. He sees Miroku grinning while Sango and Shippo have these knowing looks to their faces. Did they do something to Kagome?

"Where were you, InuYasha?" Miroku asks, trying to get rid of his smirk.

He mock frowns at him but answers. "I was out listening to the rumors around the village about the Jewel shards around this place."

Kagome had told him what Koga had said and though InuYasha didn't want to trust any information that mangy wolf had to say, he wouldn't take his chances.

Miroku settles his face into a serious note. "I've been thinking. Maybe that demon you came across before, InuYasha, the one that tricked you into seeing that illusion of Kagome and Kikyo, maybe it has the Jewel and it could be using it to conceal its demonic energy? Especially if it's associate with Naraku, knowing he has that jewel fragment that can hide demonic energy."

"Hmm . . . I guess," InuYasha says.

Sango says. "The illusion part must have been only the demons doing."

"Think we should go after it?" Miroku enquires. .

Kagome's face pales as she instantly thinks of her Mama. If they were to leave then what would she do? She still has to get her to sign those papers. Until she does that, leaving her alone with those torrent emotions, it won't be right.

"I think that we should do that," Sango agrees. "The last time we went shard hunting all together was a while ago."

Miroku and Shippo nod together, agreeing with her.

InuYasha lightly looks to Kagome out of the corner of his glowing eyes. He isn't too sure if she should go, she's getting better, confident again, he can tell, but he also knows that being wounded like she has takes time to heal. Then again, with that little spat they got into early today, she seems pretty normal. He sighs, knowing that this might not be good for her, but he also thinks he can't let her keep on mingling with something that could harm her. Would getting her out of that environment for a while benefit her? She's not as frail looking as she used to be.

He sees in her eyes that they have gone blank again, the depths of them going on forever with no color in them. "Hey, Kagome!" he yells.

She blinks. "What?"

He sighs. "At least this time it didn't take me ten times to get you to come back to us."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What is it you want?" she asks.

"This is up to you, are you going to come with us or not this time?" he asks.

Kagome looks to everyone, seeing a pleading in their eyes for her to go. It won't be the same without her. She hesitates, wondering if she should. She doesn't think that her Mama will let her go, anyway. She wants to go with them, it just . . . Mama really. Kagome would be constantly worry about her if she just up and left her for who knew how long. She's got to figure something out. She can't keep delaying her friends and she's got to get Mama to sign those papers.

She takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll go with you guys, but before that can happen there's one thing that I need to get done at home."

Sango asks. "How long will it take?"

She shrugs. "Not sure, but I will try my best to get it done within two days."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	18. Glass: Part 17

**Chapter 18: Glass: Part 17**

* * *

Trying to keep the promise to get Mama to sign those papers in two days was a daunting task to Kagome. One time she casually set the papers onto the kitchen table for Mama to notice, watching her through a crack in the sliding doors in the living room. That didn't work out as well as Mama was about to crumble up the papers the instant she saw them. Luckily Kagome stopped her before that could happen, it's the only copy she has. Naturally, a whole argument arose from Mama seeing the papers. Kagome let Mama cool down a few hours before she tried again, confronting her this time with the papers in hand. She told herself that no matter what her mother said she would continue to talk coolly. It was harder to do that than it sound, but Kagome's reasoning seemed to get to Mama at one point—though Kagome would have taken it back if it meant she could have prevented her mother from crying again—and without a second's glace Mama signed the papers. It was the only time Mama's mood swings have come in handy. If Kagome had known that was all it took for her to sign those papers she wouldn't have put it off for so long.

Mama's first therapy session will be in two weeks. Kagome has decided she will go with Mama for her first session, sadly doubting that if Kagome doesn't watch out for Mama she won't go. Her friends tell her that fourteen days should be enough time to roam around for a little while to find shards. If they don't find anything in time then they would go on without her. Kagome's glad for that. She doesn't want to hold them back.

Though the concern for Mama being on her own for two weeks is daunting to Kagome, especially since it's just before the therapy session. She's convinced herself that it might be a good thing for Mama to be on her own for a bit, having time to think to herself, forgetting about Kagome. Maybe Mama will take a relaxation day for herself at a spa.

Telling Mama she was going to be gone for two weeks got her shouting about how the rumors would start back up. Kagome doesn't care though. What would it change? She's always listened to her mother on anything she's said, but she knows that in order for her to get better to she needs to move forward. InuYasha has shown her that. Though she knows that Mama will not be happy with her leaving, she has to go, no matter if her mother agrees one moment but changes her mind the next.

When the morning comes for Kagome to leave on the hunt for Jewel shards it's somehow different feeling for her. She can't calm down her racing heartbeat, like the flutter of a humming birds wing. She thought that getting back into the routine of leaving on another journey would have been like stepping into a pair of old, familiar shoes, but she keeps imagining Mama waiting for her to come back with those blank eyes. She can imagine Mama at the kitchen table, hands held together in her lap, a look of expressionless anger welding up inside her.

In her room Kagome stuffs all her necessities inside her yellow traveling bag: comb, biodegradable shampoo, extra shirt, etc. Kagome has to bring her traveling backpack with her, not seeing any way to survive without it. She even has to take that birth control with her —why, oh, why—because Mama periodically checks to make sure she takes it and if she doesn't . . . Most of the time Kagome pops the pill out of the packet and just throws it in a garbage can far away from home.

Kagome pauses, thinking there might be one more thing to bring with her.

She looks to the blue pouch on her desk, sitting there for a long time now. She hasn't tried touching it since it shocked her a while ago. She was told by InuYasha that Kikyo doesn't want her to go anywhere without it, but she hasn't exactly obeyed that rule too well. How was she supposed to take it with her when she can't even hold it? She knows that she should heed Kikyo's words. Though she might not agree with her methods at times, she knows that Kikyo is wise and can mean well . . . when she wants to.

Kagome quickly pokes the pouch with her fingers, but nothing happens. Curious, she hesitantly touches the pouch again, but nothing happens once again. Kagome finally grabs hold of the pouch, feeling no stinging sensation. She's stunned for a second, holding it in her small hand as no shock, no rebound comes forth.

"Well, that's strange," she says confused. With her being able to touch it now she places it in her backpack, taking it with her.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome is leaning against Kaede's house outside by the steps to Kikyo's grave. The air is clean and crisp, the blue sky shining like water with the sun warming them. Everyone is getting ready to leave, not wanting to waste any more time.

She's still trying to get it through her head that she's about to start another search for Jewel shards. Reality is getting in the way though. She's got to stop thinking about Mama, this time for the sake of her other friends. Mama will be fine.

"Have you told her mother about this?" Sango asks. Her Hiraikotsu is slung over her shoulder. Kilala mews down by her feet, almost like the cat-demon is asking with Sango.

Kagome nods, sighing. "Yes, she didn't take it well, but she's going to have to learn to accept all over what I do."

"Alright . . ." Sango says hesitantly. "Just as long as you're okay, we don't have to leave right away if you want to go back and talk with your mother."

"But you want to," she says obviously.

Sango tries not to blush. "Sorry about that. . ."

InuYasha and Miroku come out of Kaede's house with their faces fresh and wide awake for the day. Though InuYasha's got a cow-lick at the top of his head that's pretty distracting.

"Can we get going now?" InuYasha asks impatient.

"Guess he's a good example of what I mean," Kagome says.

His ears twitch. "What?"

"It's nothing. I and Sango were just talking."

He snorts, muttering. "Girl stuff . . ."

"Shall we be on our way, then?" Miroku asks.

As they depart from the village Kagome can't help but feel her stomach dropping inside her little by little as she keeps walking away from the Bone Eaters Well.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

The forest smells like the forest and nothing else to it. InuYasha and everyone are walking through a wide open trail that divides the trees apart, heading uphill, north wise, to where everyone is saying that the Jewel shard has gone to.

Apparently the stupid demon that has the Jewel has a mind of its own to suddenly move out of the area, that's what villagers and rumors on the wind are saying. InuYasha has to wonder what this demon really looks like if it's hiding behind illusions. Maybe it glows like it's some kind of firefly. Wait, a firefly demon? He imagines a demon with a big bug butt and huge circular eyes.

Miroku stops in front of him suddenly, almost having him smack into his back.

"What gives?" he demands, coming around to face him. He sees something that has captured Miroku's eyes as they hold curiosity in them. InuYasha can tell by his scent changing that he's thinking something lectures. "Uh, hello, why'd you stop?" he grouches.

"Look, some lady seems to be in trouble," Shippo says, standing on Kagome's shoulder.

The kid is right. Down the path there's a woman sitting on the ground, holding her ankle, her face showing worry and pain. Her kimono is a light blue with a long clay colored skirt. Her short hair is pulled up into a ponytail, though it doesn't look in order, jagged bangs parting in the middle of her forehead.

"Looks like something's wrong," Sango says.

"I'll go and assist the young damsel," Miroku says quickly, already in motion.

Kagome isn't surprised to see Miroku go after another woman, leading Sango into another one of her jealously fits. The demon slayers eyes are sending daggers at his back. Why can't he understand Sango's feelings? It should be obvious to the monk that Sango's in love with him. Guess he's too dense to see that. Or maybe he can't see it past other women's butts. Kagome's happy that Sango holds a special place in her heart for him, otherwise she would have knocked some sense into him a long time ago.

InuYasha rolls his eyes, not getting what Sango's so hung-up about—its Miroku they're talking about here, of course he's going to go and molest anything that has boobs.

Miroku kneels down beside the young lady, a show of concern on his face. "Is there something wrong, ma lady?" he asks gentlemanly.

"I twisted my ankle coming down from the forest," she says, her voice quiet even at an even tone.

"Well, I wouldn't be so blind as to leave you here. If you wouldn't mind getting on my back, I will carry you to your village," he grins. Turning around, he holds his hands out behind his back in a suggestive way to indicate that once she did get on his back he would hold her up by the butt.

Sango comes up behind him to grab his ear, pulling hard. Her voice is cold. "Don't even think about it."

He groans out in pain but continues to grin, trying to pacify her. "Why, my dear, Sango. I wasn't doing anything wrong."

She grimaces. "Spare me."

"Just hurry up already, we don't have time for this," InuYasha says, he and Kagome coming up to them.

"InuYasha, don't be so insensitive," Kagome scolds.

"Insensitive? How am I being insensitive?"

"Forget it. But we really should get her to her village. There could be demons out here."

Sango nods. "She's right. Can you stand up?"

The girl is wobbly on her feet, but Sango and Kagome manage to hold her up, each having an arm over their shoulder to help the young, inured girl. It takes some time, but they eventually reach the peak of the hill, looking down to an open space in the tree's that's not too far off. The small village is incased in that open area, the place hustling and bustling with human life, looking like ants from so far away.

"Ah, there's the village," Kagome says relieved.

InuYasha has to eventually take over carrying the young girl, though he isn't entirely up for it, Sango and Kagome tired out easily from the touch terrain. It isn't an option for Miroku to hold the girl.

InuYasha can't help but feel that something isn't right about the place. It's like he's forgotten something and it's gnawing in the back of his mind of what it is.

As they walk through the village towards the home the girl directed them to, people stare like usual, and not just at him but at everyone else, their strange group attracting attention, but no one bothers them. A few houses away from them, a man comes out of his hut, his kimono a dark green, head balding at the top with tuffs of hair still around the sides, his face full of worry. His eyes snap up to them.

"You're back!" the man shouts, running over to everyone.

"Father!" the girl smiles.

"What happened to you?" he asks, franticly coming to take her from InuYasha who gladly lets her go.

"Don't worry, your daughter is safe," Sango says, narrowing her eyes on Miroku. He flinches back from the look.

"Thank you so much for bring her back, I don't know how to repay you all for . . ."

InuYasha ignores the man's praising, looking out to his surrounding and trying to pinpoint what's giving him this annoying feeling. It feels like he knows this place, but he can't place it. It's like a far off memory that's fuzzy. Something about the energy of the place, the looks from the people, though he's seen other's look at him before like this—full of suspicion and mistrust— there's something about this place.

An older man's voice captures his ears. "I was told we had outsiders, but I thought I told you to never come back here, half-demon."

Oh, fuck.

InuYasha slowly turns back to look at the old man, annoyed. Why the hell did InuYasha have to end up in the one place that stupid priest had to live in again? Does God hate him or is someone personally out to get him? He scowls, seeing the old fart standing there with that cold face of his. He hasn't changed one bit, his black and yellow robs standing out, his expression shows how much InuYasha is welcomed back.

"Keh, like I'll listen to you, you old bag," he hisses.

"That is no way to talk to him, InuYasha!" Kagome scolds. She smiles to the priest. "I'm sorry about InuYasha, he just has no manners." InuYasha snorts, hating that she's getting in his way of bashing that monk in the face again.

He nods. "I am Hayashi, the priest of this village." He glares at InuYasha. "We still have a score to settle, half-demon."

InuYasha cracks his knuckles. "If you want another beating, then be my guest."

Sango asks confused. "Wait, what's going on? Do you know each other?"

"Yeah, we do, and last time that old man was getting on my nerves."

The priest says. "And last time I told you never to return, and yet you do not heed my warnings."

He ruffles. "Maybe that's because I don't like listening to bastards like you."

Kagome sighs. "InuYasha, sit boy."

Like all the other times before, InuYasha yells out, his face smashing into the ground. Dammit, why did she have to do that right then! "Why, Kagome. . . ?" he groans. He just wants for the monk to leave.

"Just stay there and be quiet," she says calmly. She looks to Hayashi. "Now, would you mind telling me why you don't want InuYasha here?"

The priest's eyes scrutinize Kagome, boring into her with intensity. It makes her want to squirm but she says nothing, not wanting to be rude. It makes

InuYasha pissed off at the look he gives her.

InuYasha snaps himself up with as much force as he can as the spell slowly wears off, moving Kagome behind his back to shield her from the geezer's eyes. He doesn't like him staring at her like that, like she's some animal that he's thinking of hunting. He wants to beat the old man into the ground for even breathing the same air as her. The only reason he doesn't do that right then is because he knows it would upset Kagome.

InuYasha growls. "If you have problems take it up with me, not her."

The priest says slowly. "I see now . . . that's the women I sensed on you before, half-breed."

"Don't call him that!" Kagome demands, pushing her way out from behind InuYasha. He grabs hold of her wrist, not letting her get near the old coot.

"Why do you associate with this demon?" he asks Kagome.

She says confidently. "Because he's my friends."

InuYasha's heart jabs. He's happy that she said that he's her friend, but he was hoping that she felt more for him than that . . .

"Demons and humans cannot be friends, it goes against all of nature," he declares.

Shippo climbs up Kagome's clothing to get onto her shoulder, fist in the air. "That's not fair, Kagome's my friends, and so are Sango and Miroku!" he shouts.

His eyes freeze into ice. "Silence, filthy demon."

Shippo squeaks in fright, ducking down to hide behind Kagome's shoulder, smothering himself in her hair. InuYasha can sense Sango and Miroku's confusion and worry as they hang back, letting everything unfold. He can also see the hardness in Sango's eyes, her growing impatient with the old man. He grins, satisfied that at least she shares his hatred for the coot.

Miroku explains. "We're only bringing back a young lady that fell down, after that we'll be leave for an extermination for a demon that's been roaming the area. We mean no harm."

The priest lifts his chin in arrogates. "A demon you say? My powers are undisputed, and I do not sense a demon here in this village. Leave now, you have no reason to be around the vicinity of this peaceful village."

"Just let us check out the area, and if there is no demon we will leave," Sango says tightly. "I am a demon slayer. It's my job to do these things for the honor of my village." InuYasha can tell that she means the truth. He knows what it feels like to have his pride diminish. Sango won't let that happen to her or for her old demon slaying clan.

Hayashi pauses, looking mainly to InuYasha. "Hmm . . ."

"Please, one night, that's all we're asking," Kagome says.

" . . . You may see things out, but on one condition."

InuYasha snorts. "Just say it already."

His eyes harden on him. "_You_ must stay inside my barrier for the evening so that you will not cause trouble."

He snarls. "Why should I—!"

"If he does that, then will you let us look around the area?" Kagome interrupts.

"Yes, that is the deal," he says.

"Kagome . . ." InuYasha hisses.

She pulls down on his ear from what she thinks is a gentle hold—painful for him!—bringing her lips close, whispering. "Just go with it, InuYasha. As long as we look for the Jewel shard then its fine, that's the reason we came here in the first place."

He grimaces, thinking that she is right about that. But dammit, he's not going to get to do anything!

She lets go of his ear, stiffening her arm so not to touch it again. He rubes his ear as if it was still in a good amount of pain. Throughout all of this he continues to hold her wrist.

"He'll do it," Kagome confirms.

Hayashi says calmly. "That's good. Follow me and I will show you where he will stay."

It turns out the place is an old shed, the inside lay with a tall bed of hay in the corner and few field tools hanging along the walls. The wood for the walls looks rotten and flimsy's. If that old man thinks that this place is going to keep InuYasha in then he's stupider then he looks and sounds.

"Are you sure you want to do this, InuYasha?" Miroku asks.

He grimaces. "Keh, that old man is just a stuffed up geezer who's afraid of me. That's all."

"Who is afraid, demon," the priest threatens, reaching into his sleeve. InuYasha tenses his claws, knowing he's going for his sacred sutras.

"Now, now, there's no need for this," Kagome says, holding her hands up, getting between the two.

"Like he can anything to me," InuYasha frowns.

Hayashi lowers his hand, but keeps his narrowed eyes on InuYasha. Kagome doesn't exactly like the look he's giving him, but she can't do anything without somehow insulting Hayashi, hence getting them all kicked out by force.

Kagome asks lowly, looking to Shippo who is still on her shoulder. "What are you going to do? Hayashi doesn't seem too worried about you but still . . ."

He shrugs. "I might as well look around for clues on the demon with you guys. Knowing them, they'll easily get into a fight about Miroku's flirting problems. I got to keep them in line. "

"Are you going with them, Kagome?" InuYasha asks, trying to keep the old geezer out of hearing reach.

"Yes, I'm the only one that can sense the shard," she says.

His eyes narrow, wondering if he should let her go out there without him.

"Get in the shed, demon," the priest demands, standing by the entrance to the run down shed.

He sneers. "Keh, shut it." He says nicer to Kagome. "Don't force yourself to stay out there."

"I'll be alright with Sango and Miroku." She nods. "That would help. Be back soon, you guys. And don't get hurt."

"Do what you want, then" he shrugs.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome puts her hands out towards the fire, her hands feeling like ice. The inside of the shed doesn't provided much warmth. The small fire InuYasha made from the hay that's inside the shed is burning too fast to keep up a steady stream of constant warmth. He did collect a small pile of sticks but they don't seem to be burning too well.

InuYasha's worried about Kagome, afraid that she's going to catch a cold. Though his companions searched earlier in the day, it didn't prove valid in sensing a Jewel shard nearby. As such, they came by to tell him so, but they did not stay long. The talk about a possible demon in the area sent the villager's into worry, having Sango, Kilala and Miroku go out once again, setting up demon slaying traps and purification rituals to calm the villager's minds. Least Sango was actually doing something and not tricking those people into taking all their money. Even Shippo went with them after getting this sly look on his face. InuYasha didn't know what that was about.

If it wasn't for the fact that the stupid priest erected a barrier to keep InuYasha inside then he would have gone out with them for the sake of moving his legs. Hell, he's beginning to go stark crazy in here! If it wasn't for Kagome's calming scent he would have torn this place apart. He doesn't get why the priest likes Shippo more them him, but maybe that's because the little fox isn't as much of a threat. Until Miroku and Sango came back, InuYasha is stuck inside the shed.

For now, even the geezer needs sleep. He has placed talismans on the door and around the hut, shutting him in. The talismans are stronger then InuYasha initially thought, shocking his hand away if he so much as even tries to touch the walls. Kagome can touch them no trouble, she actually took the ones on the door down without the priest's knowledge.

Looking to Kagome as InuYasha sits beside her, he asks. "You cold?"

"No, I'm fine," she says gently.

That doesn't convince him as he sees her shoulders lightly shaking from shivering.

Taking off his haori, he gently places it around her shoulders. She wraps it around herself tighter, blushing like a rose, touched by this simple gesture. She loves seeing this side of him, the side that show's his softness.

"Don't you need it?" she asks.

"Keh. A little cold isn't going to kill me."

Kagome leans over to rest her head against his shoulder, causing him to blush. Doing this reminds him the last time this happened, when he hesitated to kiss her. InuYasha gulps, wondering what that would be like. Kissing Kikyo was one thing, but if Kagome was to kiss him . . . He satisfies himself by wrapping arm arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his tough frame.

Suddenly he wonders if she's been kissed before. The thought ticks him off, thinking that some other bastard kissed her first. Who the hell would she want to kiss? Why would she want to kiss anyone else? He thinks of that human boy back in her time, Hojo. Like hell she would want to kiss him!

"Are you alright?" she asks confused.

He finally notices that he's been growing, the noise steadily growing in tone. He cuts the noise off, clearing his throat. "I'm fine."

"Then why were you growling?"

"Just thinking of something stupid," he says blushing, looking away from her.

"Like what?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

Her right eyebrow rises. "I think it's something if you're growling like that."

"I wasn't growling, you're imagining things," he mutters.

She sighs almost amused. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

He frowns hearing that. "Sorry," he whispers.

"If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to," she says, putting her head back down on his shoulder. "Just let me stay like this."

He looks down to her, his heart warming once more hearing how close she wants to stay by him, his mind telling him that he's home. It feels like that as long as Kagome's there with him. Anywhere she goes is home. He's never felt like this before, even around Kikyo. With Kagome, she replaces the strong guilt he has for Kikyo with a glow inside his soul, healing his heart. While he might have loved Kikyo at some point, he knows that things can never go back to the way things were before Naraku . . . even though he still wishes sometimes that they could. He can never let go of his past with Kikyo and his heart can never forget her, but Kagome replaces all of that and lets him live on. Would it be so bad to want to feel loved again? He owes so much to Kikyo . . . but how long can he put his life on hold for something that he knows that can never be the same?

He mutters softly. "Everything always comes back to you, Kagome . . ."

"What did you say?" she asks, looking to him.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks quickly instead, pulling away to full look down into her eyes. He blinks, blushing. "Yeah, um, well, have you . . . ? Do you . . . ?"

"Yes . . . ?" she draws out.

He panics. "Where do you see yourself in the future!?" he blurts out. He wanted to ask her if she's ever been kissed but he couldn't get it out of his mouth. If she said yes then his heart would have been broken.

Kagome reflects. "Well . . . I'm not so sure. Nobody really knows what's going to happen in the future, but I do hope that my future will be happy and bright. . . Strange, even after everything that's happened at home I still want that."

"It's not strange," he reassures.

"Thanks. I do hope that my future will be brighter. Right now I feel that my heart is so dark. Sometimes it even scares me—" his arm tightens around her waist "—but I know that I'll get through it, as long as you're by my side."

He takes hold of her right hand that was sitting her lap, bringing it up against his chest—over his heart. She can feel the beat of his heart through his kimono, a bird's wing fluttering, just the same as hers. She looks up to him, confusion and wonder in her eyes, her cheeks flushed pink. His eyes are like the sun, bright and confident.

He says in truth. "I promised that I would protect you, and I'll do that by staying at your side as long as you'll let me."

Her eyes soften into melted chocolate. "InuYasha . . ."

He leans his forehead against her, taking in each other's warmth, their breath mingling. Their hair combines, silver and black turning into a slate color.

InuYasha sighs in content. This is how it should be.

Kagome keeps her eyes on him, butterflies flying in her stomach, wanting to look at him.

His eyes look like they're on fire, a burning inside them that she's never seen before. His hair shines in the light of the fire as they're faces are so close to one another, his hair framing his taunt eyes. He's never looked like this at her before. She would have remembered if he did. What it does bring to mind is all those bonding times before when he would hold her in his arms and protect her, those sweet encouraging words that only he gives her.

Before she can catch her breath, he ensnares her lips softly in his first, his eyes closed. She's shocked, not expecting him to be to forward. Soon enough, she stops caring. His lips are so soft against hers, like the brush of a feather. . .

InuYasha couldn't take how she was looking at him. Her hair glowing in the light, her light skin setting her dark eyes off as they show so much love. Whether or not she's kissed someone before stopped mattering to him as his mind erases any worries he has. He wants to erase any worries she has. He feels something unfamiliar to him. A light that's about to burst inside of him. His blood is rushing through him so hard it's as if he can hear it.

The kiss is sweet and light. InuYasha's hold on Kagome's hand tightens. Kagome's never been kisses before, and the one time InuYasha was kissed by Kikyo he wasn't expecting it. It's something new for the both of them. They stay that way for some time, neither of them wanting to leave one another, but they know that it can't last forever.

When they pull apart to look at one another, Kagome's love for InuYasha has grown ten-times, the darkness that she's felt inside of her always lingering going into hiding. Is this what it's like to have that darkness go away? To finally feel free with the person that cares the most about you? To finally get this reassuring light back into her soul once again, she can't explain even to herself the . . . the uttermost happiness that she exudes because of it.

InuYasha, too, has come to feel a change, a realization that set into place. Through all of that the one thing that captures his attention the most are to those wonderful eyes of Kagome's, seeing them more open then he has in a long time. He hears that there is this thing in her world that goes, "like an open book". He didn't understand it at first but now he believes he gets sit. That's how Kagome's eyes are right then. He can see her emotions in those soft, murky brown eyes of hers, the same feelings as him.

Suddenly the realization of what transpired between them slaps InuYasha in the face. He takes a deep breath through his nose, blushing, looking away from her. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. He continues to hold her hand though.

"Sorry," he mutters.

"For what?" Kagome asks, feeling breathless.

"I just am . . ."

Kagome hesitantly reaches for his left ear with her free hand, taking it in her fingers to softly stoke it. She's always wanted to do this, and now that she can comfort him she takes the opportunity. Besides, InuYasha has opened up so much to her; she wants to do that same. Maybe he'll like getting his ear massaged.

"Do you regret the kiss?" she asks confused and a little hurt.

InuYasha can feel his muscles relaxing yet again, a feeling of pure sensation going through him. Somehow this feels good . . . Kagome's voice breaks through his hazy thoughts. He jerks out of her hold on his ear. "No! I don't regret the kisses! I could never . . ." He controls himself from looking away bashfully—he's not that much of a coward!

"Then what's wrong?"

He sighs. "It's just that . . ." He looks her in the eyes. "Do you regret that kiss?"

She says surprised. "What? No, how could you ask me that? I . . . I've wanted that for a long time . . ." She blushes and looks away from him.

His ears twitch. "Really?"

She nods, embarrassed.

He snaps forward, crushing her small body to his.

Her eyes widen at first from the sudden action but they close easily, taking in the scent of him so close. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she feels right for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Sango, Kilala, Shippo and Miroku came back late enough into the night that they immediately go to bed, sleeping on the hay. Luckily Miroku comes back with wood in his arms from the sticks that lay in the forest so that their hay bed won't be gone by morning. Kagome is already asleep in her sleeping bag, wearing her light blue pajamas, giving InuYasha his outer haori back, Shippo going over to snuggle up with her.

Having them come back and stay with InuYasha is something he wasn't expecting, everyone saying that just because he was a half-demon doesn't mean that they will abandon him. He felt his heart lighten hearing that, though he only scoffed and said they could do what they want.

InuYasha leans against the wall by the sliding door, Tessaiga propped up against his shoulder. Kagome took off all the talismans so it was safe to touch the walls once again. Though the priest is probably going to throw a hissy-fit once he finds out.

InuYasha's nose twitches suddenly, setting him to become fully awake. The scent confuses him and gets him anxious at the same time.

Kikyo is here? Why is she here?

He gets up, placing Tessaiga in his sash belt but he pauses when he grabs the handle for the sliding door. Looking back to Kagome, her breathing is even and her face smooth from restful sleep. He feels that shouldn't go, not wanting to have her out of his sight. It was bad enough when he was cooped up in the beginning when she was out demon hunting. Yet he can't help but think what could happen if he doesn't go and see Kikyo. Could he be missing something important? Did she find information on Naraku? Is she alright?

One more glance to Kagome, his eyes burning, he decides that he will go, but not because he absolutely needs to see Kikyo. He can't let that be his reason anymore, no matter how hard that might be.

He exit's the shed, shutting the door behind him.

Kagome's startled her out of a soundless sleep after she hears a distant noise in her mind. She holds her head up to look around the small shed, wondering if the demon Sango and Miroku were looking for earlier came around. It takes her a second from her eyes adjusting to the dime light that the smoldering fire provides for her to notice that there is no demon that came to attack them but that one certain half-demon is missing—InuYasha.

"Why did he leave?" she whispers confused and concerned.

Getting up gently from her sleeping bag, hoping not to make too much noise, she tries not to jostle Shippo, but all he does is mutter something in his sleep and goes right back to bed. She goes over to her bag that sits in the corner of the room, grabbing her quiver full of arrows and her bow, placing them lightly over her shoulder. Kagome sneaks out of the shed, sliding the door gently closed. She doesn't want to disturb her friends after the long day they've had. She looks out to the distance of the village, the darkness creating odd shapes in the cast of the fires that torch along the pathways that wound around the village. She searches for InuYasha's clad form, but he cannot be seen.

Why would InuYasha be outside in the middle of the night? Whatever is happening, he might need her and that's enough reason to go after him. She can feel her chest already tightening, wondering if he's alright.

She decides to go with her instincts and heads through the village.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha follows his nose, leading him to the farming area of the village. The space is kind of far off the village, not visible even at the hill top pathway they took here. The farming fields are wide open, food growing from the dirt in new life.

He looks down the trails that lead through all of the watered crops, finding Kikyo standing near the beginning of the first crops, staring up to the waning crescent of the moon. Her hair is flowing down her back, her expressing peaceful. The soul collectors are floating above her, swerving in and out of coming near her as they give her the white, glowing souls she needs to live on in life. The souls light up the area around her, giving off a spiritual light.

His heart aches seeing that. He has to wonder whose life she's sucking up to use for her own life. Though he really shouldn't care, as long as it keeps her alive . . .

Taking a deep breath, he walks the rest of his way towards her. He keeps telling himself that he's here to check up on Kikyo, talk a little and leave, nothing more.

It's hard to convince himself that when she looks to him with those dark eyes and that face that so reminds him of what could have been.

"What are you doing around here, Kikyo? I thought you were searching for Naraku?" InuYasha asks.

"I wanted to see you, InuYasha," she says softly.

His heart flutters uncontrollably in his chest.

She comes up to him, close enough that he can feel her breath on his skin, but her breath isn't warm—it's cold. Her scent is like it's always been; that of bell flowers. There seems to be a feeling of a buzz traveling between them both, a hyper awareness of one another.

InuYasha has a fleeting thought that maybe this is an illusion, but nothing smells off about her. He resists the urge to squirm, something about this not feeling right non-the-less. Kikyo has always been direct about everything, but this is different. There's light in her eyes, a gentle smile to her lips that is sending his heart wanting to break. It's as if she's forgotten what Naraku did to them, all the torment they've gone through together. Beyond that lie she is presuming, he can sense the utter loneliness that is consuming her and the companionship that she's longing for.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"InuYasha, where are you?" Kagome says frustrated.

She's starting to really worry about him. Should she go back and get the other's to help find him? It feels as if she's been running through the village for a long time, the houses deceiving her as they all look the same. Finally she decided to travel out of the village, following and unknown path, taking a chance. Kagome might not have InuYasha's amazing sense of smell, but when it comes to a human's sixth sense, hers is refined. She trusts her gut feeling and continues down this path.

She turns the corner around a large tree, coming out to the farming area of the village. "Inu—!" She cuts herself short, gasping.

Her eyes settle upon in the distance of the farming paths the white lights of souls, giving Kagome's eyes a clear view of a red clad boy and a priestess.

_Kikyo's down there . . . her body is so close to InuYasha's._ That's why he's out here. He came looking for Kikyo in secrecy like always. Seeing them so close to one another—a gentle smile to Kikyo's face and InuYasha looking to her with shinning eyes—she can feel her heart tearing and her breath being punched out of her lungs.

"Kikyo," InuYasha says quietly.

His voice shocks her back into reality. She jerks herself back to hide behind the tree she came around; carefully looking around it to the couple. She can't let InuYasha know that she's her, she just can't. She's stupid enough to stay, but she can't get herself to leave. Her legs are like led.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"InuYasha, why don't you stay with me?" Kikyo asks calmly.

His eyebrows pinch together. "What?"

Kikyo snaps forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her cold body ever so reminds him how gone she is front his grasp. He wonders why she's doing this, what's gotten over her. Though he really can't complain, she seems so alone . . . He brings a hand up and holds it against the back of her head gently to keep her where she is, her soft hair tangling in his fingers.

Kikyo leans her head against his chest. "You promised me, didn't you? That you would live with me and become human?"

"Why are you bringing this up now? I don't understand," he says confused.

She looks up to him with those dark, caramel colored eyes, not letting him go. "You were the first person that I've ever loved, InuYasha. I don't want to let you go so easily. I won't lose you to that girl. You loved me first, didn't you? I should be the only one that you love."

He says quickly. "Wait, Kikyo, why are you doing this? I though you once told me that we couldn't be together anymore?"

"No, you're right, we shouldn't be . . . but how long are you going to have to wait and tell me who you choose?"

"Kikyo . . ." he mutters, his heart crushing.

He doesn't know what to say. She's so sad and alone, how can he let her go like this? That will only cause her more pain. The remorse and affection builds up inside of him to the point he has to take her in her arms, wrapping an arm around her small waist and continuing to tangling her long, dark hair in his other hand.

"Kikyo, I did promise you so many things," he says hush.

He did, but he can't bring himself to tell her that he can't fulfill those promises anymore. She should know that he can't. What has brought back this hope in her? Whatever it is, he won't be the one to crush it.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome feels her heart falling out, a stabbing in her ribs to the point she can't breathe. A sharp knife is going into her over and over and over. She turns away from the two, her back against the tree's trunk, her arms limp beside her.

InuYasha still wants to go with Kikyo and leave her behind. She can't believe it. Was everything they did together a lie, the kiss . . . Even after all this time of learning to accept everything she's ever know about his feelings for Kikyo, she can't help but feel the pain. She once accepted the jealousy of her own heart, but it's so hard to do so now. She knows that her heart has steadily become darker from the tragedies in her life, but this is one tragedy she was hoping to not face, too.

Why is she making such a big deal out of this? Of course InuYasha's going to choose Kikyo. He always will, he can never let Kikyo go. What a stupid, petty person she is to be like this. InuYasha deserve Kikyo so to stop the pain that seeing her always brings.

What pains Kagome the most is knowing that InuYasha can leave her so easily even after all this time.

She can't take it anymore. Even if she's not looking at them or hearing them, the memory of InuYasha holding Kikyo will always be burned in her mind. Like before, when he chose her over Kikyo by the Sacred Tree . . . Has he changed his mind? Does he not want her around him anymore? Did he truly choose Kikyo? Then what about the kiss? Was that nothing to him or was it a goodbye kiss?

She doesn't want to believe the persisting thought in the back of her mind that he never changed his mind about wanting only Kikyo. She can't believe that.

She runs back the shed.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha holds Kikyo softly, letting her know that he's here. He feels the guilt inside of him growing, everything inside of him jumbling around violently. He knows that he can't let go of the past, but he also knows that if he stays there then it's going to be the death of him. He thought that once that he was meant to die with Kikyo, sometimes he still thinks it's the only way, but he can't leave Kagome behind.

His nose twitches, his eyes widening.

Huh? Kikyo's scent, there's something that's barley on the surface of it, the smell off. Beyond her usual scent of bell flowers and death is that of a root encased in soil. What's that about? Why didn't he notice this before? There's something about that smell that's familiar to him.

"Kikyo?" he questions.

Her fist tightens around the back of his haori. She looks up to him with pleading eyes. "Please, InuYasha come with me."

"I-I—"

She gives him no time to respond. She suddenly lets him go, back away from him, the soul collectors following her. She says as if wounded. "You can't come with me now . . . I see that. I'll let you continue thinking about this." She begins to fade out, her body gradually becoming see-through as she uses her spatial abilities to lead her into the night.

He's about to say something when he stops, sniffing the air harder. Kikyo scent . . . it's completely gone. Her original scent and that strange scent mingling with hers has vanished. His gut tightens down from getting a sudden realization. Whenever Kikyo would disappear, as she's doing, her scent wouldn't disappear like that. It would gradually go.

"Was this all a trick!?" he snarls out.

She smirks as she continues to fade. "Do not take this lightly." He reaches out to try and grab her, but her body slips through his fingers. Her voice and body leave without a trace.

InuYasha stands in the open field alone, his teeth locked down so hard it hurts him. Dammit, he was tricked again! That feeling he was getting with Kikyo being so forward, of seeing that hope come back to her, it was all a lie! That demon must have come around! Was that why her scent had that root smell to it? How could he have been fooled like that? To have his hope come up in thinking that maybe Kikyo could have been happy again. He doesn't know if he should be angry or miserable. Realizing what happened so fast has sent his legs feeling like their hollow, that despair coming back to him in knowing that no matter what he did it would never be enough to repay Kikyo for giving her life up to follow after him. Nothing he does will bring her back to life, the one thing he knows that can truly make her happy he cannot fulfill.

"Get the hell out here you bastard!" he shouts into the night.

No one answers.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I am hoping to keep InuYasha's and Kagome mind sets separate when a moment doesn't involve them both interacting with a setting or a character.**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	19. Glass: Part 18

**Chapter 19: Glass: Part 18**

* * *

The next morning isn't the best in the world for Kagome. The pain from the sight of the two past lovers last night continues to eat at her no matter how much she tries to accept it. The image is burned to her mind of them together, like acid that's eating her away from the inside at both her mind and heart. She's tried to ignore InuYasha ever since they've left the village in the morning—the priest giving one final warning for InuYasha not to come back, which said half-demon scoffed at—but that isn't working very well. InuYasha knows that she's ignoring him and for that he keeps demanding to know why she is.

The sits for him have been growing in number.

Even after everything Kagome stays by his side though. She can't break the promise she made to herself to stay with him, knowing that he wants her there with him. She's been through this pain before and has stayed, she can't leave him. He's the only thing that's keeping her sane back at home. How much pain is she willing to take for his sake of being happy with Kikyo?

"So nothing happened to you while you were stuck inside the shed?" Miroku asks.

The path they take is at the edge of the forest they've traveled through to their right. To the left of them is an open grassy hill, the clouds above are slightly dark for the day, looking to rain once again. It annoys InuYasha as its been raining far too often here.

InuYasha says gruffly. "Nah, it was boring as hell. Don't know why I listed to that stupid coot."

Kagome's heart beats faster. He's lying, he saw Kikyo last night.

He snorts. "I do have something to tell you guys but I wanted to wait till we got away from that stupid place."

"Are you going to tell the truth?" Kagome asks coldly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asks confused.

"Sit boy."

The ground shakes from his impact.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sango asks concerned. "You haven't seemed to well since this morning."

She smiles fickly. "I'm fine, Sango."

Sango tries not to cringe at her friends smile, knowing that when it's like that it means to leave her alone.

InuYasha doesn't get why the hell she's been so moody. Her fertile time isn't until another fourteen days, he knows that. What the hell could be making her act like this? Something or someone must have pissed her off. He didn't do anything wrong, so why the hell is he the one getting sat?!

He gets up off the ground, wiping away the dirt from his Robe of the Fire-Rat, hissing. "The hells you're problem, Kagome?"

Before he can even get all the dirt off of him, she sits him once again.

Why can't he tell the truth? It only hurts Kagome more knowing how much he's defending Kikyo . . . though that's natural for him.

Kagome goes off into the forest, taking her backpack with her, not caring where she's going, as long as it got her away from InuYasha for a few minutes. She'd stay by his side as long as he allowed it but that doesn't mean she can't have time to herself.

InuYasha groans. "Dammit, Kagome . . ."

Miroku kneels down to the cratered dog. "My good friend, it is my advice that you leave Kagome alone for now," he says in good will.

InuYasha jerks his head up from the dirt, irritated. "Why the hell would I do that? She's hiding something and I want to know."

Miroku hits to top of the ungrateful dogs head with his staff, forcing his face back down into the dirt. "Don't be so stupid, we don't want to upset her more then she is now. Just leave her alone," he says tightly.

InuYasha keeps his head on the ground, facing away from the dirt, his expression that of "The Pout".

Even if Kagome doesn't want to be around him right then, that doesn't mean he's not going to go after her to give her a piece of his mind. Until he figures out what's wrong with her he's not giving up. Kagome's is hurting and it's his job to fix it.

He sits upright, glaring off to where she walked off to, out to a stream that's just beyond the edge of the forest line. He can hear it.

"What are you thinking, InuYasha?" Sango asks wary.

He growls lowly. "I'm thinking that I'm going after Kagome." He ignores their telling him to let her be, running off to where Kagome's at.

Once he's at the clearing where the soft grass of the forest floor turns to pebbles and stone, he stops. The stream is rushing, the water splashing up against the rocky edge. Kagome is sitting on a large, flat bolder, her arms wrapped around her knees that are up again her chest, her face buried in her arms. Her rave black hair looks wild and her skin pale, like she's sick. He can't detect any sickness from her though. Her giant backpack is on the ground by her feet, leaning against a bolder beside her.

For a moment, he's afraid of going out there. InuYasha, the half-demon that isn't afraid of anything, is afraid of one woman. But it's reasonable. She holds his heart in her hands. He can't stand seeing her like this, so much hurt coming from her. His ears flatten and he can't help but try and think if he did do something wrong.

He takes a deep breath and walks up to her. He's afraid that she's going to say she hates him, that she doesn't want to see the "ugly dog" again. As he gets closer and closer, his heart speeds up, but he knows that no matter what he won't abandon her.

Kagome doesn't hear his approach. The only thing she's concentrating on is the turmoil that's going through her. She doesn't know what to feel. She feels horrible for yelling at InuYasha, and yet almost happy to relieve some of that pent up anger. She feels like she's in a black hole. The only time things are right is with InuYasha, and she can't even have that sort of relationship with him now. She doesn't want to move, she wants to turn into stone and chip away. The one thing she won't allow herself to do is cry.

"Kagome?" he says quietly.

Her whole body stiffens up hearing his voice, making him feel worse.

"You going to tell me what's wrong with you?" he asks.

She shakes her head in her arms without looking up to him. She's afraid that if she speaks then she'll break down.

InuYasha doesn't say anything, sitting down next to her, crossing his legs and placing his Tessaiga down beside him. The stream is lightly against the rocks a few inches in front of him, making his ears twitch.

He sighs. "We can sit here all day, ya know."

She knows that he would, he's stubborn enough. _Then again, so am I._

It's silent—both of them waiting for one other to say something. The silence gets to Kagome from InuYasha showing that he is willing to wait patiently for her. She feels so much love that it hurts in a different way, knowing that love is usually for Kikyo. Or maybe it's that he's staying silent to make her crack into talking. Her shoulders shake and she has to try with all her might not to start crying. She's can't go that low in front of InuYasha, not again. She can't show how much it means to lose him when it's so easy for him to lose her.

InuYasha ears lower, a frown coming to his face from seeing her shoulders shake. She's trying to be so strong. Why doesn't she want to show her vulnerable side to him? Normally she does. Guess it's because of all the things that have gone in her life.

He pets the top of her head, smoothing her hair down. She tenses for a second, not prepared for the gentle movement. She slowly relaxes, his touch soothing her soul. What he doesn't realize is that at the same time it's tearing her apart with him showing that affection, thinking that's all she's ever going to get from him for now on, that their kiss was a fluke and that was why he was sorry for it.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" he sighs exasperated.

Kagome stays silent, hesitant.

His voice is soft yet yearning at the same time. "I'm not leaving until you answer me, Kagome."

"It's just . . . I'm having a bad day . . ." she mutters into her arms. She peeks around the corner of her right elbow to look at him. His eyes are right on her.

"The truth, tell me."

She can feel herself breaking inside. How can he do this to her only from hearing his voice and looking into his honey golden eyes? How can he break her down so easily?

She sits up slowly and hesitantly keeps her eyes on him. She can feels butterflies going around in her stomach once again, her heart beating faster and her cheeks turning bright pink. His eyes capture hers and this time she can't look away.

"Tell me, I don't want to keep repeating myself!" he demands impatient.

She frowns, muttering. "Way to ruin the moment . . ."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she says.

"Quit saying that. Just tell me why you're so sad."

"Why should you care?" she says frowning.

He sighs agitated. "Because I care about _you_, Kagome!"

"You care about Kikyo, too," she mutters loudly on purpose.

He backs his head up as if she slapped him. He takes his hand away from her head, it hanging in the air as if he doesn't know what to do. "Why are you bringing Kikyo into this?" he asks surprised.

"I saw you with her!" she burst out frustrated.

"With her . . . ? Wait. You mean when I was out in the fields back at that stupid village?' he asks realizing what's going on.

"Yes!" She jerks to look away from him, fed up with how dense he can be. Doesn't he understand what it means to her when she sees him with Kikyo? You think he could be a bit more aware.

InuYasha knows how strange she can act when he mentions stuff about Kikyo, but she's mad over something like this?

He snorts. "Why would you be mad, it was only a stupid illusion? You saw that, right?"

Her eyebrows pinch in confused. "What do you mean?" she asks, almost hopeful.

"I mean that Kikyo wasn't real. That damn demon with the Jewel shard must have been around. That goddamn thing tricked me, but it left before I could tear it apart!" He tries to calm down. "That was what I was going to tell Sango and Miroku about."

"So . . . you don't want to go with her . . ." she asks, hoping.

"Huh? Go with her where? I'm staying here, Kagome."

He can see the light in her eyes coming back, and its then that he realizes how much this has hurt her. She thought that he was with the real Kikyo. A wave of guilt goes through him knowing that he was the one that caused so much hurt in her. He reaches out and brings his arm over her shoulder, bringing her slightly closer to his blushing form, slowly getting used to showing her affection like this more often.

"You need to learn not to be so stupid," he says.

Kagome's heart feels like there's been a weight lifted off of it. It's not completely healed but its gotten better. It wasn't real? What she saw was only an illusion . . . but . . . that doesn't mean that InuYasha knew right away it was a fake. He wouldn't have acted like he did if he knew right away it wasn't her. He believe it to be Kikyo and his reactions for her were real. It hurts Kagome, but at least she knows that he came to her. He's still with her; he didn't go with the fake Kikyo or with the real one.

She's happy that InuYasha went after her to straighten things out. He's being so caring, she wishes that he can be like that more often, but she knows that he can't be. It wouldn't be him. He grew up in a time where war and famine are common, and him being born as a half-demon didn't help much. His life was full of blood and death. It must be hard for him to open up. But Kagome tires to take that pain away. She sometimes even feels petty for thinking that her life is so horrible when InuYasha has had it worse . . .

Kagome sighs contently and smiles, knowing he means well.

Away in the bushes, Miroku and Sango grin to one another. Shippo squirms underneath Miroku's hand as he's pushing him to the ground, Miroku telling him that, "this is not something for children to see".

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"I think we should stop and make camp, don't you guys?" Sango asks.

Kagome nods. "Yeah, we probably should." Though the rest of the day was better than the beginning of it, Kagome was tired from it all. She just wants to sleep in a warm spot and get ten hours of restless, emotion-free sleep.

Shippo reminds as he walks beside Kagome. "Besides, it's the new moon tonight."

Kagome gasps lightly. "That's right, it is!"

InuYasha grunts. "You forget?"

"I haven't really been keeping track of the time . . . Hey, InuYasha, do you smell a hot spring nearby?" she asks slyly. A good bath would do her some good, as well . . .

He sighs agitated. "I don't get what's with you and that bathing obsession of yours. What's wrong with being a little dirty?"

"Are you nuts? We battle demons mostly every day and by the end of it I stink, plus my body's covered in demon guts," she complains.

'Whatever." He sniffs around the area, hoping that would get her to stop yelling at him. "There's one a little away from here," he informs.

She claps her hand together in satisfaction. "Good. Sango, you going with me?"

"You know it, I could use a good soak," she smiles.

Miroku grins. "Why don't I assist you in your bathing, Sango?"

She blushes brightly, growling at him. "You want to say that again, Miroku?"

He holds his hands up in mock surrender. "What? I didn't say anything."

InuYasha says confused. "You did though. You asked if you wanted to help her wash herself."

Sango quickly knocks Hiraikotsu over Miroku's head, finally having enough of his stupid act. Kagome can't believe how that monk can be sometimes. If he wants to win over a woman's heart you can't offer to go swimming naked with them out of the blue.

InuYasha leads the way to an area close by the springs, deciding to camp there, mainly because the girls are afraid of a certain monk spying on them. The tress are tall, the sky above dark, like black ink with the moon gone. The hot spring is small but it's enough for the girl to enjoy themselves, low lying bushes creating cover from spying eyes. Sango's Hiraikotsu leans against a tree by the nearby fire Miroku has set up while Kagome's backpack stays beside the boomerang.

When the sun finally sets, InuYasha's fangs, white hair, claws and golden eyes disappear to be replaced with black hair and human like features. Being human is always an annoying time for him, his sense of sight, smell and hearing feel as if they're muffled, cotton stuffed in every crevice of his body.

The girls don't go to the spring right away, helping set up camp and having light conversations. Luckily with summer bring around, the nights are shorter, but not short enough for InuYasha.

Sango glares, standing by the edge of the forest facing the hot spring. "We're off, and if any of you so much as peak, then you will be sorry."

Miroku smiles in tease. "Don't worry, Sango, I won't peak on my life."

She ignores him, turning away from them to walk into the forest to the hot spring.

"Don't get into trouble, you guys. Especially you, InuYasha," Kagome says, her bathing items in hand.

InuYasha crosses his arms over his chest as he's facing the fire. "What do you mean by that?" he frowns.

"I just want you to be cautious now that you're in your human form," she explains. "Well, be good." She goes into the trees to join Sango at the hot spring.

Shippo chuckles at InuYasha. "Yeah, don't go all perverted on us just because you're in your human form."

"Watch what you say, runt," he growls.

Shippo and Kilala bound off after Kagome, Shippo snickering under his breath. InuYasha has to control himself from getting up to drag the fox back there, not because of that damn insult but because he's going into the spring with Kagome. It makes a surge of jealousy goes though him. Shippo's growing up; he shouldn't be allowed to bath with them anymore! Why do they even put up with it? InuYasha would like to go after him and drag his ass back, but if he does go then the girls will think that he's spying on them. Like hell he would do that, it's not like he wants to see Kagome naked.

His cheeks flame.

"Oh, and what are you thinking about, my friend," Miroku inquires grinning.

He frowns annoyed. "Shut it."

"It must be something seeing that you're blushing."

"Just shut up, will you?"

"I mean you no harm, you are after all male just like me," he chuckles.

"Who the hell says that I'm anything like you!?" he hisses.

Miroku shrugs but continues to chuckle to himself. InuYasha grunts and looks back to the fire, ignoring the stupid monk. His long black hair shines in the light and his gray eyes look dark against his sun-kissed skin.

Like hell he's anything like that monk. He doesn't have that bad of mind. Fine, he's seen Kagome naked—but that was on accident! Now that he thinks about it, Kagome's even seen him naked from that time he ran from that boiling hot water in Kagome's house and went straight to her room, a place he felt safe. He needs to stop thinking about this, it feels like his face is about to explode.

A loud crash echoes through the forest suddenly, making him lose his train of thought. The ground shakes beneath their feet enough for InuYasha to wobble, holding his hand onto the ground to keep him upright, the shaking making him dizzy.

He stands up between the shaking, gasping. "What the hell is that!?"

"I sense a demonic presence nearby," Miroku informs staff in hand ready.

"Great, just what I need," he growls.

The ground stops shaking, making a large amount of tension surface from the silence in the air. InuYasha tenses his muscles, prepared for anything to come out at them. Whatever the hell is powerful enough to rattle the earth should put up a good fight. And with him being human this is going to get interesting. Wait, if there is a demon coming, and he's human and Kagome is here with him . . . Dammit! How the hells is he supposed to protect her when he's like this!?

"What's happened?!" Kagome calls.

She comes bursting through the bushes, her school uniform back on but tattered looking from being put on quickly, her hair wet and dripping down her back. In the commotion she left her bathing products behind. Sango comes along behind her, clothing and hair looking the same, Kilala and a clothed Shippo at her feet.

Kilala transforms into her large demon-cat form in a burst of fire, growling low under her breath while Shippo jumps up onto Kilala's back, looking around nervously. Sango grabs hold of her Hiraikotsu from the tree. Kagome grabs her bow and arrows that lay beside her backpack. InuYasha grabs his Tessaiga, placing it as his side as he shields Kagome behind his back, her preparing an arrow on her bow string.

Kagome will not let anything happen to InuYasha when he's like this. He protects her and now it's her turn to protect him.

The vibrations of the ground make them all sway. The trees start to fall in front of them, parting to reveal the demon that's been making the racket. It's a giant tiger demon, its skin human like but pattered in that of orange and black, its face shaped with a muzzle of a tiger, a black cloth its only use of clothing. Its black hair is long, tiger ears sticking out at the top of its head. Its teeth and claws are sharp, mouth drooling, eyes that are like coal closing in on Kagome.

It charges without thought when it senses the Jewel shards Kagome has in her backpack, making everyone scatter in different directions to avoid it.

InuYasha tightly holds his left arm around Kagome's waist for him to jerk her away from the demon. What the hell is he going to do? It's not like he can fight this stupid thing in this weak form. He can't let anything happen to Kagome.

"Go peacefully into the afterlife, demon!" Miroku calls out, shooting sacred sutras at it. The paper hits the demon, making sizzling sounds as it burns its skin on its chest, having it cry out.

"InuYasha, get out of here!" Sango calls.

"Are you nuts, I can't leave!" he argues

Sango insists. "You can't fight this demon while in your human. You'll just be putting yourself in danger!"

Kagome tugs on his haori sleeve, saying quickly. "Just do what she says, InuYasha. Don't put yourself in danger!"

His jaw tightens down as he fumes over what to do. He wants to stay and fight to prove to them that he can still fight. On the other hand he can't fight unless he's willing to leave Kagome open for an attack.

"Alright, fine," he snaps.

Kagome knows that she can't let him out of her sight for the moment, deciding to run with him, grabbing her backpack. InuYasha goes along with it, almost expecting it. They run together away from the demon and into the forest in the opposite direction it came from, past the hot springs, both of them hoping that everyone will be able to handle it. The stars are the only thing lighting the way for them. After running for what seemed like forever, they make it to a large tree, roots sticking up and the trunk as wide as two people standing side by side, boulders surrounding the area.

Kagome gasps for breath, leaning over with her hands on her knees. She had a harder time running with her backpack weighting her down and holding onto her bow and arrows then she thought she would of. Shouldn't she be used to this by now?

"Do you think . . . that everyone's . . . all right?" she gasps between breaths.

"Knowing them . . . yeah, they're probably fine," he says winded. He leans against a boulder, standing up.

"You know, I'm kind . . . of surprised that you just left like that."

"Why would you be surprised?" he asks confused, still taking deep breaths.

"Normally you're so impulsive . . . and stubborn."

"Look who's talking."

She huffs lightly. "Why did you just agree to leave like that?"

He snorts. "I just didn't want to fight that puny demon. I could have taken that out in a second!"

She leans upright, saying sarcastically. "Sure you could."

"You want me to go back there and prove it?"

Kagome is about to say something when suddenly the ground shakes slightly. Though the feeling is a little ways off towards the area they ran from, the sound and the intensity of the ground shaking continues to grow.

"That cannot be coming this way," Kagome says weary.

"I don't know, but it looks like it's up to me to kill that damn thing!" he hisses. He takes out Tessaiga from its sheath, and even though it won't transform for him it might be able to help him. He mutters. "Don't let me down, Tessaiga."

Kagome sets her backpack down beside the large tree, pulling an arrow taunt on her bow. "Don't be so stupid, you know that you can't fight right now" she argues.

"I'm not going to stand here and do nothing!" he deters.

The tree line is suddenly busted through with a sound that's like thunder, trees snapping in half. The tiger demon comes at them with the ground vibrating under its stomping feet. It's bleeding and has scratch marks on it from whatever Miroku and Sango were able to do. Kagome's mind worries not only for InuYasha but her friends. Where are they, what happened? She lifts her bow up and aims at the demon.

"Don't get in the way, Kagome. I can handle this!" InuYasha demands.

She lowers her bow out of shear surprise and looks to him as if he's crazy. "Stop being so prideful and let me help!" She's determined to show to him that she can take care of herself, even after all the hell she's been through. She aims once again. "Hit the mark!" she shouts, releasing her arrow.

The blue light of her priestess powers shoot around and behind the arrow like a streaming tail, penetrating the demons right arm and sending it into a roar. Dang, she missed by a bit from hitting the chest! The demons arm is destroyed in the process, the flesh ebbing away from the spot the arrow hit.

InuYasha charges forward with a shout, Kagome calling out his name for him to stop. Taking Tessaiga, he swings it around the demons hip, InuYasha only being that tall compared to the demons large size. The demon doesn't react, only continuing to cry out at the loss of its arm, looking to the empty spot where its arm once was in deranged madness. Dammit, the Tessaiga doesn't even scratch it! InuYasha backs away from the demon to Kagome's side, waiting for another opportunity to strike.

The tiger demon snaps its sharp eyes to the pair, its lips pulling back to show its large fangs. The tiger lunges forward, reaching out to InuYasha with a big clawed hand. He and Kagome move out of the way in time, but the demon continues to come after only InuYasha. He dodges the tiger demons hand whenever it continues to come back at him, over and over InuYasha can only dodge. He was hoping with one arm gone it would of gotten weaker. InuYasha backs up once again, but this time he trips. A root from the large tree catches his foot, sending him falling onto his back.

The demons lungs, smacking his hand down onto the fallen InuYasha, crushing his chest in. It feel likes his rib cage is about to break—stupid human body! His lungs are going to burst and his back is gonna to snap in half! His right hand fists up around Tessaiga's handle from the pain, him trying not to cry out, his other arm bound by his side under the demon's hand.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cries out, preparing another arrow.

The tiger snaps its head in her direction as she's slightly behind its backside. The demon wraps its hand around InuYasha, taking him and some dirt into its fist, and swings the fist that holds InuYasha in its grasp around at her. Kagome feels the impact against her chest, knocking the breath out of her. She fly's back, screaming out, and as she lands back down on the ground she makes a painful noise, groaning.

"Kagome!" InuYasha calls out in panic. She doesn't move and when he sees that he forgets the pain he's in. "Bastard!" he cries out.

The demon has brought InuYasha up closer to its face, perhaps thinking of biting his head off. Though InuYasha's arms are being held down under its hand, he uses the close proximity to reach out with his hand holding Tessaiga and plunges it into its left eye. The demon cries out once again, tightening its first around him before he lets go.

InuYasha fall to the ground. Having his bones get set back into place only momentarily reliefs him. He crashes to the ground on his side, lying there coughing and catching his breath with much needed air. The demon backs up disoriented from InuYasha's fallen form, hold its bleeding eye. It takes him a few seconds for the oxygen to get back to his brain for him to know that he needs to get to Kagome. Coughing his way over to her, forgetting the pain he's in, he kneels down beside her and drops the Tessaiga beside him. He pulls her up against his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Kagome?! Kagome!" he calls out. She groans as her head lulls against his shoulder. He feels relief go through him. At least she's still alive.

"_You'll pay for that human_!" the demon cries out suddenly.

Dammit to hell and back! Where's Sango and Miroku when you need them!?

The demon charges again at them, setting the ground shacking, only able to do basic thinking, not able to form a plan. That's the only thing that's seemed to have kept them alive so far. InuYasha ducks out of the way, grabbing Tessaiga in one hand. He carries Kagome bridal style with his hand holding Tessaigs under her knees

What the hell can he do?! He's got an unconscious Kagome in his arms and his demonic strength is gone.

The demon stomps down on the ground again, shaking the earth beneath his feet, making InuYasha loose his balance for a second. It was the second that the tiger demon needed, snapping its arm out to swing it blood covered palm at them. InuYasha bends his torso over Kagome's body before the hit takes hold, shielding her. He cries out, soaring to the side in the air, feeling pain radiate across his head and side. He drops the Tessaiga but never let's go of Kagome. He can tell that the force broke an already fractured rib. He falls back down to the ground in a sick crunch, dust flying up around him. A sharp, sudden pain engulfs his right upper arm. He can feel his blood escaping him.

His mind blanks out for a second, his thoughts not able to understand what happened. His vision becomes blurry, his line of sight as thin as the tip of a needle. He lies on his back to stare at the stars past the tree branches, his chest feeling heavy, leaving it hard for him to breath.

The weight leaves his chest. Then he hears a bloody scream.

The scream from Kagome brings him back to reality.

He grunts, the pain radiating through him, trying to get his mangled human body up. It's all instantly forgotten when he sees Kagome being held by her shoulder in the demons mouth.

InuYasha's eyes widen in terror, his blood freezing in his veins. His mind shows him blood, the darkness of being alone, the feeling of cold hands.

A screams stabs its way up his throat. "_Kagome!_"

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango's boomerang-bone flies through the forest, knocking back branches and sending wind whirling through the space. The Hiraikotsu's precision is spot on, snapping through the demons torso, breaking organs and bones. Hiraikotsu doesn't travel back to Sango who is still not to be seen, but imbeds itself into the dirt floor.

InuYasha breathlessly shouts Kagome's name when he sees her falling from the dead demons mouthy grasp. He forces himself to move, blooding dripping down from his body, but he knows that he won't make it to catch her with his broken down human body. It's Kilala that saves her from the fall, flying through the air to soar under Kagome and have her land on the cats back, catching her before she could hit the ground. InuYasha sigh in relief for that tragedy being avoided. Sango, Shippo and Miroku came through the desecrated tree line the Hiraikotsu and the demon made.

Where the hell did they come from? Dammit, it took them long enough to get here! Kagome would have been—

"Kagome . . . !" he grunts out, his air-way giving him a hard time talking.

He gets up on his feet, trying his best to ignore the pain and the blood running down his right arm from getting it cut on something when he flew back with Kagome in his arms. His body hurts but he doesn't care at the moment, he needs to know that she's alive.

Sango's at Kagome's side, gently taking her down from Kilala's back. Miroku tries to help InuYasha but he swats his hand away. An unspoken understanding comes between InuYasha and Sango as she hands Kagome to him. Sitting on the ground, he gently keeps hold of her in his arms, afraid that the slightest thing will cause her pain. Her neck has a red scratch mark, but it's her left shoulder, facing out from him, that's bleeding profusely. The demon's teeth tore into her with pressed down with force. Her usually colored cheeks look pale like a fish's belly. InuYasha keeps his left arm that supports her weight as far from the wound as possible.

He can feel his heart crashing inside of him, a stabbing pain that's worse than the feeling of being toss around like a rag doll. It's his entire fault that this happened . . . If it wasn't for him being a weak human right now then Kagome wouldn't be hurt like this!

"Dammit," he says quietly in torment. He leans his head against hers, this time unable to breathe not because of his injuries.

"InuYasha we have to do something about Kagome's wounds," Sango shouts, reaching a hand out to her. InuYasha's grip on Kagome tightens, slightly turning away from Sango as if fighting not to tell the slayer off.

"I have her backpack!" Shippo calls out, trying to unsuccessfully bring it over to everyone from the tree.

Miroku takes it from him, scrambling inside to find the white box that he always sees Kagome use. Shippo goes and gets Tessaiga, dragging it on the ground and bringing it back.

Sango lightly kneels a little ways in front of the human dog-demon, seeing the fire in his eyes. She can tell that he isn't willing to let Kagome go at the moment. "Please, InuYasha. I just want to help her," she says gently.

He knows that he shouldn't be like this, Sango's his friend. It takes everything in his will to relax his hold, opening Kagome to her. Sango shoves the collar of Kagome's uniform's shirt wider to the side and moving the light pink strap of her bra so to work on her wounds, Miroku handing her the white medicine box.

InuYasha can only hold Kagome, his stomach clenching down in knowing there's nothing he can do but rely on his friends. He can't tell if Kagome's wounds are fatal or not. If he was a goddamn half-demon then he would have been able to. Miroku hands InuYasha a bandage and a small cloth from the medicine box, silently telling him he should treat his own injuries. InuYasha wants to hiss looking at him. How the hell can Miroku be concerned about him at a time like this when Kagome's worse? He jerks his head away, having Miroku sigh at his stubbornness.

Some of Kagome's shirt's fabric is sticking inside the wounds, making Kagome groan and gasp in her unconscious pain as Sango tries to gently remove them. With every pain she goes through, the more pain InuYasha feels inside of him. He can't stand her being in pain like this! Using a larger cloth from the medicine box, Sango wipes most of the dry and fresh blood from her wounds, wishing she had a needle and thread so she could sow the wounds up. She presses the largest bandage pads she could find against the two, one inch long tooth marks on Kagome's back shoulder blade. The wounds on her front shoulder aren't as bad, bleeding but they'll heal quicker, needing smaller bandages. Sango orders the boys to close their eyes when it came to having to lift Kagome's shirt up for a moment. She tries the best she can with her shirt and under chest plat in the way to wrap gauze around Kagome's upper and under left arm, always up to the collar bone and around her back a few times along the shoulders. Sango thought about tearing her shirt off, but she doesn't want her friend to be in anymore pain or embarrassment as it is. She's about done wrapping the gauze when the earth vibrates once more, stopping her short.

InuYasha jerks his eyes open and whips his head around to his side, seeing the discarded dead body of the demon, but nothing's going on with it. The body parts are scrapped all over the ground, not moving. The ground shakes again.

Miroku groans, standing up with his staff in hand again. "I thought that we got rid of that thing."

Sango puts Kagome's shirt back down, her work unfinished but satisfactory. She says irritated. "Seems tougher then it lets on."

"What the fucking hell are you guys talking about?!" InuYasha demands.

"The reason we were so late in meeting you was because that demon had friends with him," she says.

"There are more?!" he exclaims surprised.

"Kilala get them out of here!" Sango instructs, standing up. "Take them as far as you can."

Kilala nodes.

"Right!" InuYasha says instantly. He knows that he cannot stay with Kagome like this. He grabs the Tessaiga that Shippo placed beside him, setting it as his side like usual.

He knows that it's the right thing to do. If it wasn't for the fact that his demonic side is gone, all reason would have been lost to him. He would have stayed and fought, something inside of him would have demanded to avenge Kagome and kill anything else that would have hurt her. But because it's gone his logic is more on Kagome's wounds then anything. He knows that he can't let her injured body be around even more danger. He tries to ignore the warrior side of him.

Kilala lowers to the ground to let them on, InuYasha tightly holding Kagome to his chest bridal style, having her sit in front of him on Kilala's back, ignoring his pain for himself and her. Miroku did do some handy-work on him as well, but InuYasha brushed him off a lot.

"Here!" Shippo calls out, throwing him the closed medicine box.

InuYasha catches it in one hand, his arm sore from lifting it. "Thanks," he says. "But aren't you coming with us?'

Shippo shakes his head, eyes tearing up. "No, I want to help! I-I need to keep it together, just . . . take care of Kagome the best you can!"

"I won't let anything happen to her," he says determined.

One look too everyone—all looking to him as they wait for the other tiger demon to come—he can see that they're counting on him to take care of Kagome. He's not the only one that loves her.

He sighs forlorn. "Be careful you guys."

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"Thanks, Kilala," InuYasha says, jumping off from the cat-demon's back.

He tries to be as gentle as he can with Kagome in his arms. His knees about give out from the small impact touching the ground but he grinds his teeth together and wills himself to stay up. He can hear his blood dripping to the ground. He can't worry about himself. He holds the medicine box in his hand that has his arm under Kagome's knees.

Kilala stares at him with those dark red eyes, curious. She cocks her head to the side, silently asking him something.

InuYasha reassures. "Don't worry. I'll take care of Kagome. Go back to everyone. I need to help her."

Kilala growls in acknowledgment, jumping off into the night's sky to join the rest of her companions back at the clearing to help fight. Dammit, how much longer is it going to be till morning?

Looking around, he sees that Kilala has placed them by an abandoned hut a few feet away. There's a small river coming from the top of the cliff that lies behind the hut, coming down its side to form a small waterfall that goes off into being a stream near the hut and through the forest.

He goes over to the small stream, trying not to jostle Kagome in his arms, hoping not to drop the medicine box. Carrying Kagome is a task for his depleted strength. Knowing he can't properly take care of Kagome holding her, he carefully places her lying on her right side, her back facing him. She has a blood stains on her not only from her own injuries but from his as well. As gently as he can, he lifts her shirt up to her shoulders. She groans in pain in her unconscious form and a twinge of hurt goes through his chest. He sets the medicine box down beside her. He knows that Sango took care of her wounds but he wanted to see for himself, being near the stream in case to clean the blood around her if it persisted.

He almost sighs in relief seeing that the wounds on both her back and front shoulder don't bleed through the patches, but the gauze that Sango didn't have time to secure is coming undone. With his experience, he knows that Kagome will live. Will be in pain for a while, but will live. It lifts some pain from his heart.

He finishes Sango's job, trying his best with her damn shirt in the way to secure the gauze, tying it into a knot when done. Tear her shirt and she'll be pissed at him. Not that she probably already isn't for letting her get like this. Let her be mad, let her yell at him, but don't let her lose her faith in him. If it wasn't for the fact that he was human he could have protected her easily.

His vision blurs for a second, seeing two Kagome's. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. Focus, dammit.

Reaching into the white medicine box, he scrambles around for some bandages for her minor scratches. Finding them, he places the sticky bandages over the scratch on her neck and on any other scratches he can find, one on the back of her thigh and the other on the palm of her hand. Looking at her face, he sees her sweating, her mouth open as she tries to breath evenly. He digs through the box again, looking for those little white pills that she gives them when they're in pain.

He softly lifts her up from her side, turning her around to be in his lap. Tilting her head back a little, he opens her mouth by pressing down on the joints of her jaw. He puts a pill on her tongue. Reaches forward, he cups water in his palm and slowly pours the water into her mouth from his hand. He gently massages her throat to help her swallow.

InuYasha takes his outer haori off the best he can with her in his lap, wrapping it around her. It might be bloody and torn but it's good for warmth on this cold night. He struggles for a second picking her up in his arms, his legs almost give out under him. He tires the best he can to keep from falling to the ground, carrying her to the hut, hoping it's been abandoned for a long while. The forest is dark around them, the trees stretching out like hands as the morning light is about touch them—wait, morning light?

InuYasha looks out to the horizon and he can see between the trees that the sun is about to peak over the earth's edge. He mutters exasperated. "Finally."

He can feel his demonic energy silently building up, swirling around him, accumulating inside of him. His black hair turns a slat silver as it slowly changes to pure silver. His claws sharpen and his fangs return to him. The sights around him sharpen, becoming defined from his demonic sight. The scents around him fill his nose, but the one that hits him the hardest is Kagome's. He can smell know how much pain she's in—are those stupid white pills not working—sending his heart to stop. The last to appear on him is his ears that show how much of a dog-demon he is. His pointed, white dog ears set on top of his head, twitching with all of the sounds around him, from the animals of the forest to the groaning of the trees and hut. The pain that once raged in his human body goes away, his ribs and bleeding no longer a concern for him. The sound of his blood dripping stops. Something as minor as that for his half-demon body heals easily. His legs stand strong, no longer feeling the need to give out.

Heading inside the hut, the walls are steady enough, though there are a few holes in the roof. The whole space is littered with a layer of dust, making him want to sneeze. The fire pit in the middle of the platform no longer has ashes in it from time deteriorating even that away. There is no furniture to the space, no bedding, pots or pans. In the small food preparing area to the right, there's nothing to be seen but empty space. Whoever lived here left with everything they had.

InuYasha gets up on the platform, setting Kagome down lightly on her right side next to the fire pit he planned on flaring up. The floor creaks under them, but luckily doesn't give out. She groans in pain. His ears flatten against his head. He knows he has to find something suitable for Kagome, something to make her feel comfortable. If it was grass it would have been fine, but this is solid, _solid_ wood flooring underneath her, she can't lie on her side forever and though her front shoulder isn't as bad it'll hurt her if she lied on her stomach if she tried.

He gets up, knowing what he has to do.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**


	20. Glass: Part 19

Kagome can feel an ache that is set through her body, but it's her left shoulder that hurts the most. She's afraid to move as she's lying on her right side, not wanting to bring more pain. Fluttering her eyes open she barley sees house walls. Everything has a blurred edge to it. She can feel the warmth of a fire against her face even though she can't hear it from her ears ringing so much. Whose house is she in? Around her body, she can feel through the pain a fabric wrapped around her and something soft under her. With her fingertips she can tell that it's some kind of pelt, an animal skin maybe. She can't smell it though her nostrils that are clear, her mind not taking in that aspect. Other than that the last thing she remembers is InuYasha in his human form behind held in the hand of a tiger demon.

_InuYasha!_ Kagome's thinks franticly. _What happened to him? Is he alright?_

She can hear this muffled noise from somewhere, something of a voice. She turns her head carefully, looking for whatever made the noise.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha stands near the bamboo shutter, lifting it up slightly to look out for Sango and Miroku. Damn, where are they? In the time that he brought Kagome inside he went out and hunted a few animals, skinning them to make a sort of bed for Kagome, the floor slightly bloody under her from the pelts, though he tried to wipe that away the best he could with the already bloody cloth used on Kagome. The meat from the animals are cooking on sticks that he shoved into the cracks of the floor board, roasting over the fire. His hiaori is still wrapped around Kagome and he hasn't bothered to try and clean off the blood on his inner haori. The sky is bright in the day, the sun high in the sky.

His ears twitch from the sound of something moving. He instantly looks over to Kagome, seeing her eyes open and her is head turning to look around. She's awake!

He feels he can breathe again seeing that. His instincts rush him over to Kagome, looking her over as he kneels beside her. She doesn't seem to notice him as she's turned her head to look back to the fire. She seems to have this frantic look to her half lid eyes, the scent of fear coming from her.

"Kagome," he says quickly, worried she's in pain again. Her eyes widen and she slowly looks over to see him. Her eyes seem glazed over, not like when she thinks sad thoughts, but like she's half-way in and out of consciousness.

"InuYasha," she whispers hoarsely.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"Kind of fine."

He reaches over for the white box behind her, taking out more pills. "Here, take these. They'll help."

He helps her up, taking her hand and holding his other hand on her side to gently get her up. He knows that moving her will her hurt, but sitting around will only take her longer to heal. Movement is the best thing to get one moving again.

Kagome's body aches, her bones creaking. Thankfully her shoulder doesn't hurt any worse from hardly moving it. These aches aren't as bad as the other times she's felt from other battles, she's glad for that. She wonders how battered up she is. Kagome takes the pills, helping it down with some water that InuYasha got from the stream, using one of her medicine cups to hold the water.

She stays up right, slouching slightly, InuYasha's hand still on her lower back. She takes in the large bloody spot on his arm. She asks quickly. "Are you okay?"

His eyes widen. "Hmm? Oh, this, yeah, I'm fine. This is dried blood, anyway."

She sighs reassured. With her concern for his bloody mark gone, she has to ask."What happened?"

He says sorrowful. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It's my entire fault that this happened to you." He bars his fangs. "If it wasn't for me being a stupid human then I could have done something!"

"I'm human, and I'm not stupid," she says agitated.

"You know what I mean," he sighs.

"Just tell me what happened."

He lowers his head, his bangs hiding his eyes from her. "I got knocked back when that stupid demon got hold of you . . . It-it had your shoulder by its teeth. . ."

That's why her shoulders feel like it is on fire. Still, she can't believe that he has to ask for her forgiveness. Oh, InuYasha . . . She uses what strength she has to lift her right arm and take his ear in her fingers, gently rubbing it, hoping to sooth him. She can't stand InuYasha blaming everything on him. Just because he was human at the time is no excuse for him to be blamed.

InuYasha unwillingly relaxes when she massages his ear. No one's ever touched his ears like this before, not since his mother. Most people see them as a sign of being a freak of nature. Kagome, she doesn't though, she willingly touched them so gently. Sometimes he can't even believe it.

"Don't blame yourself," she demands, her voice hoarse but unyielding. "You did nothing wrong."

"Keh, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt, you wouldn't have been bleeding . . . you wouldn't be in pain." His ears lower, but her fingers keep the left ear she has a hold of up. Even with her gentle touch he can still feel the stabbing in his chest

"I told you it wasn't you're fault. I was the one that wasn't looking, and it got me because of my own stupidity . . ." she sighs.

His eyes snap up to hers, having her release his ear. "We've had this discussion before. I know that you're not as strong as me but you can't be blamed for that. It is my fault! I am the one that's supposed to protect you, and I didn't! Yet again, I didn't . . ."

She insists. "Please, don't—"

"No! I won't let you be blamed for everything . . ."

"Same for you," she says serious.

"Kagome, I don't know what I can do to make up for this, but I'll try for as long as it takes."

She sighs at his stubbornness.

He sits looking to her for a few moments, his eyes full of remorse and care in knowing that she's alive and well. He reaches around to jerk a stick of meat out from the floorboard. He holds it out to her. "Here, you should eat," he says.

She says. "I'm not exactly hungry."

"That's what you think. Eat and you'll see."

She does as told though the rabbit meat doesn't look to appetizing to her. She knows he's right once she swallows down that first bit. After that she ate what felt to be a whole rabbit, her stomach demanding more. When was the last time she ate?

"Slow down, you're going to regret that later," he frowns.

She sets the stick down. "Sorry," she says, yawning.

"I'll let you eat the squirrel later, for now . . . Hey, you don't look so good." Her eyes are dropping closed, head bobbing.

"I'm just tired," she says groggily.

"Then lie down and rest," he says. She does as told, lying on her side now that it aches less from getting off of it, starring into the flickering fire, feeling her stomach full. The feeling to have a full stomach is something that she's missed. She blinks in sleepiness, a feeling of calmness settling over her through the pain. Why can't she keep her eyes open? With InuYasha here, she knows that she'll be safe, the thought letting her sleepiness take her over easily.

By the time the sun moved in its place from the center of the sky to getting lower to the ground, Sango and Miroku still haven't found them. InuYasha thinks that maybe they got lost, or maybe Kilala can't remember where she dropped them off. Either way, it means that both he and Kagome are stuck in this hut until they come to find them. If they were to leave it might worsen Kagome's condition and then they might never find Sango or Miroku if they do come looking.

InuYasha looks over to Kagome who's balling her body up to find warmth as she continues to lie on her side. Maybe the fire isn't big enough. Kagome seems to have gotten better, but she's still hurting whenever she tries to move around too much in her sleep. Finding a comfortable position when she could only lie on her side or stomach lightly kept her coming in and out of sleep. The teeth marks on her shoulder have stopped bleeding luckily and are now healing on their own time, wrapped in new gauze. The old ones have been discarded into a corner of the room.

InuYasha's ears flatten. Can he forgive himself knowing that Kagome doesn't blame him; she's never blamed him for anything even beyond this. How can she have such a big heart? He wouldn't have been able to go on if she hadn't.

Kagome groans in her sleep, but it isn't because she's in pain. It's because she's cold. He can tell by the way that she's shivering. He picks up some sticks that he's pilled by the bamboo shutter, taking them over to the fire to drop them into the pit. He thinks over how long she's been lying on her side like that, a few hours at the most. That can't be good for her already aching body.

"She better not kill me for this," he whispers. Going over to her shivering form, he lifts her up as lightly as he can into his arms, silently going over to lean against the wall. He places her down in his lap as he sits cross-legged, keeping her bad shoulder facing out. He wraps his haori tighter around her before encircling his arms around her waist to hold her in place, her head leaning against his shoulder. He keeps in mind about her injuries and hopes that he's not putting her in pain. She snuggles closer to his heat unconsciously, making him blush.

"InuYasha . . ." she mutters softly. His ears twitch as he hears her whispering his name. At first he thought that she woke up, but then he realizes that she's still asleep. Is she dreaming about him? His heart lightens, hoping that she is.

He sighs looking down to the girl that he cares so much about. He leans his cheek against her forehead, loving the feeling of her soft bangs. Taking a deep breath, he takes in her sweet scent . . . and . . . notices how his scent is mingling in with hers, overtaking the other scents that are captured on her. That's never happened before.

_What does that mean_, _another thing that I have to worry about?_

But it doesn't worry him, in fact it relaxes him.

As the night wears on the two fall asleep in each other's arms.

Kagome is the first to awake, the hut still dark, the fire soothing out. Another night has come. She yawns and tries to move so that she can stretch her stiff muscles but realizes she can't. She finally registers the warmth around her and a beating heart next hers. She turns her head a little and all she sees is InuYasha's inner haori.

She blushes, wondering when she got into InuYasha's lap. Please, let it be that she didn't crawl into his lap on her own. That would be very embarrassing! She tilts her head up as much as she can to look up at InuYasha's sleeping face lulling forward. She doesn't want to wake him up. How often does she see him like this, fully asleep? He was a lot more tired than he let on. But if she wants to get up she's going to have to wake him, which will be easy knowing how light of a sleeper he is. Unless he's in one of his hard, knock out sleeping states that he sometimes goes into.

She tries moving a little, minding her wounds. The scratches and aching muscles don't mind her so much, but her shoulder feels almost like it's on fire. She needs another aspirin. As soon as she moves, InuYasha grip around her waist tightens and he mummers something in his sleep.

_Yup, he must be in that hard sleeping state of his. Maybe if I gently move out of his grasp he won't notice._At least she hopes for that.

She tries once again, twisting slowly out of his grasp, but InuYasha tightens his grip in warning then loosens it. Is he going to do that every times she moves?

"InuYasha," she whispers. "Hey, wake up." She nudges his chest with her hand.

He grunts, his eyebrows pinching together when he feels something pocking his chest. He opens his eyes slowly, shaking his head to get the fuzzes out of his mind. He sees Kagome looking up to him, her eyes curious. He stiffens when he feels that he's still holding Kagome, and quit close actually.

"InuYasha," Kagome says. His ears twitch.

He says quickly. "Don't even think about sitting me. I was just trying to help you since you seemed cold and so stiff, is all."

Oh, so he was the one that pulled her into his lap. Her heart beats faster. She smiles. "Thank you, but could you let me go, I need to move."

He blushes, his face dominated by childish features. He gently lifts her out of his lap, setting her on the floor, still minding her injuries. Getting up, he goes over to gather more sticks, bringing them back to the smoldering out fire pit. He should have woken up periodically to get it stoking, but he was somehow able to fall asleep so easily holding Kagome, knowing she was safe in his arms. Sparking the fire back up, he keeps the food on the sticks in the floor boards nearby, warming them up.

He says. "I'm going to look for some more food. When that warms up, eat it."

Kagome smiles while shaking her head as leaves.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha stares at Kagome out of the corner of his eye as she sits up next to him, the fish he caught at the small stream halfway in his mouth. Kagome takes small bits of her fish, not seeming to have an appetite anymore. Maybe being injured is making her feels sick and not wanting to eat. Then again, she did eat a whole rabbit.

She catches him watching. "Is there something you want?"

"No! Nothing of the sort," he says quickly, biting down on his fish to distract her.

Kagome shrugs and goes back to nibbling her food.

His eyes turn to her again.

"Not hungry?" he asks.

"Oh, well, something like that," she says, smiling nervously

"You're not sick?"

"No, I feel fine. I just ate too much."

"InuYasha, Kagome!"

They both jump from their names being called out so suddenly. Sango's voice was faint but it was very much real. Kagome's heart leaps, hearing her friends coming. She's worried about them all night, and so had InuYasha, though he won't admit it. InuYasha snap himself up, Kagome getting up weakly, trying not to move her shoulder, her legs feeling hallow. He crouches down somewhat in front of her, telling her to get on his back, which she gladly does. Kagome lifts the bamboo shutter out of their way when they exit the hut into the early morning. Looking up, she smiles from seeing a form in the distance that she easily recognizes.

"Sango, Miroku!" she calls out.

Sango and Miroku smile down to theirs friend. A look of concern is still deep in Sango's light brown eyes. Shippo waves down at them from Miroku's shoulder. Kilala drops them down in front of the hut, everyone getting off her back in a hurry. Sango, who is wearing her demon slaying uniform, hair up, and Miroku run up to Kagome. InuYasha refuses to let her get of his back though she tries. That's fine with her, her legs don't feel like they can support her fully yet. Shippo jumps up and onto InuYasha head, having him growl out in annoyance, to come onto Kagome's right shoulder, hugging her around the neck, their cheeks pressing together. Behind them, Kilala transforms in a flame of fire into her small cat form.

"Hey, careful, runt, don't stand on her bad shoulder," InuYasha warns.

"He's fine, he's on my good shoulder," she says.

InuYasha tries not to feel jealous at the runt. He snorts. "Took you guys long enough to return, don't tell me that a few stupid tiger demons got the best of you?

"Are you alright, Kagome? How are you injuries?" Sango asks franticly, standing by her side from InuYasha's back.

"Don't worry. InuYasha took good care of me," she says.

She sighs relieved. "That's good. Sorry it took so long to get back. By the time the fight was over, Kilala was badly hurt. We weren't able to leave without her getting better first."

Kagome smiles down to Kilala who mews to her by Sango's foot. "Thank you for bringing them here, Kilala," she says.

"Well, now that all of this is over with, why don't we get going," InuYasha says.

"We probably should," Sango agrees. "Your mother is probably worried about you anyway, Kagome. You're supposed to be back in four more days, right?"

InuYasha's eyes narrow at her words, feeling Kagome stiffen behind him.

Kagome's heart tightens thinking about her mother, but at the same time she can't wait to see her. Being away from Mama for this long has been too long for her, her mind worry over what is happened back at home. Mama must be so worried. Will she greet her with a tender smile or will she yell at her, saying it was a mistake to not to force her into staying?

Kagome nods, fake smiling to everyone.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"Ow!" Kagome cries out.

"Be careful in there!" InuYasha seethes. He sits outside of Kaede's house, leaning against the wall under the wooden bared window and by the bamboo shutters to his right. Every sound Kagome makes of pain has him flinching.

"Hush, ungrateful dog," Kaede demands.

She continues to wrap the bandages over Kagome's shoulder blades and chest to keep hold, the wounds are healing well, but slow. Sango sits next to them, sowing the holes in the shoulder area of her school uniform's shirt. Kagome won't be able to move much without some pain, but it's nothing that she can't handle. She's just happy that nothing worse happened, beside InuYasha's guilt, that is. She knows that if she continues to believe in herself and stay by his side, his soul will heal. She can even have her own guilt at not being able to do much for him during the fight slowly fade away. She knows the process all too well . . .

Sango bites the end of the string, done with her work. "Are you going home after this?" Sango asks, holding the shirt out to Kagome.

She nods, taking it. "Yeah, I told Mama I would." She slowly gets her shirt on, Sango helping so she won't have to move her muscles too much around her shoulder area.

InuYasha comes through the bamboo shutter, hearing Kaede clean up the herbs used on Kagome's shoulders, knowing she's done. Looking to Kagome, he can smell that she's nervous, but willing to go home.

"If you go, Kagome, then I'm coming with you," he says.

"Wait, you actually want to come back home with me?" she says surprised.

He snorts. "Don't take that the wrong way. I still think you're world is weird and dangerous which is why I'm going."

She grins. "Hopeless as usual." Then she goes quiet, muttering. "I still need him . . ."

"Let's get going," he says, pretending he didn't hear her.

Kagome is carried on InuYasha's back as he runs through the forest, and as they go further towards the well her heart begins to beat faster and faster. She wants to tell InuYasha to slow down, to not go near the well, and yet, at the same time, she wants him to run faster.

She hates this feeling. Like nothings ever happened, like Mama never abused her . . . and yet she knows that she has, she's tormented her time and again. The only one that seems to really care is InuYasha. Everyone knows the story, but they don't know firsthand. They haven't been there by her side like he has, seeing her cry so many times, seeing her broken expression, the hope that can be found, the healing of her heart. She feels like she needs to stay here in InuYasha's time to feel completely safe, to stay in the world that he belongs to. She knows that it would be a lie to stay in such a place. That no matter how bad things get there's always an outcome to everything. She continues to hopes that the outcome leads her to a better life—to the light, maybe even with InuYasha.

Getting out of the well on Kagome's side and into the courtyard, there's nothing to be heard. Not the birds, nor the wind. InuYasha has a weird feeling go up his spin, his instincts telling him that something's not right. He knows that when things are silent it's never good, but he can't see or smell anything out of place.

"You can set me down," Kagome says.

"You sure you're fine?" he frowns.

"Yes, don't worry."

He reluctantly lets her go, setting her down gently. "You okay?" he asks.

Her legs don't hurt so much since the few days ago the attack happened, her body still aches but not as bad as before. She stands without shaking. "I'm fine," she reassures. She starts to slowly walk to the house.

His eyes narrow, keeping a close eye on her as he walks beside her. He doesn't know how Kagome's mother is going to take with her being gone so long. It's not like Kagome hasn't done that before but that was before her mother wasn't all nuts on everyone. He can feel a surge of protectiveness overwhelm him, knowing that there could be a threat beyond those house doors, coming to hurt the injured Kagome. He can't believe he has to think her mother can be like that, but he doesn't deny it.

Going inside the house, the TV can be heard, a women talking about a tragic accident in a certain district in Tokyo. Kagome swallows her fear of being hurt by Mama and heads to stand in the entrance hallway to the living room. She has to keep her heart in tack seeing Mama there, watching the TV. Its looks like it could be any other normal day. Mam doesn't react through the nose of Kagome and InuYasha entering the house even though it was very much evident.

Kagome can feel a horrible pain go through her. Did she not miss her? Was Mama glad to have her gone for so long?

"Mama," she says quietly.

Mama jerks her head Kagome's way, her caramel brown eyes wide. The instant she sees her daughter her eyes start to water, a look of deep longing in them. She cries out, snapping up and grabbing hold of Kagome, her arms tight around her, one of her hands stroking her hair like Kagome's the one that needs comforting. Kagome can feel her heart skip a beat, happiness growing inside of her. It's so much that she can even ignore the pain from her mother's arm being around the back of her shoulder on her gashes.

"Mama!" she cries out, warping her arms around her.

InuYasha sighs silently in relief at the sight, leaning against the wall in the hallway a little ways past the entrance. He doesn't think it's wise to interrupt them, seems like Kagome's mother is doing fine, anyway. When her mother went up to Kagome he had to control himself from pushing her away. Okay, she might have gone off the deep end a few times but what mother wouldn't miss their child?

"Where have you been?" Mama demands, concern in her voice.

"I'm so sorry, but remember, Mama, I went over to the Feudal Era . . ." Kagome says unsure.

"I'm just happy that you're back. I was worried sick about you!" She pulls Kagome tight against her again, a mother's warmth filling her heart. "Please tell me you're not mad at me, Kagome. I know that I did something wrong, you can have as much as you want—" Kagome tries not to cringe at that "—just don't go away again."

She sighs softly. "I know . . ."

She nods. "Thank you."

InuYasha gets off from leaning on the wall. "Hey, um . . ."

Her mother pulls back. "Oh! InuYasha I didn't know you were here. It's good to see you again."

"Yeah . . ." He doesn't really know what to say. Kagome seems fine with her mother like this, but he's confused. Why is she always so mean one time and nice the next? It doesn't make sense to him.

"Kagome, I want you to come with me to my first session," Mama says.

"Really?" she asks in disbelief.

She nods, tears still in her dark eyes. "Yes. You were right. I'm hoping that it will give you more of a reason to forgive me. I . . . I want for you not to be so sad anymore."

"Mama . . ." If only she understood that until Mama herself gets better she will always be a little sad.

"Are you going to tell me what you're talking about?" InuYasha asks, his ears twitching.

"I'll tell you later," Kagome says.

Mama lets go of her, clapping her hands together once in excitement. "Why don't I make you guys something to eat while you wait in Kagome's room," she says.

He shrugs. "Sure."

Kagome smiles, nodding as she and InuYasha head to the stairs. Kagome feels her confidence rising, a wonder of why she was so worried in the first place. Mama has made great progress.

"Oh, and Kagome," Mama says. Kagome and InuYasha pause on the steps at different paces, him ahead of her by a few steps. Kagome's heart tightens when she sees Mama's eyes narrowing slightly, the glass back. "Don't let him get too carried away up there otherwise I will not be happy."

Kagome blushes, but beyond that she can't help but think. _Maybe Mama will never change._

InuYasha looks down from the top of the first set of stairs as Kagome stands at the bottom, looking back to her mother who leaves to go into the kitchen. He heard of what she said about him getting carried away, but the hell does that mean?

He hisses lowly, thinking that Kagome's mother was thinking that he would hurt her. Like hell he would. Kagome's the one in pain right now, why would he want more pain to come to her? Stupid women, if it wasn't for the fact that she's Kagome's mother he would have set her right. He won't let Kagome out of his sight if that's what it takes to keep her safe and happy. She belongs to him, and he's not going to let anybody take her away.

His breathing tightens as he stares at Kagome, her body motionless and her shoulders tense. That has to hurt her. He takes a deep breath, going down to place his hand on her right shoulder. She gasps, surprised by his sudden touch.

He nods to upstairs. "You coming or not?" he asks.

She's motionless for a second, but then sighs, saying nothing else. She passes by him, but he can tell that she's grateful for the distraction. He can smell in her scent that she's confused, and fearful. He wants to do something about it, but what the hell is he supposes to do? He blushes thinking that maybe he could hold her again, that always seems to comfort her.

Going into Kagome's room, shutting the door behind her, she sits on the floor while leaning against her bed. She looks to her knees as her legs are curled under her. Her face is pale and her eyes are blank once again, there's no ending to them. It's like a star has imploded and there's nothing left of it, the light went out like a candle in the wind.

He sighs sadly and goes over to sit next to her, taking off his Tessaiga and putting it on the floor by his leg. He stuffs his hands in his sleeves and crosses his legs. "You alright?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she says soberly.

"Whatever the hells bothering you, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

She sighs exasperated. "And I told you not to blame yourself for that. You know it wasn't you're fault."

"How wasn't it my fault?" he hisses.

"Because you were human at the time, you can't be blamed just for that."

He says disgust. "That's why I hate humans though. You can't protect yourself. You weak! Weak! Human's always die from starvation, or lack of water, some sickness or whatever, and they don't live long!"

Kagome already knows well how he feels about being human. She keeps her tone gentle. "If you hate humans, then what are I . . . and Kikyo?" she hesitates.

He pauses. "You know what I mean, Kagome. I don't hate you. You know that I can't! And Kikyo . . . she might not have a real body but she's still human, I can't never truly hate her either . . . Not even when I though she betrayed me."

Kagome feels something shoot through her, a sensation of stupidity, jealousy and hurt, so much hurt.

"You still lover her, don't you?" she asks gently.

His eyes widen. "Huh? What the hell are you bringing that up for?"

"I can tell that you'll never let her go, InuYasha . . . Kind of how I'll never let go of my mother, even if she keeps treating me like I don't belong here."

He snorts. "Those are two different things, Kagome."

"Not to me they aren't. I think . . . I think that I kind of understand now what it's been like for you, with Kikyo and all."

InuYasha stays silent, his hands fisting, thinking that she can't know what it's like. The first women he ever loved tearing his heart out like it didn't matter. She can't know, just because her mother is treating her harshly doesn't give her a reason to know anything of how he feels! . . . But he does hope that maybe, just maybe, she does understand a little . . .

His tone is even and serious. "Listen to me, Kagome. Kikyo died because of me, and I carry that burden on my shoulders every day. And just because you say you understand doesn't mean you understand all of it. I can never give Kikyo her life back. I can never turn back time . . . I can't do anything for her! I go around every day feeling the hurt of where her arrow pierced my skin, pinning me to the Sacred Tree. I couldn't save her, and so I'm trying now."

She knows that him confessing how he feels about Kikyo is something that he normally keeps secrete, his feeling always bottled inside, something that he has to deal with on his own. Hearing him say all of that, she feels real trust and real hurt, hurt coming into play from her thoughts about his feelings for Kikyo being confirmed.

She reaches out and gently pulls him down to her so that his head is resting on her uninjured shoulder. She wants to comfort him. She can understand his sorrows though he might not think, and she doesn't hold it again him. From this pain she feels, she can understand that she is only human, just as a part of him is.

"I'm here, InuYasha, you're always welcome home," she whispers.

InuYasha closes his eyes and relaxes against her. He can smell her everywhere, but, sadly, he can still smell her blood from her heal wounds. Least those white pill things take the pain away. He can feel the calmness taking over him, his raging soul turning to rest. Kagome is always there for him, always there to cheer him up no matter what. She is home. He wants her to always be his home.

After a few minutes of their close contact, Kagome sighs. "I'd hate to say it, but could you let me go now? I really need to start on my homework."

"Stupid homework . . ." he mutters.

"What?"

"Why should you have to do homework when your hurt?" he asks quickly.

"Because I am not falling behind not matter what," she says determined.

He snorts, finding her logic stupid. But as long as she wasn't doing something strenuous then he could deal with it. Even that stupid thing does take her away from his side.

He gets up and gets on her bed to space out, leaving Tessaiga on the floor. Nothing else to do around here, he knows that if he stares at her back, waiting for her to be done, she'd get mad at him. Surprisingly he actually falls asleep. He doesn't know why, he didn't feel tired of anything, no battles recently in the last few days, and he's already recovered from being bashed around by that tiger demon in his human form. But . . . he has been emotionally drained for a while now. With the demon showing him that illusion and Kagome always seeming like she's getting hurt at every corner, and now with her being physically hurt, it can wear a person out from all those worries.

Kagome gently smiles when she sees him lying on his side, sleeping away, snoring lightly. He deserves a good rest.

When InuYasha regains consciousness, he's laying belly first on Kagome's soft bed, his face pressing against her plush pillows. Her scent is being forced up his nose so strongly it's all he can smell. He doesn't bother opening his eyes, wanting to stay where he is. Swerving his ears, he hears nothing going on besides Kagome soft breathing, so he lets his mind go into a half-sleeping state like he usually does. He wonders how long he slept, a few hours perhaps.

It's one of those peaceful moments were he doesn't have to worry about Jewel shards, or anything else. Although he's going to bark at Kagome to get moving soon—there's only so much of being in Kagome's time that they can both take. They need to keep looking for a way to get her mother back to normal so they can start their journey again. It's not like he doesn't like spending time with Kagome, he actually really likes it. She always makes him feel wanted when he's around her. Usually, he thinks that if they get this over with sooner, the better Kagome will get back to normal.

He hears a crackling noise, making his ears twitched. Opening his eyes and turning over grudgingly, he leans up on his elbows.

Kagome stands in front her clothing contraption by her desk, her back to him. She seems to be messing with something in her hands.

"What are you doing?" he asks voice groggy with sleep. He gives a large yawn.

"Oh, nothing," she says lightly.

His eyes narrow. She's hiding something from him again, he can tell. He's not going to tolerate that. She needs his help, and there's no way he's letting her keep anything from him. She's already hidden enough.

He gets up swiftly, his demonic side making his movements to fluent for her to detect. He comes up to her side, making her give this squeaking noise when she finally notices him. She turns to him and her hands go instantly behind her back, her eyes wide almost in panic. Her face is so bright it's almost the same color as his Fire-Rat.

"What are you hiding?" he demands.

She opens her mouth and closes it a few times, not to sure what to say. What in the world are you supposed to say to the person you're closest to and the reason you're taking these stupid little pill Mama insists on her having? It's the one time she wishes that he would get away from her. If she continues to blush like she is her face is going to melt.

InuYasha starts to growl lowly from her not answering.

_He's going to kill me if I don't do something_, she thinks frantically. She thinks about denying it, trying to hide it in her dresser draw without him noticing. That wouldn't work. He'd hear the draw opening and closing. Can she drop it and push it under the dresser? No, he'd hear that, too. Damn his good hearing. Can she stuff it down her skirt—no, no, not that. No matter what she thinks, there's always a loophole to him finding it.

Kagome sighs, embarrassingly giving up. She was hoping this day wouldn't come, but she's prepared herself for it non-the-less. She brings her hand out from behind her back, holding the little square package.

His ears twitch and he frowns in confusion. "What is it?" He takes the pink pouch out of her hand and sniffs it a few times, smelling something not right about it. Opening the flap on top, there are little bumps on the inside, yellow colored. Three are missing.

What the heck is this? Why is she keeping this from him? What's so bad about it?

"Uh, well it's . . . birth control," she says, having a hard time finding her voice. Her cheeks are going to be permanently stained pink. Oh God, she's never going to live this down.

He's even more confused. "What the hell's is that?"

He turns the small package this way and that, not getting it. Birth Control? Okay, judgin' by the name, it has something to do with birth, for pups maybe? His face pales thinking that through. He stares at the small package in shock and anger. Wait, wait—

"Why do you have this?" he seethes.

She clears her throat to try and talk normally. "Well, the original purpose is to prevent pregnancy."

He still doesn't like the idea that she has it. If she doesn't want to get pupped and she isn't with someone, then she wouldn't have it in the first place, right?

"But that's not the reason I use it. Mama just wants me to use it, but I have no reason to use it really—I mean, it's not like we haven't . . ." She looks away from him, taking a deep breath, telling herself to shut up_. _It's not like she can tell him he's the reason she's taking it, although that's Mama's idea, but still . . .

"Then you don't have another lover?" he asks confused but still hopeful.

She jerks her head back to look at him. "What—no!" she says quickly.

He looks at her suspiciously. Leaning forward, he gets his nose close to her neck, a few inches away, taking in her scent. He can hear her heart beating faster. All he can smell is the scent that is so uniquely Kagome. No stupid wolf or boy named Hojo. His heart lets the tight grip it had on him go.

InuYasha looks back to her in confusion. "Well, I can't smell anyone on you, so . . . you're clear. But what's wrong with you? Are you sick?"

She tries to calm herself from his close proximity so suddenly. What was that about? She says wearily. "Like I said, Mama just wants me to take it. Don't worry, nothing's wrong."

He stares at her uncertain. She seems to be telling the truth to him. She isn't with any other male. She isn't barring a pup. Her scent is pure. But she takes that thing because she was told to by her mother, but she doesn't really have to in the end. Wait, is he making sense? He shacks his thoughts off. Well, she seems to be telling the truth about her being fine anyway.

"Do you not want pups or something?" he suddenly asks.

"No, I do want to have a bab—a pup one day," she corrects, using his term. Kagome can hardly imagine herself being a mother now. Would she be the same as her own mother? No, she won't be. She would never be, she only wants to be the side of her mother that cares and holds the sun in her eyes. Just because her mom is meaner doesn't mean that she will be if she ever becomes a mom herself.

He feels a sort of pride in hearing that from her. It's true. He's seen her with other pups before around villages, she's always motherly.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome looks outside her bedroom window, feeling the breeze from the wind, loving the calming sensation it provides. She wishes she could stay like this, frozen in time where nothing horrible can happen to her. Like when she's with InuYasha. The moments that she wishes she could never let go. Sadly, she knows that life can never stay like that; you have to face the horrible side of things. It's the only way to make things better.

Having to tell Mama about her injuries wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to go. Mama was so concerned for her that she dotted on her hand and foot for a long while, to the point event that Kagome couldn't take much more and InuYasha was getting annoyed. She's just happy that Mama didn't blame InuYasha for what happened, course she spared the expense of going into great detail about how she got these "scratches" on her shoulder.

Kagome \ tries going to work on the homework that she's missed since she was gone. She tried studying over in the Feudel Era as much as she could, but apparently she got rusty in doing that from being gone for so long. What can she do but study in the time she has here? It's like back when she was always in the Feudal Era, going back and forth between the two times. She still is, it's just . . . more complicated, she guesses.

Kagome suddenly senses something, a tingling sensation going through her. She's felt this before, but where?

Lifting up her head from her homework sheet, she looks around for the source of this feeling. She doesn't have to move her head far when she finds herself looking at the blue with silver swirls pouch from Kikyo as it sits in the corner of her desk.

She almost forgot she set it there after taking it out of her backpack. After everything that's been going on, she didn't see it important to think about.

She reaches out and grabs it as it's by her books that are lined up against the back of the desk. What is it that she can feel from this pouch, something spiritual? Reaching for the ties, she pulls on them. She keeps pulling and tugging, but it's not coming undone. Getting frustrated, she sets it back down on the desk, using both of her hands to try and untie it. It's not working! What did Kikyo do to it, supper glue it? Okay, stupid question, supper glue wasn't invented yet back then.

"What's going on," she says irritated and confused. "I can hold it, but I can't open it." Either she's weaker then she though, or it can't be opened yet. What does she have to do then, sing and dance for it to open?

She shakes her head, knowing she's getting frustrated with this. She always gets flustered with anything that has anything to do with Kikyo, especially when she thinks about InuYasha and Kikyo.

"That's enough," she mutters agitated. She leaves her room, going to take a bath. Hopefully soothing her aching body will help her. The first time she took a bath with her injured shoulder it burned like no tomorrow. She knows to keep the bandages on and replace them once she gets out.

Going downstairs, she's almost happy to see that Mama's out of the house. At least then she won't bug Kagome. Turning on the tub water on she waits for it to change to the right temperature, watching the water to fill the tub, this is a luxury she misses when going to the Feudel Era.

She looks over to the door where on the other side is the sink, the place where underneath those pills were found. She's continually thought about why Mama hasn't been taking them—there's no doubt in her mind that they're for her. She's wanted to ask Mama about it but she feels that mentioning would only implode her rage, the little bottle more of a threat than anything else. The reason to take them is exactly how Mama's been acting. So controlling, so mean, so hostile . . .

Kagome heart clenches again, her breath being knocked out of her. That painful feeling will never go away, not as long as she knows that there's a possibility of her being alone for most of her life, the possibility of Mama being so cruel to her, the possibility of Sota hating her . . .

There's also what Kagome will do about InuYasha. They have been getting so close, but she knows that he still has a lot of things on his mind. He must be so confused about everything, being that he's still love Kikyo, but Kagome can tell that a part of him loves her, too. There's no longer doubt in that part of her heart.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha comes in through Kagome's window, wondering where she is. He came back to see if she's alright. Last he saw her she was sleeping, needing to rest up. She's not in her room, so where the hell is she? He told her that she won't be out of his sight for too long anymore. He won't let her get hurt again just because he was being stupid.

He walks out of her room, sniffing the air in the hallway. He can smell water, and lots of it. _P__lease tell me she's not taking another one of those baths again, _he sulks.

He goes down the stairs and into the kitchen, noticing that Kagome's mother isn't here. Where did she go? Normally she's here. She was nice last time he saw her, but that doesn't mean that she will be when she gets back. Who knows, she might be out doing something diabolical. Or maybe he's over thinking this.

From across the other side of the door in the bathroom, the side that leads to that place where water comes out of something Kagome's called a fo-set, or something, he can hear the swish of water going around.

"Hey, Kagome!" he calls out.

No answer. His eyebrows pinch together, thinking that's strange. Normally if she heard him she would have yell at time to leave, that he's a spying pervert, which he is not. He calls once again, and still there's no answer. He knows that she's in there; he can smell some of her scent through the crack under the door. Why the hell wouldn't she be answering? Is her shoulder hurting? Did something happen with her mother while he was gone?

He doesn't bother knock but let's himself in, the door not locked for once, even though something like that wouldn't have kept him out.

Kagome doesn't hear anything beyond the sound of the water sloshing around her and the feeling of the tranquility of letting her thoughts go. She doesn't want to think about anything, not her mother, not Kikyo, not even InuYasha. What she doesn't realize is that the more her body relaxes, the more she slips under the water. Her nose is underwater, and even she doesn't notice she can't breathe. It almost feels like she can still breath, her imagination, but it's a nice feeling.

She's jerked up suddenly by large hands holding her upper arms. She gasps from her shoulder hurting a little from the movement, but beyond that the first thing she sees is InuYasha's bright, golden eyes, burning with fire as they stare down at her.

For a moment, she forgets that even though she still has her bandages wrapped around her shoulder and chest that she's naked in from of him, the water mercy from the bath soaps she's added to see anything below. All she can think about is how he's suddenly here. Why is he here?

"InuYasha?" she says confused.

He growls. "If you think drowning yourself is the answer, then I will personally tie you up and sit on you if I have to get that idea out of your head."

"Drown . . . myself?"

He snorts, keeping his hold on her upper arms. "If you weren't drowning yourself then what the hell did you think you were doing? You're whole head was underwater!"

"I was relaxing," she answers. "Why would I want to drown myself?"

His eyes full of fire dime down to a glow, his ears dropping a little. She's has a lot of reason's to do that in the past while. He knows what it can feel like to be in despair, hope coming one moment then vanishing, to be so alone.

Kagome can see what he's thinking sorrowful thoughts by looking at his expression. He can't really think of her like that, right? She's stronger than that, he should know that!

"I'm not that stupid, you know!" she shouts.

He sighs, not taking her bate from yelling. "Just forget it." Standing up fully, he's about to leave but not before saying, "While you're at it, I suggest you get out and get some cloths on, like anyone would want to see you naked around the house."

Her cheeks flame. "InuYasha, you pervert, sit!"

On the other side of the closed door, she can hear the sound of the him hitting the tiled floor like a ton of bricks.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

_Stupid Kagome, I was only seeing if she was okay. She didn't have to sit me for it!_ InuYasha mentally grumbles, jumping out of the well on his side. The sky is bright blue and the birds are singing in his time, although in a little while the sun will set. Seems to be that nothing's going on, he can't smell or hear anything unusual. He stretches his arms over his head, stating to walk towards the direction of Kaede's village.

Abruptly, the scent that associates itself with the demon that's tricked him permeates the air. It surprises InuYasha enough to jerk to a stop. He looks back to the well he's walked a few feet away from but he sees nothing. Snapping his heard around, he tries to detect where the scent is coming from. He growls lowly, the sound of a dog ready to bite down hard enough to draw blood, a warning for anything or anyone that he's not in the mood to play around.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

* * *

**I actually thought about omitting the whole birth control thing and the tub scene, but I kind figured screw it. I'd keep it anyway since I put the effort into writing it in the first place.**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi **


	21. Glass: Part 20

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mama?" Kagome asks, her stomach churning. Mama has a blank look to her eyes and a frown on her face, making her anxious.

"I signed those papers out of being afraid for the moment, I'll redeem that stupidity by doing this," she says harshly.

Kagome tries not to flinch at her words, feeling her heart collapse. Mama's basically saying that she doesn't care about her own daughter. Kagome tries to tell herself that's not true.

Once again, Kagome finds herself sitting the yellow chairs that are up again the wall, this time with Mama sitting beside her, waiting for the therapist to call them in. The wait feels to take forever though the clock on the wall across from her says it's only been five minutes. She wants to take a hold of the pouch that she's attached to on a string that hangs around her neck, hidden under her school uniforms sailor collar. Anything to hold onto besides squeezing her hands together.

She can't help but think little by little that this is bad idea. Will Mama yell at her once they get home, behind closed walls where no one can hear them? Will this even work? No, it has to. She doesn't know how much longer she can go on acting like her heart isn't being stabbed day in and day out by her own mother's words.

Dr. Toshiko comes out from her office, wearing a professional collared and pencil skirt suit that's the color of a robin's egg. Her eyes show brightness and a challenge in them, hair up in a bun once again, her strait bangs going across her forehead.

She looks to Kagome, smiling. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Higurashi," she greets. When Kagome stands, she shakes her hand.

She smiles nervously, feeling affected by her mother's cold presence as she stands beside her. "I think I told you before to call me Kagome before,' she says.

"Oh, that's right, you did." She turns her smile to Mama. "You must be her mother. I'm Dr. Toshiko, you're daughters told me much about you."

Mama smiles fickly. "Is that so? Well, Kagome says that I needed to come here, so here I am."

"Do you mind if I come in with you?" Kagome asks quickly.

"Well . . . as long as the patient approves," she says.

She looks to Mama who has her head held up high, looking to the window of the receptionist's office. She doesn't say a word for a moment, making Kagome think she ignored her.

Mama says tightly before Kagome can talk. "She may come."

"If you would come into my office, then, we can discuss things," she directs.

Kagome and Mama sit on the red couch, the place where many of Dr. Toshiko's patience have sat before. Mama sits with her back taint and her hands in her lap. She has the posture and the tenseness of a cobra. Kagome sits with her hands in her lap, slightly leaning against the armrest on the left side of the couch.

Dr. Toshiko goes to her desk to take back with her to the leather-bound chair across from them a small notebook and a pen. She opens a fresh page and clicked the pen open. "Why do you think that you're here, Mrs. Higurashi?" she says.

"Kagome seems to think that I have some problems," Mama says coldly.

"What about you, Kagome? Is that why you think your mother should be here?" she asks.

Kagome can feel the pressure from that one simple question. Say yes and face the wrath of her mother at home when no one's looking or say no and let things go on to never get better?

In the end, she stays quiet.

"I know you wanted to be in here for a reason, to help your mom. If you don't talk, Kagome, then I might not be able to help," Dr. Toshiko tells.

She says quietly. "I want Mama to be happy."

Mama sighs. "I'm happy, but it seems that my daughter can't see that."

Dr. Toshiko remains calm, seeming to come across people like Mama all the time. Maybe she has, she is a mental doctor after all.

"Why do you think you're happy?" Dr. Toshiko asks her.

"My children have always been well behaved, and if they didn't behave then I'd set them right and they wouldn't disobey anymore. My youngest is in the hospital at the moment, and Kagome here has been taking over most of the day's chores, leaving me with time off. I haven't gotten a call from school in a while, so that's good."

"Can you tell me why you're youngest is in the hospital?" she asks.

Mama's eyes narrow. "I do not see how that is any of your business, even if you are a therapist."

"Alright, that's fine," she sooths. "Kagome, do you think you can tell me why?"

She freezes in place, seeing Sota sprinting away from her, fear in his eyes, the car coming at him to crush his little body. It's her fault, it's her fault . . . She wants to yell that out, but she can't. She can't tell anyone, Mama will kill her. She hasn't even told InuYasha how Sota ended up at the hospital.

"I don't know why," she mutters finally.

"And how could you not know? You are a part of this family as much as your mother is. You have the right to know."

"I don't know."

"Hmm . . . well, that's interesting." She writes down something in the notebook, her eyes focused like it's a mission.

Kagome's starting to regret doing this, coming in with Mama. She can feel her body being weighed down by the pressure of her mother's cold demeanor, the nervousness of knowing that she's going to hate her when they leave, that she's going to yell at her. Kagome didn't think that when she came in she would be the one that needed help from the therapist. She does have problems, most she has gotten pasted. Her friends accepted her apology for not seeing them. She's getting past all of Mama's harsh words so she can help her. She's trying to keep her eating normal, her mind in a positive state, not caring what the rumors are talking about, holding her ground, most of the time, against Tamashi. There are many problems to tackle still, she knows that. Though being near the Sacred Tree doesn't bother her as much as it used to, seeing her Grandpa's grave bores down at her heart. Her eating normal is a task at times. Looking at food can make her feel sick, make her want to starve, but it's the thought of what happened to Sota and knowing that she can never do that to him again, to have him see her harm herself in anyway, that usually gets her on the right track. Oh, God, Sota . . .

"Kagome!" Mama yells.

She jumps, startled. "W-What?"

"You don't need to yell, Mrs. Higurashi," Dr. Toshiko says sternly. "Kagome, can you tell me what you were thinking? I've tried calling you're name but you seemed to be off somewhere."

"Just . . . just about a friend of mine," she says, not wanting to admit how lost she still is.

"And who would you're friend be?" she asks.

"Inu . . . InuYasha."

"Why would you be thinking of him at a time like this, young lady?" Mama demands.

She looks Mama in her glass eyes. "Because he helps me," she says confidently.

Her eyes turn cold, almost like a warning not to lie to her.

Dr. Toshiko can sense this. "Kagome, I would like for you to wait out in the lobby, and if you can, schedule another appointment for you mother and yourself."

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha continues to stand in the open field by the well, searching for the demon that has tricked him, has tormented his heart. Sniffing the air, seeing as it was his only lead to finding the demon, he suddenly stops to look back to the edge of the tree's that lead to Kaede's house, the scent centering itself there. He waits, muscle tense to claw at whatever comes out.

Kagome is the one that walks out towards him.

He backs up a step. Is this another trick? It has to be, Kagome is back in her world, she didn't follow after him.

She smiles brightly to him, the sun coming out to shine down on her.

Dammit all, his heart beats faster seeing that.

"Hi, InuYasha," she says gently, walking up to him.

He can't move, the only way to know of his displeasure is the grimaces on his mouth, but his eyes stay open, showing the affection for the real Kagome, though he _knows_ this isn't her.

"I still want to stay with you, is that alright?" she asks gently, taking hold of his right hand in hers. Her hand is warm, softly holding his fingers in hers.

His eyes close hard. He wants to jerk his hand out of hers but he can't bring himself to do it. _It's not Kagome, it's not Kagome . . . _

He opens his eyes and sees her caramel colored eyes looking to him with love.

He stays where he is, his expression slacking.

"Please, stay with me, don't go back to Kikyo," she pleads her voice desperate.

"You're not Kagome," he says weakly.

She snaps forward, wrapping her arms around his chest. He tenses up, keeping his arms by his sides. He can feel her heart beat against his. In her scent if he concentrates hard enough he can once again smell that of a root, like in the illusion before with Kikyo. He still doesn't understand why that is. He can smell no horrible stench of a demon, but barley that a root encased in soil and strong sweet scent of Kagome . . .

"You seem confused. Something I should clear up?" Kagome asks.

He panics. "No! I just . . ." _I know I should kill you, but I can't_. Not when this illusion wears the face of Kagome, the girl holding him so gently, her scent so strong.

"If you'll let me stay by your side, you can forget about Kikyo. Please, you can't let her hold you back," she continues to plead.

He can't say a word, his throat clogged.

She holds onto him for so long, his muscles stiff from both wanting to hold her and push her away. His mind and soul rage with one another in wanting to kill the illusion and not wanting to lay a hand on Kagome. Kagome who was so recently injured because he couldn't protect her.

"I'll be waiting for your answer. Do not take this lightly," she says gently, letting him go.

She runs from his sight, back into the forest towards the Sacred Tree. Having her suddenly leave has him pausing for a second before he calls out for her to wait, his arm stretched out to where she disappeared beyond the tree line. He runs after her, through the bushes and lower trees. Bursting into the clearing around the Sacred Tree, he finds no trace of her body or scent.

"Where are you!" he calls out. He never gets an answer. Of course he won't get an answer; it was the damn demon, not Kagome. It was never Kagome.

He sighs agitated and shakes his head. His heart is hurting from hearing those words that came out of that Kagome's lips, but he know that he shouldn't be hurting like this, that demon was only using Kagome's body and sweet words against him! Why can't he get it through his thick head that though it talked like Kagome and smelled like her, the body wasn't real?

Then what does that make Kikyo?

It was that same concept that kept him from attacking that Kagome, even it was only an illusion. That doesn't mean that what it—she said isn't true. To leave Kikyo and be with Kagome . . . he can't ever leave Kikyo, yet . . .

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome is silent as she stands at the top of the long stairs under the torri archways, the entrance to her home. Mama already went inside the house, saying that she had a headache.

She can feel something inside of her falling apart, like so many times before—something dark and dank, decaying, like her heart is sinking. She feels scared, alone, something missing. She's barley eaten at all today, maybe a few snakes through the day and that's it. It isn't that she was starving herself on purpose. She can never do that again, not when Sota's eyes haunt her . . . it is that she can't keep anything down. The thought about seeing her mother's hard tone and those cold eyes during their therapy session kept her gut churning. Even after the session it continues, knowing that any moment when she enters the house Mama could change her mind and take a swing at her heart.

The entire way home from the therapists, her mother gave her the cold shoulder. Kagome was expecting her to yell the instant they stepped foot on the shrine stairs, but Mama's silence hung heavily. Kagome wants to have a future where she won't have to worry every second that something bad might happen. She wants to stay in the light. She wants to stay with InuYasha, even knowing that there will be trouble.

She feels something wet on her cheek. Wiping her cheek, she realizes she isn't crying but it's about to rain. What timing. The sky is dark, black almost. Why didn't she notice that before? The rain starts slowly but suddenly begins pouring down on her, every drop that's hitting her soaking down to the bone. She runs from the shrine steps over to the Sacred Tree seeing as it is the closest thing around her that can provide shelter from the rain under its branches. She doesn't want to go inside yet, not when Mama is so ready to snap.

She stands under the tree close to the trunk, her cloths clinging to her, her hair dragged down by the coldness of the rain. She stands on the other side of the tree from Grandpa's grave, her chest tightening. Through her water stained cheeks, her tears finally come to her after holding them in for so long. No one would have been able to discern what was the rain and what were tears.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha jumps out of the well on Kagome's side, hearing the pitter patter sound of rain coming down on the well house. Great, why does it gotta be raining again? Kagome and her mother must be inside, staying out of the rain. InuYasha came back to Kagome's world in the first place to make sure she's okay. To have the real Kagome stand in front of him. Enough of those retarded illusion.

He opens the sliding doors, looking up to the sky as its dark with the clouds covering every inch, giving off a gray, damp look to the surrounding area.

He knows he's going to have to run to her house in order not to get soaking wet. Not like that's never happened before. Once he gets inside the house he can dry off, although Kagome might not like it when he dries himself off like the last time he was in room.

He's about to make a dash for her house but stops. He can smell Kagome's scent past the rain. He holds still, thinking that it's the demon, but the thought quickly dashes from his mind. It won't be able to follow him here, not even Shippo can get through the well, the one full-demon that Kagome is closest to. Why the hell is she outside? Is she stupid or what? Maybe she's wants to get a cold. That wench can be so confusing.

InuYasha looks around for her from inside the shrine at the edge of the doors, searching through the heavy rain. He squints, thinking that he can make out a shape through the down pour of someone standing by the Sacred Tree. It's where her scent is leading him.

He takes a chance, running to the Sacred Tree, hoping that it is Kagome. He gets under the shade of the tree quickly, the branches stretching out far enough that he only has to stand a few feet from the outside of the fence that surrounds the tree to be sheltered. He shakes off the water that he's collected, getting down on all fours to do so. Once done and slightly drier, his cloths continue to cling to him, silver hair dripping off the ends. Droplets of water from the branches come down on him lightly.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" he asks agitated. "You trying get yourself sick or what?"

She leans again the Sacred Tree standing up, her hands behind her back. Her school uniform clings slightly to her small body, her eyes hidden by her bangs that are pushed down from her damp hair. He swears that past the smell of rain there's salt. He can tell from the scent that it is purely Kagome, no detection of a root encased in soil anywhere near her.

She says quietly. "No, I'm not trying to get sick. That's why I'm under here. You look like you're the one that's trying to get sick."

He snorts. "I haven't gotten a cold since I was a pup. I don't think that I'm going to get one now."

She shrugs blandly. "You never know."

He resists the urge to sigh. "What's wrong with you?"

"What? Nothing's wrong, the session with the therapist went great . . ."

"Yeah, I can tell by how much you're sighing."

"Oh, be quiet, InuYasha," she says agitated, looking up to him. Her eyes glisten.

He points out softly. "And for the fact that I can smell you're tears."

Her frown deepens, closing her eyes to turn her face away from him and not saying a word. She was hoping that the rain would wash away that.

InuYasha goes up to her, jumping slightly over the little fence, to bring her close to him, knowing that she has to be cold. Even if his body is wet so is hers, at least his body heat will warm her up. Kagome seems to appreciate the gentle action, snuggling closer to him.

Doing something like this doesn't feel like it used to, strained and rarely to happened. It feels right to do this, something that he's wanted to do for so long but hasn't been able to because of his obligation to Kikyo. Though that obligation remains, he's come to knows that it isn't a reason to hold back. He does care for Kagome, hell he knows that a part of him actually loves her. It took so long for him to come to this point with her, to not feel that strain but easiness in holding her.

He looks down to her as he has his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, her hands against his chest. She leans her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed and her sad face from before going away to relax. She always seems to calm down when he comes around. Maybe he really does bring comfort to her, and if that's the case then he can let himself feel prideful for that.

Looking back up to the rain that drips through the branches of the Sacred Tree, he wonders when the rain will stop. Then again, if it does stop then he might have to let go of Kagome. A big part of him hopes that the rain doesn't stop. He feels comfortable when he holds Kagome like this; he knows that he can protect her.

"InuYasha," Kagome says quietly, bringing his attention back.

Looking down to her, he isn't expecting her lips to suddenly, gently be on his, the action so surprising that he can't react at first. Kagome has never been this bold before. Then again, neither has he when it came to affection, but how can he say he minds it when all he wants is to never let her go?

He closes his eyes and his fingers lightly nudge her chin to tilt her head up more to him. He feels his blood flowing and his heart thumping so wild that he thinks it's going to explode even by this simple kiss.

His lips are light against hers at first, but the kiss grew in contact, not fierce, but a soft curiosity to this new found affection. The kiss tastes sweet, yet bitter, not in a bad way but in a way like a rip apple against the tongue.

Once they both pull back, Kagome can see that his eyes have dilated. InuYasha sees in her eyes and how open they are.

Kagome can feel her head spinning from the kiss. She can't believe that she was—stupidly embarrassingly—bold enough to do that. His close contact, his gentle embrace, it set her heart racing and her mind crashing in only wanting that comfort to be confirmed to her, that he really cares for her. Least he kissed her back. He hadn't rejected her, which would have been the worst thing to happen to her in a lone while. She's happy that he accepted her, thinking that maybe he might be starting to actually open up to her. She wants to know what's on his mind, what he likes, dislikes. She wants to know everything about him more closely than ever. But would it be right to ask so much of him when it's so hard for her to open up to him about how she feels about certain things at home?

"Why'd you do that?" he breaths, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She says. "What? You mean kiss you?" They both blush from hearing the word out loud. "Well, I wanted to kiss you . . . What, you think that's wrong?" she ask confused.

He gently shakes his head. "No, it's just . . . unexpected."

"I know," she sighs.

"It wasn't something bad though," he says, really thinking though that it was better than "okay".

She nods, feeling something inside her hurting. Does he not want to get closer to her? Does he see something that's wrong with her like everyone else she comes across does?

He pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her body, being careful of her back shoulder blades. He lays the bridge of his nose on her right shoulder, taking in her calming sent. He can feel himself relaxing, the fogy feeling from before about being confused, angered, worried . . . all of it seemed to be going away with Kagome's sent. It's so natural; this is how he always feels whenever her scent surrounds him.

Kagome's surprised he's holding her like this. Wrapping his arms around her so tightly and having his breath so close to her neck, his hair brushing against her cheek. Her face brightens.

His ears twitch, feeling her squirm a little in his hold. "What?"

"Are you sick?" she asks.

He backs his head up to look at her. "Uh, no, why?" he asks confused.

She pulls away from him slightly and he tries not to feel a certain sting in him—is she rejecting him?—to bring her hand up to his forehead and pushing his bangs out of the way. She takes his temperature. What the hells is she doing? He's not sick or anything, why would she think that?

He shakes her hand off. "Hey, what's your problem?"

She shrugs. "It's just that . . . you're acting like such a puppy."

He frowns agitated, letting go of her to cross his arms, stuffing his hands in his haori sleeves stubbornly. "Keh, if I'm such a "puppy" then I guess you don't want me around for that, huh?" he says pouting.

She wonders what he means by "that". Kissing? She sighs amused. "InuYasha, I just meant that by acting like a puppy you were so . . . I guess, cuddly."

His ears twitch, amazed she thinks that of him. He frowns. "Hey, the word cuddly and my name shouldn't be in the same sentence."

She smiles. "It's true though! You've gotten so close to me, and it's not like you."

"What, you think that something's wrong with me because I want to be near you?" he asks defensively, his heart hurting.

"No! I'm really happy that you're getting closer to me." She pauses. "Just . . . don't do something that you would regret, I mean, I know that things are complicated . . . with you and Kikyo and all . . ."

His eyes widen, realizing that Kagome's willing to sacrifice her feelings for his. He doesn't deserve such kindness after letting Kikyo die, having Naraku escape time and again because he isn't strong enough and . . . letting Kagome get so close to dying all those times before. He shouldn't let Kagome give something so valuable to him, but at the same time he wants to soak it up and know that he's cared for by her.

He sighs softly. "Kagome, I've told you before that I will do whatever I can for Kikyo, but that doesn't mean that I want you to leave my side."

Even though his answer isn't the exact thing she wanted to hear, she can accept that and be happy. She smiles to him, the sun radiating from her.

InuYasha realizes something seeing her smile and the easiness her eyes. In feeling his heartbeat calm and his mind be set to rest in seeing her healthy and happy. It's a feeling that makes him think he might be sick. It's not because of Kagome he's feeling like this all of sudden. It's because of Kikyo. He knows for certain that he can't leave Kagome, so how can he keep going back to Kikyo? He will always protect Kikyo as long as she needs; it's all he can do for her. Nothing can be the way it was before with Kikyo, and now . . . with Kagome . . . he knows that he wants her to really be the one to stay by his side. And he still feels horrible for that, for the happiness that she brings him after what happened in his past with Kikyo. He doesn't understand why, but he knows that something has to be done. Maybe he will always have this sort of connection with Kikyo, and if that's the case then he can live with that. As long as he has Kagome then that's fine. But something has to be done. Fast.

The rain continues to fall around them.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha leans again Kagome's wall as he's sitting on her bed, staring at her back with his Tessaiga leaning again his shoulder as he waits for Kagome to get done with her school work. He can see the tension in her shoulder and smell the agitation coming of off her. He was thinking at first that her shoulder was hurting, but he couldn't sense any pain from her, so he kept quiet. He only waits silently for her to get done with her stupid stuff that's keep her preoccupied from putting her attention on him.

What he doesn't realize is that Kagome's agitation and confusion is both from her homework and from the half-demon himself. Why is he starring at her? Hasn't he realized by now that she can't concentrate when he does that? And to add to everything she doesn't get at all what's going on in math, and just when she was catching up, too! She's been resisting the erg to sigh this whole time

She looks slyly over her shoulder to him. "Um . . ."

"What? I'm being quiet," he says.

"I know but . . . why don't you go and do something?" she suggests, giving a fake smile.

His eyes narrow. "If you keep giving me that stupid smile I'm going to think that something's wrong with you. Besides I'm not doing anything wrong."

She snaps. "I know, but I can't take you're staring. How am I supposed to study when you're staring at me constantly?"

His eyebrows go up to his hair line. "Geeze, aright, alright, I'll go and find something to do. Not like I care."

She sighs relieved. "Thank you."

Once he's out of her room with the Tessaiga, he resists the feeling of his ear's flopping down. He really wasn't doing anything wrong, and she shoes him away like some dog. Stupid girl, he was looking out for her. She might be home but that doesn't mean that there isn't danger.

He looks down to the stairs, thinking about her mother. It's hard to actually think of her as a danger. He's always known her as a nice lady, but since he got back it seems like she's the she-devil.

He concentrates, hearing Kagome's mother mumbling to herself, the magic box thing making noise in the background.

"Got to think about Kagome and what to make, can't make anything that might draw attention to her . . ."

She continues to ramble on, but his mind gets distracted, his head cocking to the side. He wishes he could get her mother to listen to him about putting Kagome in danger. He growls thinking about all the times he's come to find Kagome and she was depressed thanks to her mother.

"I thought I said for you to leave!" Kagome yells through the door, hearing him growling.

Ignoring her, he enters her room.

She sighs but she doesn't turn to him. "Is there something you want?"

"How much has you're mother really been causing you trouble?" he demands. Trouble being the underused word, he thinks.

Kagome freezes where she is, pencil in hand as she leans over her desk.

"Answer me," he demands.

She shakes her head, afraid to say a word.

He takes hold of her right shoulder, making turn around to him and have her eyes look up to him. His heart stops, seeing so much hurt. "Just tell me," he says softly.

"I shouldn't," she mutters solemnly.

He tries not to sigh in agitation. She can be so stubborn! "Kagome, no matter what you have to say, I'm not leaving. I promised to protect you, and you promised to stay by my side, which means that I will stay . . . by your side, too."

She swallows what feels like a fist size pill. "Mama's been mean, that's it," she mumbles

"And . . ."

She resists the erg to cry. She can't do that in front of him. "There so much, I can't . . ."

He takes her hand, leading her to the bed, knowing that this is going to be a long story. Maybe once she's done talking she'll feel better. He can't stand seeing her like this. He feels like something inside of him is dying, there's a bleeding on the inside, a demand to make Kagome better.

Once again he's back into the same position—against her wall on the bed— before she kicked him out. The only difference is that Kagome sits beside him, the Tessaiga leaning against the bed on the floor. Kagome has her legs stretched out before her, hands in her lap, head down.

"You goin' to start talking or what?" InuYasha says.

She sighs. She didn't want this day to come; she doesn't want to admit all the things she's yet to tell him. She knows that he'll be mad at her, but not mad at her for keeping it but because he'll think that she didn't want him to protect her. Is she only being selfish again? Or was she stupid like he keeps telling her for keeping things like this? The weight in her chest is so heavy it's as if her heart became led. She can't look up to him. She keeps repeating in her mind to tell him, that he'll be okay with it, that he'll accept all her pain. Will he really?

Kagome begins her story from the very start with the first incident she noticed, hesitating at times for so long that InuYasha has to yell at her to keep going. She tells him how she felt the first time seeing Mama stand over Sota with those cold eyes of hers. How Mama's always pestering Kagome about what she eats, and how . . . how fat she is. She tells him how guilty she feels about Sota being in the hospital, how it's her fault. That was the hardest part to admit as it took some prying on InuYasha's part to get her to confess, though she couldn't tell him what Sota saw her doing on the floor, clawing at her own skin. How she should have looked over Grandpa better. She tells about school, the rumors, and Tamashi.

As she goes on she can feel something inside of her lifting off of her, like she had a ton of bricks on her shoulders that were suddenly smashed to let the weight off of her. That doesn't erase the led heart, but the weight left over she can bear better. A piece of the puzzle in her life has found a place, only there seems to be a few pieces missing still.

InuYasha stayed quiet through most of Kagome's talking when she feels like it, his heart beating inside of like a raging demon. Kagome has gone through so much and she hasn't even bothered to tell him this! He's supposed to protect her! Why can't Kagome trust him a little more?! Does she even trust him at all? Or is it that her mother scares her so much that she doesn't want to tell, afraid of her?

He holds back the snarl he can feel building up inside of him.

"Please, don't be mad, InuYasha," she pleads quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this in the first place?" he snarls.

"I-I just couldn't! I was afraid. I couldn't take it if you would think of me as weak . . . like everyone else did." That's why they sent her home in the first place when InuYasha left. It's that she's weak. She can't do anything, she can't fight, she's not smart enough, and she can't even defend herself. That's proof by the marks that are healing on her shoulder.

"You're not weak Kagome," he argues.

"I can hardly do anything for you guys why you're fighting—!"

"That's because I'm supposed to protect you, you're not supposed to be in danger!" he shouts. Through the anger there's desperation for understanding. "Kagome you're not weak, you're the one that's always there for us, you heal our wounds, and you encourage us when we're down. You're the one that's always there for me!" He grabs hold of her right hand, holding it up in his tight grip. "No matter what, know that you're not weak. You've never been weak to me. You've always healed me no matter what form of hurt I'm in. You've never abandoned me . . . even when you knew that one time I choose Kikyo." He feels her flinch and his heart crushes. "I can't abandon you. I have to know what's going on with you. I want to know what's happened to you. So don't you abandon me 'cause I won't abandon you."

Kagome's small from shakes as she tries to hold in her tears. "InuYasha . . ."

If she knew from the start that he would be like this she would have told him everything the first time he saw her sitting on the bench when he found her after he came back. She knows that he will always protect her, and while some things he might do will hurt her, even torture her, she's completely sure that he will never hurt her on purpose. He's her protector, her friend, her love . . .

"InuYasha, Kagome! Come down here!"

They both freeze hearing the voice they're arguing over call to them. Mama's tone was cold like a whip that was stuck in snow for an eternal winter.

InuYasha snarls out loud down to her though she won't hear him from downstairs, a warning to her that she better stay away. Kagome eyes hold conflict as she looks from InuYasha to her door. She's not too sure what to do. With InuYasha growling down to Mama like that it makes it worse. She wants him to stop, but at the same time she doesn't, knowing that he wants to keep her safe.

"Now!" Mama demands.

Kagome stiffens. "We better get down there, InuYasha."

"Fuck no!" he snarls.

She might think she's strong enough to take the yelling that he knows her mother is going to start, but he doesn't want to see that happen! He doesn't want to see that dark hollowness in her eyes come back, he doesn't want to see the cold demeanor of her mother looking down to her own daughter like she's a half-breed.

"She'll get madder! Do you want her to come and find us up here, or do you want to go down there and face her?" she challenges. Kagome wants to go down there not because she can feel herself panicking inside, but also to face her mother with InuYasha.

His eyes flick back and forth thinking. He sighs defeated in agitation. "Fine, but I don't like this one bit, you hear me?"

As they descend to downstairs, InuYasha's steps are cautious, his muscles tense for a fight. Kagome's steps are clumsy and fast, not wanting to waste any more of Mama's time. Once they come to the living room entrance in the hallway, they find Mama standing by the TV, her hands limply at her sides, eyes cold and desalinate.

"I don't like it that he's been in your room with you for so long," she says irritated.

"We were just talking," Kagome defends.

"What about?"

She doesn't know what to say.

InuYasha snorts. "We were talking about how much of a whack-job you've become."

She gasps. "InuYasha!"

Mama's stance becomes like stone and her eyes bore right into InuYasha's. She hisses. "Oh, really?"

InuYasha growls lowly at her, another warning. Kagome sets her hand flat to slap him on the chest, making him grunt as the breath is slightly knocked out of him. Damn, she hits harder then she looks.

"What was that for, wench?" he asks confused.

"Don't you dare call my daughter a wench," Kagome's mother orders.

"It not as if I'm insulting her!" he says confused.

"InuYasha, stop," Kagome says, taking hold of his hand to sooth him. It seems to work slightly as he squeezes her small hand in his. His eyes glare at Kagome's mother, an icy fire in them.

Mama stares at their contact for a long time, making them almost squirm. She says deathly calm. "I don't know what's happened between you two, but I will not tolerate this. InuYasha, I've been able to handle you barging in our house before, and being Kagome's friend, but I will not let you date her."

It was that word again that he doesn't quit gets what it means, but he can tell that by what she's said that she doesn't want him around Kagome anymore. He snarls. "I'm not going to let someone like you keep me away from her!"

She sighs, putting her fingers to her temple like she has a headache. "This is why I gave Kagome bitch control. I knew you were an animal, but to go this far . . ."

"Who's the animal!?" he hisses.

"Have you had sex with her?" she questions suddenly.

Both of them are taken aback from the question, their cheeks flaming pink. Kagome can't believe that Mama came out and said that. InuYasha, on the other hand, is wondering why the fucking hell would her mother want to know that? He becomes highly away of Kagome's hand holding his. He gently takes his hand back, dropping hers. Kagome understand why he does that, almost glad he lets go so she can try and calm her embarrassment.

"No, Mama, we haven't . . . done _that_," Kagome says, blushing from the word.

He snorts, hoping to play off his embarrassment. "Like hell I would do anything to her shapeless body." Kagome throws a glare at him, making him frown.

"And how do I know you're not lying to me?" her mother demands.

InuYasha hesitates, wanting to run in the opposite direction. The one thing keeping him in place is because he doesn't want to leave Kagome with her mother like this. He mumbles. "Because she doesn't carry my scent."

Kagome's mother's eyes narrow in on him like she's trying to detect any sort of lie that passes from his lips. He keeps his place next to Kagome, holding his ground.

She says slowly. "I see . . . As long as we're clear on the subject I hope that you do the right thing, InuYasha." He doesn't ask her what that could be, not wanting to know. As long as he's by Kagome's side he's fine in life.

Kagome can feel her heart pounding in her chest a mile an hour. She's never seen Mama and InuYasha have an argument like this—especially one over their sex lives! Which, they don't have one, but still . . .

"Come on," InuYasha orders, walking past Kagome to the stairs.

He wants to make sure that Kagome's alright after that. After her mother yelling at her like that, not what she . . . though they were doing. Kagome seems to almost be in a daze as he leads her up to her room. Looking slightly back to her over his shoulder, he can tell that she's fare away again in her mind. Dammit, why does she have to do that?

Once inside her room, the door firmly shut behind them, he turns to her. He says loud. "Hey, Kagome."

"What? What is it?" she questions.

He says. "I thought I told you to stop thinking, it's dangerous when it comes to you."

She frowns. "I should be the one to say that to you."

"Just shuddup," he snorts, blushing.

"I can't believe that she inquiring about . . . our love lives," she says embarrassed, choosing her words carefully.

"Bastard, I can't believe—"

"Don't call my mom a bastard!" she yells, fisting her hands.

"Not her! Just . . . whoever, I don't know!" He sighs exasperated. "What are we going to do now?"

She sighs, sitting down on the floor by her bed. It's like all her energy got sucked out of her thinking about the future. She doesn't exactly know what to do, but she does know what the right thing to do is.

"I'll just have to continue taking her to the therapist," she says.

He sits next to her, his knees bent up and his hands in-between his legs. Kagome tries not to smile from his puppy position. "Are you sure they'll help?" he asks.

"Yeah, they'll help. I'm sure. We've only been to about three so far, but they've been helping me a lot . . . I don't feel as scared as I did before around Mama."

"Why didn't you try this before things started to get worse and worse?"

"I was hoping that it wouldn't last long," she sighs. "And . . . I just couldn't." She smiles to him that smile that makes his heart skip a beat. "But once you got here you gave me the strength to go on."

His eyes widen in wonder from hearing that. "You're welcome . . . I guess."

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"Are you going to another one of those things again soon?" InuYasha asks the next day.

"If you mean another therapy session, then yes," Kagome says. She's bushing her hair as she sits in front of her dresser wearing her checkered light and dark blue pajama's, the mirror reflecting back her rat's nest of wet hair.

He asks. "What happened last time?" InuYasha sits on her homework desk chair, his legs crossed and his arms stuffed inside his haori sleeves. His eyebrows pinch together, remembering that she was crying when he found her after the first time she went there with her mother. Hasn't happened since then, but he can never be sure.

"Well . . . it wasn't good, and it wasn't bad," she says.

"You're not making sense."

She sighs. "I mean that I think it's a good thing that Mama's going. It's just that . . . it's hard, for both of us. I might have gotten used to her being so mean . . ."

He points to his forehead with a look that says she's stupid. "If you've gotten used to that, then something is really messed up in your head."

"I know. I just can't help it though." She puts her hairbrush down, feeling satisfied with her hair being glossy after coming out of a nice bath.

"I'm coming with you," InuYasha states.

"What? You can't!" she disagrees.

"And why not!" he argues.

She looks to him, starring, not able to say anything at first.

He crosses his arms. "Start talking," he orders.

"Knowing you, you'll get upset over everything," she points out.

"I will not!"

"Oh, really?" she says skeptical. She can imagine him sitting with her, Mama, and Dr. Toshiko in her office glaring at the therapist for asking so many questions. And knowing how upset Kagome can get when going, who's to say she won't be this time. With how protective he is of her it won't go well, especially if Mama starts yelling again.

"I'll follow you," he threatens.

"And I'll say sit."

He goes crashing to the ground with a yelp, shaking the house. The chair slides back until it hits her window. "You did that on purpose," he says murmured from his face being pressed into the floor.

"To prove my point," she says. He jerks his head up to glare at her, his silver bangs going astray. She sighs, kneeling down in front of him. "Oh, come on, InuYasha. I'll only be gone an hour or so, it's not going to kill you. You've waited before."

He pouts, looking away from her like a child. After all this time of being with him and going through all these journeys she would have thought that he'd grown up a little.

He gets up off the ground, sitting like a puppy, his ears slouching somewhat. "Fine, but don't think I won't come and find you if you're late to come home."

She mutters. "I'm sure you would."

"Damn right!"

After that, InuYasha returns to his world, not seeing any reason to stay in her time for the moment being that she's gone with her mother to the medicine healer again, him feeling the tension between the two of them before he left.

Kagome decides to stay quiet, hoping it will make Mama forget that she's walking beside her. She can feel the cold shoulder coming from her when they get on the train ride, being that the therapist office is across town. Her heart is pounding a mile an hour, feeling like she's running a fever.

In the doctor's office, Kagome sits beside Mama on the red couch, Dr. Toshiko sitting across from them in the same leather-bound chair, a little note pad and pen with her.

Kagome tries not to squirm, feeling Mama's coldness radiating like a high blasting air-conditioning system. She has the same cold eyes and that frown on her face. No one's said anything yet since they've entered the therapist's office. The silence can cut through a bleeding heart.

She distracts herself by fiddling with a stray string that's coming off of her baby blue skirt as she's wearing a white, button down, long sleeve shirt.

Dr. Toshiko breaks the silence. "How have you been at home, Kagome?"

"Fine," she says.

"And what about you, Mrs. Higurashi?" she asks.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she states, her voice even and cold.

Dr. Toshiko takes notes on something she found interesting about what Mama said, although Kagome can't think of what. She looks to her. "Kagome, what's your favorite color?"

"Huh? I'm sorry but what does that have to do with what we're doing?" she asks confused

She smiles gently saying. "Because everything that happens in here is affected by what others say. Now, can you answer the question?"

"I'd say it has to be a honey color," she answers.

"And why is that?"

She shrugs. "It's nice and warm, something that makes me feel safe." _And because it's the same color as InuYasha's eye_, she mentally adds.

"And what about you, Mrs. Higurashi?" she asks.

Mama genuinely looks like she's thinking the question over. "I would have to say its dark brown."

"And whys that?"

"Because it's the color of my children's eye color," she says.

Kagome can feel a jolt of warmth go through her.

"Why do you think you're here?" she asks Mama.

"Didn't you ask that before?" she asks.

"Yes, but I want you to answer it again."

"I'm here because my daughter thinks I need to be here."

"And why does your daughter want you here?"

She looks over to Kagome sharply. "I'm not too sure, but I think she wants to waste my time."

"If that's how you see it," Dr. Toshiko says, jotting more things down. "I believe that Kagome wants you here to get better. She sees something that isn't right to her. Kagome, what's your family life at home?"

"It's okay, sometimes it's hard . . ." She tries to ignore Mama's glaring. "But I have friends that support me."

"Is it school, you're mother, or maybe you're father?"

"My husband died years ago, and I would appreciate it if you would never mention him again," Mama growls.

She says quickly at first. "My apologies, I didn't know. But, Kagome, do you think you could answer. No one else is going to hear you say anything you don't want to hear."

She's wrong though, Mama is sitting right next to her. When they get home it might be like last time when Mama went inside but maybe it won't be. Maybe she'll lash out on her, maybe even hit her, even if that hasn't happened in a while. It's still fresh in her mind, how her hand felt like a whip, breaking her skin. Kagome knows that she would be able to stand up to her, but for how long without InuYasha for support?

Dr. Toshiko looks back and forth from Kagome to Mama, sensing something. She says. "Mrs. Higurashi, why don't you go out into the waiting room this time? I'll send you back in once I'm done talking to your daughter."

Mama stands up quickly as if she's happy to leave, her shoulders tense. On her way out, Kagome can vaguely here something about Kagome being the reason that she's here for herself.

The therapist smiles gently, something that's supposed to be open, but to Kagome it makes her nervous. "All right, Kagome, why don't you tell me what you think is wrong at home?"

She hesitates. Mama isn't here to make cold shivers send down her spine, her blank stare is gone. But it's still hard for her to say something, like someone's gone and sown her lips shut. Telling InuYasha was one thing, but a complete stranger?

Kagome knows she wants to say that one word that could change everything, that one word that can make Mama better. Make her life easier. She wants to see the brightness in her mother's eyes again, to see her smile shine in the sun light . . . even if it means Kagome's going to have to go through more hurt.

She sighs, answering. "Mother."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi **


	22. Glass: Part 21

"Kagome, where have you been, why are you wet, and why is he here?" Mama's asks consecutively, eyes narrowing in on said half-demon. InuYasha straightens his shoulders in defense.

"I went to see Sango and Miroku for a little while after we got home. Although when we left it was raining," Kagome says.

"So what, not like it's going to harm us," InuYasha shrugs.

He looks to Kagome from the corner of his vision, wondering if she's gonna catch a cold from staying soaked like that. She was lucky she didn't last time, but that was because he shared his body heat with her. The scratches on her shoulder seem to have virtually disappeared with the passage of time, so there shouldn't be an infection.

"Go get cleaned up, we're going to see Sota, The doctors said that his brain waves are becoming active," Mama says quickly.

"You mean that he's wake?" Kagome ask hopeful.

Her eyes narrow in on Kagome. "No, he is not awake."

Her shoulders slump and she looks to the floor. She was hoping that he would be finally awake. How long does he plan to stay in a comma like this all because of her? She wants to get this guilt off her chest and say sorry, and whether or not he forgives her, well . . . she'd know when it happened if she could accept it or not. Learning to almost deal with this is thanks to those therapy sessions.

InuYasha senses her mood shifting. He nudges her arm with his elbow, silently telling her that everything's alright. If her mother was so see him holding Kagome's hand then who knows how far off the deep end she would go. She's already nuts as it is. Hell, even if she was normal he would have been scared shitless of her reaction, being that he's a half-demon and she's Kagome's mother. She might be fine with their friendship, but what about something else?

"Let's go," Kagome says. Her hope might have been squished, but she can't give up on her only brother. "Are you coming with us, InuYasha?"

He nods. "Of course, like I'm going to leave you by yourself."

The walk is mostly silent as InuYasha wears his baseball hat again, looking to Kagome from the corner of his vision. She walks beside him, their hands sometimes touching. The only good thing about it is that Kagome's closer to him, so that means he can watch over her easily. Kagome's glad to be near him, feeling her heart warming instead of dropping deep down like cold rain.

The walls in Sota's hospital room are a mint green, almost a sickening color, a few chairs are lined up against the large widow that outlooks to a parking lot. Sota has a breathing mask over his mouth and nose, the white blankets up to his chest. He doesn't were his own clothing but that of the hospitals gown that is the same colors as the walls. On the side of his head are little patches with wires that hock up to a machine that show his brain waves.

InuYasha tries not to feel that pain in his chest of whenever he sees the pup. His view since Kagome told him about what Sota saw her doing—sitting on the bathroom floor in despair—has him continue to wonder why Kagome blames herself about what happened to Sota. He doesn't understand, but maybe it's the same reason he feel's guilty. She's Sota's sister; she wanted to be there for him. She tried to stop him, to protect him. It was the best she could do.

The visit is short lived, everyone happy to see Sota onto the road to recovery, but that's all. He's not waking up, and for that it dampers things. The walk home is tedious, but they don't really need to worry about that for long. Being on a bullet train makes it easier to get to places. On the other hand it also makes things embarrassing when InuYasha is around.

He sits on one of the many benches with his arms crossed over his chest, his fingers twitching like they're itching to hold the Tessaiga that he couldn't bring with him, which always takes a lot of raman persuasion to make him keep it back at Kagome's home. He doesn't like being on the metal contraption that moves. He doesn't understand it, Kagome says that it's not alive, but how is it moving if it's not alive? He's gotten used to the feeling of the motion of it, but he will never get used to the people in the contraption. They're everywhere in the stupid thing, not giving any room to breathe. He's constantly hissing low at them, warning to keep away from him, Kagome and her mother. Kagome can hear whispering about InuYasha being a mean cosplayer.

Once the train stops, Kagome rushes them out of the train station before InuYasha can do anything funny. InuYasha hears voices rushing around him, the sound blending together like the babbling of a stream. He catches the slightest conversations as he tries to weave through the crowd with Kagome and her mother in front of him.

"Is this the right station?"

"What do you mean that I'm going to be late!?"

"Think Kagome's whoring around right now?"

Huh?

He stops in the middle of the crowd, looking around for the female voice that said that. InuYasha doesn't know if the girl was talking about his Kagome or not, but if she is then he thinks that he might have something to say. Didn't Kagome say that there was some girl at her school place that hated her? That voice he heard was female after all. He looks toward the direction he heard the voice, hating the people that are in his way.

"Kagome—" He stops suddenly, realizing that he's lost her through the haze of the giant crowd. "Kagome, Kagome!" he calls out, searching. Dammit, these stupid people! Don't they know that being crowed up like this in such a small area is like a desperate cry to get destroyed!?

"Do you want to go and get something to eat?"

He looks over to where he heard that voice. The person he heard was a girl with jet black hair, her skin tinted from the sun. Her eyes are black, like a demon. He doesn't sense any demonic energy from her. She smiles fickly to the girl that walks with her as they head to the exit of the train station into the open streets.

He growls at the girl, making people turn their heads his way in wonder. InuYasha shoves his way through the crowd, having people grumble at him for his rudeness as he makes his way out to the open area. When he looks around himself, he's surprised to realize that the girl's gone again. How the hell can she move that fast? It's gotta be these crowds of people that's making him lose sight of her.

"Dammit, will you people get out of the way!" he snarls, making frightened eyes turn his way.

"How about that new ice cream shop down the street?" the girl's voice says.

He looks behind himself to where he heard her, seeing her walk down the street in one of those things called a skirt that Kagome wears, her pink shirt fluffy.

He runs over to the girl, not bothering in finding Kagome then. She's not near this girl that is said to be threatening her, and her mother so far on the way has only kept silent, so she should be fine. He hopes that Kagome doesn't come and look for him to soon. Knowing her, she'll stop him from getting to the girl.

"Hey!" he hisses

The girl seems to know that she's being called to, instantly turning to him, her friend looking back with her. Both of the girl's eyes widen taking in his silver hair, bright red kimono and the baseball cap over his ears, only adding a strange look to him instead of making him blend in like Kagome wanted.

The girl in question frowns disgusted. "Why are you dressed like some freak?"

"What?" he growls.

"If you're looking for a freak show then trying going over to America," she sneers, making her friend beside her snicker.

"Shut the hell up for a second. Are you the girl that's attacking Kagome?"

She says angrily. "I'm not a demon, my name is Tamashi! Tamashi Crimson. And what's wrong with you? What the heck are you talking about?"

Hearing that name confirms that this is the girl hurting Kagome. "I'm talking about Kagome!" he growls.

Her eyes widen as if in realization. "Oh, that Kagome, yeah, I know her, but I can't exactly say I've been attacking her . . ." Tamashi's sentence fades out once she senses the hostility from the man in front of her, not realizing yet that he's part demon. She continues. "I haven't done anything to her that badly."

He snarls, baring his fangs, shocking her. The other people that walk by them slowly go by, wondering if something is about to happen. InuYasha wants to get out of here, not feeling comfortable about all the people staring, but he knows that until this is settled, he can't leave.

He goes up to her a little more, his eyes dark with a warning. "Listen, Tamashi, I don't care about anything you have to say. But stop harming Kagome! She's been through enough, she doesn't need you're shit!"

Tamashi seems taken aback from being yelled at. "And who says that I have to listen to you?"

He snaps his fangs. He can feel his blood boiling, knowing that she's one of the causes of Kagome being so hurt. He sometimes feels like this with her mother, but he knows that something is wrong with her in the head. This girl in front of him deliberately tries to hurt his Kagome.

"Because unless you want to regret it, I suggest you leave Kagome alone. Screw it that you're a girl, I don't care!"

Tamashi finally takes in the full impact of the threat. Her body stiffens and her eyes wide with fear.

"What are you . . . ?" she mutters fearful.

"Names InuYasha," he says calming down now that he's scared her. He can be happy about that.

"InuYasha," Kagome voice calls. He looks behind himself, seeing her come up to him. "There you are! I was worried about you. Didn't I tell you to keep up with me . . ." She finally notices Tamashi standing in front of InuYasha. The sight of her making her blood freeze and boil at the same time. But something's different this time. Why does Tamashi look like she's seen a ghost?

Her eyebrows pinch together. "Tamashi . . . ?"

She seems to finally notice Kagome's presence, turning her eyes to glare at her like it's her fault about what happened. InuYasha pulls Kagome behind his back to defend her. He hisses to the girl.

"InuYasha," Kagome warns, knowing he shouldn't be making noises like that in a crowd.

Tamashi doesn't say anything besides turning her stiff back on them, telling her friend to come with her. Once they're out of sigh beyond the crowd, Kagome turns on InuYasha with questioning eyes.

He snorts. "What? I was only helping you."

"I know, but . . . what did you tell her?"

"I told her to leave you alone. She's the girl that's always harming you at that school place, right?"

Her eyes widen. He was protecting her . . . Does this mean that Tamashi won't hurt her in school, anymore? She can go to school without having to worry about her awful word and her evil glares? Though she doesn't approve of InuYasha threatening a human in her timeline, she can feel tears coming to her eyes.

InuYasha panics. "Hey, she wasn't you're friend or anything! She was always harming you and—!"

She jumps forward to wrap her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. She smiles. "Thank you . . . I don't know what I would do without you."

He's stunned for a second at her sudden actions, but instantly calms down, knowing that she's happy for what he did. At least he did something right for once when it came to making her cry, although he still doesn't understand why she is crying in the first place.

"Finally figure that out on your own?" he murmurs.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"How often do you go to those things?" InuYasha asks.

They sit on a grassy hillside overlooking Kaede's village. Kagome has her legs stretched out and InuYasha is lying on his back beside her, his arms behind his head. The clouds overhead are not to be seen, for once the day not looking to rain.

"About twice a week I and Mama go," Kagome says.

"Doesn't seem like that . . ."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it always seems like you're here one time and then the next day you're back there." He doesn't like that she's out of his sight so much.

She reaches over and takes his downy soft ear in her hand, gently rubbing. "Miss me that much, huh?" she teases.

He doesn't get why she keeps doing this, though it is not unpleasant, he can't quit comprehend her fascination with his ears. He blushes at her actions and tries to move his head away from her hand, but she keeps hold.

"Don't be like that, InuYasha," she chuckles.

The sound of her laughing gets his heart racing. He gives up for now. "You have to go back soon, don't you?" he asks.

She nods. "Yes, I do. Even though I don't want to . . ."

"What are you going to do once you're mother and brother gets better?"

"Well, we would continue our search for Naraku and such, gathering the Jewel shards and me continuing school when I can . . . If I don't have to worry about anything at home to much, then I can go on with helping everyone . . . if I can, that is."

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" he asks suspicious.

"It's just that, these couple of day have shown me how useless I can be, though I try not to tell myself that."

He sighs. "You know, you're really annoying when you complain like that."

She shakes her head irritated, letting his ear go. "What a thing to say at a time like this, you idiot," she sighs.

"What? I'm just saying that you don't need to complain about this because there's nothing to complain about."

She can be so confused when it comes to him saying things. She gets up, brushing the grass from her skirt. "I have to go now."

He sits up surprised. "But you just go here!"

"I know, but like you said I have to go again to one of my therapy sessions with Mama."

He pouts, turning his head to the side to look down at the glass to glower. "Fine, but if you're not back in a few hours then I'm coming after you.

InuYasha's right leg bounces as he waits beside the Bone Eaters Well for Kagome to get back to his side of the time stream. That's what she said, that once the doctor-session-thing is over with that she will come and find him.

Looking up to the sun he can tell that it's been a few hours.

Alright, she's taking too long.

Setting his right foot on the edge of the well, he's about to hurtle himself down into to the well when he sees a light inside the well, telling him that someone is crossing over. And the only one other than him that can do that is Kagome.

She lands at the bottom, appearing suddenly, and he can instantly smell the scent of her left over anxiety, though at the moment she doesn't seem sad. His ears lower for a second having a feeling that it's his fault. He knew that he should have gone with her!

"Hey, Kagome!" he calls.

She looks up to him, a small smile on her lips that is genuine. She's glad to see him, but in her eyes he can see their full range of emotions, the love and hurt. He's just glad he can see into those wonderful eyes in the first place.

"Could you get me out of here, please," she calls up. He jumps down into the well, but latches onto the vines at the side so that he won't get to close to the bottom of the well. If he did that then the time stream would take him. Wrapping his arms her waist, he lifts her up and out of the well.

"InuYasha—"

He interrupts, growling. "What happened?"

He drops her from his hold, having her stand in front of him, keeping his hand firmly on her upper arms so she can't get away from him. Kagome holds her hands on his elbows, seeing to take comfort in the contact.

She sighs. "It wasn't as bad as last time, but it still wasn't good."

"Explain what went on. Did you're mother start acting weird? Did she yell at you?" he demands franticly.

"No, Mama didn't yell at me. The therapist was very kind. I think it was just me, sometimes I feel like I'm the reason that we're in there, and not because of Mama."

His eyes burn like fire, saying. "It's not your fault! I've told you that before. And if you say that again, then don't think that I won't do something about it."

"And what would that be . . . ?" she asks.

He snorts. "I'll steel that backpack of yours and hide it from you."

She gaps. "You can't do that. My whole life is in my backpack when I come here!"

"Which is why it's a good threat," he grins.

"Alright, I'll try not to say it again . . . Actually my guilt isn't as bad as it was before. You've really helped me." She wants him to know the truth, always the truth from her from now on.

He blushes, looking away from her. He frowns. "Keh!"

Kagome let's go and easily gets out of his grasp, walking past him happily to the direction of Kaede's village, a light tune being hummed under her breath. The happiness that she brought here sets InuYasha's heart aflutter.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome keeps staring at the wall as she sits at the edge of the raised platform of Kaede's house. The air smells nice; homely is the word she likes to use. Shippo giggles, making her turn in time to see him throw his little arms in the air in excitement while Miroku fake grins, trying to hide his disappointment that he lost the game of seeing who could fold a paper swan the fastest. They are using the colored paper Kagome brought over for Shippo to draw on, his sawn blue and the monk's red. Kaede sits in the corner of the house, sowing a large patch of cloth, content in what she's doing. Sango is in the kitchen area near the bamboo shutter as she offered to chop up the carrots from the harvested crops that have been distrusted to the villagers.

Shippo grins. "Can't beat a demons speed."

InuYasha snorts, sitting in front of the watered out fire place across from them. "How can you call yourself a demon if you always forget that you're one?"

He frowns, his mood dampened. "I just don't want to cause trouble unlike some people I know."

"Watch it."

"Now, now, there's no reason for a fight," Kagome says soothing. "You're both very good at making paper swans."

Shippo's chest puffs out proudly. "You bet I am."

"Thanks, Lady Kagome," Miroku says.

Kagome smiles to them, happy that they're happy. It's been good for a while, her feelings steadily becoming like her old self, her confidence in herself and her friends coming back slowly but surely. Sota's the one thing that still tears at her mind and heart. He's still in a coma but that's the most she can ask for right now. She hopes desperately that he will wake up soon. She doesn't want to imagine him in that state the rest of his life, time going by without him. Yet, at the same time, she's afraid that when he wakes up he'll blame her for everything. Therapy's been like usual, always nerve-racking, the anxiously pouring out of her. Mama still doesn't seem to be happy about going there, but she doesn't refuse to go. Mama's actually been calming down slightly at home, Kagome not so afraid to walk on glass around her.

Kagome remembers what she told Mrs. Toshiko in their last session that morning before she met up with InuYasha

_"Hello, Higurashi's," Dr. Toshiko greets with a smile._

_"It's nice to see you," Kagome says. She tries to ignore the cold shoulder that her mom gives her. It's been like that every time they would came here and Kagome's gotten used to the look, but not used to feeling it brought on her._

_All of them sit down in their usual spots, Kagome on the left side of the couch while Mama is on the right and Dr. Toshiko in the leather chair across from them._

_"How are you both?" Dr. Toshiko asks._

_"I'm fine, thanks," Kagome says._

_"I'm good, the days been fine," her mother answers._

_"What about it has been fine?" she asks._

_"Kagome seems to have been falling asleep in some of her classes," she says her tone turning hard. "That is not something to be acceptable about. I can't tolerate it."_

_"I can understand that, but, Kagome, do you know why you're falling asleep?"_

_She shrugs. "It's just . . . hard, I guess. Sometimes I can't sleep because of all the worry I have. Other times it's just because I have so much on my mind. And being at school . . ."_

_"Do you know why you're so distracted? Why you worry?"_

_"I'm worried for Mama," she says as if it's obvious._

_She nods. "Reasonable. But you said something about school once before. Can you tell me what you mean, is something wrong?"_

_Kagome is silent for a second, wondering if she could really tell what's been going on there. She's here to help her mother, and she accepts now that that she needs help, and in order to do that she has to take on big step forward to get out of the past._

_She hesitates. "People haven't been . . . nice."_

_"Can you tell me what they do?" she asks nicely._

_"They say mean things . . . yelling, swearing about me . . . There was even a rumor before about me—that I was a whore . . ."_

_"Why do you think that they do those things to you?"_

_She can feel Mama's stiff body, not liking talking about Kagome's school life. She knows that Mama only wants her to be perfect, maybe so that she can't have any problems, or maybe to make it look like Mama has the best daughter. It's the one subject that always sets Mama on edge more than anything else._

_Kagome says. "I'm not sure, I really think though that it's because they thought I was weak, making me an easy target."_

_"You're mother has told me it's because you're always sick. Having a lot of medical problems and having to deal with stress at home is not something good for people. I believe you're right about why they're taunting you. If you want it to stop then maybe you should talk to a teacher, get help."_

Kagome's thoughts are gone when she hears Sango asking her if she's alright.

She nods with a little smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Her eyebrows pinch together like she's examining Kagome closely. Her dark brown eyes stare at her not in an uncomfortable way, but in a way of trying to see past the lie to the truth. Sango's worried about her, Kagome knows that, but sometimes she wished that the demon layer wasn't so perceptive.

Kagome shrugs, hoping she will stop worrying. Sango's been through enough in her life with Kohaku and Naraku. She doesn't need to worry about her when she's getting better.

Kagome sees InuYasha looking to her from the corner of his vision. His eyes seem to burn with intensity like Sango's does, but more like an icy fire instead of a deep worry. Kagome can tell that he knows that something's wrong with her, well, not her exactly but with what she was thinking about it.

InuYasha can smell the nervousness from her scent, so it's plain to him that he immediately knows that something's wrong. What the hell could she be thinking about?

"You all right?" he asks.

She says. "Yes, I'm fine. Sango just asked me that."

"You don't look fine."

"Have things gotten better with you and you're family?" Sango asks.

She hesitates, trying to find the right words. "Oh, um . . ."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset," she says franticly.

Kagome smiles at her concern. "No, it's fine, really. Things . . . have changed a little."

"So you're mother's getting better?" Shippo asks, going up to her.

Her eyebrows pinch together. "How do you know about my mother? I never said anything."

Shippo suddenly seems to realize what he did as his small hands snap up to cover his mouth like he was stopping himself from saying the words that were already said.

Shit, now Kagome knows. InuYasha told them a while back of what was going on at her house, but he told them to never tell Kagome. He didn't think she would like that. And judging by how she looks surprised and angered he would say that he was right about not letting them saying anything. That stupid fox!

InuYasha gets up and knocks Shippo over his head hard, growling. "Nice going, runt."

"What, I didn't mean to!" he yells.

"You . . . you guys now?" Kagome says surprised.

Sango holds her hand out to Kagome like she's afraid her friend is about to run off like a scared sheep. "We didn't mean to keep anything from you! We were only worried about you, so we thought we should know what was going on. InuYasha told us."

"Shut up, Sango," InuYasha mutters harshly.

Kagome seethes at him. "You told them."

InuYasha's hairs on the back of his neck stand up, a warning sense that something bad is about to happen. He insists, hoping she'll listen. "It's not like I wanted to! They forced it out of me."

"InuYasha . . ."

His whole body twitches. "Come on, Kagome! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Sit!" InuYasha gets slammed into the hard floor. "Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit . . ." Countless sits later, and a very broken dog-demon, Kagome stops, huffing for breath from the ongoing commands.

InuYasha can feel her wrath from the sits that time. He tries to convince himself that he had this coming for when he told his so called "friends" about what was going on with Kagome's life. It's really Shippo's fault for blabbing it out! Why must he be the one to get killed for it!?

He waits for the commands to wear off as he hears Kagome sighing, her energy draining from her. He can smell salt. Damn, her moods swing around a lot when her bleeding time comes.

Kagome is silent as her mind spins around and around, her thoughts jumbled of what to do. Everyone obviously knows what's going on at home, but she doesn't want them to know. She can't worry them about her, not when they have so many worries of their own. It's embarrassing for them to know the emotional upheaval in her once peaceful home. This shouldn't brother her, they're her friends; they should accept her no matter what she has been like or what she's gone through. It's not her fault that Mama has been acting the way she has. What if they start finding her as a burden again from hearing about the things going on at home, the things that she can hardly control even though it's her own home? They can't, they won't. She needs to have confidence, keep that confidence.

Miroku asks. "Kagome?"

"I . . . I don't know what to say," she whispers.

"You don't have to say anything," Sango says, an understanding to her tone. "You've been through a lot. Knowing you, you're a very strong girl, I can see that you wouldn't want use to know so that we wouldn't worry."

She almost smiles. Sango really does know her like a sister. And Kagome knows her that well, too. It's so obvious that Sango won't want her around for only the Jewel shards. Sango has been her friend for so long, she will never harm her. Maybe what Kagome felt was a lingering doubt that she must get over.

Sango goes on. "But just because you don't tell us anything doesn't mean we're never going to worry. Kagome, even if I didn't know what's been going on with you, I still would have been worried. I don't want you to get hurt. No one here does."

"Yes, child, ye are like family," Kaede says.

"Whatever's wrong we'll help you," Shippo says confidently while Kilala trots up to her and meows gently in agreement.

"You have friends here," Miroku smiles.

InuYasha gets up off the ground, a pout to his face. "Keh, I've been helping you out since I've gotten back. They're the ones that have time to make up."

Kagome give one hard chuckle of amusement hearing his pettiness. Her heart is pounding in her chest, fluttering with happiness. She should have known that everyone would understand so much. She doesn't tell them anything about home, and yet they still understand. They still want to stand by her side. Being honest with InuYasha is one thing, but being honest with everyone else is another lesson to learn.

She tries to hold in the tears she can feel forming in her shinning eyes. "Thank you everyone."

InuYasha smiles lightly, smelling that her scent has changed, its lightened. Things really have been getting better little by little.

Kagome has decided to stay over at Kaede's with everyone. It's nice to spend time with them, to feel their love surround her. Is that how InuYasha feels when he's around them, his heart lightning and a sensation of wanting to belong going through him? She doesn't want this feeling to end. She wants to bask in it like the sun light, feeding off of it like a flower. It sets her mind at ease enough to have her eyes become droopy, though the sun has been down for only about an hour.

InuYasha sighs, seeing that though she's lying down against the wall, almost nodding off, she isn't _lying_ down. She's human, sleeping like that's going to kill her back when she wakes up. He gets up to go over to her, picking her up in his arms, making her give out a little surprised noise. He ignores his friends staring. Kicking back the flap of her dark blue sleeping bag that she has set up, he gently lays her down and snuggles the top flap that acts like the blanket around her.

"Thank you . . ." she says quietly.

He says. "Told you, you should rest." He sits down to lean against the wall like last time, but closer to her, his left leg close to her head.

Kagome tires easily, falling asleep for the night. The sounds of cards and her friends shuffling around are like soft whispers to her, like a lullaby for her to sleep. Her eyes drop and her body relaxes. The scent of InuYasha so close to her makes her feel safe and warm.

InuYasha relaxes when she falls asleep, his eyes warming when he looks to her calm, sleeping face.

"You can stop looking at her any time now," Shippo says blandly.

His snorts at him, finding that remark stupid. It's Kagome, he can stare all he wants

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

As the night wore on everyone fell asleep. All except InuYasha, who keeps his eyes open, Tessaiga against this shoulder as he leans against the wall by the bamboo shutter. He can smell them, Kikyo's soul collectors. They're nearby, keeping him awake. He's fought with himself for so long about if she go to her, to her possibly for the last time . . . His heart clutches like someone's grabbing hold of it when he thinks like that. This is the perfect chance. He knows that he has to make things right. But at the same time he still feels like he doesn't want to do it.

InuYasha stands up, placing the Tessaiga at his hip and moves the bamboo shutter out of the way to look to the soul collectors. They have InuYasha's forest out in the distance glow from the abundant of souls they carry.

He wants to sigh out loud when he hears and smells Kagome come out of the house to look out to the distance to where Kikyo awaits. She must have sense Kikyo's spiritual powers, either that or she's worried about him. He would rather go with that option. He tries to bring himself to look to her, knowing that when it comes to Kikyo and him, it always brings her pain. He can't give her that pain any longer.

He sets himself determined.

He takes a deep breath. "Kagome . . ."

She holds up her hand quickly to stop him. "Just go to her, InuYasha."

"What?" he asks surprised.

"I said go. Please, don't make me say it again . . ."

InuYasha looks back and forth from the soul collectors that hover in the sky, knowing that they're calling to him for Kikyo, to Kagome who stands beside him like ice. He couldn't believe that she would let him willingly go like this. Why though? Did she want him to leave? No, she doesn't understand what he's doing, though he despairingly knows it's for the best.

His eyes soften to something of hopeful understanding. He lifts his hand up to touch her cheek, but she turns her head away, not able to look at him.

After everything they've been through he'll still go to Kikyo. Last time she saw something like this unfold, it was an illusion, but she knows this time it's for real. She can sense Kikyo's strong spiritual powers out in the distance. Kagome knew that this was going to happen. She doesn't want to see this, to see him go to her. Doesn't he understand how badly he hurts her, and yet how much she still loves him? But she can't hold him back; it would be a cruel thing to do. She knows how much he loves Kikyo.

She sometimes can't help but wonder what it would truly be like if the day came where InuYasha decided to completely protect Kikyo. Kagome got lucky once, asking him if she could stay and he said yes. What about next time? He might send her away and never want her back. What would she do then? She always thought that if that happened that she would eventually get over it, learn to accept it. She knows that she would go on with life, but would never be fully over InuYasha. Just as he will never forget Kikyo, she would never forget InuYasha. She doesn't want to know that pain he suffers, she only want to be the one to comfort him in that suffering. She can't have those doubts. She must trust that he will come back for her. He always does.

InuYasha insists. "Wait here, I'll be back." He slowly turns and leaves down the road to the forest, disappearing from her sight.

She will do what he's asked. She will always wait for him. It's the only thing she can do.

InuYasha runs like he's being chased by a demon. He doesn't want to be away from Kagome, never does he want to be. But he knows that he has to do this, and her being there would just make things harder. He wouldn't be able to stand her silent stare at him when he tells Kikyo that . . . he can't truly be with her anymore.

He stops when he comes to find Kikyo standing before the Sacred Tree, the place where their lives changed forever. Her soul collectors hover around her to add more light as they drop the souls into her clay body. Her hair is once again tied back, her longbow and arrow's in their quiver leaning against the roots at the bottom of the tree.

His heart breaks. Everything always comes back to this spot. He wishes it didn't. So many memories this one tree holds, so many tormenting memories. There are also good memories. This is the spot where he first met Kagome.

Getting his feet to move is a force that could move the earth. Kikyo looks as if she's not surprised to see him, having this calmness as she sees the seriousness in his eyes.

"Why are you around here, Kikyo?" he asks.

"I have come searching for a demon that is said to have a Jewel shard," she says.

"If you're talking about a demon that is said to cast illusion, then I and my friends are going after it."

Her eyebrows pinch together. "Casts illusion?" She scoffs suddenly in realizing something. She says. "With you going after the demon, I suspect that you'll protect Kagome with your life. You have so much confidence in protecting Kagome . . ."

He says harder. "Why wouldn't I? I lost you once Kikyo . . . I can't bear to go through that again, nor with Kagome"

"On the contrary, InuYasha, I think that you can," she says coolly.

His eyes narrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She looks away from him, not seeming to be able to look to him. "I can sense that your heart is changing ever more for that girl. You care more for her now then you do for me. You can lose me." When she said that, she didn't say it in utter despair, but almost in acceptance.

He gets closer to her, wanting to hold her still to look into her eyes, but he holds his arms at his sides. He growls insisting. "No! That's not it! Kikyo . . ."

"You want to live your life with her," she mutters suddenly.

He pauses, having a hard time getting out what he knows he needs to say. "I don't know where the future holds for me. . . I do know this, though. I will get Naraku back for what he's done to us. I swear I'll make him pay! You're death won't be in vain, Kikyo. I'll still look after you . . . You know that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I failed you again . . . but . . . I can't be_ with_ you."

She stays silent for a second or two, but not in despair, but as if in thought.

He wishes that she could say something. To not have her silent stare bore into him. He sighs. "I remember making a promise to you that I would go with you to hell. I thought it was the right thing to do, that it was our destiny. I thought that I could offer my life for what I'd done to you." He says. "Kikyo . . . I also made a promise to Kagome that I would protect her, but I can't do that if I stay in the past."

"I see . . . you've come to treasure your life with that girl. So be it."

She turns her back on him to grab her bow and arrows, about to walk away. InuYasha feels panic rising up inside him, knowing he can't let it end like this. He grabs hold of her shoulder, feeling no warmth from her clay body. Turning her to him, he can see the depth of sadness in her eyes. His guilt comes back ten-fold. He can't let her walk away from him like this, it will ruin his life. She's been through so much, and he's making it worse on her.

Gently taking her in his arms, he rests his chin on her head. "Kikyo, I don't mean for it to end like this. I care for you! I really do! I will always protect you, I won't let Naraku get his hands on you . . . Kikyo, you know as well as I do know that things can never go back the way they were before for us . . . when I _was_ in love—"

She gently shakes her head. "InuYasha that is enough, I'm already doing something to get by, please, let me go."

He pulls her tighter against him. "I will keep my promise to you. I won't let you die."

The soul collects hover around them closer, their pure white light like a shooting star coming down from the blackness of the night. InuYasha looks at them, wondering what they're doing. Wrapping there snake like bodies around Kikyo, he realizes that she must have called for them with her spiritual powers. He doesn't try and hold onto her, letting her slip from his grasp.

She looks down to him once more, her face indifferent, and yet . . . for a second he could have sworn that he saw some part of her letting go, an understanding. He somehow couldn't believe that she would willingly let go after everything that happened without a significant reason. Without a sound or trace, Kikyo disappears along with her soul collectors into the sky, like all those times before. Except this time, it leaves InuYasha with a certain hope for her . . . that maybe she'll be alright. Maybe she will go on without him. Then again, he doesn't see that happening. She can't let go of the past, being scared by it so much.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome sits on the bottom top steps that lead up to Kikyo's grave. She can feel something inside of her sinking knowing that InuYasha's with Kikyo. She lets herself feel, thinking that if she doesn't accept these pains then she would be inhuman.

Kagome now sees that she's different. Most of the time before, though she accepted her feelings even back then, she would have sulked enough to even scare some of her friends, never feeling like moving from one spot, she would always stare off into the space where InuYasha would have left to find Kikyo. She feels she has the actual confidence when it comes to the priestess and InuYasha to know that he will come back for her. She knows that she has so much faith in him, but hardly ever when he would leave for his old lover. She must believe. Being so close to him has made her love and faith in him grow. She knows that he can be stupid sometimes but she knows that he will come back for her. She just hopes that he'll tell the truth about what happened between them.

She tries not to imagine what they're doing alone together at the moment . . .

"Why didn't you go inside?" InuYasha asks.

Kagome's eyes widen back into focus seeing InuYasha coming up to her. Her surprised is immediately replaced by suspension and . . . sadness, not for herself though, but for InuYasha. His eyes show longing and pain in them, something let go inside of him. His mouth might be in a stubborn frown but his eyes and his body language don't speak that. They say that they need comfort.

Now that InuYasha's back it leaves them in a tension that feels almost ready to burst, the light from the moon leaving InuYasha's intense eyes to glow, his hair shining.

"So . . . what happened with Kikyo?" Kagome cautiously asks.

InuYasha stands in front of her, looking away for a second. She stands up, taking his clawed hand in hers. The action makes his ears twitch with nervousness, something about seeing Kagome right now after what he had to go through with Kikyo . . . He's glade that Kagome's here, without her he wouldn't know what to do. She's here to bring comfort, to be by his side. He wants that, but at the same time he wants to be alone, to take everything on his shoulders. It's not Kagome's fault that he had to tell Kikyo the truth. It was his decision. He won't regret that, and it's not like he's never going to see Kikyo again. He will always look after her.

He smiles lightly, but say's nothing to her. He tightens his grip of her small hand in his, directing her to come into his arms. He carries her bridal style across the village to the outskirts, finding what he was looking for, the dead tree that he likes to stay in sometimes. He jumps up and lands almost at the top, the branch though dead is still strong under him and Kagome. He gently sets her down to sit beside him, making sure that she's secure and won't fall. She takes his large hand in her small ones to set it in her lap. Her expression is soft, understanding.

He leans his cheek against the top of Kagome's head, knowing that it's a good thing that time seems to move ahead for him instead of staying in the past, no matter how long it would pain him. He has to take it.

Kagome still wonders what happened between them, but she decides to give InuYasha some time to himself. Whatever happened seems to be pretty bad with how he's acting, being so soft with her. Normally when he comes back from seeing Kikyo he doesn't want to look at her too often. Whatever happened to him, she'll be there for him.

"How do you feel?" she asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay," he sighs quietly. "I never thought that I would actually have to do that."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Kagome you know that I would give my life to save you . . . right?"

"Of course I know, and I would do the same for you. But I don't get what you're saying." She looks up to him, seeing those somber eyes, they shin, an amazing affect they have looking so warm and sad, yet every understanding of everything.

His voice is soft, an unyielding force to it. "I always thought that Kikyo and I would go on together. After she came back from the dead, I promised her that I would give my life for her . . . After I kept seeing her sad face and hearing her voice, I realized how depressed she was, but I couldn't let her go. I felt that beyond who she was there was still the girl that I came to know. Then you needed my help so much, what we've been through together . . ." He chocks on his words, on seeing her eyes shine. "I learned that things could never go back the way they were before with me and Kikyo. And I will admit that a part of me really wanted that—" Kagome tries not to flinch "—but . . . after seeing you countless times crying for me, caring for me, I knew that I could go on in the future. While Kikyo might always be part of my past, I know now that she can't be part of my future. I will always care for her, and protect her. Even it's all I can really do for her. Kagome . . . I want to stay with you though."

Kagome tears have been slowly building up over time with his words, her heart pounding in her chest. Kagome never knew how strongly he felt for her, that maybe—did he really?—give Kikyo up to be with her? To hear these honest feelings of what InuYahsa feels about Kikyo—of course it's how he feels! And Kikyo . . . she's been through more than even she herself has ever been through in hurt. Having the one man Kikyo loved being violently taken from her grasp only for her to die, it's understandable how she would change.

Kagome places her hand on InuYasha's cheek, letting him lean into her soft hand. "You really want to be with me?" she asks hesitant, not wanting to ask.

He nods slowly.

She says softly. "It's not your fault for anything that had happened between you two, and I can understand truly what you feel for her. I know that it must be hard to replace those memories, those feelings. But you're not alone, InuYasha. I'm always here." She smiles to him, making him warm up on the inside. And this time when she says she understands, he believes.

Kagome reaches over and brings him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. He brings her mouth to his and he forgets everything else around him.

He's found home.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

* * *

**This isn't the end! There shall be more.**

**Also, it seems that I can't keep the promise of one chapter a day anymore, so I will not be posting when the next chapter will be out as I don't even know that anymore. Gotta understand that real life events come before this fanfiction. Thanks!**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi **


	23. Glass: Part 22

InuYasha is quiet the next few mornings, even when he comes to Kagome's side of the well. He's been like this since he found Kikyo. If InuYasha's has vowed to stay with Kagome and not Kikyo, it must have been a final moment for the two, where they both knew that life for them together can't go on. Kagome's happy that InuYasha realizes that he should live his life, but she feels so helpless at times seeing him like some hurt animal. Maybe the only thing she can do is be by his side.

He stands by the river in front of Kaed's house, looking off to the villagers going about their day. She reaches out to him and takes his hand softly in hers.

He's surprised at first from her sudden action, not realizing that she was there beside him. He smiles to her, though there's still sadness in it. InuYasha's happy that Kagome isn't leaving him anytime soon. He feels like an idiot acting like this, feeling like there's something gone inside of him when he has the one thing he wants right by his side. He knows it will take a little while to get over Kikyo. He hopes that Kagome won't be hurt by any of this. He's here for her now, not for Kikyo, though it doesn't seem like he's doing a very good job of showing that since he's so somber over Kikyo.

"Kagome," Sango calls out, coming up to them from down the road.

Kagome's happy to see Sango, she's been gone a few days with Kilala—who stands on her shoulder—for a demon slaying job in the next village over. Miroku and Shippo are off around the village doing who knows what. Miroku will hopefully not be flirting with other woman when Sango goes and find him.

Kagome smiles. "How was the demon slaying?"

She says. "Finding the demon was successful, other than that nothing happened."

She debates about telling her about what happened with InuYasha and Kikyo. He's always been privet about things concerning those two, and she has a feeling that Sango is the last person he would tell. He can tell them when he wants to.

Sango's eyebrows scrunch up when she see InuYasha's face. "What's the matter with you? Kagome sit you again?"

He snorts lightly. "Shut it, Sango."

"Hmm . . ." Her eyes widen a fraction when she sees InuYasha's and Kagome's hands together. She tries to hold in her smiles, knowing that this was going to happen sooner or later.

Kagome tires not to blush too hard when she sees Sango noticing. Actually she kind of thought InuYasha would have pulled away. Maybe he's to distract to notice, or he doesn't care what the others think. That doesn't seem likely.

Sango goes on. "Anyway, Kagome, while I was gone I was thinking about your mother," she says.

"What about her?"

"Don't worry its nothing bad or anything. I was thinking of a way to help her. You've said that you're mothers been acting . . . meaner, I guess. So, I thought you could give her these." Sango reaches into her kimono sleeve to take out a small green ball. "This is a type of food Demon Slayers use to calm down a demon when they're too riled up."

"Her mother's not a demon, Sango," InuYasha says. "Though she acts like it."

"Yes, but this powder is not just for demons. Originally it was put into tea to calm the body down, kind of like going numb in the nerves. The type demon slayers use is the newer version that is stronger, this is the regular kind. Just crack the ball open and there's a sort of liquid inside."

"You want to give my mother this in her tea or something?" she asks skeptical.

She nods. "Yes, that's it. I think that this will help calm her down. Them maybe you two can talk." She sighs. "I know that you've been having it hard at home, Kagome, I could tell every time you came to visit us. You sometimes seem to have this blank stare. I was really worried about you, even more when we had to force it out of InuYasha and you yourself didn't say anything. We're you're friends; we're always here for you. So don't go and think that you're alone in all of this."

Even though Sango was talking to Kagome about this, InuYasha feels something inside of him lightening. Maybe it was what she said about having friends or the fact that they all found a way to help Kagome's mother. He can see that things will get better in the future for both he and Kagome. Maybe it'll take a long time till then but it's the best bet he has in going on. Kikyo's alive, she's not going anywhere soon, and he can still see to it that he can at least get revenge for her. Kagome's here with him by his side, and he has friends here that are by his side also. Her mother is getting better. Her light that shines bright inside of her is coming back.

He says. "All right then. Once we get things settle at Kaede's then we can go back and help your mother."

Kagome's confused for a second by his sudden change in mood. "All right . . . I just hope this works."

Sango pauses for a second, a small grin on her face. "Uh, InuYasha, do you think I could talk to Kagome?"

He shrugs. "She's right here, why can't you."

"Alone," she points out.

He really doesn't want to leave Kagome's side right now. He feels he needs her.

"Go on, I'll be there soon," Kagome says.

He wants to snort at even her for sending him away. He shrugs, walking off and trying not to show that he wished she would have told him to stay. He mutters under his breath about females and their talking. Sango throws a glare at his back for hearing that and InuYasha seems to sense the glare when his spine straightens, his walk stiff.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kagome asks confused.

"I want to know what's happening between you and InuYasha," she says casually like its nothing. In her eyes, Kagome can tell that she's very excited for what she has to say.

Kagome instantly blushes, her cheeks flaming. "W-What do you want to know?"

"Well, I saw you two holding hands, does that mean you confessed to him? Or did he you?"

"What do you mean confess!?" she yells out from embarrassment.

She sighs amused. "I know that you love him, it's kind of hard not to tell."

"Please tell me you're not turning into Eri or Yuki."

"Who?"

"Nobody," she says.

"But you still have to tell me. I'm your friend, remember, and you've kept so much from me for over such a long period of time. I think you owe me this."

She glowers. "That's cheating."

"I have to work with it in order to get you to tell me."

She sighs exasperated. "I didn't know you were capable of black mail. I think you hang around Miroku to much. Hope you don't become a pervert."

Sango snorts, blushing. "Like I would ever becoming like that monks wondering hand."

"Speaking of which, you haven't told me much about how you two are doing. Has he completely proposed to you yet?" she asks, eyes shining.

Sango blush turns fierce, eyes wide. "W-What are you t-talking about!? Like Miroku would do that. His hand wonders too much for such a commitment!" She glares to the ground, her stare like fire when she thinks about all those other women he's gone after.

Kagome grins. "Oh, you never now, people change."

She turns her cunning eyes back to Kagome. "Like you're InuYasha has."

"Shot," she mutters dejected.

"Don't think you can change the subject about you two. Why don't you just tell me, you've never had a problem before admitting—"

"Because it's too embarrassing!" she shouts.

Sango places her hands on her hips like a mother waiting for her child to tell them what they did wrong.

She pauses, astonished to realize that Sango's not going to give up on this. She hesitates, embarrassed. "We've just been getting closer, that's all . . ." She can't tell her about the kissing they've been doing and . . . what he's recently done in giving up Kikyo, showing his commitment. Her face feels like is on fire along with the rest of her body.

"And . . ." Sango coaxes.

"Well . . . he's told me that he wants to stay with me . . ."

She smiles exited. "Really, that's great, Kagome! I'm so glad that he was able to stop acting like such a baby and finally admitted that to you."

"Wait, how long have you known he's wanted to tell me that?" she asks.

"He never said anything, I just know," she says. "I'm surprised you didn't see it."

"He's kind of hard to understand him when it comes to certain things."

She clams down a little. "You don't have to keep going. I won't pry anything more out of you . . . at least for now."

"That's nice, Sango," she says sarcastically.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"You're pretty stupid if you think that," InuYasha says.

Kagome sighs. "Enough InuYasha, I'm going and I don't want you to come. Please, just this once."

"No good, Kagome. It's either I'm going with you, or you don't go at all."

Kagome's exasperated by his childish behavior, sitting down on the edge of the well in InuYasha's world. She has a therapist appointment to go to this morning with Mama, and InuYasha's giving her a hard time about it. She was thinking by now he would understand that they're not dangerous. She doesn't even know how she could have gotten her hopes up that since he decided to stay with her that he would be a little gentler with her. Nope. If that had actually happened it probably would have freaked her out.

"I'm really considering s-i-t-ing to you right now," she warns.

He snorts. "Try it and I'll just come after you once its wears off."

"And once you get near me I'll just say it more."

"The more you do that the more determined it'll make me."

She shakes her head. "Just try to understand."

"Understand what?"

"I'm not in danger. I need to do this on my own with Mama."

"I still don't like this," he says.

"You never do when something is "dangerous" for me." When she said the word dangerous she made quit marks with her fingers. "Thanks for that, but understand, will you?" she asks.

He sighs. "Dammit, I do understand. That's why I don't like it."

"So you'll let me go?" she asks hopeful.

"Fine, just be back before the sun—Hey, Kagome!"

Dammit, she's already gone. You think she could at least listen to him about something, but she doesn't even give him a chance to talk. Is she that determined to face her mother? What does she think she's going to accomplish doing this? He thought that the medicine healer person over in her world was to help her mother, but it doesn't seem to be doing much for her mother. Kagome is getting better, but he knows it's not that stupid thing they go to that's helping her. She's strong on her own. Maybe the liquid ball Sango gave her will work better on her mother.

Still, he has to wonder if Kagome's going to be alright.

On the other side of the well, the noon's sun light warms Kagome, having her stretch her arms out over her head to stretch. If Kagome knew what it was like to have these burdens gone she should have dealt with these things a long time ago, but her doubtful feelings got in the way.

She takes a deep breath and opens the front door of the house. The instant she steps in she can hear footsteps crashing around the house up stairs. Her eyes widen in confusion hearing that. What is going on?

Mama suddenly comes down the stairs, her breath frantic and eyes wide. When she sees Kagome she jerks herself to stand before her, her caramel colored eyes wide with emotion. Kagome's shocked at that for a second. She hasn't been able to see this much emotions in her eyes since what feels like years. What's making her act like this?

She smiles to keep Mama calm. "Hello, Mama."

Mama places a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes continue to hold emotion. "I'm so happy that you're alright," she says relieved.

"I'm fine. What about you?" she asks.

"Me? I'm just fine, dear. Speaking of which Sota is, too," she smiles.

Her eyes widen. "Sota!?"

"Yes, he's woken up," she says exited. She looks concerned then. "He's been asking for you since then."

Her heart was resolved on talking with Mama at the session but what about Sota? Is he going to finally say those words that have been going around in her head for so long? That he hates her and blames her for everything? Hearing that he's actually awake is the difference in accepting what his answer is going to be. The whole time she's thought about accepting his answer, he wasn't awake to give the answer, was that why it was so easy to accept? Sota has been asking for her. Is he asking if she's okay? That boy, why should he be concerned about her when he was the one in a coma? Then again, was he asking for her to say his thought to her on what happened to him? She can't see Sota so bulgingly hating her, thought she feels he might.

"Kagome why don't you sit down, you look pale," she advises.

"Yeah . . ."

The walk into the living room to sit down on the tamati mats, the table between them. Kagome still feel oddly detached from her legs.

"What's he been saying," she asks cautiously.

"He's missed you very much, Kagome. He was so happy to see me. I was there with him when he woke up. I even cried when I saw him up-an-atom." Kagome can see her eyes tearing up again. She's glad that for the first time in a long time that the tears are from joy.

She smiles gently. "Of course, you're his mother, right?"

She says softly. "Yes, very much so, that's how it is for both of you. Even if Sota just gets a paper cut or if you're away for more than a week, I will always care for both of you." She sighs. "I had to tell him about Grandpa, course that was a few hours after waking up. I knew that he had the right to know. He didn't take it well, as expected, but he's calmed down. I suggest you don't mention Grandpa around him for a little while longer." Her eye somber but not like they're tuning into glass again, she's utterly sad. "I know that I've been rather harsh on you for some time Kagome . . . I . . . I've been going to that therapist without you—forgive me for that. I felt like I had to go . . ."

She's surprised to hear that. "What compelled you to go?" she asks astonished.

She smiles amused by her thoughts. "Actually that's rather funny. I was watching TV and this show comes on I've never seen before. Somehow I got caught up in it—I even missed doing laundry for that day. Silly me, I know. But it was talking about bipolar disorder." Kagome realizes where this is going, her heart leaping into her throat. Mama sighs hard. "I kind of found out on my own that that's what's been going on with me. Not even Mrs. Toshiko has told me about it."

"That is probably why though, Mama. Usually therapists, like her, want the patient to find out for themselves what's wrong," she says.

"It seems to have worked . . . It-it showed all the things that usually happened in a household with a person that is bipolar." She looks down to the table, her tears dripping down her cheeks. She chokes. "Kagome, if it's anything like it was on that show then I don't deserve you to be happy for me anymore. I've been so horrible to you and Sota. This has been going on longer then you've think."

Kagome gets up to go into the kitchen quickly, grabbing a towel to bring it back to Mama, letting her wipe her tears with it. Kagome smiles sadly. "I've heard you confess before that something was wrong with you, I even knew something was wrong after a while, I just didn't want to see it. You were always my mother, someone I looked up to, and someone I went to when I was troubled. Your smiles make me happy. I was happy that you and Sota were happy."

"I understand . . . if those feeling have changed." Mama holds back a sob that Kagome can see coming on, squeezing the towel in her hands.

She goes around the table to sit closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She can feel it shaking. "Mama, those feelings have been strained but they can never change. I love you. You're my mother and no matter what you do I will never hate you. I might get mad or even very sad sometimes, but I will never hate you."

She nods her head, her breathing uneven as she tries not to sob. "I love you, too."

Kagome reaches forward to wrap her arms around her mother, the mother that she's known all her life. Things have finally turned around. Maybe now Mama can fully recover. It brings tears to her eyes, and these tears she doesn't mind getting her eyes blurry.

"I'm glad you not so cold anymore," Kagome says.

Her body's stiffens. "What do you mean by that, young lady?"

Oh no, she shouldn't have said that. She lets her go, saying gently. "I just mean . . ."

"What? That you take back what you said and that you really think that I deserve your hatred! What kind of daughter—!" She chocks back whatever she is about to say. Her breathing seems to have stopped for a second. She takes a deep breath, her eyes closed, her body is still but it's not stiff anymore. Her body is relaxing. It's like she's a monk meditating the angry energy out of her.

"Mama?" she asks confused, hesitant.

She sighs tiredly like what she did took years out of her. "I'm sorry, Kagome. You didn't deserve that. I know what you're talking about. I hope that you can be patient with me."

"What just happened?"

She pauses for a second, looking to her hands that hold the towel, but then looks back to Kagome. "Mrs. Toshiko has prescribed me a medicine that should help me, something different then I had before . . . although I really don't like taking it. It seems to be for the best."

Kagome says slowly. "I . . . I found a medicine bottle in the bathroom under the sink . . . That's what you're talking about, the medicine you took before?"

"Yes . . ."

"And why don't you like taking it?"

She blushes suddenly through her tears. "Well . . . I thought that since you were strong enough to do all those things over on the other side of the well, that, I, too, could be as strong as you. I thought that I didn't need to take that medicine; I hoped that I would have gotten over all of this after it's been so long. Apparently I'm not ready to let go. I'll never be since bipolar disorder can never be cured . . . I'm sorry Kagome, but could we take about this later? I'm kind of tired."

"Sure, I don't mind." She squeezes her mother's hand. "I'm very proud of you, Mama."

Outside, InuYasha stands by the living room window, proud of Kagome and her mother. He moves to go to the door.

"Kagome, why don't you come with me to see Sota?" Mama asks.

Kagome instantly stiffens when she thinks about such an innocent soul hating her

"Mind if I come along?" InuYasha ask, coming out from the corridor.

"Oh, InuYasha, dear, it's good to see you again," Kagome's mother says, smiling.

He nods in greeting, but doesn't say anything in case he messes things up. He never knows when she'll go nuts on someone, even if she says that she's getting better. Kagome's surprised to see him suddenly manifest himself. So he did follow her.

Mama claps her hands together excitedly, her once tense shoulders loss and her smile like the sunshine. "Let go now and see Sota. I just know that he'll love seeing you two."

Kagome doesn't get up. She can't even feel her legs. It's like before, when she could feel her mind spinning inside of her, her stomach churning to be let loose. She wants to go to her room and stay in there. With her mother she can't lose her, but with Sota, her only little brother, he could hate her forever.

Mama passes InuYasha to get ready to leave, but he doesn't notice anything else. He watches Kagome, waiting for her to get up. When she doesn't, he instantly knows something's wrong. He goes up to her and he can smell in her scent that she's very distressed, and her distress makes his chest tighten. He knows of her anxiety when it came to the fear of her brother hating her.

InuYasha easily places his fingers under her chin to lift her head up to look into his eyes. They're not blank, only a little, but he can still see mostly of what she's feeling which he's grateful for. He lowers his hand and she keeps looking up to him.

"Are you going or not?" he asks.

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. "Of course I'm going. I just . . ."

"He won't hate you," he says.

She really wishes that he could understand why it's really her fault. Although she can't really blame him either, she's never exactly told him why Sota ran out, screaming. Why is this so hard for her to do? Sota's one answer will get her past her nervousness and either set her in delight from his happiness in seeing her or despair from him hating her.

"Guess we should go," she says quietly.

He looks into her eyes once more, his eyes bright like all those times before, like the sun. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

The hospital is still the same like the first day that she entered it—the same white exterior and the same chemical-slash-medicine smell inside. It's like she's repeating that day over of when she first came here with Mama. InuYasha's with her this time, she can have his support in knowing that this time entering the hospital that Sota is alive and wake. She wants to make it so that once Sota is out of the hospital she will never have to enter this place again.

Mama asks the receptionist in the front desk waiting room. "Excuse me. I'm looking for my son, Sota Higurashi. He's been moved to another room."

The receptionist with black short hair nods, a smile on her face. Trping up on the computer that's in front of her, she looks through the information of the hospital room's for where Sota is. InuYasha's ears try to twitch under his baseball cap with the curiosity of what the lady is doing.

"Alright, he's on the second floor, room 4-B, recovery room," she answers.

Kagome and her mother thank the receptionist, walking to the stairs to go up to Sota's room. They can't take the elevator with InuYasha, he freaked out the first time they tried to get him to take it. The closer they get to Sota's room the harder Kagome's heart pounds, her legs becoming wobbly. She shouldn't be like this. Her bother is a forgiving person. _Please, please forgive me . . ._

InuYasha senses her nervousness returning ten-fold. He takes her hand in his while he blushes, hoping to calm her down. Kagome smiles a little from his comforting action. At least she knows that InuYasha's here with her. She has to try.

The instant they find the number for Sota's room they enter silently incase he's sleeping. But what they find is that he is awake, looking out the window that's a few feet away from him at the end of the white room. He doesn't seem to have a neighbor with him in the other bed that's in the room, the curtain that separates the two slides is pushed back to let the light from the sun in fully.

Everything that can go wrong is forgotten when Kagome sees Sota sitting there like there's nothing wrong. His hair is soft and shiny, his skin is still a little yellow from the bruises, and one IV tub is hocked up to his wrist. His expression is relaxed, tranquil.

Kagome cries out her brother's name, running to him. Before she could register his startled expression, she takes him in the hardest hug she's ever given a person, all of her love and happiness flowing within it.

"Kagome?" Sota says in wonder, sounding strangled from her hug. Is it so hard to believe that she's here?

She pulls back to see him. "I'm so happy that you're up. I thought that you never would be." By the time she's done talking her tears are already flowing down her soft cheeks. She doesn't bother to wipe them away.

"Geez, sis, you don't need to be like this," he says blushing, but still happy.

"I think I'll give you two some catching up time," Mama says, backing out of the room.

She closes the door behind her. InuYasha stays in the room with Kagome, keeping back so she can bond with her younger brother.

With Mama out of the room, Kagome takes her chance, giving her soul out to her bother. She has to force it out of her, her jaw tight, her stomach trying to drop out of her. She takes a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for what's happened. I never wanted to hurt you," she says quietly.

His eyes widen hearing that. "No, it's not your fault, I ran away like some little kid! I was so stupid, and like you said, I can be a coward sometimes. I should have helped you, Kagome."

She whispers, having a hard time finding her voice. "Sota . . . everyone seems to want to take blame for something or another . . . Please, don't do this . . . All I want if for you not to hate me."

His eyes widen. "Hate you? How can I do that? It wasn't your fault that I ran off."

"You really don't?" she asks hopeful.

"No," he smiles. "You don't need to keep asking."

She reaches for another hug, her heart still hurting, but not because his answer was wrong. It was the one she was hoping to hear, the one that she didn't have to worry about hearing anymore. Her heart hurts from the heartache of seeing Sota up, of having him talk to her and saw that he doesn't hate her. She's so happy.

"What should you have helped her with?" InuYasha asked suddenly, taking off his stupid hate now that no one's around.

Kagome stiffens, letting go of Sota. He's got her cornered, he's not going to let this go now that its brought up and he's been made aware of it. She says hesitantly. "I . . . well, I just . . . When he found me I was thinking about . . . doing things . . ."

"What things?" he growls.

"You're still not doing that anything, right?" Sota asks desperate.

"No! I haven't tried anything since what happened with you . . . I've had support."

"What the hell are you talking about?" InuYasha demands.

She's told him so much, but to tell him she's though about self-harm is something that she knows he would never want to hear from her. She can't hurt him, but she can't move on till she says something. "When you were gone, when Mama and school and then with Grandpa in the hospital starting to overwhelm me I . . . I thought about . . . harming myself . . ."

His eyes widen and his jaw stiffens. "Why the hell would you want to do that?!" he snarls.

"I couldn't take everything," she cries out. "I didn't know what I was doing. I needed to do something about it. That's all I knew . . ."

"Are you still thinking about doing it?" he demands, grabbing hold of her up arms to make her look at him.

Sota becomes alarmed by the question, asking again. "Please, tell me you're not, Kagome."

She says quickly. "No, I'm not. I haven't since the day you saw me, Sota," she admits. They both relax from her answer, though InuYasha continues to be mad.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" he growls.

She looks away from him, shameful. "Because I couldn't admit it to you of why Sota ran, and what I thought of doing. That you would . . . I don't even know . . ."

His eyes narrow in on her. "You really think that I can get that low? Thanks Kagome." He lets her go. How could Kagome think of him like this? All he wants to do is protect her and when she wanted to self-harm herself she doesn't tell him! What the hell's with that?

"No, InuYasha, I'm sorry. Please listen to me!" she says desperately.

"What?" he gruffly, turning his eyes aware from her in feeling his own shame.

"You know that I know now that I could never think of you like that. I was going through such a hard time that I personally couldn't trust anyone for a short period of time. And the reason I didn't tell you wasn't because I didn't trust you, it's because I knew that you would be mad at me for keeping this so long. I knew that this was going to happen, so, please, don't walk out on me." She sniffles, wiping away the tears on her cheeks.

He sighs sounding tired. "Kagome, I know that you trust me, and I trust you. You can just be so stupid sometimes!"

"Thanks," she says sarcastically.

He turns to her. "You own me a bowl of raman when we get back to your home."

Sota says. "Uh, are you two done now? You're acting like a married couple."

Kagome blushes from what he says, throwing a glare at him for that embarrassing comment. He smiles uneasily, turning away to look out the window again. Even if Sota's embarrassing her, she's happy he is able to talk in the first place to do that.

From outside the door someone knocks. Mama calls out. "Are you two down talking, visiting hours are almost over."

"Alright," Kagome quickly says.

"How has Mama really been doing, Kagome?" Sota whispers, eyes wide.

"She was really bad at one point, getting better though," she whispers back in case she hears.

He nods apprehensive, but keeps his head up. "Don't worry, I'll be out soon and then I can look after you. I won't be a coward anymore. Until then, InuYasha, I'm counting on you."

He snorts. "Don't have to tell me twice."

Kagome kiss Sota on the cheek, saying their goodbyes. She doesn't want to leave his side, now that he understands she wants to tuck in him into her side, to continue to hug him like crazy. Like a mother looking out for a child. She knows that Sota needs an adult figure around him other them Mama to set a good example with Mama sometimes being off.

"Kagome, why don't we go to therapy now," Mama suggests once they're outside of Sota's room.

Kagome looks to the clock that's hung up on the wall down the hallway. "I didn't even realize it was already that late. I guess that we can go . . . InuYasha, why don't you go back home and wait there."

He snorts, placing his hat back on. "Why would I wait there when I'm right here? Besides, I've always wanted to see what one of those sessions of yours was like."

"InuYasha . . ."

Mama waves her hand to dismiss her. "It's fine, dear. He can't do anything that badly." She gives him a warning glare anyway, making him cringe and almost duck a little behind Kagome like a shield.

Kagome sighs, _Men._

Everyone heads to therapist office, not that far away from the hospital. Kagome really hopes that things turn out alright, most of the time when she is in one of the sessions with her mom she would become very stiff, cry even. Would InuYasha start growling? She doesn't think that she can sit him in front of Mrs. Toshiko like that, not unless she wanted her to call the cops.

"Oh, hello, Higurashi's," the receptionist greets behind her desk at the therapist office. "Your here a little late. What's the occasion? Friend of yours might be the reason?" She nods her head to InuYasha.

Kagome nods in greeting saying. "He's here for support."

He snorts. Support? He's not here just for that.

"You might as well go in. Mrs. Toshiko is in there waiting," the receptionist says.

They do as told and enter the room that Kagome and her mom have become so familiar with. InuYasha doesn't like the look of this place. The walls are a dingy color and what seems to be a window to him is being blocked by some kind of shading device that is rolled down.

Kagome gives him a warning glare as he starts to growl lowly in the back of his throat, a warning to the medicine healer as she's sitting at the table that's by the windows.

Mrs. Toshiko notices them, her eyes wide with surprise. "Why, hello there, everyone, I wasn't expecting you to be—" She looks to the watch on her wrist "—fifteen minutes late—something special about this?"

"We were just checking on my son, Sota, and come here a little late," Mama says, her body stiff like all those other times before coming here.

"And you're okay with your friend being in here," she says.

"Yes," Mama agrees. Kagome can't believe that Mama wants him here.

Dr. Toshiko gets up and they all seem to know to sit in their usual spots. InuYasha doesn't sit but stands by the armrest next to Kagome.

"Please, sir, take a seat seeing as you're the honored guest," Dr. Toshiko directs from her leather chair.

"I'll stand," he says.

"Alright then, whatever you're comfortable with. Now, before we start I want to ask, Kagome, why you brought a friend with you."

"InuYasha is here because I want him to be here, and Mama doesn't seem to mind anyway."

"That's mostly fine, Kagome, but next time, warn me in advance if you want to bring a friend of yours," she says.

"Why does she have to tell you anything?" InuYasha says irritated by her.

Dr. Toshiko blinks almost surprised by his forwardness. "Well, I'm their therapist. It's just something they should tell to help me help them."

"Come on, InuYasha, she's trying to help. Remember what I've told you before about why I'm here," Kagome says agitated.

He still doesn't like this. He crosses his arms in defense.

"You've willingly told him everything, Kagome?" Mrs. Toshiko asks.

"Yes, even though he might not be the best listener, I trust him."

"That's very good. It helps with coping what has happened with you. Have things been getting better? Your mother has made some marvelous progress coming here."

"Actually, yes, things have gotten better. More than I expected them to be."

"Doesn't seem like it," Mama says soundlessly. "Her friends never come over, and her attitude is still sometimes bad."

"She doesn't have a problem," InuYasha defends.

"I'm sorry—InuYasha, was it?—you'll have to let the others talk freely otherwise I will have to ask you to leave," she warns.

He glowers at her but stays quiet, not wanting to leave Kagome side.

The rest of the session is more growling and warnings thanks to InuYasha. Kagome put up with it because she doesn't want him to leave. She loves having him near her, and all he's doing is trying to defend her, even if that can get annoying sometimes. Kagome the whole time somehow doesn't feel as . . . reluctant to talk about things. With InuYasha here she feels safe, maybe a little threatened by her mother's presence but other than that, she feels fine—kind of.

InuYasha on the other hand is tense the whole time. Why the hell doesn't that lady mind her own business? Why does Kagome even come to this crap if it's making her nervous to be here? Dammit, he doesn't understand much of what's going on, only what Kagome's told him before about this lady trying to help them. How though, asking questions that sometimes don't even make sense? He decides at some point to block out most of what that lady is saying, only watching for Kagome's reaction and growling when she seems upset.

Mama is still the same through most of the session, the same posture, the same attitude. She seems different when she's home with people she mainly knows, but when she gets around Dr. Toshiko, who she hardly knows beyond this office, then she seems defensive.

Maybe things will get better as long as Kagome and Mama keep going to see Dr. Toshiko. It's been working little by little. Mama has said that she'll be taking her medication regularly. And for that, she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

School is different for Kagome today. She doesn't know what it is, but she knows that something's different. Even so, she also knows that she has to do something about her school problems, but what? She seems to know how to handle everything else. The right thing to do would be to tell a teacher, but something about that deters her. That's never stopped her before from getting help before. If it's the right thing to do then she should do it.

She's finished her work for the day in her main class, all her studying giving her a helping hand. She looks to everyone else who continue to struggle trying to write in English.

"Kagome . . . Kagome . . . !"

She groans, trying to drown out the female voice. She knows it's one of her classmates, but she doesn't want to listen at the moment. Everyone in the school that talks to her is always hurting her.

The classmate in the seat behind her pocks Kagome in the back with the eraser side of her pencil. _Okay, you can't really ignore something as annoying as that, _she thinks.

Kagome looks over her shoulder lightly to the girl with long dark brown hair. "What . . . ?" she asks hesitant, prepared for another hurt remark.

"Think I could borrow pencil from you? Mine broke and no matter how many times I sharpen it, it doesn't want to work," she says.

Kagome's so surprised that she asked a kind normal question that it takes her a second to react. She stumbles to bring out from her bookcase at the side of her desk a pencil, handing it to her.

"Thanks," she smiles, going back to her work.

The girl didn't mock her, no harsh tone. She talked to Kagome like she was any other normal girl. Did she imagine that? No, Kagome couldn't have had.

The bell rings suddenly, making her jump out of her seat. After the shock goes away, she gathers her books and binder.

The day skips ahead, and she finds herself in a situation where there's nothing to do. She sits in her room on her bed, wondering what she's supposed to do next now that school is done for the day. Her attention gets caught hearing the pattern of rain dripping on her window from the wind blowing in. It's starting to bug her how much it's been raining.

She takes out the pouch from Kikyo that she had under her schools shirt collar, holding it lightly in her hand. She still hasn't been able to open it no matter what she's been able to do. She even tried to cut it open with succors, but it shocked her in warning not to do that. How much longer is she going to have to keep wondering what Kikyo gave her?

She goes down stairs for some juice, looking for a distraction, hoping that Mama's in a good mood. She slowly creeps into the kitchen where she can hear paper rustling and grumbling noises that can only be coming from her mom.

Mama sits at kitchen table, Kagome coming in through the hallway, keeping her attitude in high spirits. Mama's reading the newspaper as she eats a bowl of oat meal, the paper being griped in her small hands, thought her face is like any other time she seems calm.

Getting herself a glass of orange juice, she leans against the counter. After drinking half of it off, and an awkward silence later, she asks. "Anything new?"

Mama shakes her head, looking calmly up to her. "Nope, not really, there was a car crash close to home last night. Everyone survived."

"That's good."

She sighs. "Nothing new, just more people surviving a near death."

Kagome stiflingly moves to dump the rest of her juice into the sink, not interested with it anymore. "Mama, don't you have any respect for life?" she asks quietly. She schools her expression the best she can incase the yelling starts. "These are people's lives here, not just some piece of paper that you use to throw away if it's no good."

She says. "You don't need to judge me on everything I say."

She sighs. "Just saying."

She sighs also. "I understand what you're saying, it is very sad to lose a family member . . ."

Shaking her head, she decides to drop it, not wanting to think about Grandpa's death like this.

Getting up, Mama, dumps the rest of her oat meal into the trash can under the sink. Kagome stays leaning against the counter by her as she stares down at the worn out tiled floor lost in thought. Truly she can see why Mama said that. She's right about everyone losing someone at some point but . . . it almost sounded cruel. Life's a gift that you should take the chance to live. Mama cannot be so cold hearted or stupid enough not to know that.

"Mama, I'm going to go see InuYasha," she says.

"Fine, fine, just be back for supper," she says. Kagome tries not to shudder when she thinks about dinner with her mom.

Kagome leaves the house not bothering to change out of her school uniform. The air outside it nice from the freshness that the short lived rain brought. She goes to the well house and immediately jumps in, the blue light surrounding her. She spreads her arms out like she's flying through the blue abyss until she sees the ground on the other side of the well. She lands lightly on her feet like a cat. Looking to the opening, it's the same over in InuYasha's time as it is in hers, except that the sky is a bright blue, the rain smell clinging but off to another part of the lands to come down on. She grabs hold of the vines, climbing out. The walk to Kaede's village is peaceful with the birds singing.

"Hey, Kagome!" InuYasha calls out. From a large distant it sounds like.

She looks for him but doesn't see him around her. Oh, wait . . . She looks up and all she sees is a red blob dropping down from the sky. He lands in front of her with a loud _thump_, a small dust cloud setting down around his feet. At least this time she doesn't have a bicycle for him to smash.

"Nice to see you, too," Kagome says.

"What are you doing around here, didn't you say you had that school thing?" he asks.

"Yeah, I did, but I'm done for the day, so I thought I'd drop by."

"Glad you did. There's something I want to talk to you about."

She asks. "What for?"

"Just come with me and I'll tell you later." He walks away from her, and she follows suit.

InuYasha and Kagome walk to Kaede's house and instead of Kagome wondering what he wants to say, she trying soaking up the nice spring day, seeing she hasn't felt like this in so long. She feels a light inside of her that only InuYasha can turn into ablaze. Her eyes shine with color and emotion, showing her inner soul.

"Kagome!" Shippo hollers. He runs up to them from the dirt road in front of Kaede's house.

"It's good to see you again, Shippo," Kagome smiles, catching him in her arms. He snuggles into her, making her smile.

"Let's go in," InuYasha says, walking to Kaede's house that's a little ways ahead.

She carries Shippo as she catches up with InuYasha as he's entering through the bamboo shutter. Once inside, she finds only Kaede sitting by the ashes of the old fire from the night before, arranging her herbs in order of what they do accordingly.

InuYasha sits on the other side of the fire pit from Kaede, crossing his legs and arms in its usual style.

"It's good to see ye two again," Kaede greets.

Kagome goes over to sit beside InuYasha, holding Shippo. "InuYasha says he has something he wants to talk about."

He says directly. "I and Kagome are going to head out for a little while."

"And when did I agree to this?" Kagome asks agitated.

"Just now," he states.

She frowns but doesn't question it, wondering what he's up to. He continues. "There's something out there like I told you before, that demon that keeps messing with me. I want to go after it again. It's been a fucking throne in my side for far too long."

"Did ye see it again?" Kaede asks.

He nods. "Yeah, a few days ago. I'm not too sure what it's up to, but this is the first thing that I know that has to be done."

"First?" Kagome wonders.

Kaede interrupts. "Aren't Sango and Miroku going with ye, InuYasha? Ye have always welcomed their company."

"Not this time I do." Like hell he's going to bring them along, if that stupid demon keeps tricking him, InuYasha's going to end up looking like a fool again. Besides that, he knows what it's like to have to face something you can't kill. He won't put his friends through that struggle, especially Sango, who already knows the feeling from Kohaku.

"If ye think that is the right thing to do, then I cannot stop ye," Kaede says. "Just do not be clouded by petty judgment."

"Don't worry, we won't be in any harm," Kagome reassures. "When do you want to leave, InuYasha?"

He stands up. "Now," he says.

Her eyes widen. "Right now, but I haven't told Mama that we're leaving—she'll get mad." Kagome doesn't want to return home to those horrid eyes.

"Doesn't seem like she minds, all those other times before she's always welcomed you home."

That's true, she has always welcomed her home, crying and begging to know if she's alright. It shows how much Mama misses her own daughter. Mama has been getting better, letting her easily come here to see everyone. Maybe she'll let her easily leave for another journey. Then again, that might not be so easy.

Kagome nodes, agreeing, but still feeling something quiver in her gut.

"Let's go, then," he directs, heading outside.

Kagome sets Shippo down on the floor. "Be good now, you hear?"

"But I'm going with you, right?" he asks quickly.

She shakes her head slowly. "No, not this time, Shippo, sorry, but I think that InuYasha wants to do this mostly alone."

Shippo has this pleading look to his eyes, but once he sees that Kagome won't give in, and the possibility of getting whacked in the head by the half-demon, he sits down on the ground, crossing his arms in a stubborn fashion. "Fine, but you better get back quick unlike last time you left."

Kagome tries not to flinch at the comment. She pets his head, says goodbye to Kaede, and leaves without another word.

InuYasha can immediately smell the disturbance in her scent once she's outside beside him. Why is she still like this? Did the stupid kit say something, or Kaede maybe? He can't have her being all sad while out here in demon territory. That would be stupid.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"Shippo just said something," she says. "I need to go back home first though, to get my stuff. Mama doesn't know that I'll be leaving."

"You know, you're not very good at lying to me."

"I wasn't lying to you in the first place, anyway," she says apathetically.

He snorts, pinching his nostrils lightly to make a point. "My nose doesn't lie. I can tell that something's bothering you by your scent."

She raises an eyebrow. "You can tell other people's feelings by what they smell like?"

"Of course, it's called being part demon."

Kagome heads back home along with InuYasha. When tells Mama that she'll be leaving, she doesn't take it well. Her mother tells them about how Kagome shouldn't be going over there that long, seeing that her school work and her life in her time is more important. Kagome argues that she wants to go, trying to convince her that she used to be so accepting of her journeys, why can't she be now. InuYasha, in the end, is the one to stop the fighting with some growling and snarls on his part.

Once her yellow backpack is stuffed, InuYasha grabs it from her and they head down the well once more to start another journey. Kagome keeps the blue pouch hidden around her neck under her school uniform collar.

It isn't bothersome walking only with Kagome, personally InuYasha's glad for the time alone with her where they don't really have to worry about anything. He would rather worry over some demon attacking them then her mother's cold, spying eyes on them. InuYasha likes the scent of her next to his, nothing but the fresh air around them as their company. No prying eyes like the perverted monk, or the overprotective demon slayer around, or an annoying babbling fox baby.

He looks to her from the corner of his bright eyes that shine in the sun light. She has a small smile on her.

Maybe she's thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

* * *

**If you know someone in your life that has bipolar disorder please do not take offend to this fanfic. This is purely for writing and story line purposes.**

**I actually kept track of what it was like for someone to have bipolar disorder (to a certain extent . . .) so most of what Mama did wasn't that far off.**

**This is one problem explained! Now, onto the mystery of the illusions!**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi **


	24. Glass: Part 23

"This is a great view," Kagome smiles.

She stands on top of a hill, the grassy area and the breeze feeling good to her. The shade of a single oak tree with its branches and green leaves swaying in the wind sets her bones to relax. The sun is fading behind the large village down below them, turning the sky a ray of warm colors. InuYasha stands beside her, looking out in agitation that they still haven't found the damn demon, though he has smelled the scent of root a few times. He's even come across an illusion of Kikyo wanting for him to take her back, setting his heart in pain. It's gotten him in a mostly sober mood through the whole journey.

Kagome sighs. "To bad that we can't stay in one of those lodges, with no money or demon to slay for payment."

"Excuses me for making you camp out here," InuYasha says childishly.

"It's not so bad. You're here, aren't you?" Her eyes soften, loving the fact that they're alone. It makes her feel safe, wanted, and many other things. It's like before, when they first started off searching for the Sacred Jewel, just the two of them. The only thing different is that InuYasha's a lot nicer to her. That just shows how much he's opened up to her.

"Keh. Without me you wouldn't last a second," he says.

She rolls her eyes with a smile. "Yes, yes, you're the big, macho half-demon."

He looks to her smugly. "And don't forget it."

She smirks from such an over confident attitude from him, so much like himself. She quickly kisses him on the nose, making his nose scrunch up and ears twitch. She laughs from the look. Reaching up, she takes one of his soft ears in her hand, gently rubbing it. He blushes from what she does but he doesn't mind her laughter.

"Don't do that," he says grouchy.

"And why not?" she asks innocently.

"Because," he snorts as if that is a good enough answer.

Kagome suddenly grunts in discomfort when she feels a slight prick on the side of her neck. She takes her hand off of his ear, instantly slapping the side of her neck, thinking it's some sort of bug. She's sort of right. It's Myoga the flea, a longtime friend of InuYasha's father, and the biggest coward she knows.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asks.

She flattens out her hand, watching a small spec floating slowly down into her palm in the wind, formally known as Myoga. The small spec groans and Kagome instantly knows what happened.

"What are you doing here, Myoga?" she asks.

"Keh, now that there's no danger you show up, huh?" he says.

The flat bug in her palm pops up, back into his original shape to stand on her palm. Myoga holds in one of his four hands a small twig for him that is being used as a walking stick, a small knapsack around his neck.

"You don't need to be so rude, Master InuYasha," Myoga says. "I have never abandoned you of the sort."

InuYasha looks at him skeptically. "Then why is it that whenever as much as a hint of a problem comes up, you disappears like a cowering cat?"

He disagrees not too heartedly. "I do not do that. I only leave to let you fight the way you want, right Kagome?"

Kagome sighs. "Sorry, I have to agree with InuYasha." The said half-demon grins. "Anyway, why are you around here?" she asks.

Myoga answers. "I'm here on an errand for Totosai. Seeing as he's a sword smith, it's only natural for him to have the right materials for the swords. He's sent me out to the north to find a certain minerals location."

"Ah, that seems reasonable. Have to have the right compounds in order to make a sword, otherwise it might be unstable," Kagome says.

"Then why are you around us? Someone chasing after you and you came to use like a coward," InuYasha's says doubtful.

Myoga stays quiet, seeming to sweat from the accusation. He clears his throat. "Yes, well, what are you doing around here, Master InuYasha?"

"We're looking for this demon. It's said to have a Jewel shard. It sends out illusions," he says irritated just from the thought.

He ponders. "Hmm, that's quiet troublesome indeed . . ."

"Myoga, do you know if Naraku has a new personality created?" Kagome asks.

Myoga's eyes narrow in on Kagome around her neck. "My mind is slow, my dear Kagome. Maybe with a meal I could . . ."

InuYasha growls. "You stay away from her, ya hear?"

"Master InuYasha I would do none the sort of harm to Kagome!" he gasps.

Even so he still eyes her neck like it's a tempting piece of ripe fruit. The old flea takes his chance and jumps at her. As he is jumping for her blood flowing through her neck in midair, he's stopped by InuYasha who catches him by pinching the collar of Myoga's kimono on the back with his thumb and pointer nails.

His eyes narrow in on the flea that he brought up to his face. "I told you, hands off!" he snarls.

"There is meaning to the word, self-restrain, Myoga," Kagome sighs.

"Now, tell us anything you know of about a stupid demon with a shard before I crush you into dust," he threatens.

Myoga can feel a sweat drop on his forehead, knowing not to take Master InuYasha's threats lightly. "Yes, sorry about that, but I haven't heard any sort of information about Naraku creating another sibling for Kagura or Kanna. I have heard about a demon with a shard in the area, but I figured that was nothing." He says quickly. "To bad I couldn't help you any more than that. I bide ye farewell." Myoga suddenly jerks himself out of InuYasha hold, landing on the ground, him now a small spec among the grass. When he talks, Kagome can't tell where he is, but InuYasha's sharp eyes can as he stands on a blade of grass. "Sorry, Kagome, Master InuYasha, but I must take my leave. I hope you make her happy, InuYasha. You have tendency to mess things up."

InuYasha growls at him, a demand for him to leave which Myoga has no problem carrying out. He's soon gone down the hill in a matter of seconds, out of sight.

"Keh, come on, let's get going. We'll kill that demon in no time," he says gruffly. He walks past her down the hill

"Alright," Kagome shrugs.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

"InuYasha, don't you think that we should find a place to stay for the night?" Kagome asks.

He shrugs, looking around himself. The trail there on is smooth and even, but to the right up against the trail is a steep cliff and on the other side it slops off. It's not like they can make camp in the middle of the road. A village is off in the distance, but compared to how clear it smells to his nose and how far away it actually is makes a big difference.

"Just keep going, Kagome. I can smell horses up ahead," InuYasha says.

"Maybe there is a village nearby," Kagome smiles. She walks ahead, settling her giant backpack on her back more comfortably.

Kagome still doesn't know where exactly InuYasha is taking her, but she trusts his judgment. It's not like he's leading her to some swamp or anything. Kagome wonders how hard it's going to be to beat that demon that keeps sending InuYasha illusions of her and Kikyo, trying to make him choose between them. In the end, it actually kind of did make him choose. Was that the reason he choose to go with Kagome, from the illusions setting his mind onto something? Wait, what if he was tricked?

Her heart tightens and she can feel her legs going hollow.

Why does Kikyo always have to be there, looming over InuYasha with those horrible memories? Kagome knows that InuYasha has chosen to stay with her; she doesn't doubt that he will always come back to her. Yet . . . what if it's Kikyo that tries to actually take him back and drag him to hell with her again? Kikyo hasn't tried since after she figured out it wasn't InuYasha that betrayed her but Naraku who tricked them into hating one another. Even if the priestess is no longer a threat in her love life, Kagome still feels guilty and weary thinking like this. Why can Kikyo let him live for the future in peace?

Suddenly she stumbled a little in her walk, a sensation of shock spreading through her body. Kagome looks down to her feet, not seeing anything. Did she get bitten? It didn't feel like a bite, just a small shock.

"Is something wrong?" InuYasha asks when he sees she stopped.

"I'm . . . not sure. It felt like something shocked me, but I don't know what," she says confused. Her head seems to click everything in place suddenly, knowing that same sensations somewhere. She reaches under the collar of her shirt, taking out the pouch. She looks to it, feeling a sort of energy coming off of it, going through every nerve inside of her. It's like . . . Kikyo's priestess spiritual powers.

Kagome quickly reaches for the ties of the pouch, pulling on them once again.

The ties come undone, but so does her mind.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

When Kagome regains consciousness her head feels like it's stuffed with cotton balls. She doesn't know what happened but she knows that whatever it was it can't be good. She moans, feeling a crick in her neck when she sits up. When did she lay on the ground? Looking around, she somehow finds herself in a forest, the green grass beneath her, bright from the summer sun shining down through an opening in the trees. Getting up, her legs are unsteady. She has to hold onto the trunk of a tree at first to keep herself upright, her head spinning. She closes her eyes for a second, regaining her focus. She slowly walks through a few trees, coming close to sliding down the edge of hill that suddenly come out of nowhere through some bushes. There's a village in the distance—its Kaede's village that's down below, she recognizes the stair case to Kikyo's grave and the outlay of the village.

What happened? How did she get here? Kagome lifts her hand to the pouch that is still around her neck. She reaches inside of it now that the ties are undone. She pinches inside the pouch what feels like a small object. Taking it out, she holds it in her right palm, seeming something familiar with the object. It is a root, looking dead as it's a dull gray, some clumps of dirt falling of it onto her hand.

"What in the world is going on? Where's InuYasha?" She gasps, calling out. "InuYasha, where are you, you here?"

When no one answers she can feel her stomach sinking. She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself, knowing that now is not the time to panic. At least she has her bow and—acknowledging suddenly that there is no weight of her backpack on her shoulders she knows that she doesn't even have her bow and arrows with her.

She knows that she can't sit around and do nothing though. What if InuYasha's looking for her? Maybe she can go down to the village and ask Kaede what she should do, how she got here. She places the root back in the pouch. For a fraction of a second before she lets it slid from her hand to the pouch, she could have sworn she felt it move.

She's about to take her first step towards the village when she hears InuYasha's voice calling out Kikyo's name. She freezes in her place. Why would he be calling Kikyo's name?

Kagome looks back into the forest in the direction his gruff voice came from, not seeing him, but is able to feel his aura nearby. She can also feel Kikyo's.

Something in her heart twists, making her chest aching to hold InuYasha away from the priestess. How petty of her. Her feet somehow compel her to move to his voice. She doesn't want to see him with Kikyo, but she knows that he will go to her either way. He always has Kikyo in his mind, and while she shouldn't blame him for that, she can't help but feel betrayed. Especially after he told her he left Kikyo for her. Did she hear him wrong? Had he changed him mind?

She continues walking through the tree branches, being as quit as she can, trying to concentrate on both his voice and their auras. When she sees the two of them together in a clearing, she gasps, stopping abruptly to kneel down to hide behind some bushes. InuYasha and Kikyo stare at one another like they are the only two people in the whole universe.

Kagome feels stab of pain in her heart.

This can't be happening. Wasn't she with InuYasha a moment ago traveling to find the demon that set illusions to him? Wait—is she in an illusion right now? No, that can't be, the demon only set illusions for a person to stand before them, that's what always happened to InuYasha. She remembers she got a shock from the pouch when she opened it. Did it make her pass out? Was she out for so long that InuYasha took her back to Kaede's village? What if he found Kikyo on his way back and left her lying on the ground? She doesn't want to believe any of that, InuYasha wouldn't be so insensitive to do that to her . . . but when it came to things about Kikyo . . . nothing seems to matter. She knows that.

"Why are you here, InuYasha?" Kikyo asks.

InuYasha has his right hand grasping his haori over his heart like it hurts. He says apprehensively. "I-I wanted to see you . . ." He snaps forward suddenly to wrap her in his arms, the strength of him pressing her intimately to him. "I won't leave you again. I promise. You've been through so much pain. I can't just let you go. I know that you need me, and I need you, too."

"Do you mean that?" Kikyo asks softly. Kagome has never heard her voice like this before, so full of gentle emotions, so full of love.

He nods. "Yes, I really do mean it. Kikyo . . . I can't live without you."

"What about my reincarnation?" she asks.

Kagome's heart skips a beat as she waits for his answer.

"I can't deny that I have grown to care for her . . . I thought I made the right decision, at first . . . but you are the one that I can never forget. Time will go on again, Kikyo. Soon enough . . . I may even start to forget that girl. I only want to be with you."

"But I do not have a real body, time stands still for me—"

"I don't care about that! It's your soul that I love. I wouldn't care if you looked different on the outside. You're still the same on the inside."

She whispers gently. "And when you die from living a full life, InuYasha, I will go to die with you." She lays her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him as well.

InuYasha smiles gently.

Kagome crashes to the ground, her knees giving out on her.

The sound alerts InuYasha, his head snapping up to look around himself. He sniffs the air and his eyes widen. "Kagome . . ."

She doesn't move when she hears her name on his lips.

Kagome can feel everything she's been working for with her mother, her feelings for the blame of Sota, for the hurt of being in school, for the feelings she's built up that InuYasha has given the strength for her to go on, crumble. Hearing those simple words of abandonment in real life is a good amount of difference compared to thinking about it in her head. Kagome can't accept being left behind once again, of being useless in even giving InuYasha the love she thought she could give to stay with him. He threw that away. She's stayed with him because she knew that he wanted her by his side, but he doesn't even want that anymore. There's no use in being around him.

She couldn't have imagined that this would happen again, especially after all that she and InuYasha have been through. How could he go and choose Kikyo again? How could he abandon her like this? How could she be stupid enough to think that this couldn't possibly happen? Was she a fool in believing his word that he truly chose her? Kagome who never had a relationship like him and Kikyo had. To be his first love. To be the one that showed him the kinder side of humanity.

She can see his life going on without her. InuYasha and Kikyo walking together, holding hands, loving smiles and kisses, their days spent watching the sun set. Getting married, growing old together to eventually die together . . .

She won't be part of his life anymore . . . Can she truly never see him again? Will he push her out of his life now that he has Kikyo? Will her tell her that she isn't worth anything to him now?

The thoughts send her heart skipping a beat from the fear and loneliness it brings.

Without him by her side, how is she going to face home? How is she going to go on with her life when she knows that the only man that she's ever loved has chosen his old lover over her? With him by her side she felt the confidence to face everything in front of her. Now all she can feel is a hollow emptiness inside of her.

The tears form in her eyes, her cheeks bright with fury at the two. Though she knows that they deserve happiness she still can't help but feel some resentment towards the two.

Why do they get the happy ending when she has to suffer?

She looks back up to them between the openings of the bush she uselessly hides behind. InuYasha is looking to the area that she's in but not really seeing her. Kikyo is still leaning her head against his chest like she's oblivious to his alertness, only wanting to bask in the moment with her only love.

One simple yet powerful aspect comes into place looking at the two.

Love is something that people find once in a life, for others it takes time and patients to know who you're right soul mate is. InuYasha has realized that his soul mate is Kikyo, even after giving Kagome a real chance, fate can never be changed. Kagome has realized that InuYasha is her soul mate. Nothing about that will ever change, but because she loves him enough for him to be her soul mate, she knows that, when looking at the two nestled against one another, that they both deserve happiness. No matter her suffering. She's accepted any sort of suffering before, but to this degree . . . she will have to this time with all her might.

She knows that all she's ever wanted for InuYasha is to be happy, and if he's happy with Kikyo . . . so be it. She might not be able to handle the betrayal and hurt feelings manifesting inside of her from seeing them together, she also might not like being rejected twice in her life time thanks to his confusion, but she knows that she can't come between them. For him to be happy she must let him go. She really does want him to be happy. She might as well learn to accept it that aspect.

She stands up, her legs still feel hollow, but her hearts swelling with both happiness that InuYasha can finally be happy and resentment that she's letting him go to be with Kikyo.

Kagome comes out from behind the trees and bushes, having enough of being a scared little mouse.

The half-demon's eyes narrow in confusion as to why she's here. She also sees hurt in his eyes, hurt for her finding them like this. That's all she needs to know that she at least still holds a small part of his hearts. That's all she can ask for.

"What are you doing here, Kagome?" InuYasha asks quietly.

Kikyo looks up to her, her eyes holding curiosity but also a guarded look to them. Does she really still think that Kagome's competition anymore?

Kagome smiles sadly. "I see what's going on, InuYasha."

He hesitates. " . . . I can't say that I'm sorry. I'm not. I . . . I'm going to stay with Kikyo. It's the right thing."

"I know that. And that's why I can accept that. I really do hope that you two have a happy life together." Her words sounded bitter to her, but in her heart she really does wish InuYasha luck in being happy. He deserves it, and so does Kikyo.

InuYasha sighs. "Kagome, me and Kikyo will continue to look for the Jewel fragments. Go home. At least there you will be safe. That's all I need to know any more from you. Please . . . don't come near me anymore." He tightens his hold on Kikyo. "I've caused enough pain in Kikyo's life, and with my lingering feels for you it will just cause more pain."

"I understand . . ."

She still feels like she doesn't want to leave his side. How is she going to face home without him? How is she going to go on in life with so much being held inside of her? Is her love for him enough to let him go? She would like to think so, but she knows that it's going to hurt her for a long time. There is a part of her through all of this that is happy for him being happy. It consoles her.

She turns to let him go on to the future, searching for his happiness with Kikyo.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha stares down at Kagome's body, her skin pale and her eyebrows pinching together with unhappiness. She almost looks like she's being tortured by a bad dream, yet, at the same time, seeming to tolerate whatever is causing her pain. He took her off the road, not feeling safe there, going down the slope with her unconscious body, finding a small pond a long ways into the grassy plain at the bottom to set her by. She lays on her back, getting a towel out of her large traveling pack, InuYasha wet the towel in the pond before setting it on her forehead. InuYasha doesn't know why Kagome suddenly fainted, but he does know that something is really wrong.

When she told him about being bite, he didn't think anything of it, but when she took out the pouch Kikyo gave her she fainted. Just collapse like all the energy was spent out of her. The sight of her failing to the ground got his heart wanting to bleed out inside of him. Something about the pouch had to of affected Kagome. She wouldn't have faint like this out of nowhere. He tried to open the damn pouch but it would shock him away. Hell the barrier around it is as strong as the one on Tessaiga.

Didn't Kikyo say that what was inside would help her? It's not helping her, its hurting her, dammit. Why would Kikyo give something like this to Kagome? Does she really not like her at all, or had what Kikyo wanted to do go wrong somehow? He doesn't see that happening, her priestess powers have never failed before.

He can't take looking at Kagome lying on the floor like that. He can hear her heart skipping beats every now and then, worrying him.

He's too far from Kaede's village to go all the way back, and no way in hell does he trust the nearest village which is still too far for his liking in order for her to get any help. But what if he doesn't try to go and in the end it turns out worse for her? He doesn't want to move her too much, afraid that something could cause her more pain. He's taken care of her before, he can do it again.

Kagome whimpers in her sleep, her face twisting to something of pain. Suddenly, her body slowly starts to disappear before his frantic eyes.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Kagome yells out, only seeing a bright light blinding her. Her eyes close tightly while her body feels like its floating through air. Not like when she goes down the Bone Eaters Well, but as if falling from the edge of cliff, a terrifying sensation wrapping around her heart. She reaches around, scratching at the air to catch something. She's afraid of hitting the hard ground. She's afraid of what's going on around her, the light still blinding her from her surroundings.

She catches herself, the sensations of her feet on solid ground sending her almost into shock. She has to concentrate to keep herself standing up, a prickling sensation in her feet. She holds still for a long time, slowly blinking open her eyes. Through the dots in her vision, she sees a dense fog around her. Sense when was it this foggy outside? Wasn't she just with InuYasha and Kikyo? She can't tell exactly where she is, the ground to clouded over to see if she was on a trail of not. She stands in a cleared out area, a meadow or farmlands maybe, out in the distance she can swear that she sees a forest, but she can't be too sure.

"InuYasha!" she calls out. There's no answer. "What's going on?" she asks to no one, confused.

"I see that you're finally been able to open my gift," Kikyo's says.

Kagome whips around, finding Kikyo standing close to her. Her eyes are like stone, hollowness at one thing but emotional aspect at another.

_Why is she here? What's going on?_ Kagome can't make any sense of this. Is her mind playing tricks on her?

"Kikyo . . . ?" she hesitates confused. "What happened to InuYasha? Weren't you just with him . . . ?"

She smiles lightly. "I have reason to believe that you deserve to be confused after everything that has happened." She looks out around herself, making a point. "The area you are in is something that of a far from my little sister's village. I do not know where you're having come from at the time from that illusion, but seeing that you're here so suddenly, I have reason to believe that you have finally opened your heart to what it once was."

Kagome doesn't understand much of what she said. She asks one of the questions that make her brain feel like it's as foggy as the landscape. "What is going on?"

She answers ominously. "I was able to create a pure barrier around the pouches you and InuYasha have, and depending on where the heart was at the moment, it would either shock you away or prevent you from opening it. While the pouch was closed what laid inside was dormant. Once you, Kagome, opened it, you were shown a test of your own heart from being shown the Spell of Illusory Death. The spell that Naraku used on InuYasha and his friends long ago to show the "demon" side of our hearts. Pain, fear, jealousy, hurt, greed, lust, wrath . . . The demon art by which peoples souls are eaten when they come into contact with the en-weaved roots. I was able to seal that power of his knowing. I then use it for my own purpose, giving them to you and InuYasha in those pouches."

"So that whole time, it was only an illusion?" she asks skeptical.

"Yes. It's what InuYasha has been seeing, too. I didn't place my barrier strong enough on that pouch, the spell setting loose on him at times. Luckily my barrier kept his heart from being taken into the darkness. It was supposed to show him the Illusory Death as well at some point, but little by little it made him come to a decision non-the-less . . . to choose you . . ." She takes a deep breath, going on. "So it worked out, in the end. After the Illusory Death let you go, the last of my spiritual powers encased in the pouch whisked you away to wherever my presence would be at the time."

Kagome reaches for the pouch around her neck, opening it again to find that the root inside was gone. That's what it was. She was right when she thought she felt it move. "It was you then that was the "demon" sending him illusion?" she asks amazed. "It was never a demon with a shard in the first place."

She grins slightly. "Yes, the rumor that started that there was a demon with a shard near Kaede's village was thank to you and your friends thinking that was what the illusions were from . . ." She sighs. "You have strong will to live, Kagome, which is why you've been able to free yourself of the illusion. What I want to understand is how. I knew you would make it out alive, but what is making you have that will to live?"

She pauses, not wanting to tell Kikyo. At the same time, she doesn't want to show her that she's some child with a petty reason to stay silent. Kagome knows that she's stronger than Kikyo.

She answers coolly. "I was able to accept what I saw in the illusion it showed me. I saw that as long as InuYasha was happy, then I was happy."

Kikyo's eyes narrow. "So you saw InuYasha in your illusion. Was it showing you him choosing to stay with me, to know that I am the one that he loves? What if that is the outcome in the future if he would change his mind?"

Kagome eyes widen, her stomach feeling hollow like she hasn't eaten for a week. "You mean . . . Wait, do you plan to take InuYasha away again!?"

"I cannot force him to do anything he does not want to. He has a will of his own . . . a will that has strengthened because of you." Kikyo's hard eyes glare at Kagome. "InuYasha deserves to be with the one he can never forget, which is me. You do not belong in this world, for you are from the future." Her words are hard, but there's an underlying edge to them. Something to it that Kagome can't understand.

"And you are from the past!" Kagome argues. "Why can't you see that InuYasha is hurting? He knows—I know—that he can never forget about you, but that doesn't mean that he has to stay with you!"

Her mouth twists in a scowl. "And what do you know about the implications that you are saying. You're nothing more than a little girl who thinks she knows everything."

"True, I may not know everything, but I know more about InuYasha then you do." Kagome knows her words are true suddenly, seeing that with how close she and InuYasha have gotten. Kikyo sees that truth, too, her eyes full of misery, though her face stays platonic.

Kikyo smiles sadly. "I see that you are more then what I have come to know, Kagome. But how do you know what he feels? You can't know him like I do—"

"Who's to say that I don't? I have spent more time with him then you probably have in the past when you met him. I know a side of him that he's never shown you. Has he ever confessed you about his sad past? Has he ever shown you his soft eyes?" Kagome tries to calm down, feeling almost like a child fighting like this.

Kikyo tries to ignore the statement, saying. "Which is why you're here in the first place, because you accepted something about InuYasha and me, unlike before." She gives on hard snicker. "Forget what I talked about a second ago, I only wanted to know where your heart truly lied."

Kikyo has always been a confusing woman to Kagome, a trickster, yes, but her intentions have always had a purpose. She knows that Kikyo's right about accepting something more than herself, but she also know—"You can't accept me and InuYasha," Kagome whispers.

She chuckles humorlessly. "I do not want to accept it, true, but . . . I am not so cold-hearted to not want the same thing as you for InuYasha. I want him happy. Why do you think I gave you two those pouches in the first place? To show you the one thing that tormented your hearts. In order for InuYasha to be happy, you and he needed to move on." She smiles gently with a ting of sadness. "I saw that the only way for him to ever be happy again is if you stay by his side, happy as well. Although I have died, InuYasha lives on. My only hope for me and him at first was to somehow be together in this time, but I know that is not acceptable. I realized that after I tried long ago to take him to hell when I first came back. I do harbor ill will resentment to you because you live on. Don't think that I did all of this to help you realize what you mean to him, I did it for him. I knew that if you ever left his life it would hurt him more than if I died again."

Kagome has to stop her thought process for a second hearing that. Kikyo doesn't hate Kagome. She might as she said resent her, but InuYasha's happiness is her first priority. It is another thing that they have in common. Kikyo wasn't tricking them or trying to get them killed from the Illusory Death, she knew that they both would come out alright. She was trying to have them both realize how they needed to be together, to have InuYasha be happy to give Kikyo a sort of happiness with it. Kagome's always tried to understand Kikyo, knowing that a part of her is suffering even after getting a second chance at life. Even though she and Kikyo have very different personalities, she knows that they both feel the same feelings of pain, longing and everything else that makes a person human. While Kagome has wished many times before that Kikyo was out of their lives, that doesn't stop her from helping or understanding Kikyo, caring for her like any other person.

"Just . . . Kikyo, do you really hate me?" she asks.

She pauses. "I cannot say that I hate you even though I do not understand you're compassion for me. All those other times for saving me, even though we both truly have a rivalry for InuYasha's heart. I do require you're help sometimes, so you can come in handy . . . I think that I was actually the first one to figure out that InuYasha loves you . . . and he seemed to be losing his love for me, even though he still has affections for me . . . it's not enough. I do accept you, even though my jealousy if fairly frequent, I cannot deny that."

She smiles gently "Thank you, Kikyo."

She shakes her head gently. "That is what I have said about you're compassion for me, confusing."

"I'll have a lot of explaining to do with InuYasha . . . Do you think you could take me back, he's is probably worried." Kikyo almost seems to flinch when she hears that he's worried about the girl from the future. Kagome holds out her hand like she was going to comfort her by putting her hand on her shoulder. "Kikyo . . ."

"Don't," she demands. "You cannot—should not feel sorry for me. I do not need you're pity."

"I'm sorry . . ."

She comes closer, her priestess aura flourishing. "I will take you back now."

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

InuYasha panics, his heart twisting and pulling as he frantically calls out Kagome's name. She suddenly disappeared! Her body started to slowly disappear in front of him, and no matter how much he clawed at her to stay with him, she vanished into thin air. She's god-damn gone! What the hell happened?! Why did this happen!? She couldn't have disappeared without a reason! She fainted one moment and the next she's taken away. This has to be someone's fault. Whoever took her from him is going to pay. He imagines tearing a limb from someone, smashing it across the back of the head to let it fly off to shatter most of the bones in its body.

He freezes then. What if that's what's happening to Kagome?

No, no, _no_!

"Kagome!" he calls out franticly. His chest tightens, fear going through him. His eyes are wide with panic, but his claws are ready and muscles tight to spring on anything.

Something jots through him, his demonic senses coming to play. He snaps his head up to the sky, sniffing the air diligently for Kagome's scent. His nose twitches and so does his ears when he catches her scent and . . . Kikyo's? What?

He runs back to the area by the pond where he set her unconscious body down before. At one point, he set out to do he didn't know what. Search for a scent that didn't exist, try and find Kagome by some miracle. The sliver of the moon above shins down on the pond, reflecting back to him in ripples. The grass is deathly still, no wind, but the sound of an owl off in the distance the only thing he hears.

His breathing stops when he sees Kagome sitting on the ground in the exact spot that she disappeared from, looking to her hands that are flat against the dirt in front of her, eyes wide. She looks almost sick.

Kagome tries to keep any food she has down. The sensation of basically teleporting, that thing Kikyo does to disappear into the night slowly, is something that while the priestess might be used to, Kagome is not. Looking around herself, she doesn't know where she is. She remembers lastly fainting in the middle of a road and that's it. Was this another illusion? Was Kikyo only tricking her again? No, she wouldn't do that to her. She got what she wanted done. She had no other reason to set up another illusion on Kagome. Looking up the slop far off to her right, she sees the road she and InuYasha were walking on. She isn't far from where she last remembered. InuYasha must have carried her to the pond. There's a wet towel on the ground, left alone.

She searches for InuYasha, not seeing him a first, gone. She needs to see him, to know that this time he's really real. When she turns to look across the pond, she smiles exited when she finally sees him. He's holding still as if there's a snake in front of him and he froze in place so that he won't startle the creature. She stands on her feet, getting past her motion sickness, to call his name.

His ears twitch hearing his name on her lips. She's fine . . . she's really okay. He can't smell any blood on her and there's no fear in her scent. The realization of this sends a jot through him, one that loosens his bleeding heart. It makes him feel so relieved that at first he doesn't realize that he's running to her.

Kagome doesn't get far in walking, her legs not wanting to listen to her. It's alright though as InuYasha's the one that runs to her, catching her in his arms and holding on like they've been separated for years.

He can really smell her clear scent, there's no root smell, there's no deception here. Looking down to her as she wraps her arms around his back and holds her head against his chest, he sees that she fine looking, no scratches or bruises. He sighs out loud, happy for that. InuYasha doesn't think anything in particular besides that she's safe, and that's all he can mostly ask for at the moment.

Kagome leans back to look at him, to say how she's sorry for everything . . . That with him choosing Kikyo in her nightmare, she about gave up. She feels horrible for ever doubting him and his happiness, for thinking so selfishly. It took so much out of her seeing something like that. Than to actually meet the real Kikyo left her feeling almost sick in her painful state. But now that she's looking up into this real InuYasha's honey eyes, instead of feeling tired, it feels like her body has turned to jelly.

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry," she apologizes.

That confuses him. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I . . . a lot happened once I left."

"What happened to you, where did you go?" he asks insistently. He has many other questions stuck in his head, but he asks the basic ones first.

She says a little breathless. ". . . When I opened that pouch it sent me into some sort of illusion. Do you remember the Spell of Illusory Death that Naraku used on us before? Inside the pouch that Kikyo gave me, there was a small root from the spell. She sealed it inside the pouch using her powers . . . She put that in there to test my heart."

InuYasha is in disbelief that was what Kikyo had intended. Kikyo had to of had a good reason for doing all of this—at least she better. "Doesn't she know that stupid thing could have killed you!?" he asks astonished.

She nods slowly. "Yes, but she knew I would get out. I did once before after all . . . She said she can't afford to lose me because you would be lost, too . . ."

"What did the illusion show you?" He instantly regrets asking that, Kagome's eyes widening and her scent changing one to something of dread, but also . . . acceptance. He doesn't get that. "What happened?" he asks softer. He wants to know what is bringing this pain. What did Kikyo do to her?

She smiles sadly. "What I saw was . . . you and Kikyo. You were together out by Kaede's village. You were confessing to her that you wanted to stay with her . . . and that you couldn't care for me anymore because you truly loved Kikyo. You chose her . . . I know that I shouldn't be blaming you if you did chose her, you deserve happiness, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. If you want to be with—"

"Shut up." His tone of voice commands her to do so.

InuYasha's silver bangs block his eyes from Kagome's searching face. The only thing being seen is the rigidness of his shoulders and the frown of agitation on his lips, his ears dropping slightly. She places a hand on his shoulder and he stiffens for a second, but then melts under her touch. He reaches forward and brings her into a full hug that's full of warmth. He places his left hand against the back of her head, keeping her against his chest. Kagome doesn't understand why he's acting like this. Though a part of him still cares for Kikyo, InuYasha has decided to stay with her. It must have been so hard for him to give up Kikyo, maybe even having to truly choose between the two. With Kagome telling him how much it hurts her to see him with his dead lover; she doesn't know what's going through his head.

She tightens her arms around his torso, trying to bring him the warmth and comfort that she knows he needs.

He sighs in her ear. "That's what you feel so much hurt over. . . Kagome, I knew that you were agitated and sad about me seeing Kikyo sometimes but . . . I never thought that I would have been able to hurt you so much. To see a damn illusion like that—! I . . . I'm sorry, I really am. I don't want you to know those feelings of hurt and pain—especially when I'm the one causing it!" He leans back to look to her in the eyes. "I've always stayed by your side through and through. Dammit, I thought you were smarter than that!"

"So . . . you really don't want to be with Kikyo?" she whispers, her heart racing for the final answer.

"I told be before time and again with what I've always done for you, but you don't want to seem to listen to it!"

"Because it's probably easier to just tell me," she says blandly.

He pouts for a second but continues on with those burning eyes. "You know I'm not good with words." He takes a deep breath. "I want to stay with you, isn't that enough?"

She smiles brightly, making his heart skip a beat. "Of course it is."

His ears twitch. "So you're not sad or anything anymore, right?"

"No, how could I be after what you just told me?"

He smiles gently, leaning forward to bury his nose in her hair.

"What do you smell like Kikyo?" he asks suddenly.

Her eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean? I know that we kind of smell the same but I don't think I smell exactly like her."

"I mean her scent is on you. You couldn't have talked to her right? She just showed you an illusion."

She shrugs. "Well, she did, but she also brought me to meet her."

"I don't get it."

"Her powers teleported me—"

"Tele-what?" he interrupts.

"That thing where her body slowly disappears, that's basically teleporting. After I accepted the deathly illusion, I met her face to face where ever she was at the time."

"Did she do anything to harm you?" he asks quickly. He's known before that she's tried, even though Kagome has never willing to tell him so. He's tried to tell himself that no matter what Kikyo has done that she wouldn't harm Kagome, but even he can doubt how much he can convince himself on that aspect. His heart hurts from thinking that, both for Kagome and for Kikyo from such a gentle women turning cold like that.

She says easily. "No, she didn't try and hurt me. We did kind of get into an argument about . . . well, you."

"Me?" he ask confused.

She looks away from him, embarrassed. What can she say to him? That she and Kikyo were fighting over InuYasha's feelings like it was some toy? No, toys can easily break. His happiness was a Sacred Jewel shard, precious and worth fighting for. She has a feeling he won't take it well.

She says with courage and sentiment for the priestess. "She did all of this to make us happy, well you. Kikyo gave me my pouch for when my heart would overcome the darkness that had overtaken my life. To test me one last time so that she could know that through anything I . . . could stay with you. She said that you would only be happy if I was . . . She gave you your pouch so you would finally choose. She was . . . tired, I think it was. She knows that she can't be with you, so the only thing left for her was to see you happy. I think it was kind of a way to accept grace with us being together, though I know she doesn't completely like me still. What you were seeing wasn't a demon setting illusions on you, but a sort of own test of your heart. The barrier on you pouch wasn't as strong as the one on mine, so it leaked out every once in a while."

InuYasha is quiet taking that in, his heart sinking and floating. Kikyo had acknowledge that they couldn't be together either. That was why when he told her about wanting to stay with Kagome she seemed to almost accept it, expecting it. It was why she had such an easy time letting him go. She would rather have him be happy with someone else then stay behind and not move forward. As she says, she is no longer in the flow of time . . . She was making him choose between them, the Illusory of Death showing the torment of his heart between those two women that he had come to love.

If one thing is for sure, it wasn't only the Illusory that made him choose Kagome.

"Those illusions might have shown that I would have to choose between you both one day, but . . . it hurt letting Kikyo go like this, but she's alive, that's all what I want for her. I don't know what it means to you seeing those illusions, but . . ."

She sighs. "To me, seeing that all I want is your happiness, it's how I came to know what Kikyo feels for you. Her love is strong, maybe stronger them mine is . . ." She smiles, the light shining through her. "I'm happy that you came to me because you wanted to."

He smiles, his eyes softening.

They both come to a mutual agreement when they lean towards each other to share contact through a kiss.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

* * *

**It was never a demon at all, but Kikyo! If you don't think she would do something like this, I can see it happening. Don't think of her like she is in the anime-they completely made her into a mad women-but as she is in the manga, where she is nicer and understanding.**

**There's more to come!**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi **


	25. Glass: Part 24

With no point in finding an actual demon on their journey, they head back. Their friends question them for a long time what happened, of why they came back much earlier than they expected. It was hard for either of them to explain what had happened. InuYasha heart continued to hurt thinking about what Kikyo did for him, another sacrifice she gave him. It was her choice though, and there's nothing he can do about it when he knows it's for the best. Kagome can only tell her friends that the demon wasn't what they thought it was and that things have been resolved in more ways than one. It doesn't answer their questions much, but Kagome knows that after everything she's gone through with them that they won't bother her on it unless she decides to tell or they feel it's of the upmost urgency. They certainly won't ask InuYasha.

When Mama finds Kagome home, she once again greets her with kindness and joy that her only daughter is alive and well. Kagome even noticed certain things about Mama even within the first few hours of being around her. The cold demeanor, the strange atmosphere that she has been giving of, it never surfaced the whole day and even the days after her return. Dr. Toshiko did prescribe medication to Mama. Perhaps it is finally kicking in and is helping her. Though Mama's happiness is forced, she's willingly taking the medication, she wants to be happy. Mama hasn't lost her mind enough to not know right from wrong. Guess Kagome doesn't have to use that medicine ball Sango gave her, though she'll be keeping it, just in case.

Sota is still in the hospital, slowly building his stretch back up through physical therapy. In the time that he was in the coma his body and internal organs that got damaged by the car have healed . . . He'll be able to come back home in a few weeks. When that happens, Kagome will have to shower him with sisterly affection, though he might not like that.

"Have you gotten used to this?" Kagome asked.

She is with InuYasha in her bedroom, sitting on her bed as she's in his lap, leaning back against his chest, his chin resting on top of her head. It's a place that she has come to feel comfortable in. Inside Kagome's house there is no noise. A place that was once full of yelling is now silence. Kagome isn't fully used to it, waiting for her mother to start batting something about her. The silence is something that she can easily get used to though.

"Gotten used to what?" he asks, his arms loosely around her waist. "You're mother being nuts, or the fact that things have gotten better?"

She turns sightly and faintly slaps his chest in annoyance. "My mother is not nuts, she just needed help. What I meant was being close to me like this."

He nods. "Yeah, I have. It's nothing though."

"You might think it's nothing, but it's a big deal for me. I've wanted to be like this with you for so long." She doesn't even blush from the statement, knowing that there's no need for the embarrassment when it is very true.

He smiles gently to her, happy to hear that. Maybe she's wanted to be with him for as long as he's wanted to be with her. He tightens his hold around her, closing his eyes contently and resting his cheek against her soft hair at the crown of her head.

"Are you still hurting?" Kagome asks quietly.

"What—" He stopped, realizing what she meant. "I'm fine. Don't think that I'm that pathetic . . . Keh, I'm not like you humans who grief over everything."

Kagome knows that he's trying to put on the tough guy act. She knows that it'll take some time before he's fully recovered; something like that to him had to off been like getting attacked by some viscous animal, the wounds slowly healing. But he's here, with her, holding his arms around her so protectively and gently. The reassurance that he chose her will always be there.

She turns in his lap, switching her legs to lay them over his right knee. He doesn't let go of her waist. She places her hands on his face, looking in his eyes. "I understand."

His cheeks brighten. "I know you do," he says gently.

She giggles from his embarrassment, letting his face go. He frowns with the pout, not understanding how saying something like that is making her laugh at him. Maybe he's just making a fool out of himself for doing this.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha, I'm not laughing at you. I just find you cute," she says through her giggles.

His ears twitch, his mouth is still in a pout. "Cute?"

She blushes. "Yeah . . . it's just the way you are. I find it . . . cute, I guess."

"Uh, well . . ." He snorts, holding his chin high in pride. "Haven't I told you before that my name and cute shouldn't go in the same sentence?"

"Hmm, I think you have," she says.

He sighs, resting his chin on top of her head again.

Kagome hesitates a second. "InuYasha . . . do you remember that promise I made to you a long time ago about staying by your side?"

"Yeah, I remember that. How could I not?" he says as if it was obvious.

She gently sighs. "That promise will never fade."

He smiles gently. "And the promise I made to you about protecting you with my life, I won't give that up either."

She chuckles from the prospect of those two promises.

"What?" He gets slightly annoyed from thinking that she's making fun of him.

She looks away from him, blushing with a smile. "It's nothing, but when you think about those two promises together it almost . . . sounds like wedding vows."

"Wedding vows . . .?" he questions.

She dares to peek up to look at his face. "You don't know what that is?"

"I have an idea that it's when two people get married." He blushes brightly at the word. "But vows? What does that have to do with anything?"

"A vow at a wedding is a way to show you're partner you're promises in life. Like there's this one part in the vow that goes 'till death do us part'. That's a vow," she explains.

InuYasha thinks over what she said about their promises along with what she just said. Once he gets it, he instantly blushes brighter than his kimono, his ears standing on end. He turns away from her to not show her the expression on his face. She really thinks that their promises to one another are letting them getting married? His heart thumps so loudly in his ears that they twitch.

Kagome waits for him to say something, not wanting to feel stupid. Does she really want to be married to him in the future? Though somehow, to her, that's a stupid question. Of course she wants to stay by his side forever.

"InuYasha—"

"Kagome—"

Kagome blinks, surprised they talked at the same time. "Oh no, you go first."

He takes a deep breath through his nose, telling himself not to be such a damn coward. "I . . . well . . . You're not wrong on this."

Her heart stops a second before it starts back up at a hard pace. Is he agreeing with her?

He snorts from embarrassment. "Keh, like we have anything to worry about now. We still have to find the remaining Jewel shards, don't we?" His eyes become half-lid, his cheeks toning down. "Will you really stay with me, Kagome?" he whispers, holding his breath. He should know the answer but he wants to hear it from her.

"Forever," she promises.

Kagome smiles when she feels his fingers brushing against her hand that is in her lap. She takes his left hand gently at first, but he's the one that tightens the hold.

She smiles and leans away to have him look at her. She kisses his nose, making his ears twitch. He lets that embarrassment go seeing as it made her happy. He leans his forehead against hers, their hair mixing together.

His gaze pierces her heart, the intensity of his stare wanting her to melt in his arms. His mouth suddenly closes over her's, but it isn't a-washed with force as she had expected it to be. It's sweet, gentle, like the flutter of a butterfly's wing brushing against early morning rays of sunshine. The tenderness sends Kagome's mind and body bounding in leaps with this touching display. This is a kiss to show his emotions, to try and tell her the things he would never be able to say out loud. The feeling of a smoldering fire, glowing, burning and all around enraging sends them both to a state they didn't know could exist. She brings her left hand up to hold it against his cheek, feeling the burn of his skin.

InuYasha pulls away, forcing himself to as he doesn't want to stray from her warmth. He unconsciously leans his head into her head. InuYasha knows he wants to say something, anything to have Kagome understand what he's feeling. She's told him so much of how she's felt being with him, he wants her to know the same thing to a larger degree, but everything that comes to mind isn't enough to describe.

Kagome whispers. "InuYasha . . ." The way she says his name wasn't in confusion over his actions, but in drawing him back, to have that connection again that made her feel whole.

InuYasha brings her back to his wanting, having his right hand up wrap his fingers in her hair at the nap of his neck. She shivers feeling his claws against her skin. His other hand continues to hold her right hand that lays in her lap, feeling her small hand being engulfed in his. Kagome moves her hand from his cheek to fist the fabric of his Fire-Rat on his chest. He brings her back to his lips, but this one was different then the others. This one is molten lava, a slow smoldering that burns brighter then any fire. The crush of his lips against hers reals her senses. InuYasha can't differentiate time and space. He doesn't care as long as Kagome is with him. When InuYasha gently bites her bottom lip, feelings his fangs, Kagome almost gives into the sensation to gasp. He chuckles mentally at her wide surprised eyes. When even someone like him gets conformable enough under circumstances certain actions should no longer be a surprise.

He lowers his head to her shoulder, gently nudging her upper body to face him. Kagome moves her hands to wrap around his neck. His hand that she let go of heads to wrap around her waist tightly, dominantly to know that she is his.

No words were needed then to know what the each other felt.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

Shippo and Kagome sit by the Bone Eaters well, plucked dandelions settled around their feet.

"See Shippo, all you have to do it tie the ends together like a knot," Kagome instructs, trying the ends of two dandelions together.

"Like this?" Shippo asks, holding up his ring of flowers.

Kagome smiles gently. "Yes, like that, but you might want to tie them a little tighter, otherwise they'll start coming apart."

"Alright then," he says.

It's almost funny how easily life has gotten back on track for Kagome, she was expecting it to be harder to get back into the routine being in the Feudal Era so often, to let Mama be on her own knowing that even though Grandpa isn't with her in the house any longer that she will be fine. Is this life style natural for her because she's back to traveling with everyone, that sense of friendship back, maybe because InuYasha is by her side more than ever now?

Kagome has started to trust her mom more, both with being around Sota as he will be home in a few days, with her taking her medication every day and going to her own therapy sessions. Kagome sometimes still goes to those as well, but not like before. She doesn't need to tell a therapist what she knows she can tell her friends.

She's learned to come to terms with forgiveness when it comes to her Grandpa's death. While she knows that she could have done more to help him, she came to realize that Grandpa wouldn't want her to be wallowing in her own guilt over his death. Who knows, maybe up in heaven he's ranting to the other souls about The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. She can see him doing that. It's still a hard topic to get past, like her guilt for Sota though he has told her that he doesn't blame her, but time heals all wounds. If Kikyo can move past her grudge and hope for the best for her and InuYasha then Kagome can hope for the best with her feelings and her family.

Her friends back in her time she can't find reconnecting with, a sad aspect. While she will talk with them and hang out with them around school, time has changed them all. She doesn't feel bad for it like she did a long time ago. She has learned to also accept this as her school life is getting better. Tamashi left her school for a reason that she doesn't know of. Life is turning around, though her grades are going to start suffering again for being in the Feudel Era so often.

"What are you guys doing?" InuYasha asks coming up to them.

Kagome smiles to him that smiles that's only meant for him. He instantly blushes.

Shippo snickers. "What's with that look, InuYasha, You remembering something that suites Miroku to think of more than anything?"

InuYasha growls, hitting the fox atop of the head. "Shut it, runt," he demands.

Kagome sighs. "You didn't need to hit him, you know."

He snorts. "He deserves that, like he needs to but in with our lives."

Kagome guesses she can forgive him for saying 'our' lives, like they're one.

"Shippo, why don't you go and find Sango to show her what you've made," Kagome suggests.

Shippo brightens up. "Yeah, I bet she'll love it! Maybe I can show the rest of the villagers this like I do with my art work." With those words said, he bounds off through the forest to Kaede's.

She laughs. "He's quit energetic, huh, InuYasha?"

"You think he's bad now? With how you let him get away with anything, he'll be a nightmare when he grows up," he says.

"I don't let him get away with everything," she says. "I didn't s-i-t you for hitting him, did I?"

He shrugs. "Well, no, but still."

Kagome pats the ground beside her, smiling up to him. InuYasha doesn't give way to though in doing so, easily settling in beside her, his left knee bent up, putting his arm on it. Kagome leans over and presses into his side, gently cushioning her head into his shoulder. He smiles ever so slightly and softly, resting his cheek a top her head.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

* * *

**This one is shorter then the rest but my reasoning gave way to wanting an epilogue.**

**I added in a little extra to that kiss then initially intended to satisfy certain readers. I NEVER intended this to be about InuYasha and Kagome's physical relationship, this was all emotional, so if you are sorely disappointed . . . what did you expect with a fanfic in the category's hurt and comfort rated T for TEENS? Would have been rated M if I intended for something else. I'm not going into that territory of fanfictions.**

**Though that is no reason for anyone not to write or love them. I don't judge. Especially when I like to go there from time to time myself . . . *clears throat* In any-case, I would like to say thanks for everything, if you don't decide to read the epilogue! Hope you had fun!**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi **


	26. Glass: Epilogue

**KAGOME**

It might be a long time till getting married and things like that will happen to her and InuYasha, but she's willing to wait. She's been waiting this long for the opportunity to kiss him when she feels like it. To hold his hand and feel his soft claws embraces her in more then just protecting her. She's come so far with him that not even the sands of time can turn back now. While things in life maybe not be the same as they were before with her family and her friends, for better or for worse, she wouldn't change a thing.

Through all of her struggles in her life, InuYasha was and always will be there for her. And she will be there for him.

Nothing will ever shatter her.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

**INUYASHA**

InuYasha's heart has changed enough to leave a permanent mark on him, it's not something bad though, and change can be a good thing. Happiness was not something he thought he could afford with his feelings, and with time against him, the past and the future . . . Now he has learned to balance things out, and while it might have taken long enough to find that balance, waiting for him to figure it all out isn't something bad.

He has Kagome, he's found his home. He can have her by his side for awlays and know that she will be foever safe. He's not to sure where the future will lead, but if its with Kagome, he can handle anything that life throws at him.

Nothing will ever shatter him.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

* * *

**And that's it! Thanks for reading (a document that on Word turned out to be around 330 pages long)! I hope you had a wonderful time!**

* * *

**InuYasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi **


End file.
